Gara Gara Gaara
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Gara-gara Gaara, Teddy Bear kesayangan Hinata kehilangan lengannya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, ini menjadi awal Gaara mengenal putri pasangan paling fenomenal seantero Konoha. GaaHina slight SasoSaku n SasuNaru. Chibi GaaHina in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected****, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Disusun untuk memenuhi tuntutan plot bunny yang minta direalisasi**** juga sebagai birthday fic untuk seorang teman nun jauh di sana.**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

.

.

"Mau disimpen di mana muka ganteng gue!"

Jeritan frustasi itu meluncur dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Serius, Anda nggak salah baca. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya _image_ _cool_ Sasuke hanya berlaku di _animanga_ Naruto saja. Berhubung ini hanyalah fanfiksi karya _author_ asal Indonesia, maka anggap saja _image_ tersebut tak berlaku jika ia sedang bersama keluarganya.

Jika yang terpikirkan saat menyebut kata keluarga adalah pasutri bahagia, maka benahilah sedikit persepsi yang ada. Keluarga yang ada di sini adalah dua orang pria yang memutusan hidup bersama setelah mengukuhkan cinta mereka di negeri Belanda. Dan berhubung mereka tinggal di Jepang, maka dipastikan keduanya merupakan pasangan yang banyak diburu para _fujoshi_.

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Sebagai istri _hokage_, kau … "

"Aku _seme_-mu, Dobe!" sergah Sasuke sembari mencomot pisang goreng yang baru digoreng Naruto, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membawa Hinata ke Posyandu? Hitung-hitung contoh yang baik untuk menyukseskan program kerjamu."

Bletak!

Spatula berminyak mendarat di kepala si bungsu Uchiha. Naruto merengut pertanda tak suka dengan lingual pasangannya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada sebelum menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Hey, yang _seme_ itu aku, tahu! Lagipula, besok aku harus menjamu _Kazekage_ untuk merealisasi program sumbangan air bersih untuk Suna. Ayolah, Sas. Kamu masih sayang sama anakmu, kan?"

Sasuke masih terlihat memasang wajah tak setuju. Membayangkan dirinya menggendong Hinata di antara ibu-ibu rasanya lebih horor ketimbang membayangkan Sadako tiba-tiba jadi model iklan shampo _UNCLEAR_. Naruto mulai merasakan hawa-hawa penolakan yang semakin mengganggu.

"Ayolah, Sas." Naruto menatap pasangan hidupnya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Overdosis sinetron _Seme_ yang Ditukar memang nggak bagus buat kesehatan mental sang _hokage_. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengecam produser sinetron yang nggak berperike-_seme_-an itu.

"Papa."

Seorang gadis kecil berpipi bulat kemerahan menghampiri pasangan ye-a-o-i paling fenomenal di _anime_ Narto Syaippudin itu. Matanya masih terlihat sembab akibat tangis kehilangannya gara-gara bocah berambut merah yang merusak bonekanya.

Naruto tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekati putrinya. Nggak sia-sia ia dan Sasuke terbang ke Winchester demi mendapatkan bocah yang baru berusia tiga tahun tersebut. Bukan hal yang mudah mengingat seorang mantan petani tebu yang banting setir jadi detektif nomor satu juga menginginkan bocah itu. Sasuke bahkan nyaris jambak-jambakan dengannya di _The_ _Wacky's_ _House_ kalau Naruto tidak segera menjewernya agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo petik tomat sama Ayah." Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dengan menggendong putrinya. Menjauhkannya dari si bapak rumah tangga yang bahkan masih nyaman mengenakan celemek bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Teddy-_kun_ ... " isak Hinata.

Sasuke langsung paham, yang dimaksud Teddy-_kun_ adalah boneka beruang super unyu milik putrinya. Sasuke tahu boneka itu rusak gara-gara teman Hinata. Itulah sebabnya sejak ia menjemput putrinya dari sekolah tadi, Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mengusap kepalanya, "nanti biar dijahit sama Mama."

Andaikata Hinata tak berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, bisa dipastikan spatula di tangan Naruto akan kembali mendarat. Ia tak pernah setuju Sasuke mengajari Hinata memanggilnya Mama. Bagaimana pun ia adalah kepala keluarga –meskipun Hinata 'dipaksa' memakai nama Uchiha sebagai nama keluarganya.

"Nanti Papa belikan lagi deh. Jangan nangis lagi, ya. Sini sama Papa aja. Ayah bau, belum mandi kayak ayam peliharaan kita," ucap Naruto sembari menebar senyum semanis fruktosa.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan _death_ _glare_ level dewa. Kalau dia nggak lagi menggendong Hinata, sudah pasti jitakan manisnya akan bersarang di kepala kuning milik 'istri'nya.

Hinata mengulurkan lengan mungilnya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita. Sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Mau marah juga nggak bisa. Toh, yang dibilang Naruto memang sebuah fakta. Setidaknya ini pelajaran berharga baginya. Selain untuk menjaga kesehatan, ternyata mandi juga menjadi aset penting untuk bisa selalu dekat dengan putrinya.

"Papa, Teddy-_kun_ akan masuk ke sulga, kan?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto memberikannya sebungkus biskuit susu.

Naruto hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Pikirannya mencari-cari cara menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa boneka hanyalah benda mati yang nggak mungkin masuk surga.

"_Nggak dong, Sayang. Kan boneka itu benda mati."_

Tidak. Itu terlalu merusak imajinasi anak-anak. Selama ini boneka memang menjadi teman setia anak-anak, tak terkecuali bagi putrinya. Naruto harus mencari jawaban yang tepat, meski hanya untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan itu.

"Papa juga berharap begitu. Selama ini kan Teddy-_kun_ selalu jadi teman yang baik untuk Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto. Ia menatap iris keunguan milik putrinya, "Besok Hina-_chan_ ikut Ayah ke Posyandu, ya. Biar Hinata-_chan_ diperiksa sama ibu dokter biar tambah sehat. Teman-teman Hinata-_chan_ juga ikut kok."

Mendengar kata teman-teman, maka yang diingat Hinata adalah bocah berambut merah dan bocah gendut yang merusak bonekanya. Padahal tadinya Hinata mengira Gaara adalah anak yang baik. Tapi ternyata dia juga ikut merusak bonekanya. Jahat sekali … padahal dia tahu itu boneka kesayangan Hinata.

"Lho, kok Hina-_chan_ sedih. Ada apa? Bilang dong sama Papa," tanya Naruto saat melihat perubahan ekspresi putrinya.

"Teman-teman di Posyandu baik-baik kan, Pa?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto.

"Nggak ada yang suka lusakin Teddy kan, Pa?" Gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ masih sedih, ya gara-gara Teddy-_kun_ rusak?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi kecewa. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Bingung bagaimana cara menghibur putrinya. Oh, astaga. Ternyata menjadi orang tua memang tidak mudah.

Apalagi dengan kondisi rumah tangganya yang boleh dibilang abnormal. Tak ada wanita dalam hierarki rumah tangganya. Agak sulit baginya untuk memahami kondisi psikologis putrinya. Seingatnya, saat kecil dulu ia tak pernah main boneka.

"Anak Ayah nggak boleh sedih, dong." Sasuke yang baru muncul menepuk pipi Hinata, "besok setelah ke Posyandu, kita cari boneka sama-sama, ya."

Dalam sekejap, manik _lavender_ itu menampilkan ekspresi gembira. Naruto tak kalah bahagia. Setengah berbisik, ia meledek si bungsu Uchiha.

"Naa … jadi setuju kan, kau yang menemani Hinata? Sasuke, kau memang benar-benar _uke_ teladan seantero Kono … aw!" Sebuah cubitan bersarang di perut Naruto.

"Pa-Papa kenapa?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Abaikan saja, Hinata. Hinata tahu kan, Papa suka mengada-ada," sambar Sasuke.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, namun tetap saja wajahnya menampilkan cengiran. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memberinya cubitan. Yah, beginilah resikonya menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan.

.

.

.

Senandung riang berkumandang dari sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana. Bukan karena yang punya nggak mampu beli rumah mewah berlantai tiga. Ini karena nyonya rumahnya memang teramat bersahaja. Nggak apa-apa deh rumah mungil asal kebun buat menanam tanaman obat keluarganya seluas lapangan bola.

Dan si nyonya rumah berbudi pekerti luhur, cinta alam dan kasih sayang sesama manusia itu sedang berkutat di dapurnya. Menggerakkan dengan cermat pisau dapurnya untuk memotong-motong bawang bombay –yang sayangnya cuma dibeli di Pasar Konoha, bukan di India sana- berdasarkan rumus trigonometri yang pernah dipelajarinya. Yah, setidaknya dapat terlihat betapa pemanfaatan matematika memang tidaklah mudah. Apalagi kalo aplikasinya dalam hal-hal yang salah.

Sakura –nama sang nyonya rumah- memang tengah berjuang dengan segenap jiwa dan raga memasak hidangan makan siang untuk suami dan putranya. Seumur hidupnya, frekuensinya memegang panci bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu pun gara-gara ia kelaparan dan terpaksa makan mie instan yang menjadi makanan pokok bagi anak kos di salah satu negara kawasan Asia Tenggara sana.

Yang biasa berperan di dapur, tentu saja sang bapak rumah tangga. Yah, nggak percumalah namanya mirip-mirip _brand_ saos tiram dan saos teriyaki itu. Dilihat dari tampangnya sih, rata-rata orang menganggapnya sebagai siswa SMA. Jarang ada yang bisa menebak dengan tepat kalau si bapak bertampang ala jabang beybeh ini udah kepala tiga.

"Motong bawangnya yang bener dong, Saku-_chan_," ucap Sasori.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau kok. Motong bawang itu membutuhkan gerakan presisi agar menghasilkan irisan-irisan yang berkesesuaian dengan ekspektasi. Jika tidak, maka yang dihasilkan justru irisan-irisan yang inkonsisten," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi, Saku-_chan_ ... "

"Sebaiknya kautemani saja Gaara main _puzzle_. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh.

_Tapi gue udah laper, Saku-chaan~ Kenapa sih nggak gue aja yang masak? Atau kalo nggak, makan di luar aja kayak biasanya._

Oh, seandainya Sasori bisa sejujur itu pada istrinya. Tapi sebagai suami yang baik, dia nggak tega merusak semangat empat-lima istrinya yang mendadak pingin belajar masak setelah mendapat sebuah 'sindiran' dari putra mereka. Biarpun baru berumur tiga tahun, Gaara cukup cerdas untuk melihat bahwa hampir semua teman-teman di _playgroup_-nya membawa makanan yang dibuatkan oleh ibunda tercinta.

Sasori memandangi bocah kecil berambut merah sepertinya. Gaara terlihat asyik menyusun _puzzle_ tanpa warna dengan ukuran tak biasa. Ugh, Sakura pasti menurunkan gen penyuka teka-teki pada putranya. Bukan masalah sih. Semoga saja, putranya nanti bisa sehebat istrinya.

"Papa, aku lapal." Aksen cadel mengiringi ucapannya.

"Sabar, ya. Mama lagi masak kok," Sasori mengusap kepala Gaara, "sambil menunggu, mau main boneka sama Papa?"

"Papa bisa benelin Teddy nggak?" Gaara justru melempar sebuah tanya. Mata bulat berwarna hijaunya menatap lingkar amber milik Papanya. Sasori tahu, Gaara akan membaginya sebuah rahasia. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia hafal bagaimana perangai putranya.

"Memangnya Teddy-nya Gaara 'sakit'?" tanya Sasori. Ia menebak-nebak dalam hati. Mungkin boneka beruang warna cokelat milik Gaara tersangkut kawat berduri. Jika memang begitu, Gaara pasti akan memintanya memperbaiki bonekanya.

Gaara menggeleng. Ia terlihat sedikit murung saat akan menjelaskannya.

"Teddy-nya temen Gaala lusak sama Gaala."

Sasori mengernyitkan alis saat mendengarnya. Gaara sedikit ragu meneruskan ceritanya. Ada rasa takut yang tersirat bahwa Papanya akan murka.

"Nggak sengaja kok, Pa. Tadi Gaala lali-lali, nggak sengaja nalik bonekanya sampe tangan Teddy-nya putus."

Oh, kejamnya. Biarpun benda mati, boneka juga perlu disayangi dan dicintai sepenuh hati. Lain kali, ia harus mengajarkan ini pada Gaara. Setidaknya agar Gaara tahu, lari-lari ternyata berpotensi membahayakan keselamatan boneka.

"Teman Gaara pasti sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya. Gaara harus membawakannya teman yang baru. Nanti Papa ambilkan Teddy yang baru untuknya, ya. Tapi Gaara janji, Gaara tidak boleh merusak barang milik orang lain lagi, apalagi kalau barang itu adalah boneka. Gaara mengerti?"

Gaara menangguk cepat. Binar matanya menampilkan sebuah semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan sebuah solusi yang tepat.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Suara riang khas anak-anak mendominasi tempat ini. Hal yang wajar karena memang di sinilah balita-balita itu menempuh pendidikan usia dini. Tak seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya, Gaara lebih suka bermain di ayunan sembari memainkan rubik yang ia sukai.

Kebanyakan anak-anak di sini memang tak akrab dengannya. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya tampak tak wajar untuk anak seusianya. Sayangnya tak ada yang bertanya, apakah ia sering insomnia. Ini karena seringkali Gaara tak mampu membaca waktu jika tengah berkutat dengan mainannya.

Sejauh ini, temannya bicara hanya si bocah Uchiha. Gadis cilik berpipi tembam itu sering duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Gaara. Sesekali ia menawarkan bekal lezat yang dibuat oleh Papanya. Diam-diam Gaara bersyukur mendengarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang membawa bekal buatan Papa.

"Ga-Gaala-kun, o-_ohayou_," sapa Hinata saat duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara hanya menoleh sekilas. Lengan kirinya memeluk Teddy _Bear_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan lengan kanannya dibebani buku gambar dan beberapa pensil warna di tangan Hinata. Mungkin ia akan menggambar seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa anak mendekatinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka mengambil boneka milik Hinata kemudian lari sembari mengejek Hinata.

"Hiks ... hiks ... bonekaku ... " Hinata menitikkan air mata sembari berusaha mengejar anak-anak itu.

Gaara memandangi Hinata yang tengah mengisak karena kehilangan boneka. Di hati kecil nan polosnya timbul rasa iba. Dan tiba-tiba, kakinya sudah bergerak mengejar anak-anak yang mengganggu teman pertamanya.

"Kembalikan!" Ia memberikan _death_ _glare_ terbaiknya. Tak sabar menanti reaksi si gendut ingusan itu, ia merebutnya.

"Apa sih! Ini kan bukan punyamu!" tukas anak itu.

"Pokoknya kembalikan!" Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Nggak mau!"

Breett ...

Olala, tangan Teddy _Bear_ milik Hinata sobek akibat tarikan dari kedua bocah keras kepala. Tak urung, lelehan cairan bening kian menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata. Teddy Bear kesayangannya kini kehilangan salah satu lengannya.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." Gadis kecil itu berbalik meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara menatap lengan Teddy _Bear_ di tangannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuat gadis cilik itu semakin kecewa. Boneka ini pasti berharga sekali untuknya.

Semoga saja ... semoga saja Papa bisa membantunya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, saya baru sadar kalau punya tanggungan fic-fic serius ternyata berat juga. Makanya, saya bikin fic ini sebagai variasi supaya saya sendiri juga bisa melampiaskan plot bunny ngaco yang ada di kepala saya. Mohon maaf jika ini nggak sesuai sama ekspektasi Anda ^^

Soal pairing, mungkin ada yang mengerutkan kening saat saya menambahkan SasuNaru/NaruSasu dalam fic ini. Selama di FNI, saya memang selalu menggunakan straight pairing. Tapi di luar FNI, saya termasuk semi-fujoshi kok.

Anw, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk ultah salah satu teman terbaik saya dari jaman seragam putih-merah. Felice compleanno, la beneamata amica ^^

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic asal jadi ini. Kalo nggak keberatan, berikan kesan Anda setelah membaca fic ini. Kotak review saya masih muat untuk menampung segala atensi.

Molto grazie ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected****, informal s****tyle**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi begini biasanya Sasuke sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Menikmati secangkir kopi hitam atau teh pahit—salahkan harga gula yang melambung tinggi—sebagai teman. Lebih maknyus lagi kalau ada koran dan sepiring gorengan.

Tapi sayangnya itu biasanya, bukan faktanya. Jangan terburu-buru menuduh tukang gorengan sebagai tersangka. Tapi lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan si kepala keluarga. Meninabobokkan Hinata? Hohoho ... itu salah satu agenda favoritnya. Menyeterika baju Naruto? Oh, jangan samakan seorang Uchiha dengan _Iron Man_—laki-laki yang hobi menyeterika. Bisa anjlok martabat Uchiha jika Sasuke ketahuan sedang menyeterika lingerie bunga-bunga.

Tidak-tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang menyeterika kok. Dia cuma sedang unjuk kebolehan menggosok pantat panci agar kembali bersih bersinar. Tak jauh darinya, Naruto sedang asyik menumis daun genjer sambil menyanyikan lagu Konohaku yang Kucinta versi dangdut koplo.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan membawa Hinata ke Posyandu, kan?" tanya Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia merasa takut Sasuke hanya berpura-pura khas bapak-bapak antagonis dalam dorama Putih Dongker.

"Hn...," gumam Sasuke sembari melirik narsis ke arah pantat panci yang menampilkan pantulan wajahnya. Oh, syukurlah. Buntut ayamnya masih terjaga dengan indahnya.

"Jangan lupa ngambil bubur kacang hijaunya, ya. Kasih ke Hinata, jangan dimakan sendiri," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Cintaku pada anak kita nggak akan hancur hanya karena bubur kacang hijau kok," sambar Sasuke_. 'Nggak tau deh kalau buburnya bubur tomat hijau.'_

"Terus perhatiin, timbangan Hinata berapa, tingginya berapa. Kapsul vitamin A-nya juga jangan dibuang. Aku nggak mau mata Hinata makin pucat gara-gara kekurangan vitamin A," oceh Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pulangnya jangan lupa beliin Hinata boneka. Pilih boneka beruang yang bulunya lembut, gampang dicuci dan harum. Aku nggak mau kamu beliin boneka murahan buat anak kita. Kalau bisa cari yang paling mirip sama boneka yang kemarin. Terus...,"

"Ngerti, _Dobe_! Aku ngerti! Tidak perlu mengajariku cara menyenangkan Hinata! Aku ayahnya, kau tahu itu!" tukas Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan pasangannya, ia mengalihkan perhatian pada tumis genjer yang sedang dimasaknya.

Kali ini giliran hati Sasuke yang mencelos. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan menangis hanya karena nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Ah, mungkin benar kata nenek—nggak tau nenek siapa. Laki-laki yang sudah memiliki anak itu akan lebih peka, bahkan cenderung sensitif. Tentu saja Uchiha itu merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia mendekati 'istri'nya, memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan kalimat dengan intonasi yang terbilang mesra.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku nggak bermaksud bicara sekeras itu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto justru merasa kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke. Padahal matanya berair karena asap tumisan yang menyapa matanya, tapi ternyata Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai hal yang berbeda. Tapi perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini memang sangat-sangat jarang didapatkannya. Tak ada salahnya jika sekarang ia memilih untuk menikmatinya saja.

"_Ohayou._..." Suara menggemaskan milik Hinata sukses menginterupsi momen ayah dan papanya. Gadis cilik itu baru keluar dari kamarnya, masih mengucek-ucek matanya. Piyama putih bermotif tomat yang dipakainya sukses mengalihkan dunia Sasuke. Jangan lupa pipi tembam yang beda tipis dengan tomat ranum. Ah, putri kecilnya memang manis.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto lebih dulu membalas sapaan putrinya, "ayo, cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu. Sini, sama Papa." Naruto mengembangkan lengannya untuk menggendong putri kecilnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum melihat 'istri' dan anaknya.

Keluarga mereka boleh saja dianggap abnormal. Tapi, siapa yang peduli kalau hidup nggak normal pun mereka bisa berbahagia seperti keluarga sempurna lainnya? Walaupun kerap disebutnya _Baka Dobe_, Naruto tetap satu-satunya cinta bagi Sasuke. Dan kehadiran Hinata seolah melengkapi hidup mereka berdua.

Karena hidup normal terlalu _mainstream_.

.

.

.

Seperti prediksinya semula, yang namanya Posyandu itu memang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu dan para balita. Satu-satunya makhluk bergender laki-laki di sini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pasangan hidup hokage itu menggendong putrinya sambil tetap memasang wajah sedatar papan setrika meski dalam hatinya sudah mengabsen isi peternakan dan kebun binatang.

"Kyaa~ Uchiha-_sama_ mau mengecek tumbuh-kembang putrinya, ya? Eh, ini Hinata-_chan_, kan? Aduh, manisnya..." Tanpa permisi seorang ibu berambut biru mengelus pipi Hinata tanpa permisi. Ibu itu mengenakan pakaian seragam kader Posyandu bermotif batik awan merah.

Hinata menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada ayahnya. Gadis cilik itu memang terlalu pemalu sekaligus merasa sedikit takut pada orang asing seperti ibu-ibu cantik itu. Tangannya menarik kerah _polo shirt_ yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mencoba mencari perlindungan dari ayahnya.

"Hn..." Seolah mengerti, Sasuke juga mendekap putrinya sesekali mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Aih, Hinata-_chan_ benar-benar pemalu, ya. Persis seperti dugaanku." Entah karena memang tidak peka, Konan—nama ibu berambut biru itu—masih menatap Hinata. "Ayo, sini sama Bibi. Hinata-_chan_ kan harus ditimbang dulu," Konan mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo, nanti Bibi kasih bubur kacang hijau. Hinata-_chan_ suka kan?"

"Bu-bubul kacang hijau?" Manik _lavender_ milik Hinata membulat. Tak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala lalu mengulurkan tangannya sebagai pertanda ia mau digendong Konan.

Sasuke nyaris _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Kadang-kadang ia lupa, Hinata memang masih anak-anak . Tidak sulit membujuknya dengan makanan yang ia suka. Pria Uchiha itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum saat Hinata menoleh padanya.

Ya ampun ... kalau saja ibu-ibu di sini nggak ingat suami dan anak mereka, mungkin mereka akan bertingkah layaknya remaja ababil yang sering memuja para Uchiha. Demi harga cabe rawit yang membumbung tinggi, kenapa juga makhluk seganteng Sasuke Uchiha mesti jadi homo yang otomatis nggak doyan wanita. Sasuke Uchiha itu pantesnya jadi _cassanova,_ bukan jadi homo apalagi waria!

Yah, itu jeritan hati ibu-ibu yang anti _slash pairing_. Kalau ibu-ibu _fujoshi_ sih, nggak usah ditanya lagi.

"Akasuna-_san_, kukira kau akan datang dengan suamimu." Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu tersenyum menerima sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya sesama ibu-ibu. Sementara bocah cilik berambut merah yang digandengnya hanya memasang wajah cemberut seolah merasa terganggu.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengenalnya. Kalau tidak salah, bocah itu teman sekolah putrinya. Seolah sadar dirinya sedang diamati, Gaara menoleh. Balita dengan lingkar mata kehitaman itu membalas tatapan Sasuke. Bocah itu juga seperti sedang mengingat-ingat identitas Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

Stop, Sasuke! Kau sudah jadi _yaoi_, jangan ditambah dengan pedofil!

"Sudah kuduga, Hinata-_chan_ pasti tumbuh sehat karena nutrisinya terjaga. Iya, kan, Uchiha-_sama_?" komentar Konan menginterupsi tatapan Sasuke dengan bocah Akasuna.

"Hn ... tentu saja. Hinata-_chan_ adalah harta kami yang sangat berharga. Aku dan hokage pasti akan memberikan segala yang terbaik untuknya," komentar Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha_-sama_ sepertinya sudah sangat memahami bagaimana pola asuh anak-anak," puji Konan, "karena itu, maukah Uchiha_-sama_ memberikan sepatah dua patah kata dalam acara ini?"

"A-apa?" Sasuke langsung mendelik bagai tersedak biji kedondong.

"Sebentar saja. Kami akan merasa sangat bangga jika Uchiha-_sama_ bersedia. Hitung-hitung sebagai kampanye sadar gizi. Tentu akan lebih menarik jika Uchiha-_sama_ yang melakukannya. Bagaimana?" tawar Konan.

Ugh, kalau saja ada tembok di dekatnya, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih untuk menjeduk-jedukkan kepala.

"Ya, baiklah," ucapnya setengah terpaksa, "tapi putriku bagaimana?"

"Biar saya..."

"Hinata-_chan_ denganku saja." Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Gaara sudah berdiri di dekat kaki Sasuke sembari menarik ujung _polo shirt_ Sasuke, "Aku temannya di TK Shinobi Celia."

"Gaala-_kun_...," Hinata mencengkram batik Konan makin erat, seperti hendak menyuarakan ketakutannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Konan bukanlah wanita yang peka. Ia justru tersenyum senang menanggapinya.

"Aa~ bagus kalau begitu. Nah, Hinata-_chan_, kau dengan temanmu, ya." Konan menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, "Tunggu, ya. Ayah tidak akan lama kok," ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap pipi kemerahan putrinya.

"A-ayah janji, ya?" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja_, Hime_," ujar Sasuke, " tunggu, ya."

Mau tak mau Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia tak berani menatap si mata panda. Sementara bocah cilik berambut merah itu juga hanya berani mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Seolah ia masih ragu-ragu untuk bicara.

"Gaara-_chan_~ kau di sini rupanya. Mama mencarimu." Sakura menghampiri mereka, "Eh?" Ia menatap gadis cilik di sebelah putranya.

"Mama, ayo, belikan boneka untuk Hina-_chan_," ujar Gaara. Ia menarik ujung _blazer_ milik Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan mereka. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum sembari menyapa Hinata, "Jadi namamu Hina-_chan,_ ya? Manisnya ... apa kau pacar Gaara?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "Pa-pacal itu apa?"

Sakura ingin menertawakan dirinya sekarang juga. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau usia mereka masih balita. Jangankan mengerti tentang pacar, yang mereka tahu pasti cuma main boneka atau mewarnai gambar bunga.

"Lupakan saja," Sakura tersenyum penuh makna, "kudengar kemarin Gaara-_chan_ merusakkan bonekamu, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke toko mainan. Aku akan membelikan boneka panda yang lucu untukmu."

"Pa-panda?" Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara, menatapnya takut-takut.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" protes Gaara setengah tidak suka.

"_E-eto_...," Hinata menggeser posisinya agar berlindung di balik sosok Sakura, "Gaala-_kun_ se-seperti panda."

"Huh." Gaara menggembungkan pipinya diiringi dengan membuang muka.

"Ahahaha~ tentu saja. Gaara-_chan_ kan imut. Yosh! Ayo, kita pergi ke toko mainan!" Sakura menggenggam jemari mungil Hinata.

Oh, andai Sakura tahu doktrin macam apa yang sudah ditanamkan orang tua Hinata. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, tentu saja Sasuke akan mengajarkan ilmu yang faktual kepada putrinya. Termasuk menjelaskan bahwa panda dan beruang adalah binatang buas. Kedua hewan itu bisa sewaktu-waktu menyerang manusia. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyebut mereka imut, kecuali mereka masih bayi. Yang imut itu boneka panda dan boneka beruang, bukan hewan aslinya.

Kesimpulannya, sebenarnya Hinata mau bilang kalau Gaara itu menyeramkan seperti panda.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari podium dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melepas beban di pundaknya. Memang tidak sulit baginya untuk memberikan sambutan seperti tadi. Tapi meninggalkan Hinata rasanya seperti...

Eh, di mana Hinata?

Seingat Sasuke, tadi dia bersama bocah berambut merah dengan lingkar mata sehitam pantat panci. Ke mana perginya mereka? Apa mereka pergi meminta bubur kacang hijau pada Konan?

"Hhe? Mereka tidak ke sini, Uchiha-_sama_. Lagi pula bukankah tadi Hinata-chan bersama temannya dari TK Shinobi Ceria?" Alih-alih menjawab saat Sasuke bertanya, Konan justru balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu itu!" tegas Sasuke, "Tapi kau seharusnya mengawasi mereka!"

Wajah Konan pucat pasi melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang beda-beda tipis sama Siberian Husky yang lagi kena konstipasi. Jika ada hal yang menyangkut keselamatan putrinya, Uchiha-_sama _yang dikenalnya dingin dan miskin ekspresi akan kehilangan kendali diri. Kader Posyandu itu hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil nama sang putri.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa putriku, aku takkan memaafkanmu!" Sasuke menunjuk Konan tepat di depan mata.

"_E-eto ... gomenasai_, Uchiha_-sama_!" Konan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Cih! Kata maaf saja tidak cukup!" tukas Sasuke.

"Anou, Uchiha-_sama_," seorang ibu berambut cokelat datang menyela, "tadi aku melihat putrimu pergi dengan Akasuna-_san_."

"Akasuna-_san_?" Sasuke mengulangi nama yang disebutkan, "Telepon dia. Katakan padanya, bawa ke sini putriku secepatnya."

"Ha-hai." Ibu itu men-dial nomor telepon Sakura. Satu detik ... dua detik ... tiga detik ... wajahnya memucat. Setengah takut-takut ia memandangi Sasuke, "Tidak terhubung. Akasuna-_san_ mengganti nomor ponselnya."

Sasuke nyaris meremas rambut frustasi kalau tidak ingat tingkah laku konyol itu bisa merusak tatanan _awesome_ rambutnya. Terlebih sekarang ini Naruto juga memotong anggaran untuk membeli gel rambutnya.

'_Ayo, berpikir, Sasuke. Berpikirlah! Bukankah seorang Uchiha terlahir dengan daya pikir yang sempurna? Apa jadinya jika seorang Uchiha tidak bisa meng-_handle_ masalah ini,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Berikan aku alamat Akasuna-_san_," ujar Sasuke.

"Ini alamatnya, Uchiha-_sama._" Konan memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat dengan sigap.

Sasuke menyambar kertas itu dengan cepat. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia langsung pergi melesat. Mencari jejak putrinya sebelum terlambat. Ugh, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang dilakukan oleh si Akasuna keparat!

"Who-whoa, Uchiha_-sama_ memang benar-benar ayah yang bertanggung jawab, ya. Coba kalau dia yang jadi suamiku."

"Kau lihat bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Hinata_-chan_ tadi? Aih, manisnya... Di masa sekarang ini, sulit menemukan ayah seperti itu."

"Sayang, ya. Dia malah memilih menikahi seorang laki-laki. Untung yang dinikahinya Hokage_-sama_. Kalau tidak..."

"Bicara apa kalian? Uchiha_-sama_ dan Hokage-_sama _adalah pasangan yang manis. Iya kan?"

"Ehm ... _minna-san_, berhentilah membicarakan keluarga Hokage dan fokuslah pada perkembangan putra-putri kalian!"

Yah, tampaknya Konan memang harus bekerja keras membuat ibu-ibu itu mendengarkannya. Wanita itu menatap balita-balita yang menatap ibu-ibu mereka dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ugh, terkadang menerima tamu seistimewa Uchiha-_sama_ memang tak selalu membawa dampak baik.

.

.

.

"Nah, selamat datang di Akasuna Shop," ucap Sakura.

Hinata menatap penuh kekaguman seisi toko yang terlihat oleh matanya. Warna-warna cerah terlihat mendominasi tempat ini. Dinding sebelah kanan yang berisi lorong-lorong khusus mainan anak perempuan dicat warna merah muda, sedangkan sebelah kiri yang berisi mainan anak laki-laki dicat warna biru muda. Benar-benar warna yang merepresentasi jiwa masa balita.

"Ayo, kita cari boneka untuk Hinata-_chan_," ajak Sakura.

"Mama, aku mau ke sana saja," Gaara menunjuk areal berisi mainan anak laki-laki.

"Gaara-kun akan ikut dengan kami," tangan kiri Sakura menggenggam tangan putranya, mencegah kemungkinan Gaara untuk kabur, "bukankah Gaara-_kun_ yang merusak boneka Hinata_-chan_? Sebagai anak laki-laki, Gaara-_kun_ harus bertanggung jawab untuk menemani Hinata-_chan_ memilih bonekanya."

"Huh," keluh Gaara.

"Nah, mari kita cari sama-sama. Ne, Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura mengerling pada Hinata.

"E-eh? _Ha-hai_." Hinata mengangguk.

Bersama-sama mereka mencari boneka Teddy Bear untuk Hinata. Terlalu banyak macam boneka di sini. Sulit rasanya untuk tidak tergoda dengan boneka-boneka bermata bening dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang membelai kulit. Belum lagi beberapa kali langkah mereka terhenti karena ambisi Sakura yang tampak ingin sedikit mendadani teman putranya dengan jepit rambut dan pita. Yah, tentu saja karena ia tak mungkin memakaikan dua benda itu pada Gaara.

"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi Hinata-_chan_ ke Posyandu sama siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eto ... sama Ayah," jawab Hinata, "e-eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dengan ekspresi Hinata.

"Bibi, a-aku halus segela kembali. A-ayah pasti mencaliku. Hiks ... hiks ... Hinata nggak dengelin pesan Ayah. Hiks ... hiks...," Hinata mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"E-eh? Hinata-_chan _jangan menangis. Nanti kami akan mengantar Hinata-_chan_ pada Ayah Hinata-_chan_. Sekarang Hinata-_chan_ pilih bonekanya dulu, ya," ucap Sakura membujuk Hinata.

"Nggak mau. Hiks ... hiks ... Hinata mau Ayah. Hiks ... hiks..." Gadis cilik teman Gaara itu masih menangis.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Hinata. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membawa Hinata kembali ke Posyandu saja. Semoga Ayah Hinata masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to** : **sasuhina-caem** *yang jadi uke-nya gantian. Kadang Sasu kadang Naru. Memang konsepnya saya sengaja segitu, terinspirasi dari pasangan yaoi IndoMalay yang banyak bertebaran di fandom sebelah ^^*, **ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer ** *Thie-chan, penname barumu ribet banget #plakk. Yosh, semoga chapter kali ini lebih menggila. Soalnya kali ini saya emang memilih untuk melepas kendali rima XDD*, **demikooo** *vee~~ pair SasuNaru/NaruSasu-nya emang sengaja cuma slight doang. Nanti pelan-pelan GaaHina-nya juga tumbuh dewasa kok ^^*, **chibi beary** *vee~~ iya. saya juga suka Hina-chan yang masih kawai ala bocah ^^*, **Zia-kun** *balesan ripyumu via sms aja, ya ^^*, **suka snsd** *entahlah. Saya juga mendadak punya pikiran nista begini*, **minatsuku heartnet ***fufufu~~ kan Dhinie-chan tahu saya emang tergila-gila sama si ganteng kalem Near*, **X-ichigo** *fufufu~~ iya, saya kangen nulis fic-fic yang beginian sih XD*, **Minji d'BlackJack** *syukurlah kalau Minji-san suka fic ini walaupun Minji-san bukan fujo. Makasih buat fave-nya ya ^^*, **Ayuzawa Shia** *Maksudnya yang kata 'Anda' ya? Kalo soal kata itu, seingat saya emang harus kapital sih ^^*, **Phouthrye Mitarashi15** *Fufufu~~ ini Cuma sho-ai kok. Belum sampai yaoi. Saya nggak sanggup deskripsiin yaoi XDD Tapi makasih Pouthrye-san bersedia baca walaupun benci sho-ai/yaoi*, **Freeya Lawliet** *Fufufu~~ congratz buat baby-nya Ai-nee. Fic ini saya update sekalian kado buat Kiki lho ^^*, **Karasu** *Gomenasai update-nya super ngaret. Saya lagi kena virus cinta kasur XDD*, **OraRi HinaRa** *Vee~~ makasih banyak OraRi-san ^^*, dan **baby blue** *vee~~ gomen ne. Pasti kesannya jadi agak kaku, ya. Maklum, saya kelamaan cuti bikin fic humor XDD*

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Alasannya bukan sibuk kok, bukan juga karena WB. Saya nggak memungkiri kalau akhir-akhir ini saya jadi pemalas yang siklusnya cuma bangun—kuliah—kerjain tugas—tidur. Untungnya akhir-akhir ini bisa maksain diri buat bangun pagi-pagi buta buat nyicil ngetik fic XDD.

Yosh! Abaikan saja curcol di atas. Yang jelas saya menantikan feedback dari kalian ^^

Molto Grazie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected****, informal s****tyle**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

.

.

"Sebentar lagi istriku akan datang bersama putrimu, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasori tersenyum usai menelepon Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah tamunya yang masih terlihat tegang bak Hulk yang terserang konstipasi. Jujur saja, Sasori sedikit khawatir tangan kekar Sasuke akan meremukkan gelas kristal yang bahkan masih harus dicicil tiga kali lagi. Jika itu terjadi, dipastikan Sasori akan mendapat ciuman panas dari pantat panci yang dilemparkan Sakura.

Setelah hampir satu jam ia membolak-balik _yellow pages_, akhirnya Sang Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan alamat Keluarga Akasuna. Semula ia datang dengan emosi yang memenuhi puncak kepala. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan deretan kata untuk meluapkan emosinya. Tapi ternyata pria coret—cantik—coret inilah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hn," Sasuke mempertahankan sikap (sok) _cool_-nya. Padahal matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pria Akasuna berwajah imut. Yah, lirik-lirik sedikit bolehlah. Mumpung Naruto tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Gaara sering bercerita tentang putrimu. Aku juga jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya," ujar Sasori.

'_Dan aku juga penasaran, apa kau punya waktu untuk menemaniku minum kopi malam ini.'_ Sasuke mencoba menepis pikiran gilanya. Sadarlah Sasuke, pria imut nan _ukeish_ yang terlihat _rapeable_ itu adalah ayah dari teman putrinya.

Demi kolor bermotif tomat favoritnya, kenapa ayah Gaara harus memiliki kualifikasi sebagai seorang _uke_ sejati?

"Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sasori terheran-heran melihat Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ugh, semoga Uchiha satu ini tidak berpikir dirinya sedang berada di _dancing floor_ sebuah _nite club._

"Ya?" _Manis_, Sasuke menambahkan kata terakhir itu dalam hati.

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluargaku. Uchiha-_san_ tidak keberatan kan kalau kutinggal?" tanya Sasori.

'_Dia juga bisa memasak. Benar-benar _uke_ idaman.'_

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Wah, Uchiha-_san_ juga suka memasak, ya?" komentar Sasori.

"Sudah tugas seorang suami membantu istrinya," balas Sasuke menebar senyum sejuta yen-nya.

"Hhe?" Sasori membulatkan mata _hazel_-nya.

"Maksudku, aku sering membantu istriku menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga kami," ralat Sasuke.

"Ooh…," Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti. Ia meraih celemek berwarna merah bata yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Sasori bercelemek sama manisnya dengan Naruto ber-_lingerie_ bunga-bunga.

Naruto. _Uke_-nya. Istri tercintanya.

Ugh, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan peluang bersama Sasori, sementara di jari manisnya tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka. Sasuke … Sasuke … cobalah menjaga komitmen meski di depanmu ada _uke_ yang menggoda.

Lagi pula kedatangannya di sini adalah untuk menjemput Hinata, bukan untuk menggoda ayah Gaara. Lebih baik ia membantu Sasori menyiapkan makan siang sembari menunggu istri Sasori datang bersama Hinata. Lebih baik lagi kalau ia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel sang Akasuna.

Demi apa, Sasuke. Hentikan pikiran sesatmu!

"Uchiha-_san_, kau sering memasak apa?" tanya Sasori sembari mengupas kentang.

"Masak air."

Seandainya ada kamera, ekspresi bengong Sasori takkan mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Ayah~" Suara riang Hinata melegakan hati Sasuke. Putrinya berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. Di belakangnya ada Gaara dan ibunya yang membawa boneka panda.

"Hinata~" Sasuke juga mendekat untuk memeluk putri kecilnya.

Sasori hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan dorama yang terjadi di depan mata. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat adegan yang mengingatkannya pada _dorama_ 'Cintaku Bersemi di Ladang Ganja' kesukaannya. Si kecil Gaara cuma bisa menaikkan alis imajinernya. Akasuna cilik itu baru menyadari betapa ayah Hinata yang disangka dingin ternyata tak lebih dari bapak-bapak lebay korban _dorama._

"_Gomen ne,_ Uchiha_-san_. Aku membawa Hinata tanpa memberitahumu. Putraku merusakkan bonekanya, jadi aku mengajaknya ke toko kami untuk memilihkannya boneka," ujar Sakura menunjukkan boneka panda yang dibawanya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke setelah berhasil mengumpulkan _image_-nya yang berceceran tak tahu ke mana. Ekspresinya kembali lembut saat ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Nah, sekarang waktunya kita pulang. Mama pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Papa pasti masak lamen lagi," gadis cilik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hinata nggak suka lamen, Ayah."

Alis Sakura terangkat begitu mendengar kata 'Ayah' dan 'Papa'. Bagi ibu-ibu _fujoshi_ sepertinya sangat mudah untuk menerjemahkan arti kata-kata Hinata. Dengan semangat _fujoshi_ yang membara, ia melompat mendekati mereka.

"JADI UCHIHA-_SAN_ ITU HOMO?"

Jika saja tidak ada Sasori, mungkin Sasuke sudah melemparkan pot berisi tanaman kaktus di dekatnya. Demi apa, dia memang homo, tapi Sakura tidak perlu mendeklarasikannya secara frontal dengan suaranya yang beda-beda tipis sama toa Masjid Agung Konoha. Sasori juga memberikan reaksi yang tak jauh berbeda. Ia tahu Sakura memang _fujoshi_ akut, tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu menjadi orang pertama yang menyebut kata homo di depan putranya.

"Papa, homo itu apa?" tanya Gaara pada ayahnya.

'_Homo itu ketika seorang pria menyukai sesamanya__.__' _Tidak, penjelasan seperti itu hanya akan merusak mental Gaara. Sasori jelas tidak mau Gaara punya ide untuk memiliki kelainan orientasi.

'_Homo itu adalah bangsa manusia. Contohnya _Homo sapiens, Homo wajakensis, homo homini lupus_...' _Tidak, kata yang diucap Sakura tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan materi sejarah manusia.

"Papa? Nggak bisa jawab, ya?" tanya Gaara, "Tumben."

Sasori berdeham sesaat sembari memasang wajah Papa-tahu-segalanya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah putranya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Persetan jika jawabannya tidak logis dan melenceng jauh dari makna aslinya.

"Homo itu jeruk makan jeruk."

Gaara mengernyit, Sasuke mengerutkan kening sementara Sakura melongo. Dari tadi terlihat berpikir keras, cuma itu jawaban Sasori? Sakura hanya mencatat dalam hati, sepertinya suaminya lebih suka menonton iklan daripada _dorama_ yang ditayangkan televisi. Lebih dari itu, jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasori tadi sepertinya terlalu filosofis bagi anak seusia Gaara.

"Memangnya jeluk bisa makan, Pa?" Nah, kan, Gaara mempertanyakan jawaban Sasori.

"Itu hanya peristilahan, Gaa-_chan_," ucap Sasori.

"Maksud Papa itu begini. Jadi homo itu adalah ketika seorang laki-laki menyukai..."

"Jeluk?" Gaara memotong perkataan ibunya, "Jadi kalau aku suka jeluk, maka aku adalah homo?"

Sasori meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya mencari-cari kalimat yang pas untuk memberi eksplanasi sekaligus edukasi pada Gaara bahwa homo adalah sebuah disorientasi. Sialnya, otaknya justru mampat di saat krusial begini. Lagi pula, kenapa istrinya harus menjadi orang pertama yang menyebut kata ini di depan putra mereka yang masih unyu ini?

"Papa pelnah bilang, homo itu fenomena unik yang hanya terjadi pada olang-olang teltentu," Hinata menyuarakan jawabannya malu-malu, "apa benal begitu, Ayah?"

Sasuke mengacak surai indigo milik putrinya dengan gemas. Ia tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah teman sekelas Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus mengiyakan jawaban putrinya. "Homo adalah fenomena di mana seorang lelaki memiliki selera unik yang **SANGAT** berbeda dengan selera pria pada umumnya. Seorang homo tidak akan tertarik pada **wanita** cantik, **wanita** berhati baik, atau pun** wanita** seksi," jawab Sasuke diplomatis. Ia menyelipkan aksentuasi pada kata sangat dan wanita.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasannya. Pasangan Akasuna—terutama Sasori—teramat lega. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mengajarkan doktrin sesat pada putranya. Tapi kelegaan itu tak bertahan lama karena bocah Akasuna itu kembali mengajukan sebuah tanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wanita seksi itu sepelti apa, Paman?"

Oh, sungguh kali ini Sasori benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ senang?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah putri kecilnya yang terlihat gembira dengan memeluk boneka panda yang hampir sebesar dirinya. Bocah berpipi bulat itu mengangguk senang sambil mengusap-usap helaian lembut boneka barunya. Sasuke mendesah lega. Setidaknya Hinata tidak lagi menangis karena boneka kesayangannya dirusakkan Gaara.

"Hinata-_chan_ senang bermain bersama keluarga Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Bibi Sakula sangat baik padaku. Tadi Bibi Sakula membeli puding stobeli untukku. Paman Sasoli juga baik. Dia punya banyak boneka, lho," ujarnya senang.

Ah, Sasori, si _uke wannabe _yang manis itu...

Sasuke menepis pikiran gilanya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran bodohnya tentang suami Sakura itu dengan bertanya pada Hinata, "Kalau Gaara?"

"E-eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan mata keunguannya, "Ga-Gaala-_kun_ baik juga, Pa. Ta-tapi dia agak ... seram."

Yah, Sasuke mengerti perasaan Hinata. Bocah Akasuna itu memang lain dari bocah-bocah yang lainnya. Di usianya yang masih begitu muda, ia bahkan sudah memiliki lingkaran gelap di sekitar mata. Mungkin ia sering membaca buku-buku ensiklopedia anak hingga larut malam tiba. Setidaknya itu yang bisa disimpulkan Sasuke ketika mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritis dari Gaara.

"Gaara hanya kurang ramah saja. Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang baik," komentar Sasuke, "ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-_chan_. Jika Ayah atau Papa sedang sibuk, Hinata-_chan_ mau Ayah titipkan di rumah mereka?"

Meskipun sangat mencintai putri kecil mereka, tapi pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto tetap tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage—Bupati Konoha—sedangkan Sasuke tetap harus mengurusi pekerjaan di _Law Office_-nya. Biasanya Hinata akan dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak tak jauh dari kantor Sasuke.

Melihat keadaan Keluarga Akasuna tadi, Sasuke jadi punya ide untuk sesekali menitipkan Hinata di sana. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa tumbuh seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama tidak pernah berpengalaman menjadi seorang wanita.

"Mau?" ulang Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia mengusap pipi putrinya dengan lembut. Yah, mungkin Hinata hanya masih merasa agak takut. Tidak apa-apa, nantinya dia juga akan terbiasa. Saat menjelang remaja nanti, tentu dia akan mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sasuke melakukannya.

Mobil yang dikendarai mereka tiba di halaman rumah. Sudah ada mobil milik Naruto yang terparkir dengan gagah. Pemiliknya pasti sudah menunggu mereka dengan perasaan gelisah. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, lalu menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong bocah imut bermata cerah.

"Hinata-chwan~~" Naruto melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Hinata dari gendongan Sasuke. Tapi boro-boro berhasil, tangan Sasuke yang bebas justru bergerak merangkul pinggangnya. Belum sempat Naruto mengelak, kecupan Sang Uchiha mendarat di pipinya.

"Eh?" Hokage Konoha itu terkejut, "Apa-apaan kau, Tem—Sasuke!"

"Yare-yare ... tidak perlu terkejut begitu, Naru-_chan_," seringai penuh makna dilontarkan Sang Uchiha, "bukankah sudah seharusnya kau memberiku _welcome kiss_, hn?"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu di depan Hinata. Malu, tahu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Kenapa harus malu? Dengan begini, Hinata-_chan_ akan tahu bagaimana mesranya Ayah dan Papanya," ujar Sasuke, "dua jam lagi aku harus menemui klienku. Kalau kau juga sibuk, aku bisa menitipkan Hinata di rumah temannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menengok proyek pembangunan bendungan di Konoha Timur. Aku bisa membawa Hinata-chan bersamaku. Aku yakin Hinata-_chan_ tidak akan mengganggu." ujar Naruto, "Ne, Hinata-_chan_. Bagaimana Posyandunya? Kenapa lama sekali? Papa menunggumu dari tadi." Ia membantu Hinata turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Asiik, Papa. Hinata dikasih bubul kacang hijau sama ibu baik," celoteh Hinata, "lalu ada Bibi Sakula yang memberikan boneka ini buat Hinata. Hinata senang sekali, Pa."

"Waah ... mereka baik sekali, ya," komentar Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Wanita-wanita yang disebut Hinata pastilah _fangirls_ Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada wanita.

Hinata mengangguk, "Telus tadi Hinata main ke lumahnya Gaala-_kun_ dan Bibi Sakula. Eh, iya. Ada Paman Sasoli juga. Paman Sasoli juga pintel masak kayak Papa, lho. Tadi Ayah juga bantuin Paman Sasoli masak."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke memucat. Dari bau-baunya sih sebentar lagi akan ada cap lima jari yang mendarat. Otaknya mulai mencari-cari alasan apa saja yang bisa didapat. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan tajam Naruto yang berkilat-kilat.

"Sa-su-ke!"

.

.

.

"_O-ohayou_, Gaala-_kun_," sapa Hinata saat bertemu dengan Gaara di ayunan. Tampaknya ia sudah tak takut lagi pada bocah Akasuna yang pernah disebutnya mirip dengan panda.

"_Ohayou_." Jawaban sedatar papan setrika itu dilontarkan Gaara. Yah, masih syukur dia mau membalas sapaan Hinata.

"Te-telima kasih bonekanya, ya," kata Hinata.

"Hn." Gaara justru tak acuh dan memilih memainkan rubiknya.

Hinata tak berkecil hati. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat sikap dingin dari temannya yang satu ini. Hinata sendiri membuka tas bergambar kyuubi. Meraih kertas gambar lalu menggoreskan pensil warna sambil menunggu jam sekolah dimulai.

"Ngeengg!"

Beberapa teman mereka berlari-lari di sekitar ayunan. Ada beberapa pesawat kertas yang beterbangan. Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat untuk mengamati teman-teman. Yang paling dikenalinya tentu saja Inuzuka-_kun_ yang nyaris selalu eksis dalam berbagai kesempatan.

"Uchiha-_chan_, mau main sama kami?" Tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti di depan ayunannya. Gaara menoleh sekilas, tapi ia kembali fokus pada rubiknya. Mungkin ia hanya merasa terganggu dengan suara toa Inuzuka.

"Ti-tidak ah. Telima kasih," tolak Hinata. Jujur saja ia takut bergabung bersama Inuzuka dan teman-temannya. Takut anak-anak itu akan mengerjainya seperti bocah gendut yang kemarin merebut bonekanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ini untukmu. Nanti dibaca, ya," Inuzuka memberikan sebuah pesawa kertas padanya, "bukan daliku, lho. Makanya nanti dibaca, ya."

"E-eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, "I-iya. Telima kasih, Inuzuka-_kun_."

"Daa~~" Inuzuka melambaikan tangan dan kembali bersama teman-temannya.

Ah, Inuzuka-_kun_ memang baik hati. Pantas saja ia populer di TK ini. Dia bahkan memberikan pesawat kertas—meski dia bilang itu bukan darinya—yang bagus sekali. Mencoba mengintip ke dalamnya, Hinata melihat ada kata 'Neji'.

Neji?

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali," komentar Gaara.

"Pesawatnya bagus," kata Hinata senang.

"Huh, kalau pesawat sepelti itu membuatnya mudah sekali. Mau kuajali?" tawar Gaara.

"Gaala-_kun_ bisa membuatnya? Waah ... Gaala-_kun_ hebat," puji Hinata.

"Punya keltasnya?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengambil kertas origami yang ada di tasnya. Ia senang Gaara mau mengajarinya. Manik ametisnya menatap tiap gerak lincah jemari Gaara saat melipat kertas, membentuk pesawat keren seperti yang diberikan Kiba.

Ayah dan Papanya pasti akan senang jika ia bisa membuat pesawat kertas seperti ini. Ayah pernah mengajarinya bentuk bangau, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Hinata bahkan hampir menangis saat tak kunjung bisa membuat origami. Sejak itu, ayahnya tak pernah mengajarinya membuat origami lagi.

"Papa, lihat deh. Tadi Gaala-_kun_ mengajaliku membuat pesawat ini." Hinata menunjukkan pesawat-pesawat kertas buatannya. Hari ini Papa Naruto yang menjemput ke sekolahnya. Dan Hinata tak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Alhasil, gadis itu memulai ceritanya sejak masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai Papanya.

"Waah ... Hinata-_chan_ memang hebat. Pesawatnya bagus, ya," puji Naruto. Yah, bagi seorang Papa, hasil karya putrinya akan selalu menjadi mahakarya walaupun hasilnya begitu sederhana, bahkan banyak kekurangan di mana-mana.

Hinata mengangguk gembira. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah muda—ciri khasnya bila sedang berbahagia. Tiba-tiba ia ingat pesawat kertas yang diberikan Inuzuka. Bocah itu berpesan untuk membukanya. Kira-kira, isinya apa, ya?

"Kok dibongkar lagi pesawatnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Inuzuka-_kun_ bilang aku halus membukanya, Pa," jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia melirik sedikit curiga karena ada tulisan yang tertera. Mungkin isinya surat ancaman untuk putrinya. Dari berandalan sekolah—yang diceritakan Sasuke—yang merebut boneka Teddy Bear milik Hinata. Ckckck ... anak zaman sekarang itu...

"Neji-_kun_ itu yang mana, ya?"

Kenapa reaksi Hinata justru kebingungan seperti itu?

"Coba sini Papa lihat," pinta Naruto.

Hinata menyerahkan surat itu. Naruto menerimanya, membacanya dengan presisi untuk mencari tahu. Lima detik kemudian, jantungnya seperti dihantam palu. Surat ini ... surat ini ... oh, anak-anak zaman sekarang itu memang tak tahu malu.

"Papa?" panggil Hinata, "Awas, Pa. Nanti nablak olang," Hinata mengingatkan Papanya yang sedang menyetir.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, ya, _Hime_," Naruto tersenyum, mengabaikan migrain dadakan yang menyerang kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-_chan_ kenal sama yang namanya Neji itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan teman sekelasku, Pa. Mungkin temannya Inuzuka-_kun_. Tapi dia baik, ya, Pa. Mau mengajakku bermain ayunan bersama."

Anak-anak yang baik itu seharusnya masih polos-polos seperti putrinya, bukan seperti Neji yang berani-beraninya menulis surat ini. Demi semangkok ramen-nya Paman Teuchi, surat ini harus segera ditindaklanjuti. Jika Sasuke pulang kerja nanti, mereka harus berdiskusi!

Hinata memerhatikan surat yang ada di tangannya sekali lagi. Kenapa kelihatannya Papa marah sekali? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan surat ini. Sekali lagi, Hinata membacanya dengan teliti. Baginya ini hanya ajakan bermain ayunan oleh Neji.

_**Halo, Hinata-chan.**_

_**Namaku Neji. Aku sering lihat kamu main ayunan sama Gaara, lho.**_

_**Aku iri, aku kan juga kepingin main ayunan sama kamu.**_

_**Soalnya aku suka sama kamu. Ailoffyu **_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : zia-kun** *nggak bayi-bayi amat kok. lagian Gaa-rakun kan emang bukan bocah biasa #plakk*, **lonelyclover ***fufufu~~ maklum, tiap galau dikit mainnya ke 9gag ^^v*, **mamoka** *yup. saya cuma pingin mencoba menggabungkan straight dan slash dalam satu fic*, **Amazuki Zyn** *doumo arigatou ^^*, **suka snsd ***belom tamat sih, tapi balikin mood buat bikin diksi kayak di Lesson masih sangat sulit orz*, **sasuhina-caem** *chapter depan umur mereka udah 10 tahun kok ^^. dewasanya bertahap*, **Blublubumbum** *gomen baru update orz*, **Mamizu Mei** *salam kenal juga Mamizu-san ^^*, **SasyaTazkiya Lawliet** *cinta-cintaannya bertahap kok, Ai-nee ^^. chapter depan umur GaaHina udah 10 tahun*, **Akane Fukuyama** *Gomen baru diupdate orz*, **Yamanakaemo** *Udah ketemu kok. Sakuranya ditelepon Sasori tuh, ngasih tau Sasuke ada di rumah mereka*, **Rosecchi** *Iya, ini baru update orz *, **ppopippo** *Vee~~ di fandom yang saya sebut emang kebanyakan BL sih, ya XDD*, **ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer O. o** *Dan saya yakin jiwa fujo Thie-chan kembali bangkit di chapter ini #taboked*, dan **minatsuki heartnet** *sabar Dhinie-chan. chapter depan fokus romens ke GaaHina kok ^^*

Gomen orz baru update fic-nya #taboked. Saya nggak akan bicara banyak di A/N. Cuma mau bilang chapter depan umur GaaHina sudah 10 tahun. Rencananya fic ini akan saya buat bertahap mulai GaaHina berumur 5 tahun (sekarang), 10 tahun, 15 tahun, 20 tahun dan 25 tahun #kebanyakan ga ya?

Di chapter ini udah saya kasih bocoran kan, kandidat saingan Gaara itu siapa? Btw, soal surat cinta itu, entah kenapa keidean pas inget sepupu saya yang umurnya waktu itu sekitar 8 tahun ceritanya mulai naksir temennya and bikin semacam surat cinta. Saya nggak inget apa isi pastinya. Yang saya ingat Cuma ailoffyu-nya aja (demi apa, lama banget buat saya menerjemahkan kata ini sebagai I love you XD)

Yosh, seperti biasa, cendol segar (baca : ripyu) sangat saya nantikan. Yang mau kasih bata merah login dulu, ya #hammer

Molto grazie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected****, informal s****tyle**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

_._

_._

"_Ohayou gozaimasu."_

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun tiba di halaman rumah Keluarga Akasuna. Senyuman manis dan rona kemerahan di pipi tak lepas dari raut wajahnya. Di belakangnya ada sosok Uchiha dewasa yang tampil formal dengan setelan Armani-nya. Sasori yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran mereka. Masih mengenakan kaos oblong dan kain sarung, ia meninggalkan kopi dan pisang goreng di meja.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hinata-_chan_," ia tersenyum membalas sapaan Hinata, kemudian beralih menyapa Sasuke, "_ohayou gozaimasu_, Uchiha-_san_."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Akasuna ..._ chan_."

Detik itu juga Sasori merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Semenjak mengetahui orientasi seksual Sasuke lima tahun lalu, ia menetapkan jarak lima meter sebagai jarak minimal yang aman dari jangkauan Uchiha berambut jabrik. Apalagi dengan seduksi yang diam-diam-tapi-menerkam yang dipilih Sasuke sebagai taktik. Tidak, terima kasih. Sasori masih jauh lebih menyukai wanita cantik.

Dan obrolan mereka pagi ini mungkin hanya akan berisi sapaan _ohayou gozaimasu_ saja andaikata Sakura tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Ibu-ibu _fujoshi_ satu ini jelas tidak mau melewatkan _hints_ berharga, bahkan jika _hints_ itu melibatkan suaminya sendiri. Baginya, pagi-pagi mendapatkan _fanservice_ itu sungguh sesuatu sekali.

"Hinata-_chan_ ... kebetulan sekali Gaara belum berangkat," ucap Sakura gembira.

"Justru karena itu, Sakura-_san._ Aku ingin mengajak Gaara berangkat bersama. Dan...," Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat, "sepulang sekolah nanti, aku juga ingin menitipkan Hinata pada kalian. 'Istriku' sedang mengikuti dinas di luar kota. Aku sendiri akan menghadiri persidangan salah satu _klien-_ku. Mungkin akan sampai sore. Jadi...,"

"Kami mengerti. Uchiha-_san_ dan Uzumaki-_san_ memang sibuk," potong Sasori _lagi pula kau sudah sering mengatakan alasan yang sama berkali-kali_, "lagi pula kami senang jika Hinata-_chan_ di sini. Iya kan, Saku-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja. Hinata-_chan_ adalah anak perempuan yang manis yang tidak pernah kumiliki," sambar Sakura dengan cepat.

"Ah, te-terima kasih. Bibi Sakura juga sangat baik," lagi-lagi rona kemerahan tipis muncul di permukaan pipinya.

"Ayo, berangkat." Suara sedatar talenan itu sudah jelas milik putra tunggal Keluarga Akasuna. Orbita berhias bola mata hijaunya melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis cilik itu menyetujuinya. Lima tahun mengenal kepribadian Gaara, ia tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai spesies panda paling menyeramkan sedunia.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya," Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Hanya Hinata yang membalas lambaian tangannya. Yah, Sakura tahu putranya terlalu gengsi untuk mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi meski sudah memakai deodoran paling ampuh di Konoha.

Apa yang terjadi pagi ini memang bukan pertama kali terjadi. Sasuke atau Naruto akan datang ke kediaman Keluarga Akasuna untuk menitipkan putri yang mereka cintai. Sebagai orang tua yang baik, mereka tidak ingin Hinata mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti penculikan anak-anak yang marak terjadi. Lagi pula dalam Keluarga Akasuna ada Sakura yang bisa memahami abnormalitas keluarga mereka sekaligus mendidik Hinata dalam perjalanannya menjadi seorang remaja putri.

"Paman, jam berapa Paman akan menjemput Hinata?" tanya Gaara saat mereka bertiga sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak senang Hinata ada di rumahmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Hinata turut memandangi Gaara. Pertanyaannya sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan ayahnya. Yah, ia tahu Gaara memang tak ramah, tapi seingatnya baru kali ini Gaara bersikap sedemikian frontal untuk menolaknya.

"Bukan begitu. Yah ... pokoknya nanti Paman harus main PS dulu denganku!" jawab Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa ringan, Hinata mengembuskan napas lega. Ia ingat, Gaara memang sering menantang ayahnya memainkan _game_, apa pun jenisnya. Sosok yang semula dianggap Gaara sebagai lawan yang mudah nyatanya belum bisa dikalahkannya. Bahkan terakhir kali mereka bertanding, Gaara kalah telak dari ayahnya. Yah, mungkin ia ingin membalas kekalahannya.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatku rugi karena telat makan malam bersama 'istriku', Gaara-_chan_," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pasti menang!" kata Gaara yakin, "Dan jangan panggil aku Gaara-_chan_. Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Tapi kau manis, Gaara," jawab Sasuke, "seperti papamu."

Cukup, Sasuke! Jangan ikut-ikutan _butler_ sinting di rumah sebelah yang tega _menyemei _ Tuan Muda-nya sendiri! Lagi pula, siapa tahu Gaara ternyata adalah sosok menantu masa depan.

"Kurasa Paman harus memeriksakan mata," komentar Gaara sembari membuang muka.

"Ta-tapi kurasa Ayah benar. Gaara-_kun_ memang manis kok," timpal Hinata.

Oh, Hinata tentu tak cukup peka untuk menerjemahkan kata 'manis' yang dikatakan ayahnya. Hidup bersama orang tua bergender sama tentu membuat Hinata berpikir ucapan Sasuke wajar-wajar saja. Namun bagi Gaara—yang sudah berulang kali diingatkan papanya yang mengingatkannya agar jangan sampai berdua dengan Sasuke dalam ruangan tertutup—cukup memahami Ayah Hinata melihat dirinya dan Papanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Seperti biasa, Gaara akan langsung melenggang ke kelasnya sementara Hinata akan menghabiskan satu atau dua menit untuk bicara dengan ayahnya. Apalagi siang ini Sasuke takkan datang menjemputnya.

"Hati-hati, ya, Hinata-_chan_. Pulang sekolah nanti, langsung pulang sama Gaara-_chan_, ya," pesan Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Ayah juga hati-hati, ya."

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala putrinya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan sebagai ganti kata pamitan. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya sembari memandangi putrinya yang melambaikan tangan. Gadis kecil itu baru memasuki gerbang sekolahnya setelah mobil ayahnya menghilang di pertigaan jalan.

"Uchiha-_chan_ diantar ayahnya lagi, ya? Eh, ayahnya atau papanya sih?" Seperti biasa, komentar-komentar itu kerap menyambutnya. Sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah mengetahui Hinata memiliki dua orang laki-laki yang menjadi orang tuanya. Tak jarang komentar kurang mengenakkan didapatkannya.

"Menjijikkan. Masa orang tuanya sama-sama laki-laki sih."

"Jangan-jangan nanti dia juga akan menikah dengan seorang wanita."

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya demi menghindari komentar-komentar yang semakin menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka mereka membicarakan ayah dan papanya seperti membicarakan harga beras dan minyak goreng yang terus melonjak di pasaran. Ia tahu keluarganya memang abnormal, tapi ... sulitkah bagi mereka untuk menerima sebuah perbedaan?

"Bicaralah sedikit lebih keras. Mereka takkan mengerti kalau kamu tidak pernah menjelaskan."

Langkah Hinata sesaat terhenti mendengar komentar Gaara. Akasuna sepuluh tahun itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Hinata dengan sebuah konsol _game_ di tangannya. Jika sudah begini, sulit untuk tidak membayangkan Gaara memakai _stripes_ merah-hitam atau hitam putih seperti tokoh Mamatt dalam _anime_ Rebirth Note yang sering ditontonnya. Apalagi jika melihat rambut merah dan bola mata hijaunya—lebih bagus lagi kalau Gaara mau memakai _goggle_ berwarna jingga.

"Umm ... a-anou...,"

"Siang nanti, aku minta onigiri-mu, ya," potong Gaara. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada.

"_Ha-hai,_" jawab Hinata.

Gaara memang selalu menyemangatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut keadaan orang tua Hinata yang sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sebagai seorang ibu—sekaligus _fujoshi_—Sakura selalu menekankan bahwa pasangan _yaoi_ juga ingin dihargai. Mereka juga ingin membuktikan bahwa cinta mereka suci. Takkan luntur walau dikucek seribu kali.

Yah, setidaknya itu amanat dari _dorama shounen-ai_ _Tukang Bubur Jualan Panci The Series_ dengan sponsor utama _brand_ sabun colek yang diklaim mampu menghilangkan berbagai macam noda mulai dari noda membandel sampai tumpukan daki.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapa Hinata sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja.

Tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya, bahkan tidak dari teman sebangkunya. Untunglah, Hinata sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapinya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah akan meng-_update_ status facebook-nya dengan kalimat-kalimat galau seperti yang dilakukan _senpai-senpai_ di sekolahnya. Opsi yang lain mungkin curhat colongan dengan mem-_posting_ _pic_ pesepakbola Italia pengguna setia koyo berwarna biru di situs naingeg dengan sebaris kalimat khas _KENAPA KUDU INYONG_ seperti yang kadang-kadang dilakukan kakak sepupunya saat putus cinta.

Yeah, hidup ini terlalu indah untuk ditangisi. Jadi lebih baik Hinata membuka bukunya, menunggu _sensei_ datang dan mengajarinya ilmu-ilmu yang bermanfaat lalu makan onigiri bersama Gaara saat istirahat siang nanti. Oh, Gaara juga harus tahu ia sudah bisa membuat onigiri dan menghiasinya dengan umeboshi.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Shizune-_sensei_ masuk dengan membawa beberapa buku berisi materi yang akan mereka pelajari. Guru muda itu menebar senyum sehangat teh poci, lalu menyapa murid-muridnya sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_."

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan riang meninggalkan kelasnya. Akhir jam pelajaran berarti ia bisa pulang bersama Gaara lalu mengobrol dengan Paman Sasori dan Bibi Sakura. Keluarga yang menyenangkan, setidaknya ia takkan merasa kesepian menunggu papa atau ayahnya kembali dari tempat kerja.

"Aku menyukai Gaara-_kun_."

Langkah Hinata tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia tak ingin kehadirannya menginterupsi. Matanya melirik, mendapati di hadapan Gaara ada seorang _senpai_ yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. Mungkin lebih baik Hinata menunggu Gaara di gerbang depan dan memberi mereka privasi.

"Lama sekali, Hinata," Gaara malah melangkah mendekatinya, "ayo, pulang. Nanti aku terlambat nonton Hunter x Hunter yang akan ditayangkan ulang."

"Eh? Ta-tapi Miyuki-_senpai_...,"

"Kubilang cepat, Hinata. Nanti aku terlambat," potong Gaara.

"STOP!" Miyuki merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi mereka. Matanya melotot ke arah dua _kouhai_-nya, khususnya pada Gaara yang dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi kepastian atas pernyataannya. "Aku tidak terima! Kau bahkan belum menjawab pernyataanku!"

"Memangnya masih perlu dijawab, ya?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Pandangan Miyuki beralih ke arah Hinata, lalu menunjuknya, "Anak ini pacarmu?"

"Aku temannya," jawab Hinata refleks, tak ingin menambah runyam suasana atau lebih buruk lagi, mencari masalah dengan _senpai_-nya.

"Oh, kamu yang punya orang tua homo itu kan? Cih, lihat saja apa yang akan...,"

"Papanya seorang Hokage. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Paman Naruto seandainya dia tahu putri kesayangannya disakiti Miruki-_senpai_," potong Gaara.

"Namaku Miyuki!" jerit Miyuki tidak terima.

"Yah, apa pun itulah," sahut Gaara sembari melirik jam tangannya, "ugh, sudah hampir mulai. Ayo, Hinata. Kita pulang."

Hinata mengiyakan, tetapi baru beberapa langkah mereka pergi, Miyuki-_senpai_ sudah menahan tangannya.

"Anou, kau tidak akan mengadu pada ayahmu kan?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata terpana sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak."

Yah, sekali lagi hal ini memang sering terjadi. Ia memang dijauhi dan dibenci, tapi tak ada yang berani mengganggunya hanya karena ia putri seorang bupati. Belum lagi profesi ayahnya sebagai pengacara hebat yang dikhawatirkan akan siap memejahijaukan siapa saja yang mengganggu ketenangan sang putri.

"Ck!_ Tsundere_ sialan. Aku jadi telat nonton Hunter x Hunter kan," Gaara meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf," cetus Hinata refleks.

"Bukan salahmu._ Senpai tsundere _itu yang menghalangi kita sampai di rumah tepat waktu," ucap Gaara.

"Miyuki-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tertarik punya pacar _tsundere_ seperti dia. Kupikir dia bahkan lebih cerewet dan merepotkan daripada Mama," tukas Gaara.

Iya juga sih. Kadang-kadang Hinata juga merasa Bibi Sakura terlalu bersemangat. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang _fetish_-nya yang sudah mendapat penyaluran yang tepat. Dalam hal ini Sasori boleh berlega hati karena ia tak tak dipaksa istrinya menjadi _crossdresser_ demi memuaskan hasrat. Biasanya Sakura akan mendatangi rumah Keluarga Uchiha lalu memaksa salah satu dari mereka mengenakan gaun ala Cinderella dan wig berwarna kuning pucat.

"Menerima pernyataan cinta di usia yang sangat muda itu benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Gaara.

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Hinata. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat pada selembar surat kiriman Neji yang didapatkannya saat masih berada di TK Shinobi Ceria. Sampai sekarang, Hinata tak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Hyuuga cilik itu sudah terlanjur pindah ke Okinawa.

**FLASHBACK **

"Teme! Kalau kau mengantar Hinata-_hime_ besok pagi, aku mau kau mencari tahu tentang anak yang bernama Neji!" tuntut Naruto berapi-api.

"Seingatku, anak yang mengganggu Hinata-_chan_ tempo hari namanya bukan Neji," balas Sasuke sembari menyesap kopi sore harinya dengan santai. Ia mengabaikan lusinan berkas perkara yang terpampang dalam layar komputernya agar bisa menanggapi aduan sang 'istri'.

"Baca ini!" Naruto menunjukkan selembar kertas penuh dengan bekas lipatan _origami_ pada Sasuke, "Ck! Anak-anak zaman sekarang itu benar-benar pintar membuatku sakit kepala." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Sasuke membaca sekilas isi surat yang ditujukan pada putrinya. Pria Uchiha itu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya—dan sedikit bertanya-tanya adakah yang salah dengan menu makan siang pasangan hidupnya. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan sedikit relaksasi. Dengarkan aku, ini bukan hal yang sepantasnya kaupikirkan setengah mati." Sambil berkata begitu, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memberi pijatan di bahu pasangan hidupnya yang memang terasa tegang dengan setumpuk beban, "Rileks, Naru-_chan_. Semua orang tahu, putri kita memang manis. Semua orang juga tahu, putri kecil kita yang berwajah malaikat memang menyenangkan untuk dilihat, bahkan oleh teman-teman seusianya. Kurasa Neji hanya seorang anak yang memiliki keberanian lebih untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Kurasa dia juga cukup pintar, meski aku tak yakin dia sepintar Gaara."

"Tapi kata ailoffyu-nya itu ... apa itu bentuk baru penulisan frasa _I love you_? Ck, tetap sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya, Teme," keluh Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya tertawa ringan, "Umur lima tahun, Hinata sudah mendapatkan surat cinta pertamanya dan reaksimu marah-marah seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sepuluh tahun lagi ada seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya kencan atau bahkan menciumnya di depan matamu sepertinya kau akan langsung membunuhnya."

Kali ini tawa itu menular. Naruto juga tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Tapi aku tetap ingin kaubicara dengan Hinata-hime besok pagi. Dan untuk sekarang ... kurasa aku memang membutuhkan relaksasi." Ada seringai nakal berbumbu seduksi ketika ia menghentikan kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih memijatnya. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang bangkit dari kursi, lalu menggerakkan jemari untuk melolosi satu per satu kancing kemeja biru muda milik pasangannya.

"_It's my turn,_ Sa-su-ke..."

Demi sekarung _doujinshi yaoi,_ Sasuke benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini dirinya yang mendapat jatah menjadi _uke_!

.

.

.

"Neji? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Itu reaksi Gaara saat Hinata bertanya padanya. Bocah Akasuna itu duduk di ayunan dengan tenang, memainkan megaminx dua belas warna. Uchiha cilik yang bertanya padanya duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelahnya. Menimbang-nimbang siapa lagi yang akan ia tanyai terkait identitas anak yang disebut ayahnya sebagai pengagum rahasia.

Tadi pagi Sasuke memang memberinya beberapa pesan, khususnya berkaitan dengan Neji. Ayahnya mengatakan Neji mengaguminya, tetapi Hinata harus tetap berhati-hati. Hinata tidak mengenalnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa memastikan bahwa Neji adalah anak baik yang tidak akan mengganggunya seperti anak-anak nakal tempo hari.

Ah, kenapa Hinata tidak bertanya pada Inuzuka-_kun_ saja?

"Neji-sama? Aaa ... sepeltinya Uchiha-_chan_ sudah membaca sudah membaca sulatnya, ya?" tanya Inuzuka saat Hinata bertanya padanya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Aku juga ingin main ayunan sama Neji-_kun_."

Ekspresi bocah Inuzuka itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit murung, "Neji-_sama_ sudah pergi ke Okinawa." Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Neji-_sama_ selalu ingin belmain belsama Uchiha-_chan_. Kalena itu, kemalin Neji-_sama_ membelikan sulat itu pada Uchiha-_chan_."

"Kukila aku masih bisa main sama Neji-_kun_," kata Hinata.

Inuzuka menatap ekspresi bocah Uchiha berpipi merah muda di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Uchiha-_chan_ jangan sedih. Kalau Neji-sama kembali lagi, aku yakin Neji-_sama_ akan mengajak Uchiha-chan belmain ayunan belsama."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Inuzuka. Ia berharap Neji bisa kembali dari Okinawa agar mereka bisa bermain ayunan bersama. Ia juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena pesawat kertas yang diberikan Neji, ia jadi bisa belajar membuat _origami_ bersama Gaara. Ah, mungkin akan menyenangkan bila nanti ia bisa bermain bersama Neji dan Gaara.

Yah, karena itu, Hinata kan sabar menanti.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hey, kamu memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak," sangkal Hinata tanpa berani membalas pandangan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu memeriksakan kesehatan matamu. Sudah dua kali kamu hampir menabrak tiang listrik jika aku tidak menyeretmu untuk menghindar," tukas Gaara.

"Umm ... ba-baik," jawab Hinata setengah tergagap.

Bicara tentang pernyataan cinta, mungkin ada baiknya jika Hinata membicarakan Neji. Tidak, surat pemberian Neji itu belum tentu berisi ungkapan hati. Bisa saja itu hanya surat biasa yang diberikan seorang anak balita pada temannya karena ia merasa kagum dengan apa yang Hinata miliki. Sekadar mengagumi, atau boleh jadi justru ungkapan rasa iri. Toh, sampai sekarang Neji tak kunjung muncul menampakkan diri.

Atau jangan-jangan, ia juga sudah melupakan surat yang diberikannya pada Hinata. Lagi pula umur mereka sudah sepuluh tahun, Hinata tak yakin Neji masih berminat mengajaknya bermain ayunan bersama.

"Nah, kau melamun lagi kan?" ucap Gaara sambil menarik lengan Hinata ketika lagi-lagi Uchiha junior itu hampir menabrak gerbang rumah Keluarga Akasuna.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata refleks.

"Hn...," Gaara membuka gerbang rumahnya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk ikut masuk, "tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu dalam. Mereka hanya bocah-bocah bodoh yang belum mengerti. Jika beberapa tahun lagi mereka menjadi seorang _fujoshi_, aku yakin mereka akan merasa malu karena pernah mengejekmu."

Gaara memang selalu menjadi teman yang baik. Kali ini ia memang salah paham tentang alasan Hinata yang melamun sepanjang jalan, tetapi ia selalu punya kata-kata bagus yang membuat semangat Hinata kembali naik. Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum bahagia sembari berbisik...,

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : Thi3x ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer, Rosecchi, Minji-d'BlackJack, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Mitsuki Ota, NaruNarurin, suka snsd** *nggak kok, khusus di fic ini anggap saja NejiHina nggak punya hubungan keluarga. Ntar kalau ada hubungan keluarga, takut mirip sinetron Panci yang Ditukar dong XD*, **Hanyou Dark, chibi beary** *yah, begitulah, SasuNaru memang pasangan yaoi galau sih, makanya interaksinya begitu XD*, **Fujisaki Fuun, Ayuzawa Shia, Moyahime, minatsuki heartnet, Tinaff359** *arigatou gozaimasu ^^*, **sin naka, sasuhina-caem** *iya, bakal ada slight NejiHina kok, tapi final pairing tetep GaaHina*, **Schinoue Saga, jonghoshinoxxxsai,** dan **Lin Hekmatyar**.

Seperti biasa, yang login balesannya via PM, ya ^^

Yosh, chapter pertama dengan GaaHina umur 10 tahun. Udah nggak unyu-unyu tapi belum terlalu serius juga. Di sini, saya lebih ingin mengeksplorasi soal hubungan keluarga baik keluarga Hinata maupun keluarga Gaara. Tidak seperti saat mereka masih umur 5 tahun, di sini Hinata mulai mendapat tekanan dari teman-temannya tentang status kedua orang tuanya. Anak-anak di usia 10 tahun memang bukan lagi anak-anak yang polos, tapi juga masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti betapa menariknya pairing yaoi #fujoshi kumat. Saya pikir, umur 10 tahun memang ABG wanna be sih. Karena itu, mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang sreg jika porsi shounen ai-nya dinilai terlalu dominan.

Kalau ada yang nggak ngeh soal naingeg dan Kenapa Kudu Inyong, yang sama maksud adalah situs 9gag dan meme Mario Balotelli (pemain timnas Italia yang diketahui memakai koyo a. k. a plester berwarna biru muda saat Italia bertemu Jerman dalam gelaran Euro kemarin XDD) yang identik dengan kata Why Always Me ^^s

Yosh, selamat menikmati chapter 4 ini. Feedback dari readertachi saya terima dengan senang hati di kotak review yang masih sangat luas ini.

Molto grazie


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected****, informal s****tyle**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke! Jadi itu alasanmu rajin mampir ke rumah Keluarga Akasuna? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Aku tidak percaya kaubisa melakukan semua ini padaku!"_

"_Sstt ... tenanglah, Naru-_chan_. Hinata-_chan_ bisa terbangun jika mendengar suaramu," kata Sasuke, "lagi pula semuanya tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Kuakui, Sasori memang manis tapi...,"_

"_Teme, aku benar-benar lelah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bersikap begitu. Kupikir selama ini kedekatanmu dengan Sasori hanya sebatas untuk memenuhi fantasi _fujoshi _istrinya. Itu saja sudah benar-benar membuatku sakit, tahu!"_

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naru-_chan_. Semuanya memang salahku, aku tahu itu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan. Sasori-_chan_ tidak akan tertarik padaku. Dia bukan _gay_."_

"_Aku tahu, Teme! Aku tahu!" Naruto menjerit frustasi, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus jadi Mie Yummy supaya kau tidak bisa lagi bohong padaku? Apa aku harus jadi Indonmie supaya aku selalu jadi seleramu? Apa aku harus jadi Cerisier Beauty supaya kau bisa mengatakan _'Love is You' _padaku?"_

Hinata mengerjapkan mata ketika jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Sayup-sayup telinga mungilnya mendengar teriakan papanya dengan emosi yang benar-benar terkuras. Hinata ingin tahu, tapi ia tak berani bertanya mengapa papanya sampai berteriak dengan suara keras. Pernah suatu kali ia bertanya, papanya hanya memaksakan diri tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya kembali tidur agar ia tidak kesiangan saat besok masuk kelas.

Apa orang tua anak-anak yang lain juga seperti ini? Atau ini hanya terjadi pada orang tua yang sama-sama laki-laki. Banyak yang bilang itu tidak normal, tapi Hinata memilih untuk tidak peduli. Baginya, papa dan ayahnya adalah orang tua paling baik yang ada di muka bumi. Lagi pula Bibi Sakura juga bilang, punya orang tua yang sama-sama laki-laki itu istimewa dan itu harus Hinata syukuri.

"_Lepaskan! Jangan peluk aku, Brengsek!"_

Suara Papa Naruto membuat Hinata benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa Papa Naruto menyebut Ayah Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang tak boleh diucapkan? Kata papa 'brengsek' adalah kosa kata kotor yang hanya akan keluar dari preman-preman minim pendidikan. Tapi kenapa sekarang kata itu justru papa ucapkan? Dan lagi kenapa harus kepada Ayah Sasuke kata kotor itu ditujukan?

Uchiha berumur sepuluh tahun itu sekarang benar-benar menapakkan kaki di lantai. Boneka panda kesayangannya dipeluknya di tangan kiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki, membuka kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Mata keunguannya mencoba menelusuri. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa dilihatnya dari sini.

Tidak ada.

"_Brengsek! Keluar kau! Sana tidur di sofa!"_

Kali ini ada suara gaduh yang menyertai. Takut ... Hinata benar-benar takut setengah mati. Kenapa papa mengusir ayah? Apa itu pertanda bahwa mereka akan berpisah? Hinata tidak mau, pokoknya ayah dan papa tidak boleh berpisah!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya berdebar kencang, tangannya semakin erat memeluk boneka panda miliknya. Tak seberapa lama pintu kamar itu terbuka. Wajah ayahnyalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka. Belum lagi ada lipatan kain sarung yang tersampir di lehernya—mengingatkan Hinata pada bapak-bapak yang akan pergi melaksanakan ronda. Lalu ketika ia mencoba menatap wajah papanya, ia mendapatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan tambahan rasa amarah yang belum reda.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Ayah ... Papa ... Hinata mimpi buruk." Gadis itu menubruk ayahnya—yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Sstt ... Hinata-_chan_ tenang, ya. Kan sekarang sudah ada Ayah sama Papa," Sasuke berjongkok, mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata.

Hati Naruto sedikit mencelos melihat bagaimana Sasuke menenangkan putri kecil mereka. Bagaimanapun brengseknya Sasuke, ia tetap punya hati yang selembut sutra. Sikapnya itulah yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta. Sikap itu pula yang sering meluluhkan dirinya yang keras kepala.

"Memangnya Hinata-_chan_ mimpi apa?" Naruto ikut berjongkok, membelai lembut rambut indigo milik putrinya.

"Pokoknya mimpi seram hiks ... hiks ... terus Ayah sama Papa tidak mau menolong Hinata."

"Sstt ... itu tidak akan terjadi, Sayang. Ayah dan Papa kan selalu menyayangi Hinata-_hime_," Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

"Benar?" Hinata menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama menganggukkan kepala sembari berkata, "Ya, Sayang."

"Kalau begitu malam ini Hinata mau tidur sama Ayah dan Papa," kata Hinata.

Ayah dan papanya bertatapan. Ayah Sasuke terlihat tak ragu untuk mengiyakan, sementara Papa Naruto terlihat masih sedikit keberatan. Butuh beberapa saat sampai sosok bapak berambut pirang itu memberi anggukan.

Yah, setidaknya di hadapan putri kecil mereka, egoisme seperti tadi takkan bisa mereka pertahankan.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka bungkus biskuit cokelatnya tanpa minat. Gara-gara kejadian semalam, Papa bangun terlambat. Tidak ada _bento_ untuknya seperti yang biasa Papa buat. Sebagai gantinya, Papa hanya membekalinya sebungkus biskuit cokelat dan uang jajan tambahan dalam keadaan darurat.

"Uchiha-_chan_!" Yamanaka melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Ada setumpuk selebaran yang tampaknya harus ia bagikan.

"_Ohayou_, Yamanaka-_chan_," balas Hinata sambil menebar senyum, "itu apa?"

"Brosur piknik untuk minggu depan. Ini," Yamanaka menyodorkan brosur yang dibawanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap selembar brosur yang baru disodorkan Yamanaka. Isinya tak lain adalah acara piknik ke beberapa museum dan taman di Konoha. Acara ini memang rutin diselenggarakan setiap tahunnya. Tujuannya tentu saja agar mereka menjadi semakin kompak dan menambah ilmu yang mereka punya. Dan brosur seperti yang sedang dipegang Hinata adalah sarana untuk memberi tahu orang tua.

"Ne, Uchiha-_chan_ ikut?" tanya Yamanaka.

Hinata urung mengambil sebuah biskuit isi cokelat, ia menatap mata biru milik Yamanaka lalu menganggukkan kepala sebelum berkata, "Aku berharap Ayah dan Papa akan setuju."

"Kalau Uchiha-_chan_ ikut, pasti Akasuna-_kun_ juga ikut. Iya, kan?" Yamanaka menoleh pada bocah berambut merah yang asyik dengan konsol _game_-nya. "Iya kan, Akasuna-_kun_?"

Boro-boro menjawab, menoleh saja tidak. Entah permainan macam apa yang sedang dimainkan Gaara sampai-sampai ekspresi seriusnya seolah sedang dihadapkan pada soal matematika yang memeras otak. Itulah yang membuat Yamanaka sering tak habis pikir, bagaimana Hinata bisa tahan berteman dengan penyuka _game _yang sudah ada di level maniak?

"Ne, Uchiha-_chan._ Apa Akasuna-_kun_ memang selalu begitu?" Setengah berbisik, Yamanaka bertanya pada Hinata.

"Iya. Dari dulu Gaara-_kun_ sangat menyukai permainan. Mulai dari rubik dan _puzzle_ sampai _game online_. Ngomong-ngomong, Yamanaka-_chan_ mau?" Hinata menyodorkan biskuit isi cokelatnya.

Gadis itu menolak, malah melirik ke arah Gaara. Sedikit menyayangkan kenapa anak seganteng dan sepintar Gaara ternyata kadar ke-_otaku_-annya luar biasa. Beberapa kali Yamanaka mendengar beberapa _senpai_ tertarik padanya. Tapi semua pernyataan cinta itu ditolak hanya karena Gaara jauh lebih memilih koleksi _game _dan _animanga_-nya. Jangan-jangan saat dewasa nanti bukannya menikahi seorang wanita, Gaara malah akan menikahi _game_ atau _animanga._

"Hari ini bekalmu apa, Hinata?" Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menoleh ke arah mereka. Entah sudah menyelesaikan _game_-nya atau sekadar di-_pause,_ "Aku lapar."

"_Anou_, aku lupa bawa bekal, Gaara-_kun_. Papa cuma membekaliku ini," Hinata menunjukkan biskuit isi cokelat di tangannya, "Gaara-_kun_ mau?"

"Tsk...," Gaara sedikit mendesis, tapi ia tetap mengambil biskuit isi cokelat itu dari tangan Hinata. Mengambil satu buah, mengamatinya sejenak lalu langsung memasukkan ke mulutnya. "Aku suka biskuit cokelat sih. Tapi kenapa harus ini?"

Yamanaka mengernyitkan keningnya. Gadis cilik berambut pirang itu mencoba mencari apa yang salah dengan oh ... apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha cilik yang tersenyum seolah memang sengaja menjahili bocah autis macam Gaara? Tunggu ... rasanya memang ada kaitannya dengan bentuk biskuit yang baru saja ditelan bocah Akasuna. Apa mungkin...

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Hinata," tukas Gaara setengah cemberut, "sini biskuitnya."

"Ta-tapi kan memang mirip. Bedanya Gaara-_kun_ tidak suka bambu," komentar Hinata masih tersenyum penuh arti.

Rasanya Yamanaka jadi gemas sendiri. Ia jarang mengobrol dengan dua anak ini. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar ingin tahu tipe pertemanan macam apa yang dijalani (calon) _otaku_ dengan putri seorang bupati. Sebagai seorang (calon) reporter hebat, Yamanaka harus bisa mendapatkan gambaran pasti!

"Aku mau, ya, Uchiha-_chan_," didorong rasa penasaran, Yamanaka mengambil biskuit cokelat yang sanggup membuat ekspresi sedatar papan gilasan milik Gaara bisa tiba-tiba dihiasi jidat berkerut pertanda cemberut.

"Ne, Yamanaka-_chan_, menurut Yamanaka-_chan_ biskuit itu mirip...,"

"Kalau kamu _ngomong_ terus, aku tidak mau pulang sama kamu, lho, Hinata," potong Gaara setengah mengancam, "ayo, ke kantin. Aku lapar." Bicara begitu, Gaara menarik tangan sahabatnya, meninggalkan Yamanaka yang masih penasaran dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Sampai nanti, Yamanaka-_chan_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

Yamanaka balas melambaikan tangan. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Gaara merasa tak nyaman. Barang kali Yamanaka bisa mencobanya di lain kesempatan. Baru saja ia hendak memakan biskuit isi cokelat yang ada di tangan, mendadak Yamanaka punya satu pemikiran.

"_Ya ampun. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi biskuit cokelat yang dipegang Uchiha_-chan_ itu biskuit Hey Panda. Huh, pantas saja Akasuna-_kunngambek._"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Gaara.

Biarpun terlihat tak acuh, tetapi sebenarnya ia penasaran kenapa hari ini Hinata tampak berbeda. Memang bukan perbedaan yang ekstrim mengingat Hinata tidak sampai menukar jaket ungu favoritnya dengan kostum polkadot rumbai-rumbai aneka warna. Disebut Hinata jadi lebih pendiam rasanya tidak juga. Uchiha cilik itu bukan tipikal anak yang banyak bicara. Lagi pula tadi Hinata juga sempat meledeknya.

"Kenapa ... apanya?" Hinata sedikit kebingungan. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada kotak makanan di depannya.

"Makanan yang ada di depanmu itu gizinya komplit. Ada karbohidrat, protein, vitamin, dan mineral," kata Gaara, "tidak pakai _monosodium glutamat_, tidak pakai pengawet, tidak pakai pewarna berbahaya, dan juga tidak perlu bayar karena aku yang traktir. Jadi ayo, cepat dimakan."

Sungguh, Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Gaara terobsesi jadi ahli gizi! Mungkin karena ia sudah cukup kenyang dicekoki Bibi Sakura yang rewel soal nutrisi. Dan sekarang _style_ ibunya tiap kali mengomel soal pentingnya nutrisi telah berhasil ia _copy._

"Iya, aku tahu bentuk _tempura_-nya memang abstrak. Tidak simetris seperti buatan Mamaku atau Papamu. Tapi ayolah, kamu tidak perlu menangis hanya karena bentuk _tempura-_nya jelek, kan?" tukas Gaara.

Bibi penjaga kantin refleks menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan kurang lebih bermakna kusate-kau-Akasuna-no-Gaara!

"Gaara-_kun_, apa Gaara-_kun_ pernah melihat Paman Sasori dan Bibi Sakura bertengkar?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Pernah sih. Tapi tidak sering. Biasanya karena Mama yang iseng mau memakaikan baju _maido lolita_ buat Papa. Kalau aku jadi Papa _sih_, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Gaara, "kenapa? Ayah dan Papamu bertengkar?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku takut Ayah dan Papa akan berpisah." Gadis cilik itu menggigit _tempura-_nya, takut Gaara akan kembali protes karena dia tidak mau makan.

"Habis ayahmu kadang-kadang memang genit sih," Gaara menggumam, "suka menggoda laki-laki. Ingat saat kita pergi ke taman lalu membeli es krim? Paman penjual es krimnya sampai ketakutan karena ayahmu mengerling padanya."

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Gaara berhenti mengunyah yakiniku-nya. Persis seperti dugaannya, Hinata memang polosnya luar biasa. Boro-boro bisa membaca kalau ayahnya adalah penggoda abang-abang penjual es krim, melihat ayahnya memfoto Papa Sasori dengan berbagai pose—mulai dari pose berjas hitam ala _butler_ sampai pose menjemur celana dalam berenda milik mamanya—mungkin hanya dianggapnya foto-foto biasa. Tapi memberi tahu secara frontal kalau ayahnya hobi main mata rasanya bukan ide yang bagus juga. Setidaknya Gaara tidak mau melanggar peraturan nomor tiga tentang bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik versi Mama Sakura.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana, Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata tampak sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Belum lagi matanya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Mau tak mau Gaara jadi ingat_ chara-chara_ _dandere_ yang sering ditontonnya. Rasanya Gaara mau berteriak _'Hina-chan moe!'_ di depannya.

"_Lemparkan saja ke Bikini Bottom, biar di-kamehameha sama Pikachu atau disetrum pakai listrik seratus ribu volt sama Kurapika terus dirantai deh pakai _judgement chain_-nya Touta Matsuda," _batin Gaara asal-asalan. Kemudian bocah Akasuna berambut merah itu berpikir lagi, brengsek-brengsek begitu Ayah Hinata adalah orang yang sering menemaninya main PS. Rival yang sangat ingin dikalahkannya karena kemampuannya yang bahkan melebihi papanya.

"Biarkan saja. Itu masalah orang dewasa, biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikannya," ucap Gaara seolah kata-katanya baru saja adalah kata-kata paling bijaksana.

"Be-begitu, ya," gumam Hinata, "terima kasih, ya. Gaara-_kun_ memang baik."

Gaara tak menanggapi, lebih asyik menikmati makanan yang tersaji. Toh, sebagai sahabat memang sudah sepantasnya ia menyamankan Hinata yang sedang bersusah hati. Soal orang tua Hinata ... biar sajalah, nanti juga beres sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasori menyingkirkan alat-alat membuat boneka yang semula menyita konsentrasi. Fokusnya lebih teralih pada sosok sang bupati. Pria berambut kuning itu datang untuk curhat sekaligus mencari sebuah solusi. Meskipun Naruto seorang _gay_, Sasori tahu pria itu takkan sembarangan menebar seduksi.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto ketika Sakura menyajikan secangkir teh ke hadapannya. Nyonya Akasuna ini lalu duduk di sebelah suaminya, ikut berempati dan mendengarkan cerita papa teman anaknya.

Kalau ada yang ingin bertanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan klarifikasi mengenai segala kelakuan Sasuke di belakangnya, maka pasangan Akasuna inilah jawabannya. Mulanya Sasori—yang mulai tak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang doyan main mata—hanya bermaksud memberikan pancingan halus pada Sang Hokage Konoha. Siapa yang menyangka Naruto ternyata cukup—coret—sangat peka. Ia langsung mendesak Sasori untuk menceritakan segala kebejatan pria Uchiha.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto-_san_," kata Sasori merasa tak enak.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak bersalah. Mantan kekasihnya rata-rata tipikal laki-laki sepertimu. Tidak heran jika dia juga tertarik padamu," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengamininya. Jika saja Sasori seorang _gay_,_ seme-seme_ kuat pasti akan mengincar _uke_ berwajah manis sepertinya. Sial bagi mereka karena Sasori adalah laki-laki yang SANGAT normal dan punya selera yang SANGAT bagus soal wanita. Yah, di titik ini, Sakura merasa SANGAT beruntung karena telah menikahinya.

"Lalu apa yang Naruto-_san_ rencanakan selanjutnya? Kau tidak akan sampai menggugat cerai Sasuke-_san_, kan?" Sakura sedikit ketar-ketir membayangkan pasangan _yaoi_ favoritnya yang mungkin akan berpisah. Ditambah lagi, jika mereka bercerai, Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan bertambah intens menggoda suaminya. Dan demi Yaoi Note—yang diragukan keberadaannya—menjadi _fujoshi_ bukan berarti Sakura rela diceraikan Sasori agar cinta Sasuke dan Sasori bisa bersatu seperti yang sering dibacanya dalam koleksi _doujinshi_-nya.

"Kupikir tidak," ucap Naruto, "bagaimanapun aku masih sangat mencintainya. Biarpun dia kasar dan merepotkan. Biarpun dia mata keranjang dan menyebalkan. Biarpun anggaran gel rambutnya menjadi sebuah beban. Aku akan mencoba bertahan."

Sasori langsung menyikut istrinya begitu melihat senyum ala _fangirl_ yang ditunjukkan Sakura demi mendengar kalimat penuh makna dari seorang _gay_ dengan lecet dan lebam di hatinya.

"Mungkin Naruto-_san_ bisa mencoba mengancamnya," kata Sasori, "seperti tidak memberikannya 'jatah', tidak mengacuhkannya ketika dia bicara atau mungkin protes halus lainnya."

Naruto mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menyesapnya perlahan sebelum berkata, "Terakhir aku menyuruhnya tidur di sofa. Aku bilang _'Aku tidak keberatan jika aku dimadu, asalkan kau juga tidak keberatan jika diracun'_ padanya."

Sakura dan Sasori hanya bisa _sweatdrop _berjamaah. Hokage Konoha satu ini ternyata punya vokabularium yang bagus untuk mematikan langkah. Sasori bisa membayangkan wajah _seme_-setengah-_uke_ milik Sasuke langsung pucat pasi mengingat dimadu dan diracun jelas bukan pilihan yang mudah. Bahkan sosok kordial seperti Naruto bisa terlihat seperti pria-pria _yandere_ jika sedang marah.

"_Tadaima_," suara Gaara terdengar dari pintu depan.

Sasori menoleh, memberikan sambutan pada putra semata wayangnya, "_Okaerinasai_, Gaara-_kun_. Ah, _konnichi wa_, Hinata-_chan_." Ia ikut menyapa sosok Uchiha cilik berwajah manis yang membuntuti putranya. Lalu...,

"Sa-su-ke...," desis Naruto yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan pasangan hidupnya, "kau pasti ke sini untuk...,"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu dan Hinata," potong Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Mobilku...,"

"Gaara baru saja mengempeskan semua ban mobilmu. Dan aku sudah menyuruh orang bengkel mengurusnya. Tidak ada alasan. Kau pulang bersama kami," potong Sasuke lagi.

"Kau!" Naruto mendesis geram.

"Gaara-_chan_," Sakura melipat tangan di dada lalu menatap mata kehijauan milik putranya, "kau melanggar peraturan nomor em...,"

"Membantu sesama adalah peraturan nomor dua tentang bagaimana cara menjadi anak yang baik, Mama. Dan aku sudah membantu Paman Sasuke," kata Gaara membela diri.

"Papa, pulang sama kami, ya," Hinata turut menarik ujung jaket milik Naruto, "Papa masih marah sama Ayah, ya? Kalau Ayah nakal, dihukum saja, Pa. Tapi Papa harus pulang sama kami."

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_. Ayahmu itu nakal dan bandel sekali," Naruto melirik sebal ke arah pasangan hidupnya.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_. Papamu tidak pernah mau mengerti kalau Ayah sangat mencintainya. Ayah sangat mencintai Papa, juga Hinata-_chan_. Ayah mengerti jika Papa malu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Hinata-_chan_ pasti pernah melihat Bibi Sakura selalu mencium Paman Sasori ketika Paman Sasori akan berangkat kerja kan?" Sampai di sini Sasuke melirik ke arah pasangan Akasuna, "Iya kan?"

Sakura _blushing_ parah, sementara Sasori hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona.

"Ayah mengerti jika Papa tidak mau mencium Ayah , juga selalu marah-marah kalau Ayah menciumnya. Hanya saja kadang-kadang Ayah berpikir, apa jangan-jangan Papa tidak mencintai Ayah, ya?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedih, "Lihat, bahkan sekarang Papa tidak mau pulang sama kita."

"_Brengsek kau, Teme!"_ jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ia benci, sangat membenci ketika Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata manis itu di sini. Ia benci cara Sasuke membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan seperti ini. Ia juga membenci cara Sasuke memaksanya memberi deklarasi. Dan lihat bagaimana arti tatapan Hinata yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus menyetujui.

Naruto menghela napas sedikit tak lega, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang bersama kalian."

Wajah Sasuke dan Hinata berseri-seri. Dan lagi-lagi putrinya kembali menarik ujung jaketnya, meminta sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kembali diserang migrain dadakan.

"Papa, ayo cium Ayah."

Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Sasori refleks menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mata Gaara agar putranya tak perlu melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Sakura berbinar-binar seperti umumnya para _fujoshi_. Dan yang paling bahagia tentu saja Uchiha dewasa yang akan segera mendapatkan kecupan dari sang 'istri'.

Sekian lama bersama, untuk kesekian kalinya pula Naruto menyadari bahwa pasangan hidupnya benar-benar tipikal lelaki licik dan SANGAT oportunis!

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : ****Shizukayuki Rosecchi****, Ame ***Tidak kok. Toh, saya mengenal dunia sho-ai/yaoi juga bukan dari orang tua saya***, ****Freeya Lawliet****, ****Daiyaki Aoi****, ****minatsuki heartnet**** ***Fufufu~~ saya memang lagi tergila-gila sama kecantikan (?) Mas/Mbak Kurapika sih LoL. Dan iya~ Neji memang bakal jadi penghalang***, ****Moyahime****, ****i'm Cloud**** ***arigatou ^^***, ****Anne Garbo****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****sin naka****, ****Thi3x Noir****, ****NaruNarurin****, ****Sunny Iruzer February****, ****mizu aleynn****, ****Vyan Young****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, dan ****creativeactivesrs**

Akhirnya saya bisa meng-update fanfic suka-suka ini juga. As usual, saya ga yakin humornya kerasa karena dihitung-hitung chapter kali ini kebanyakan drama rumah tangga SasuNaruSasu-nya. Kemarin sambil nemenin Thi3x nyuci (?) tengah malam kami membicarakan soal kelangsungan hidup benda ini. Di chapter-chapter depan, saya mau ubah sedikit. Karena kemarin umur 5 tahun (TK), sekarang 10 tahun (SD), saya akan menambahkan GaaHina di umur 13 tahun (SMP) dan 16/17 tahun (SMA). Saya pikir-pikir lagi kalau dari umur 10 langsung ke 15 trus langsung ke 20, akan ada banyak momen berharga yang terlewat.

Akhir kata, jitakan, tabokan, kritikan, dan pujian (kalau ada) sangat saya harapkan di kotak review saya yang masih seluas Samudra Pasifik.

Molto grazie ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Infinite Stratos, Hunter x Hunter, Kamichama Karin, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, dan semua chara yang disebut milik mangaka-nya masing-masing**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan kawaii_!"

Gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu merona mendengar pujian papanya. Ini memang kali pertama Naruto melihat dirinya mengenakan seragam musim gugurnya. Seminggu kemarin Naruto sibuk di luar kota hingga tak sempat melihat Hinata mengenakan seragam barunya.

"_Ta-tadaima_," Hinata bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam.

"_Okaeri_," Sasuke menyahut lebih dahulu, "ada kegiatan klub? Kau pulang satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya." Pria Uchiha itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Aku dan Yamanaka-_chan_ ikut klub merangkai bunga."

"Sudah Ayah kira," komentar Sasuke, "kau lapar? Kemarilah. Mamamu baru membuat ramen spesial untuk kita."

Jdukk!

Sendok sayur yang dipegang Naruto melayang ke kepalanya. Ia memasang raut cemberut—indikasi umum bila merasa tak suka. Belum lagi sorot matanya yang dipenuhi begitu banyak prasangka. Dan pandangan tak enak itu nyata-nyata ditujukan pada pasangan hidupnya.

"Pertama, jangan menyuruh Hinata-_chan_ memanggilku 'Mama'. Aku ini Papanya, tahu! Kedua, sejak kapan kau begitu dekat dengan Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto menuding Sasuke, dengan sendok sayurnya tentu saja.

"Kalau bicaramu begitu, kau terdengar seperti cemburu," Sasuke menatap intens pasangan hidupnya. Demi kaos kaki ajaib, Naruto bersumpah pandangan Sasuke ini berisi seduksi berkali-kali lipat ketimbang biasanya!

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Aku kan jadi merasa kalah dalam hal memerhatikan Hinata-_chan_," gerutu Naruto, "minggir! Ramen ini punya Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. Biarpun sering terlihat berkelahi—baik fisik maupun verbal—ia tahu kedua orang tuanya saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Orang lain mungkin melihatnya sebagai interaksi ekstrim, tapi itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Toh, selama ini pertengkaran itu selalu berakhir dengan pelukan erat atau ciuman di pipi.

"Gaara-_kun_ pasti tidak satu klub denganmu," komentar Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen di hadapan putrinya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya. Tak ada yang sanggup membayangkan bocah seperti Gaara tiba-tiba duduk tenang menata lily dan fressia menjadi sebuah buket cantik lalu dipersembahkan pada seorang wanita.

"A-anou, Papa. Gaara-_kun_ tidak satu sekolah denganku," koreksi Hinata.

"Hhah? Kok bisa?" Naruto menatap tak percaya. Nyaris melotot saking kagetnya.

"Anak seperti Gaara tidak cocok memakai seragam sailor, rok pendek, dan pita warna-warni, Dobe_-chan_," Sasuke menyeringai, "aku memasukkan Hinata ke sekolah putri. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau takut Hinata akan didekati pemuda brengsek."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Ck ... dasar Teme!" Naruto terlihat bersungut-sungut, "Soal menjaga Hinata di sekolah, kan sudah ada Gaara."

"Kita tidak bisa seratus persen mengandalkan Gaara. Dan lagi, aku ingin Hinata tumbuh seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Selama ini teman mainnya cuma Gaara," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa lebih aman kalau ada Gaara," komentar Naruto lagi.

"Berdoa saja supaya Gaara jadi menantu kita suatu saat nanti," kata Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola matanya mendengar konversasi mereka. Ya ampun! Umurnya saja baru tiga belas tahun, tapi orang tuanya sudah berpikir jauh ke sana. Yang Hinata tahu, biasanya orang menikah karena cinta. Sedangkan ia tak begitu mengerti cinta itu apa. Ketika ia mengartikan cinta itu seperti perasaannya pada mereka, papanya mengatakan bahwa hal itu sama sekali berbeda. Saat ia dewasa, cinta yang dirasakannya pada seorang pemuda akan berbeda dengan cintanya pada orang tua.

"_Konbanwa_!" Ada suara nyaring menyapa dari pintu depan.

"Bibi Sakura?" Hinata mengenalinya dengan cepat. Ia hendak beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan ramen yang baru habis separuh untuk membukakan pintu bagi Ibu Gaara.

"Biar Ayah saja," kata Sasuke, "habiskan saja ramenmu." Jika Sakura datang berarti juga akan ada Saso...

"Papa saja," Naruto melangkah lebih dahulu seolah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pasangan hidupnya.

Sasuke misuh-misuh. Semenjak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, Naruto jelas-jelas membatasi ruang bertemunya dengan Sasori. Di satu sisi ia senang karena kecemburuan Naruto adalah deklarasi cinta tak resmi, di sisi lain ia tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menggoda pria _baby face_ yang menawan hati.

Begitu pintu dibuka, tidak ada wajah manis Sasori. Hanya ada Akasuna junior, ibunya, dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tak mereka kenali. Naruto mengernyitkan alis, mencoba menebak siapa pemuda ini. Ia merasa sedikit aneh melihat pandangan pemuda itu berbinar-binar seolah melihat sesuatu yang sangat-sangat ia sukai.

"Naruto-_sama_!" Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu menerjang Naruto hingga hokage satu itu terhuyung, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Seme_ idamanku!"

Gaara melengos, menuruti nasihat papanya sebelum adegan sesama pria itu menyakiti mata. Seperti biasa, ibunya memasang senyum khas dengan semangat _fujoshi_ membara. Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dan Sasuke tentu saja memasang _death glare_ yang kurang lebih bermakna, _'Who are you? An uke in love?'_

"Ehm...," Sasuke berdeham, isyarat tak suka pasangan hidupnya dipeluk-peluk seorang pemuda.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Ia berupaya melepas pelukan pemuda itu, berusaha menjaga hati pasangan hidupnya.

Namun pemuda itu malah mempererat pelukannya, "Namaku Konohamaru. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Pidato-pidato penuh semangatmu, senyum ramahmu, aku sangat menyukainya!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat agar tangan itu tak menyambar panci berisi kuah ramen lalu dilemparkannya ke arah pemuda brengsek bernama Konohamaru itu!

"Lalu Sakura-_neechan_ bilang dia mengenalmu. Makanya aku ikut dengannya ke sini," ucap Konohamaru, "Naruto-_sama_..."

"Ok, aku paham," kata Naruto, "tapi bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Lihat, kau membuat _uke_-ku cemburu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan merebutmu darinya," kata Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh," kali ini Hinata yang bicara. Tangan mungilnya bergerak melepaskan pelukan paksaan dari Konohamaru, "Papa cuma milik Ayah."

"Ne, Sakura-_san_, apa yang membawamu...," _dan bocah brengsek ini_ batin Sasuke, "ke sini?"

"Tarraa~" Sakura mengeluarkan _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan bagian bawah berwarna merah. Ia mematut-matutkan pakaian itu untuk Hinata, "Bagaimana?"

"_Kawaii_!" Naruto yang lebih dulu menanggapi.

"Manis," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang—berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang belum tuntas karena kejadian semenit yang lalu.

"Hampir _perfect_," komentar Gaara, "hanya perlu beberapa ikat rambut, bando dan _contact lens_ berwarna cokelat muda maka Hinata akan menjadi _cosplayer _sempurna untuk karakter Alluka Zoldyck."

"Gaara-kun mau ikut _cosplay_, ya? Pasti Gaara-_kun_ jadi Killua. Gaara-_kun_ kan juga suka main _skateboard_," tebak Hinata.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Saat melihat baju itu aku hanya berpikir baju itu cocok untukmu. Dan Mama tiba-tiba juga berpikiran sama. Makanya Mama membelinya untukmu."

"Habis Gaara-_chan_ pasti tidak mau memakainya," imbuh Sakura, "lagi pula baju itu terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih manis jika dipakai Hinata-_chan_."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan laki-laki, Ma," tukas Gaara kesal.

"Meskipun kamu laki-laki, tapi kau tetap punya sisi yang manis, Gaara-_chan_. Tapi Paman harus setuju denganmu. Kostum panda jauh lebih bisa menampilkan sisi manis itu," komentar Sasuke, "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Sakura-_san_."

"Aku laki-laki dan aku tidak manis!" protes Gaara, "Aku ini ... ganteng!"

Pernyataan _over_ percaya diri itu membuat semuanya nyaris _sweatdrop. Anime_ macam apa yang ditonton Gaara sampai-sampai dia punya kosa kata arogan—walaupun sepertinya benar—macam itu. Atau jangan-jangan ia hanya meniru apa yang dikatakan papanya ketika ada yang menyebutnya manis.

"Mau main DotA?" tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh. Paman pasti penasaran ingin mengalahkanku. Iya, kan?" tukas Gaara sedikit arogan.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Tidak apa-apa tidak ada Sasori, toh Gaara juga objek untuk melampiaskan keisengan. Setidaknya menjahili Gaara bisa memberi sedikit hiburan ketimbang harus terang-terangan menunjukkan kekesalan pada Konohamaru yang berniat mengobarkan peperangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke harus bisa menunjukkan rasa cemburunya dengan elegan!

.

.

.

"Gaara-_kun_," panggil Hinata.

Yang dipanggil sudah melesat beberapa belas meter di depannya. Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik arah, kembali mendekati Hinata. Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk, lalu menolak bagian belakang _skateboard-_nya, dan melompat ke udara. Seolah belum cukup, ia menendang sisi belakang _skateboard _ketika sedang melayang hingga benda itu berputar hingga kembali ke sisi semula.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, membuatku kaget saja," Hinata refleks meletakkan tangan di dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kamu lama sih," kata Gaara. Ia menginjak _tail skateboard-_nya, menangkapnya ketika benda itu tertolak ke atas, lalu berjalan bersama Hinata. "Itu tadi namanya _kickflip_. Teknik lanjutan dari _ollie_. Bagus kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Gaara-_kun_ memang hebat."

"Huh, tentu saja," kata Gaara.

"A-aku juga ingin belajar main _skateboard_," ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak boleh," sambar Gaara, "ini mainan anak laki-laki. Kamu bisa kena cedera. Lagi pula kamu kan mau pergi sama Yamanaka. Itu dia," Gaara menunjuk gadis berambut kuning pucat yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Kan tidak harus sekarang. Ha-habisnya Gaara-_kun_ terlihat keren dengan _skateboard _itu," Hinata memilin-milin ujung _blouse_ birunya. Pipinya sedikit menggelembung pertanda kesal yang tak kentara.

"Hey, sudah. Main saja sama Yamanaka. _Jaa_, Hinata." Lagi-lagi Gaara meluncur. Menghampiri beberapa anak ber-_skateboard_ yang sepertinya teman-teman satu komunitasnya. Mungkin Gaara benar, Hinata tak melihat satu pun anak perempuan di sana.

"Uwaa ... kamu datang sama Akasuna-_kun_, Hinata?" Yamanaka Ino terlihat bersemangat menyambutnya, "Kupikir tadinya dia mau ikut bersama kita." Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Gaara-_kun_ punya hobi sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mau bermain bersamaku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak boleh mengikutinya bermain," kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat saja. Ibuku sudah memberitahuku toko yang bagus yang menjual apa yang kita butuhkan," kata Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, mengikuti langkah gadis Yamanaka. Hari ini ia berjanji akan menemani Ino membeli _underwear _lucu dengan motif dan warna yang disukainya. Mungkin ia juga akan membeli beberapa buah, tapi ia tak begitu merencanakan dengan pasti pakaian dalam macam apa yang diinginkannya. Dan tentu saja ia juga tak mungkin mengajak serta Gaara bersamanya.

Semakin usianya bertambah, Hinata semakin sadar bahwa ia dan Gaara berbeda. Pemuda itu tumbuh lebih cepat darinya. Ia juga lebih sering menyuruh Hinata pulang lebih dulu jika ia ingin bermain bola atau sekadar ber-_skateboard_ ria. Ia juga tak pernah memaksa Hinata menemaninya bermain dengan gundam, memainkan drama perang antariksa yang disutradarainya. Sebaliknya, Gaara juga tak lagi bersedia menemani dirinya dan Bibi Sakura menghias _cupcake _atau kue tart yang kaya warna.

Karena Gaara adalah anak laki-laki dan Hinata adalah anak perempuan, begitu kata ayahnya.

"Hinata, lihat ini?" Ino menunjukkan bra bermotif hello kitty padanya, "Lucu, ya?"

"Err ... iya," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya!" kata Ino dengan mantap.

Hinata menggerakkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada _brassiere, panties_, korset, dan bikini. Jujur saja, selama ini Hinata tak pernah membeli pakaian sendiri. Biasanya papa atau ayahnya akan meminta bantuan Bibi Sakura untuk menemani. Bibi Sakura memang punya selera yang bagus hingga apa pun yang dipilihnya akan tampak serasi. Contohnya, _yukata _yang dibelikannya tempo hari.

Mata keunguan Hinata menatap _brassiere_ berwarna putih dengan bunga-bunga plum sebagai motif. Sepertinya _brassiere_ satu ini cukup bisa menjadi suatu elektif. Belum juga ia menyentuhnya, tangannya sudah ditarik gadis Yamanaka nan impulsif.

"Taraa~ bagaimana menurutmu kalau ini?" Ino menunjukkan _lingerie_ berwarna merah. Sama seperti warna pipi Hinata begitu menyadari bahan _lingerie_ itu begitu tipis dan sedikit transparan.

Ino terkikik geli, "Hey, aku tidak akan membelinya kok. Ini pakaian untuk wanita dewasa. Ibuku punya koleksinya. Aku hanya membayangkan, kapan aku pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini, ya?"

Pikiran itu bahkan tak ada dalam benak Hinata.

"Waa ... Hinata, lihat di sana! _Panties _berendanya lucuu...!" Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis Yamanaka itu menarik tangan Hinata. Mengajaknya untuk mendekati pakaian dalam yang ia mau.

"Lihat, yang ini manis sekali. Eh? Kenapa kamu tidak mengambilnya saja? Ini cocok untukmu, lho," celoteh Ino, "aahh ... bagaimana ini? Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli ini dan itu. Hinata, menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana?"

Hinata hanya menunjuk satu model dengan malu-malu.

"Eh? Iya sih, motifnya lebih lucu. Tapi aku suka rendanya yang seperti ini," Ino masih terlihat ragu.

Hinata mengembuskan napas tak begitu lega. Semangat Ino ternyata bahkan melebihi semangat masa muda yang dimiliki Bibi Sakura. Tapi jika ini memang kegiatan normal yang dilakukan teman-teman seusianya, Hinata akan tetap bersemangat menjalaninya.

.

.

.

"E-eh? Me-menggambar?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

ABG berambut merah di depannya menganggukkan kepala. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada buku gambar berukuran A3. Tangan lainnya memegang dus berisi pensil warna. Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi Hinata tahu pandangan matanya berkata '_Ya iyalah, Hinata.'_

"Naruto-_sama_!" Suara cempreng seperti itu sudah jelas milik Konohamaru.

Sasuke yang semula duduk tenang setelah pulang dari persidangan kliennya yang melelahkan langsung menatap tajam (calon) menantu masa depannya seolah hendak berkata kenapa-kamu-bawa-si-beruk-itu-Gaara?

"Dia yang memaksa ikut. Aku sudah bilang mau ke sini pakai _skateboard._ Tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus mengikutiku. Mengertilah sedikit, Paman. Konohamaru-_nii_ kan cuma fans berat Paman Naruto. Memangnya Paman cemburu?" tukas Gaara.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kemerahan, "Naru-_chan_ kan istriku. Tsk!"

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pipi tomatmu, Sasu-_chan_," ucap Naruto dengan santai. Pria itu memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaket hitam-_orange_ yang dipakainya.

"Diam!" tukas Sasuke kesal, "Hey, bocah. Bawa pulang dulu si beruk maniak gel rambut itu. Kalau tidak, jangan harap aku akan memperbolehkan Hinata menggam...,"

"Bukannya Paman juga maniak gel rambut?" potong Gaara sembari memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Hahaha ... bahkan Gaara juga tahu kau selalu menghabiskan setengah jar gel rambutmu untuk menunjang penampilan," Naruto merangkul pasangan hidupnya sembari berbisik, "meski aku lebih suka ketika rambutmu menurut pada gravitasi bumi, seiring matamu yang menjadi sayu. Aku selalu suka ketika kau memohon ... saat kau menjadi batas di antara aku dan ranjang. Batas yang sangat ingin ku...,"

"Naruto-_sama_!" Konohamaru maju mendekat, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang masih merona. Sepertinya ia tak terima pria yang diklaimnya sebagai _seme_ idaman memperlakukan Sasuke dengan begitu istimewa, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka memang telah menikah.

"Ne, Konohamaru. Aku dan 'istri'ku mau makan malam di luar. Kau mau ikut?" Naruto memberi aksentuasi pada kata istri.

"Mau!" jawab Konohamaru tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke melotot, memberikan protes lewat isyarat mata pada hokage jabrik pasangan hidupnya. Naruto kemudian menjawabnya dengan kerlingan dan bisikan sarat seduksi, "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Tapi menggodamu selalu menyenangkan bagiku. Aku berjanji malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untukmu ... Sayangku."

"Tsk!" Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Dengan pipi masih merona hebat bak korban produk _blush on_. Sementara Naruto dan Konohamaru masih sempat melambaikan tangan pada Gaara dan Hinata sembari melangkah keluar.

"Serius, Hinata. Kadang-kadang kupikir orang tuamu memang sedikit gila," cemooh Gaara, "jadi, bagaimana dengan menggambarnya? Kamu mau kan?"

"Hihihi ... Gaara-_kun_ memang tidak pernah berubah, ya? Sejak dulu, Gaara-_kun_ pasti akan memintaku untuk menggambar kalau ada tugas," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Huh, tidak perlu mengejekku begitu," tukas Gaara sedikit merengut, "yang sering membantumu mengerjakan tugas IPA kan aku. Anggap saja simbiosis mutualisme."

Hinata masih terkikik pelan. Entah bagaimana caranya melakukan hal itu dengan sangat sopan. Jemarinya membuka lembar-lembar buku gambar yang (terpaksa) Gaara buat sendiri karena keadaan yang tidak berkenan. Dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa pelan.

"Hey, sudah. Lewati saja. Aku tahu gambarku jelek," sungut Gaara.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... Gaara-_kun_ mau gambar apa? Pemandangan? Sawah? Gunung? Atau ... panda?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa harus itu sih? Waktu SD kamu menggambar gunung, sawah, dan matahari di balik awan. Sekarang aku mau yang beda. Aku mau ... Charlotte Dunois dengan Raphael Revive-nya!" kata Gaara dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata hanya bisa mengembuskan napas tak lega. Siapapun Charlotte Dunois itu, Hinata yakin dia adalah salah satu karakter dari _animanga _favorit Gaara. Kami-sama ... tidakkah Gaara mengerti kalau tugas sekolah seperti ini tidak sebaiknya dihiasi dengan karakter _animanga_. Lagi pula jika melihat perbedaan kualitas gambar yang terlalu jauh, tidakkah gurunya akan curiga?

"Charlotte Dunois, Hinata. Yang rambutnya pirang dan matanya ungu dari _anime_ Infinite Stratos itu, lho. Yang punya IS _second generation_ buatan Perancis warna jingga itu. Yang _moe-moe_ kayak kam...," Gaara tercekat, "Karin Hanazono dari Kamichama Karin."

Hinata terpana mendengarnya. Bahkan anak yang terkesan pendiam seperti Gaara pun bisa berubah seperti kelinci kelebihan gula saat bercerita tentang _passion_-nya. Biasanya ekspresi sedatar papan setrika nyaris menjadi hak patennya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa Charlotte Dunois itu. Aku perlu contohnya," kata Hinata.

"Ini," Gaara dengan sigap menunjukkan kartu bergambar seorang karakter anime dengan pakaian robot—mirip Gundam—yang sering dipuja-puja Gaara, "kalau susah, yang ini saja. Yang duduk di kantin, tidak apa-apa tidak ada IS-nya juga. Si Ichika-nya dibuang saja." Ia menunjukkan kartu yang lainnya.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata.

Gaara hanya memerhatikan temannya menggambar dengan saksama. Ia senang melihat bagaimana pergerakan jemari Hinata yang tengah membuat sketsa. Meskipun Gaara adalah seorang (calon) otaku, menggambar sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Bukan hanya karena tak berbakat, tetapi juga ketekunannya tak sebesar Hinata.

Baru lima menit berlalu, tapi Gaara sudah merasa bosan. Ia melirik jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menikmati _anime_ kesayangan.

"Hinata, aku boleh pinjam TV-mu? Katekyo Hitman Reborn sudah mulai nih," kata Gaara.

Meskipun Hinata berkata tidak pun ia tahu Gaara akan tetap memaksa. Karena itu lebih baik ia menganggukkan kepala.

Dan benar saja. Gaara meraih remote televisi yang ada di meja, menyalakan televisi, lalu mencari _channel _yang akan menayangkan _anime_ kesukaannya. Sementara Hinata terus berkutat dengan gambar yang diinginkan Gaara.

Simbiosis mutualisme? Huh?

TBC

.

.

.

**Thank's to : ****Mitsuki Ota****, ****Anne Garbo****, ****Thi3x Noir****, ****Freeya Lawliet****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****Daiyaki Aoi****, ****minatsuki heartnet****, ****ryuva**** ***gomen ne, di fic ini shounen ai-nya lumayan kenceng. Maklum, saya juga setengah fujoshi orz***, ****taintedIris****, ****Chibi Chubi Chan c3****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, ****Hyuuga Nala**** ***gomen kalau ada misstypo yang mengganggu orz. Meski sudah bermata empat, misstypo memang sulit dibasmi orz***, ****Sherry Hoshie Kanada****, ****Minji-d'BlackJack****, ****ran**** ***ini sudah saya update fanfic-nya ^^***, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****Ms. Lana****, ****Boo**** ***siap ^^d***, dan ****NaruNarurin**

Vee ... saya update fic ini sesuai janji saya. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan selain keinginan saya untuk menampilkan tumbuh-kembang GaaHina. Sho-ai masih dominan di sini, mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan. Untuk minatsuki heartnet, saya sudah bikin Gaara seperti yang kamu mau, lho. Big thanks buat bruder saya yang sering cerita soal hobi main skate-nya LoL

Seperti biasa, feedback reader-tachi saya terima baik dalam bentuk tabokan, cubitan, jeweran, atau pujian (kalau ada) di kotak review saya.

Molto grazie ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia berdiri di sini. Mata hijaunya iseng menjelajahi bagian SMP Putri Konoha yang terlihat dari sisi. Siapa tahu ia bisa melihat Hinata dengan pipi yang merona gara-gara sengatan matahari. Tapi tampaknya Dewi Fortuna memang lagi cuti. Boro-boro Hinata versi _blushing_ dan tersenyum, sejauh mata memandang yang ada cuma pohon-pohon mahogani.

Di saku celana remaja laki-laki itu ada dua lembar tiket ke taman hiburan. Bukan tiket gratis sebenarnya, tapi Gaara akan mengatakan ia mendapatkannya dari seorang teman. Jika tidak begitu, Hinata akan curiga dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Padahal Gaara hanya ingin melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Karena itu ia tak ingin Hinata bertanya lebih jauh karena sungguh ... itu sangat merepotkan!

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki dalam _shoujo manga_ yang sedang dimabuk cinta, ya?

"Hey, kamu pasti bukan anak sini, kan?" Seorang anak perempuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghampiri.

'_Ya iyalah, Bodoh. Bagian mana dari diriku yang pantas memakai rok dan jepit rambut imut? Kalau Hinata baru pantas.'_

"Kok _nggak_ jawab sih? Kamu sombong deh," komentarnya.

"Sstt ... Akari-_chan_, itu...," temannya menunjuk _earphone_ yang menempel di lubang telinga Gaara. Huh, pasti anak itu mengira Gaara sedang mendengarkan musik keras sampai-sampai tidak menyahut ketika temannya menyapa.

"Hey!" Anak itu menepuk lengan Gaara, berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Tsk!" gerutu Gaara sembari melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyaa ... _Ice Prince_!" Temannya malah menjerit senang.

"Cih, dia kira aku akan menyerah. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menaklukkan hatinya!" kata anak yang dipanggil Akari, "Hey, tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara malah meluncur bersama _skateboard_-nya dan melengos pergi. Besi panjang di tepian tangga dimanfaatkannya untuk melakukan _fifty-fifty_. Menuruni tangga dengan santai, lalu melakukan _ollie_—melompat bersama papan _skate_-nya tinggi-tinggi—sebelum mendarat dan melakukan aksi-aksi yang lain lagi.

Kalau tidak salah, Hinata akan pulang lewat jalan sebelah kiri. Sebaiknya ia pergi ke sana dan menanti. Keadaan di sini sudah sangat tidak aman dengan gadis-gadis cerewet yang mengerumuninya bak selebriti.

Nah, itu dia Hinata!

"Hari minggu nanti kamu ada waktu?" Gaara menginjak _tail_ papan _skate_-nya lalu menenteng benda itu ketika papan tersebut terlonjak.

Hinata nyaris tersentak kaget begitu ada suara yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Manik keunguannya memindai cepat sosok berambut merah dengan _skateboard_ di tangan kanannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya sosok itu bukan panda merah yang lepas dari kandangnya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_?" panggil Hinata, "Kamu membuatku kaget saja."

"Jawab saja. Bisa kan?" tanya Gaara mencoba bersikap santai walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit berdebar menunggu jawaban Hinata. _Kami-sama_ ... semoga Hinata tidak ada acara dengan kedua orang tua nyentriknya.

"Aku sih tidak punya acara apa-apa. Tapi ... bukannya hari minggu adalah jadwal Gaara-_kun_ nonton _anime_ sepuasnya?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Oh, ya ampun! Bagaimana Gaara bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta Papa merekamnya untukku," jawab Gaara.

"Hihihi ... kelihatannya Gaara-_kun_ antusias sekali. Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan dua lembar tiket dari sakunya, "satu untukku dan satu lagi untukmu. Temanku yang memberikannya untukku. Daripada kubuang, lebih baik aku mengajakmu, kan?"

"Taman hiburan?" Hinata membaca tiket yang ada di tangannya, "U-uwaa ... terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_. Aku senang sekali." Mata gadis itu berbinar gembira.

"Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku karena minggu lalu kamu sudah membuatkan gambar yang bagus untukku," ucap Gaara.

"Aku senang bisa membantu Gaara-_kun_," kata Hinata.

Gaara tahu, sahabatnya memang gadis yang baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung. Tidak berlebihan kok. Buktinya celengan semar di kamarnya selalu gendut dengan koin-koin dan lembaran uang sisa jajan.

Kalau Gaara? Boro-boro buat menabung, uang jajannya bahkan selalu habis tiap kali ia pergi ke game center. Makanya tidak heran kalau menjewer telinganya jadi hobi baru Mama Sakura. Itu sebabnya, Hinata tidak perlu tahu kalau Gaara rela tidak ke _game center _selama seminggu untuk membeli tiket ke taman hiburan supaya ia dan Hinata bisa bermain bersama. Yang perlu Hinata tahu hanyalah hari minggu nanti, mereka akan berbagi tawa. Cukup itu saja.

Ugh ... rasanya Gaara tak sabar menunggu hari minggu tiba.

.

.

.

"Uwaa ... akhirnya kamu ngajak Hinata-_chan_ kencan juga! Aaa ... Mama bangga sekali padamu, Gaara-_chan_!" Begitu sampai rumah, ekspresi berbinar-binar bak jeruk segar dari Mama Sakura menyambut Gaara.

"Bukan kencan, Mama. Aku cuma mau mengajak Hinata bersenang-senang di taman hiburan. Lagian tiketnya gratis kok, Ma," kilah Gaara. Tangannya meraih _goggle_ berwarna jingga di atas _buffet_, lalu bersiap untuk menyalakan PC-nya.

"Gaara-_chan_, berbohong itu dilarang dalam peraturan _How To Be A Good Boy_ yang kita sepakati bersama," Mama Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada. Dalam satu detik, ekspresi berbinar-binarnya berubah serius-semi-galak bak ibu-ibu menginterogasi anaknya sehabis ketahuan _nyolong_ pakaian dalam punya tetangga.

"Beneran, Ma. Gaara nggak bohong," Gaara masih berkilah.

"_Ciyus? Mi apa?_" Ekspresi serius Sakura lagi-lagi dinodai reaksi tak penting akibat _overdosis dorama._ Ugh, sepertinya Gaara harus benar-benar menghubungi Paman Sasuke untuk menggugat tayangan _dorama_ yang merusak tata bahasa mamanya. _Kami-sama _... sejak kapan Mama Sakura masuk ke dalam golongan aL4y4ns.

"Gaara serius, Ma," kata Gaara.

_Terus gue mesti guling-gulingin kambing sambil bilang wow gitu?_

Untung bukan kalimat tak penting itu yang diucapkan Mama Sakura. Ibu-ibu yang masih seenergik sailoormoon—terutama ketika menggunakan kekuatan datang bulan—itu menatap tanpa kedip ke arah Gaara. Tajam, menusuk, dan siap mengobok-obok hati dan kejujuran putranya.

"Oh, jadi tiketnya gratis, ya? Kalau begitu, coba kasih tahu Mama kenapa seminggu ini kamu nggak pergi ke _game center_? Kalau kamu bilang bosan, berarti tidak apa-apa dong kalau uang jajanmu Mama potong?" Senjata khas ibu-ibu pun dilontarkan Sakura.

Bagaimanapun Gaara tetap remaja tiga belas tahun biasa yang teramat menggantungkan hidup dengan uang jajan. Potong uang jajan berarti ia harus siap-siap nggak main _pump_ selama berbulan-bulan. Arrgghh ... tidakk! Itu terlalu mengerikan!

Tapi mengaku juga bukan opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih Gaara. Mama kan cerewet, pasti cerita lagi sama Hinata. Kalau Hinata tahu, terus Gaara harus bersikap bagaimana kalau ketemu dia? Hinata kan polos, dia pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya. Umur tiga belas tahun, berani amat bicara soal cinta?

Tunggu dulu, memangnya ini cinta, ya? Setahu Gaara, yang namanya cinta itu biasanya akan membuat laki-laki rela mengobral harga dirinya cuma untuk mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang minta dikejar-kejar dan dipuja.

"Tidak apa-apa juga sih kalau kamu ternyata nggak naksir Hinata-_chan_. Berarti Mama bisa dong ngenalin Hinata-_chan_ ke anak-anaknya teman Mama. Ingat Oom Hizashi? Anaknya Oom Hizashi ganteng lho. Lumayan mirip Hinata-_chan_ juga. Kamu tahu kan, kata orang mirip itu jodoh," pancing Sakura.

"Mama sama Papa nggak mirip tuh," komentar Gaara. Remaja laki-laki itu kemudian fokus ke layar laptop-nya.

"Kata siapa?" Dari arah dapur, Papa Sasori menyahut. Lengkap dengan apron dan seporsi besar _spaghetti carbonara_. Kepala Keluarga Akasuna itu menyimpan _spaghetti_-nya di meja lalu ikut konseling ibu dan anak yang digelar dadakan ini, "Mama mirip Papa kok. Waktu masih bayi, rambut Mamamu juga merah. Tapi semua berubah ketika nenekmu melakukan kesalahan."

Sakura langsung mengerutkan alis. Seolah telah mendapat prediksi kalau cerita yang akan diumbar suaminya adalah cerita yang tidak realistis. Sayangnya ketika ia menoleh ke arah Gaara, putranya malah menatap papanya, menanti gerak bibir Sasori yang dirasa flegmatis.

"Jadi dulu itu Nenekmu mau mencuci rambut Mamamu. Karena letaknya peralatan mandi dan cuci yang berdekatan, yang diambil malah cairan pemutih baju. Jadilah rambut Mamamu luntur, menyisakan warna merah muda," kata Sasori, "tapi Papa suka sih. Unik. Dan cocok dengan kepribadian Mamamu."

Gaara mencibir, "Pasti Papa dapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran mengarang bebas. Pemutih baju biasanya ada hidrogen peroksidanya. Dan hidrogen peroksida itu korosif. Kurasa Nenek tidak bodoh, dan kalaupun memang sebodoh itu, masa iya Mama masih baik-baik saja."

'_Punya anak pintar memang membanggakan, tapi kadang juga menjengkelkan!'_ Setidaknya itu kata hati Sasori. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, jitakan mantap diterimanya dari Sang Istri.

"Makanya kalau mengarang cerita, yang kreatif dong," tukas Sakura.

"Tapi Mama, bukannya mengarang dalam artian berbohong itu dilarang dalam peraturan _How To Be A Good Boy_ yang kita sepakati? Kok Papa boleh sih mengarang bebas begitu?" protes Gaara.

Dan kali ini, Sakuralah yang kesulitan memberi penjelasan pada putranya. _Kami-sama_ ... padahal niat awal Sakura menggunakan pasal dalam peraturan itu agar Gaara mau mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata, tapi kenapa malah jadi bumerang begini, ya?

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi biasa dijalani Sasuke dengan meneguk secangkir kopi. Pasangannya akan lebih sibuk di dapur, berkutat dengan adonan pisang goreng yang akan sama-sama mereka nikmati. Biasanya Hinata akan membantu papanya, tapi kali ini ia bahkan belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Lho, Hinata-_chan_ mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih di kamarnya. Kurasa dia ada janji hari ini. Mungkin dengan gadis Yamanaka yang dia sebut tempo hari," komentar Sasuke, "ngomong-ngomong Naru-_chan_. Kau bangun jam berapa sampai-sampai sudah ada _onigiri_ di meja makan?"

Bletak!

"Berhenti memanggilku Naru-_chan, Teme!_" sergah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Habis kau manis sih. Dan kalau kau sedang marah-marah begitu, kau terlihat sangat seksi, Naru-_chan_."

"Gah, simpan semua omong kosongmu, Sasu-_chan_. Konohamaru bahkan...,"

"Bisa kan tidak usah membahas bocah sialan itu?" Sasuke merengut, "kau sudah bosan padaku, ya?"

"Konohamaru memang manis," kata Naruto, "tapi aku lebih suka _uke_ yang posesif-agresif sepertimu, Sa-su-_chan_."

"Diam! Hari ini aku _seme_-mu tahu!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam, "Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan hidup Konoharamu jika dia benar-benar merebutmu dariku!"

"Owh, manis sekali, _Seme_-ku sayang." Suara pasrah Naruto seiring dengan tatapan menggodanya selalu sukses membuat Sasuke frustasi, "Bukankah jika Konohamaru merebutku, kau masih bisa menggoda Sasori-_san_?"

"Cukup, Naru-_chan_. Cukup...," suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar ketika ia merangkul Naruto dari belakang, "dia manis, tapi tidak seksi sepertimu." Napas hangatnya menyapu lapisan sensitif kulit Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia berbalik untuk menatap mata Uchiha yang selalu menghanyutkan. Hari ini ia memang menjadi _uke_ untuk Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti ia tetap bisa mengendalikan Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Jemari kanannya membuka kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke, menyusul kancing berikutnya, hingga ia memiliki akses untuk permukaan dada Sasuke yang menggiurkan. Dan sesuai prediksi, Sasuke memberinya reaksi yang ia harapkan.

"Posesif, agresif, dan sisi melankolismu membuatku selalu suka menggodamu, Teme," Naruto menghindar dengan cepat ketika pria Uchiha itu hendak memberinya sebuah kecupan, "kautahu, melihat wajah frustasimu itu selalu menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan. Hahaha..."

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Jika ini bukan di ruang makan, sepertinya ia akan cepat menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya, menyentuhnya, dan bahkan me-

"Ayah, Papa, selamat pagi," suara imut ini pasti milik putri mereka.

Oh, bahkan situasi dan kondisi pun tak berpihak kepada Sasuke!

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-_chan_. Manis sekali ... pasti Hinata-_chan_ mau pergi. Iya kan?" tanya Naruto, "duduklah. Mau Papa buatkan sesuatu untuk sarapanmu?"

"Hinata sudah sarapan kok, Pa," Hinata menunjuk onigiri yang ada di meja, "tadi pagi Hinata membuat beberapa onigiri untuk sarapan. Yang itu untuk Papa sama Ayah."

"Baiklah. Kami akan memakannya. Terima kasih, ya," kata Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo pergi!" Ajakan bersuara khas remaja laki-laki berambut merah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kompak berpandangan.

"Hinata perginya sama Gaara-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke, "Ayah kira kamu mau main sama Yamanaka-_chan_."

"Iya, Yah. Gaara-_kun_ dapat tiket gratis ke Taman Hiburan. Makanya Gaara-_kun_ mengajakku. Ayah, Papa, Hinata berangkat dulu, ya," pamit Hinata.

"Hati-hati, Hina-_chan_," pesan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Putrinya hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum menemui temannya yang ada di balik pintu. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Agaknya _Kami-sama_ juga memberikan jalan untuknya agar Gaara bisa menjadi menantu!

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara, mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak mencubit-cubit pipi _chubby_ nan menggemaskan milik sahabatnya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Tumben Gaara-_kun nggak_ bawa _skateboard_."

"Malas," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Toh, ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau _skateboard_ itu sengaja ditinggal agar mereka bisa berjalan sama-sama. Sambil bergandengan tangan kalau bisa.

Sesuai prediksi Gaara, hari minggu di Taman Hiburan Konoha pasti ramai. Memang bukan hal yang ia sukai, tapi bukan pula hal yang ia benci. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya, meraih tangannya untuk menautkan jemari.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kamu lihat, kan? Di sini ramai sekali," kata Gaara.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, "Ne, Gaara-_kun_, kita mau ke mana dulu?"

"_Roller coaster_, bianglala atau rumah hantu? Yang mana yang kamu pilih? Aku sih terserah kamu saja," Gaara menawarkan pilihan.

"_Roller coaster_ saja, ya," Hinata menyuarakan pilihannya.

Gaara hanya mengiyakan. Toh, ia memang memberikan kebebasan bagi Hinata untuk menentukan pilihan. Baginya, semuanya sama-sama menyenangkan. Meskipun seandainya Hinata memilih pergi ke rumah hantu terlebih dahulu, mungkin Gaara bisa mengambil beberapa keuntungan.

"Kamu ... baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka baru saja turun dari _roller coaster_. Hinata terlihat sedikit pucat. Mungkin laju _roller coaster_ yang sedemikian cepat membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, Gaara-_kun_. Tapi perutku ... seperti kram," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang saja. Lalu kamu bisa minta tolong ayah atau papamu untuk pergi ke dokter," kata Gaara.

"Jangan," Hinata menarik tangan Gaara, "aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Hinata, "kita sudah sama-sama menunggu untuk bisa pergi hari ini. Aku tidak mau pulang untuk sesuatu yang tak perlu."

"Bodoh," Gaara menyentil dahi berponi milik Hinata, "yang penting itu kesehatanmu, tahu. Kita bisa pergi ke sini lagi lain kali. Untuk apa kita di sini kalau kita tidak bisa menikmatinya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-_kun_. Sungguh!" kata Hinata meyakinkan temannya.

Gaara memicingkan mata, mencoba mencari kejujuran di mata temannya lalu berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Jangan ke mana-mana. Oke?"

Hinata hanya mengiyakan dan membiarkan Gaara pergi. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang terasa sedikit ngeri. Aneh, rasanya ia tidak memasukkan bumbu-bumbu aneh ke dalam onigiri yang dibuat dan dimakannya tadi pagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya jadi nyeri seperti ini? Dan lagi ... kenapa pula harus terjadi hari ini?

"Minumlah," Gaara kembali dengan segelas air hangat, "aku tidak tahu kamu sakit apa, tapi kata Mama, air hangat bisa membuat kram perut menjadi sedikit lebih baik."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_," Hinata menerima gelas karton itu, meminum isinya sedikit. Sepertinya mamanya memang tidak berbohong soal fungsi air hangat ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gaara.

"Umm ... kurasa begitu. Ayo, kita lanjutkan ke wahana yang lain. Gaara-_kun_, aku mau naik bianglala," ujar Hinata.

"OK, tapi berjanjilah untuk bilang padaku jika perutmu kram lagi. Apa pun alasannya, kita harus kembali. Kamu mengerti?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi senyuman dan anggukan kepala adalah jawaban yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

"Gaara-_kun_ ... aku masih mau main lagi," Hinata memasang wajah cemberut ketika remaja berambut merah itu memaksanya pulang.

"Kita harus pulang, Hinata. Aku tahu kamu sakit," tukas Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_ sok tahu deh," gumam Hinata.

Ucapan gadis itu otomatis membuat Gaara bak diserang migrain dadakan. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata jadi terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Biasanya ia akan menuruti apa pun yang ia katakan. Kalau toh cemberut, takkan sampai mengatainya seolah Gaara adalah anak laki-laki yang arogan.

"Gaara-_kun_...,"

"Berisik," tukas Gaara tanpa menoleh.

Ia tetap melangkah, setengah menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya. Apa pun yang sedang dialami Hinata, Gaara tahu gadis itu tak berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Toh, Paman Sasuke dan Paman Naruto pasti takkan memarahinya. Mereka juga pasti akan setuju dengan langkah yang dipilihnya, meski saat ini ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun_ ... sakit...," Hinata terdengar sedikit meringis.

Apa mungkin pegangan tangannya terlampau kuat? Atau kram perutnya kembali menghebat? Gaara menghentikan langkah, menoleh ke arah sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Dilihat dari ekspresi dan gesturnya, agaknya tebakan kedua adalah prediksi yang lebih tepat.

"Masih bisa berjalan? Jika tidak, aku akan menggendongmu," tawar Gaara.

"A-aku masih bisa kok...," ucap Hinata lirih, "maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi sangat menyebalkan begini. Gaara-kun pasti kesal padaku."

"Naiklah," Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya seolah menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

Gaara memicingkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa, "Hinata, kakimu berdarah?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah kakinya. Ia membelalakkan mata ketika melihat tetesan darah dari pahanya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat pulang. Kurasa ini menstruasi pertamamu. Ck ... mestinya aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal," ujar Gaara.

"Ba-bagaimana Gaara-_kun_ bisa tahu? A-aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ini...,"

"Kita pernah belajar tentang ini di kelas lima. Hanya sekilas, sisanya aku baca dari buku-buku kedokteran milik Mama," jawab Gaara.

Hinata kembali menjadi gadis penurut yang dikenal Gaara. Ia tak menolak ketika Gaara menggendongnya. Pipinya merah padam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyika wajah di balik punggung remaja laki-laki yang melangkah tergesa-gesa.

"Paman! Paman! Tolong Hinata!" Setengah berteriak, Gaara memanggil kedua orang tua Hinata.

"Apa sih, Gaara-_kun_? Whoaa! Hinata-_chan_, kamu kenapa, Nak?" Wajah Naruto langsung berubah galak, setengah menuduh Gaara, "Kamu apakan putriku, Gaa-ra-_kun_?"

"Kurasa Hinata mengalami menstruasi pertamanya, makanya aku mengantarnya pulang," jelas Gaara.

"UAPAA?!" Naruto melotot tak percaya, "Ba-bagaimana ini? Sasu-_teme_! Aduh, aduh, bagaimana ini?" Lelaki berambut jabrik itu panik, tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Gaara hanya angkat bahu, sementara Hinata hanya pasrah menahan sakit akibat kram perutnya. Memang benar materi tentang menstruasi pernah dibahas sepintas di kelas lima, tapi tidak ada submateri tentang bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Dan lagi, papa dan ayahnya mana pernah membahas soal menstruasi pada wanita?

"Aduh ... bagaimana ini ... bagaimana ini...," Naruto mondar-mandir memikirkan solusi atas masalah itu, "ayo, kita ke dokter saja, Hinata."

"Bodoh," Sasuke menyahut, "belikan pembalut sana. Yang kutahu itu yang dibutuhkan wanita saat menstruasi."

"Cara pakainya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Err ... mudah-mudahan di kemasannya ada petunjuk," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Terus bagaimana kalau ternyata tidak ada? Dan lagi, bagaimana cara memilih pembalut yang baik? Kalau kita salah beli terus Hinata-chan kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Arrggh...," Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke sedikit membentak. Meski ia terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari Naruto, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya juga tak kalah gelisah dari pasangannya.

"Kalau beli pampers saja bagaimana? Minimal kita tahu cara pakainya, Hinata juga. Selesai kan?" usul Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto, "Kaupikir Hinata-_chan_ umur berapa?"

"Ya terus harus _gimana_, _Teme_?!" Naruto balas membentak.

Gaara cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran dua lelaki yang (katanya) dewasa itu. Pencarian solusi mereka justru berbalik menjadi pertikaian _nggak_ bermutu. Yang Gaara tahu, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata terus-terusan merintih kesakitan seperti itu. Dan sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang bisa membantu.

"Paman, aku pinjam telepon," kata Gaara sembari melangkah mendekati meja telepon. Tanpa pelu jawaban dari kedua tuan rumah, ia menekan nomor-nomor yang familiar baginya.

"Mama, ke rumah Hinata sekarang, dong. Hinata-chan pendarahan, sepertinya menstruasi. Dan kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya," ucap Gaara.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama melongo mendengar pembicaraan Gaara dengan ibunya. Ya ampun, kenapa nama Sakura sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benak mereka? Padahal wanita itu satu-satunya wanita di luar keluarga yang akrab dengan mereka.

"Nah, sudah merasa lebih baik, Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia baru saja memberikan wejangan singkat pada Hinata, mengajarinya cara memakai pembalut, dan memberinya obat pereda rasa nyeri.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Terima kasih, Bibi Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_," ucap Naruto, "jujur saja, karena kami sama-sama laki-laki, kami tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi ini."

"Bukan masalah, Naruto-_san_," ucap Sakura, "tapi sebagai imbalannya, kalian tidak keberatan untuk memberiku _fanservice_, kan?"

"Mama!" protes Gaara merasa tak suka. Cukup! Ia tak mau melihat adegan homo _live_ di depan mata.

"Oho ... tentu saja tidak, Sakura-_san_," Sasuke merangkul cepat_ uke_-nya, "hari ini aku _seme_-nya. Jadi kau ingin kami melakukan apa?"

"Aaa ... sayangnya aku sedang bosan dengan _seme-seme_ sepertimu," kata Sakura yang otomatis membuat empat sudut siku-siku _invisible_ di kening Sasuke, "Naruto-_san_, tidak keberatan kan kalau berfoto dengan Konohamaru? Dia menunggu di luar, lho."

"_Okay_," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?!" Sasuke mendelik, "Sakura-_san_, tidak bisakah _uke_-nya aku saja?"

"Sayangnya aku sedang tertarik dengan _uke_ yang polos dan _seme_ yang periang," ujar Sakura sembari menebar senyum penuh makna.

"Bibi Sakura ... apa tidak bisa...,"

"Hanya berfoto saja, Hinata. Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja kok," potong Sakura seenaknya.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Harga dirinya seolah diinjak-injak mahasiswa dua puluh tahunan yang bahkan tak punya kelebihan apa-apa—setidaknya menurut pemikirannya. Hari ini dia _seme_, seharusnya ia yang lebih berkuasa atas _uke_-nya. Lihat saja ... lihat saja nanti malam pasti...

Naruto hanya tertawa ringan, menikmati ekspresi kesal yang tak mampu ditutupi pria Uchiha. Ah, sungguh menyenangkan melihat ekspresi lain di wajah tampan itu selain ekpresi patennya yang membosankan. Dan ia berani bertaruh, nanti malam Sasuke akan berlipat-lipat lebih agresif ketimbang biasanya. Di sisi lain, tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit menyenangkan hati Konoharu yang...

"Naruto-_sama_! Aku mencintaimu!"

... impulsifnya luar biasa!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : ****Anne Garbo****, ****Mitsuki Ota****, ****Freeya Lawliet****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****Ms. Lana****, ****Thi3x Noir****, ****ryuva****, ****Dae Uchiha****, ****AmalBakti21**** ***err ... makasih, ya ^^ gomen update-nya lama. Selain karena kebanyaka utang update fic lain, dua bulan kebelakang saya ikut bantu-bantu IFA orz***, ****minatsuki heartnet mlas login***balesan ripyu-mu udah via sms kan, ya? #plakk*,**Hanyou Dark****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****mizu aleynn****, ****sin naka****, ****NaruNarurin****, ****nurul.****wn****, dan ****taintedIris**

Seperti biasa, yang login saya balas via PM, ya ^^

Oke, mulai dari chapter ini fokus saya bukan lagi ke humor-nya, tapi lebih ke pembangunan (?) romens GaaHina-nya. Soal Konohamaru, anggap saja dia mahasiswa berumur awal dua puluhan ^^

Neji akan muncul di chapter depan. Tapi ... ada tapinya nih. Berhubung ini sudah memasuki bulan desember, saya nggak bisa update Gara-Gara Gaara. Target menulis saya sudah saya limpahkan ke X dan persiapan GaaHina Love Parade. Saya belum tahu kapan mau update Gara-Gara Gaara lagi karena saya belum punya program dan target yang pasti sepanjang tahun 2013.

Meski begitu feedback dari reader-tachi selalu saya nantikan di kotak review yang sangat luas ini ^^

Molto Grazie ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi, saatnya bunga-bunga terbangun dari hawa yang membekukan. Berseri-seri, menyambut sinar mentari yang memberi kehangatan. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kuncup-kuncup indah itu bermekaran. Apalagi kalau...,

... tunggu dulu.

Rasanya deskripsi musim semi macam itu cocoknya keluar dari bibir gadis-gadis remaja yang punya fanatisme terhadap flora. Yamanaka Ino misalnya. Bagi Gaara sendiri sih musim semi berarti ia bisa menyelinap ke atap sekolah untuk menebus waktu tidurnya. Musim semi itu hangat, jadi ia tidak perlu takut kedinginan ketika sedang menumpang memejamkan mata.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_."

"Apa sih?" Gaara membuka sebelah matanya. Kalau yang memanggil namanya bukanlah temannya sejak kecil, mungkin ia sudah murka macam panda keselek batang bambu muda. Bukan apa-apa, yang namanya pengganggu tidur ya tetap saja membuatnya batal memejamkan mata.

"Dicari Komite Kedisplinan," kata Hinata.

"Terus kenapa cuma kamu yang ke sini?" Gaara menanggapinya dengan enggan.

"Mereka takut dibanting lagi sama kamu," Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, "_hey_, ayolah. Aku tahu kamu pintar, tapi kan _nggak _berarti kamu boleh sering-sering bolos saat jam pelajaran."

"Tsk!" Gaara menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Hinata ikut berjongkok di sisi temannya. Menghadapi orang seeksentrik Gaara memang perlu kesabaran dan keahlian khusus—jika tak ingin merasakan tabokan mantap dari si mata panda. Kata ayahnya, orang-orang dengan kemampuan tak biasa memang kadang-kadang punya kebiasaan _nyeleneh_ dan _nggak_ kira-kira.

Semenjak menjejakkan kaki di SMA Konoha, Gaara langsung tenar berkat tato di pelipisnya yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sialnya, dia masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi dengan membawa segudang prestasi, jadi tak banyak pilihan guru-guru selain berpasrah. Dan mungkin ... yah ... sedikit 'memanfaatkan' Hinata bila tingkah Gaara sudah dalam tahap parah.

Pada mulanya Gaara masuk ke sekolah ini seperti umumnya anak-anak yang lainnya. Memang sih penampilannya sedikit mengundang perhatian sesama murid baru ataupun kakak tingkatnya—terutama para wanita. Tapi rekor baik-baiknya pecah di hari pertamanya setelah ia terlibat baku hantam dengan kakak tingkat yang juga salah satu berandalan SMA Konoha. Tahu apa yang diucapkan kakak tingkat itu?

"_Ck ... ganteng-ganteng namanya Ai. Ketahuan banget kalo tampangnya _heavy metal,_ tapi hatinya _heavy rotation."

Dan di hari itu juga, Gaara memberi tiket gratis ke UGD untuk kakak tingkatnya. Bahkan seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, cara pemuda itu berjalan masih terlihat seperti kakek-kakek terserang encok.

Soal tato bertulis kanji _ai _di pelipis Gaara, Hinata tahu Gaara membuatnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dalam kompetisi _skateboarding_, pelipisnya tergores batu-batu. Setelah ia pulih, Mama Sakura merasa bekas luka di pelipis itu terlihat sedikit mengganggu. Ia mengusulkan untuk melakukan perawatan laser untuk melenyapkan bekas luka itu. Gaara tak setuju. Ia lebih suka menghiasinya dengan tato yang akan membuatnya gampang dikenali selain rambut merah dan mata hijau.

Mama Sakura menyetujuinya dengan satu syarat : tatonya harus _unyu_! Ibu Gaara itu bahkan bukan hanya menyodorkan deretan gambar belalang dan kupu-kupu tetapi juga berbagai bentuk hati dengan kata-kata lucu. Jadi kalau melihat kembali sejarah terbentuknya tato itu, kanji _ai _terasa lebih normal ketimbang membayangkan Gaara dengan tato kupu-kupu atau hati dan tulisan _I Love You_.

"Pelajaran siapa _sih_?" tanya Gaara ogah-ogahan.

"Orochimaru-_sensei,_" jawab Hinata, "Gaara-_kun_, rapikan bajumu."

"_Halah, ngapain _rapi-rapi baju. _Toh_, sebentar lagi juga tertutup jas lab," balas Gaara.

"Tapi kan...,"

"Kalau penampilanku begitu menyakiti matamu, tidak keberatan _kan_ kalau kamu yang merapikannya?" goda Gaara.

"A-apa _sih,_" Hinata mendorong pelan bahu temannya. Tak berani menatap langsung ke mata Gaara. _Kami-sama_ ... rumus apa sih yang dipakai saat penciptaan Gaara? Jika ada feromonmeter, Hinata sangat ingin mengukur berapa kadar feromon si mata panda!

Siapapun yang melihat Gaara dalam mode aman seperti ini sulit untuk tak terpesona. Tunggu saja sampai ada yang menyinggungnya, maka ia berubah dari pangeran kalem idaman wanita menjadi preman ganas yang bahkan sanggup membuat merinding para waria. Senggol bacok, begitu istilah yang diberikan padanya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"_Blushing melulu_," cibir Gaara, "tapi _moe-moe_ juga sih. Mirip Charlotte Dunois."

Charlotte Dunois ... salah satu _chara anime_ yang sering disebut Gaara. Secara fisik Hinata dan _chara_ itu jelas-jelas berbeda. Tapi Gaara bilang sifat mereka kurang lebih sama.

Hinata merogoh sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. Sekilas Gaara bisa menebak, isinya pasti surat cinta.

"Surat dari penggemarmu," kata Hinata, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan seolah menekan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kapan mau pensiun jadi kurir cinta?" Gaara tak kunjung menerima surat itu, terlihat enggan, "Bilang saja padanya, kalau berani, temui aku saja langsung."

"Dia takut padamu. Kalaupun dia bisa memberanikan diri, pasti akhirnya ia akan berlari menjauhimu sambil menangis. Terakhir, ia akan curhat di toilet dengan teman-temannya, mengataimu _otaku_ yang tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita tiga dimensi," jelas Hinata.

Gaara tak terlalu tertarik menanggapi. _Toh_, komentar-komentar itu sudah ia dengar berkali-kali. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang punya fanatisme terhadap karakter wanita _animanga_ yang sering disebut-sebut wanita dua dimensi.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang OSIS dengan penuh rasa lega. Setidaknya Gaara sudah kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia memang berada. _Panda telah kembali ke kandangnya,_ begitu metafora yang sering disebut oleh sesama anggota. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit risih mendengar sahabat baiknya disamakan dengan hewan langka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata Gaara terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"_Konnichi wa_."

Ruang OSIS masih terlihat lengang. Mungkin yang lainnya belum diijinkan guru untuk melenggang. Yang menyambut kedatangannya hanya Ketua OSIS, sekretaris, dan seorang pemuda berambut panjang. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya begitu dia datang.

Ia memiliki mata yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Oh, hai, Hinata. Si Panda sudah masuk kandang?" Obito Uchiha, Ketua OSIS sekaligus kakak sepupu Hinata refleks bertanya.

"Sudah. Dia sedang di laboratorium kimia, ikut pelajarannya Orochimaru-_sensei,_" jawab Hinata, "Obito-_nii,_ tolonglah jangan menyebutnya panda terus. Bagaimanapun, Gaara kan temanku."

"Kamu Hinata?" Pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata hendak menjawab, Obito sudah lebih dulu menyahut, "Iya, dia Uchiha Hinata, andalan kita dalam mengurus panda eh ... Akasuna no Gaara. Hinata, ini Hyuuga Neji, mantan Ketua OSIS yang ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris itu. Dia baru kembali hari ini."

Bola mata Hinata membulat begitu mendengar nama Hyuuga Neji. Ingatannya langsung menggali nama pengirim surat cinta misterius yang sampai kini tidak pernah menampakkan jati diri. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda itu, menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang paling tepat untuk memastikan apakah Neji yang ini adalah Neji yang identitasnya selalu ingin ia ketahui.

"Se-selamat datang kembali, Hyuuga-_senpai._ Salam kenal, aku ... Uchiha Hinata," Hinata meremas tepian roknya. Sedikit grogi karena Neji terus memandanginya.

"Terima kasih," balas Neji, "kudengar kamu menangani berandalan paling liar di sekolah ini. Mengagumkan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka gadis sepertimu bisa melakukannya."

"Err ... _Senpai,_ tolong jangan menyebut Gaara-_kun_ begitu. Gaara-_kun_ tidak seburuk itu _kok_," kata Hinata.

"Akasuna no Gaara ... apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Neji.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan! Aku hanya temannya sejak kecil. Itu saja," Hinata menyahut dengan cepat.

Neji tersenyum, "Aku percaya kok."

Hinata sedikit tersipu-sipu. Ia menundukkan kepala, sesekali melirik Neji dengan malu-malu. Yang dilirik hanya balas menatap sekilas, lalu mengambil laporan kerja di balik map hijau. Ia tampak mngguratkan pena, seperti tengah memeriksa laporan yang mungkin dinilai masih kacau.

"Ehm ... ehm...," Obito terbatuk-batuk, sesekali melirik Neji dan adik sepupunya. Mizuto—sekretarisnya—juga ikut tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kalau sakit, pergi saja ke UKS. Minta Mizuto menemanimu," ujar Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laporan.

"Kenapa harus sama Mizuto?" goda Obito, "Biar kamu bisa _pedekate_ Hinata, hn?"

"Obito ... Obito ... pikiranmu memang dipenuhi gadis dan agenda kencan _melulu_. Pantas saja kinerja OSIS jadi begini," tukas Neji, "Hinata, coba lihat bagian ini. Kamu bagian dari Komite Kedisiplinan kan? Nah, menurutmu, bagaimana korelasinya dengan halaman ini?"

Rona merah tampak menghiasi pipi Hinata.

Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada yang salah dengan laporan yang dipegang Neji. Mantan Ketua OSIS itu memang mengguratkan beberapa coretan dengan pensil, tetapi coretannya itu tidaklah berupa koreksi ataupun ordi. Yang tertulis di sana adalah sederet kalimat yang membuatnya yakin siapa pemuda yang sedang berdiri tegap di sisi kiri.

_**Hari minggu nanti, mau main ayunan bersamaku?**_

"Hinata?"

"E-eh? A-aku," balas Hinata setengah tergugup.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kau belum terlalu paham maksudku, ya? Jadi begini...," Neji mengguratkan lagi pensilnya di atas kertas.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, isi coretannya boro-boro komplain tentang ketidakberesan laporan. Yang tertulis di sana malah sederet nomor telepon, lengkap dengan alamat _e-mail _untuk berkirim pesan. Hyuuga Neji ini ... apa dia sengaja membuat Hinata jadi ekstra deg-degan?

_**Sepertinya kamu benar-benar melupakanku. **_

_**Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya lagi.**_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan demi melihat coretan itu di kertas laporan. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan surat yang bahkan sanggup membuatnya penasaran, membuat darah tinggi papanya kumat, bahkan sampai membuat ayahnya turun tangan memberi wejangan. Dan kehadiran Neji saat ini adalah sebuah kebetulan sekaligus sebuah kesempatan. Hinata berharap jika papanya tahu, pria berambut kuning itu takkan melempari Neji dengan panci penggorengan!

Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya mengikuti akting Neji yang berdalih sedang memprotes sebuah laporan?

"Ma-maaf, _Senpai_. Bagian yang ini seperti ini," Hinata ikut mengguratkan tulisan dengan pensil.

_**Aku ingat kok.**_

_**Senpai adalah Neji, yang menitipkan surat pada Inuzuka-kun.**_

"Masa? Coba hitung lagi. Pakai kalkulator dari _handphone_-mu," tukas Neji.

"Apa sih? Hey, Neji, aku sudah memeriksa laporan itu berkali-kali. Jadi berhentilah mencorat-coret laporan yang...," ucapan Obito seketika terhenti, "huh, dasar Neji brengsek!"

"A-aku akan memperbaikinya, Obito-_nii,_" kata Hinata dengan cepat.

"Lupakan saja," Obito mengibaskan tangannya, "biar saja Neji yang memperbaikinya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab. Tidak peduli dulu ia juga Ketua OSIS, karena sekarang akulah Ketua OSIS-nya."

"Arogan tak cocok untukmu, Obito," kata Neji, "hey, sepertinya anggota-anggotamu yang lain sudah datang. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti ... Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi punggung pemuda itu bergerak menjauh. Sepeninggal Neji, tatapan jahil di mata kakak sepupunya semakin terlihat, membuatnya juga semakin rikuh. Gadis itu segera meraih selembar jurnal demi menghindari tatapan intimidasi khas Uchiha yang memang terbilang ampuh.

Di balik selembar kertas itu pula, ia mengulum sebuah senyum. Hyuuga Neji ... bertemu dengannya rasanya benar-benar sebuah momentum.

.

.

.

Gaara bertopang dagu, menyelidik setiap ekspresi Hinata yang baginya sedikit mencurigakan. Memang tidak ekstrim seperti senyum-senyum sendiri, tapi ia cukup bisa menangkap adanya kejadian yang menyenangkan. Ada binar cerah yang tak pudar meskipun sekarang ini mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika, mata pelajaran yang selama ini dianggap momok menakutkan. Biasanya, akan tersirat rasa lelah saat mengerjakan tugas yang bagi Hinata memang terasa memusingkan. Bahkan tak jarang, ia meminta _time out_ barang beberapa menit untuk me-_refresh_ otak yang dihajar habis-habisan.

Ini aneh, apalagi jika mengingat _sensei_ fisika mereka bukanlah sosok seganteng Sebastian Michaelis yang bisa membuat siswi-siswi (dan siswa _gay_) kesengsem setengah mati. Sampai terakhir kali Gaara masuk pelajaran fisika, _sensei _mereka masih tetap _sensei _berkumis tebal dengan tatapan setajam _kunai._ Jadi, peristiwa macam apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba terlihat lebih cling-cling begini?

"_Hey_," Gaara menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, "habis menang lotre, ya?"

"E-eh?"

"Dapat bonus dari OSIS?" tebak Gaara lagi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, menebak-nebak ke mana arah pertanyaan Gaara, "Tidak. Aku tidak menang lotre. Tidak dapat bonus dari OSIS juga."

"Kalau begitu, pasti kamu habis ketemu cowok ganteng, senyumnya sinis, tapi menawan. Terkesan urakan, tapi seksi. Matanya hijau dan...,"

"Matanya lavender," potong Hinata dengan cepat, "dan tidak urakan."

"Tapi Usui Takumi matanya hijau, Hinata. Atau yang kamu maksud itu Edgar J. C. Ashenbert, ya?" kata Gaara.

Hinata terkikik pelan, "Aku tidak tahu kamu juga sebegitu detailnya menonton _shoujo anime_. Tapi aku tidak bohong, Gaara. Yang kumaksud adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dulu dia bersekolah di TK kita juga."

"Oh," celetuk Gaara, "aku tidak pernah tahu kamu punya teman bernama Hyuuga Neji."

"Karena aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya," kata Hinata setengah menerawang, "ia menulis surat lalu memberikannya padaku lewat Inuzuka-_kun_. Dia ingin mengajakku bermain ayunan. Tapi ternyata ia malah pindah ke Okinawa."

Hey, Hinata tidak perlu bercerita kalau Neji juga menyelipkan kata ailoffyu kan? Toh, dengan usia Neji yang saat itu masih sangat muda, mungkin ia juga tak paham arti kata yang ia tuliskan. Besar kemungkinan ailoffyu itu tak masuk pertimbangan.

"Sepertinya waktu itu kamu juga pernah menanyakan tentang dia. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak mengenalnya," tukas Gaara, "kamu tidak jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, kan?"

"Keliatannya dia baik," kata Hinata, "dan tampan."

"Kalau aku?" kejar Gaara setengah narsis.

"E-eh? Ma-mana kutahu," Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Gurat-gurat kemerahan segera menghiasi tulang pipinya. Gaara menyeringai, puas melihat reaksi Hinata.

Menjalani tahun demi tahun bersama membuat Hinata merasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari Gaara dalam memahami dirinya (dan keluarganya). Semenjak mereka pergi bersama ke taman bermain beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hinata mulai melihat Gaara sebagai sosok yang berbeda. Dia istimewa, selalu memandang Hinata sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Atau ... beranikah Hinata menyebut dirinya sebagai prioritas hidup Gaara?

Hinata tak menampik, beberapa pemuda memang pernah datang dan mengisi hari-hari. Mencoba mengajaknya menikmati sisi lain kehidupannya yang selama ini terperangkap dengan Gaara yang mendominasi. Hinata ingin menolak, tapi tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan jawaban selain menganggukkan kepala karena ia tak ingin mereka sakit hati.

Pemuda-pemuda itu datang dan pergi tanpa banyak meninggalkan kesan. Beberapa dari mereka cemburu dengan dominasi Gaara, sisanya pergi karena bosan. Hinata mungkin tak pernah mengakui, tapi sungguh, ia selalu menarik napas lega tiap kali mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Karena berarti, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Gaara.

"Pipimu merah, memikirkan aku?"

Ya.

Gaara menggerakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke arah pipi kiri Hinata, "Kerjakan tugasnya. Aku tidak mau menggosok WC kalau sampai tugasnya tidak selesai." Ia mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Gaara-_kun_, sakit!" protes Hinata.

"Tenang saja, pipi yang satunya akan kucium biar merahnya sama," kata Gaara sembari menyeringai, "atau jangan-jangan kau memang mengharap aku mencium dua-duanya, ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, refleks menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memproteksi areal pipi.

Tapi Gaara selalu begini. Gemar menggodanya, membuatnya malu setengah mati, lalu menyeringai setelah ucapannya yang tak pernah benar-benar terbukti. Mungkin ia hanya ingin bermain-main, tetapi tetap saja...

Ponsel milik Hinata bergetar, membuatnya refleks membukanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja mengirim pesan. Hyuuga Neji, _senpai _unik—Hinata menyebutnya begitu mengingat surat Neji di masa lalu—yang sama-sama ingin mengobati rasa penasaran. Aneh, tetapi mengakrabkan diri dengannya tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang menyulitkan. Meskipun hanya selembar surat, rasanya mereka seperti sahabat lama yang kemudian dipertemukan.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara sembari memencet-mencet kalkulator di tangan.

"Neji-_senpai._ Menanyakan urusan komite kedisiplinan. Ah, tadi ia juga sempat menanyakan kabarmu. Dia bilang...,"

"Kirim _e-mail-_nya bisa nanti, kan? Soal yang ini sulit, lho. Kita butuh konsentrasi. Aku saja hampir salah menghitungnya," potong Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Kalau saja Gaara melarangnya karena cemburu, bukan karena soal-soal fisika yang sulit ini.

"Halo anak-anak," Sasuke datang menyapa mereka. Masih dengan setelan jas lengkap dan map tebal di lengannya.

"Paman telat, katanya mau main dotA," cibir Gaara.

"Aku sibuk. _Klien_-ku satu ini rewel sekali," kata Sasuke sembari melepaskan jas dan mengendurkan dasinya. Ia sedikit mendekat ke arah Gaara dan setengah berbisik, "Papamu apa kabar?"

"Ayah!" protes Hinata tak suka.

Sasuke hanya meletakkan telujuk di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar jangan sampai Naruto mengetahuinya. Putrinya hanya merengut, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara agar mengabaikan pertanyaan bodoh ayahnya yang ia tahu akan berujung ke mana. Jadi, akan lebih bagus kalau pertanyaan itu diabaikan saja.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Papamu _nanyain_ aku nggak? Titip salam atau apa gitu. Kemarin _kan_...,"

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan teflon yang akan segera beralih fungsi untuk memukul pasangan hidupnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya, Naru-_chan_. Ini hanya urusan bisnis kok, serius. Iya kan, Gaara-_kun_?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu, minta perlindungan.

Gaara hanya angkat bahu, "Mana kutahu."

"Sa-su-ke!"

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi dengan mudahnya bisa ditebak. Naruto menjewer telinga Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke ruangan lain sesekali mengomel dan berteriak. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya menyangkal, merayu-rayu agar punggung dan pantatnya tidak terus-terusan digeplak.

Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli, sudah cukup mengerti bahwa papanya tidak akan sungguh-sungguh menyiksa sang ayah. Pukulannya tidak sepenuh hati (dan sepenuh tenaga) walau ia terlihat sangat marah. Ayahnya sendiri entah kenapa memang sangat suka memancing-mancing amarah. Sasuke memang pernah menyebut, ketika Naruto marah, itulah saat Papa Hinata itu terlihat paling manis dan bergairah.

Seulas senyum (sangat) tipis terurai dari bibir sahabatnya. Paling tidak gadis itu tak lagi membahas nama pemuda yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara."

Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya demi menyusul Gaara yang sudah beberapa belas meter ada di depan. Bukan tanpa alasan, pemuda itu memang sedang beraksi dengan papan skate kesayangan. Menyusuri _rail _dari besi-besi di pinggiran taman. Sesekali ia melakukan lompatan. Entah _ollie_ entah _kickflip_, yang jelas bagi Hinata, Gaara tetap terlihat menawan.

"Tidak perlu cepat-cepat begitu," tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada di samping Hinata, meluncur dengan kecepatan yang entah berapa. Yang jelas ia sampai harus berpegangan pada lengan Hinata untuk memperkuat rem dadakannya. Yah, kecuali kalau memang itu disengaja.

"Ha-habisnya Gaara-_kun_ meninggalkan aku sih," jawab Hinata sedikit cemberut.

"Oh, jadi kamu takut aku tinggalkan, hn?" tanya Gaara, "Manis, seperti chara perempuan yang sedang merajuk sama pacarnya."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perdu berbunga kuning. Entah dari mana ia belajar tentang _twisting words _sampai-sampai semua hal yang dikatakan Hinata bisa ditanggapinya dengan berjeringing. Dan entah dari mana pula ia seolah ingin membedah setiap sudut dan sisi hati Hinata agar tak lagi teraling.

Dan itu memalukan...

... sekaligus membingungkan.

Gaara menginjang _tail _papan _skate_-nya, membuat benda itu terlonjak dan bisa tertangkap oleh tangan kiri. Pemuda itu menenteng papan kesayangannya, berjalan di sisi Hinata yang malah asyik memainkan dua jari. Ia hanya menyeringai begitu menangkap basah sepasang bola mata _lavender_ milik sahabatnya beradu pandang dengan lingkar hijau yang ia miliki.

"Aku masih di sini. Kamu tidak perlu takut akan kutinggalkan," kata Gaara.

"Kamu mau bolos lagi?" tebak Hinata.

"Mungkin jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat. Bahasa dan sastra Jepang bisa membunuhku. Lebih baik aku kabur ke _skate park_ saja," tukas Gaara.

Hinata sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk melarang Gaara. Dibujuk bagaimanapun percuma. Di depannya bisa saja Gaara berkata 'ya', sekadar agar Hinata tidak terus-terusan mengomelinya. Pada akhirnya, Gaara selalu menemukan cara untuk menyelinap dan pergi ke tempat mana saja yang ia suka.

"Kenapa _skateboard,_ bukannya sepeda saja," gumam Hinata.

"Kamu bicara sesuatu?" tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"E-eh? Tidak kok," Hinata berkelit.

Lagi pula tidak mungkin ia merengek-rengek agar Gaara memakai sepeda untuk menggantikan _skateboard_-nya. Bukan saja karena permintaan itu tak beralasan, tetapi juga karena Hinata tahu _skateboard_ itu seperti nyawa ketiga—nyawa keduanya tentu saja _game_ dan _animanga_—bagi Gaara. Toh, ia juga tak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan jika Gaara punya sepeda, ia bisa memboncengnya.

Gerbang sekolah sudah semakin dekat. Beberapa teman Hinata dari Komite Kedisiplinan tampak melaksanakan piket, menerapkan aturan sekolah dengan ketat. Refleks Hinata melirik ke arah sang sahabat. Sedikit khawatir seragamnya kusut mengingat aksi _skating-_nya tadi terbilang cukup hebat.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hinata-_chan,_" sapaan ramah Neji nyaris membuat Hinata terlonjak. Astaga ... sebegitu fokusnyakah dirinya memerhatikan penampilan Gaara sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Neji sudah datang mendekat.

"_O-ohayou_, Neji-_senpai,_" balas Hinata sediki gugup.

Gaara mengernyitkan alis (imajiner) begitu melihat Neji. Oh, jadi pemuda ini yang disebut-sebut Hinata tempo hari. Sepertinya ia tipikal pemuda yang gampang membuat wanita jatuh hati. Dan sepertinya Gaara harus segera menerapkan kebijakan siaga satu kalau tidak mau sahabatnya ikutan kepincut pemuda ini.

Neji tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok berambut merah di samping Hinata, "Namamu _Ai_?"

Kening Gaara berkedut, merasa sedikit terhina dengan tebakan Neji. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sebuah tinju sepertinya bagus juga untuk pengganti perkenalan diri. Tato di pelipisnya memang bertuliskan kanji _ai_, tapi kan bukan berarti namanya juga Ai. Si Neji ini pasti cukup pintar untuk menganalisis, kecuali otaknya memang sudah dititipkan ke tukang odong-odong yang lewat tiap hari.

"_A-anou, Senpai._ Ini Gaara-_kun_," Hinata buru-buru menjawil tangan Gaara, takut pemuda itu kalap.

"Oh, ini Gaara? _Gomen ne, _seharusnya aku bisa mengenali rambutmu," kata Neji mengoreksi, "untung saja warna merah rambutmu memang alami. Kalau tidak, mungkin kamu sudah berurusan dengan Komite Kedisiplinan."

"Well, kurasa Komite Kedisiplinan bahkan sudah punya agenda harian untuk menemuiku," balas Gaara sedikit sarkastik.

"Aku rasa _image_-mu di mata publik dengan kepribadian aslimu memang sebanding," Neji tersenyum tenang, "Hinata, sampai bertemu di ruang OSIS nanti."

"Ba-baik, _Senpai,_" jawab Hinata cepat.

Gaara masih mempertahankan _death glare_ demi mengikuti langkah Neji yang kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan. Huh, kata-kata Neji tadi dirasakannya sebagai sebuah tantangan. Neji ingin mengajaknya perang dengan cara terbuka, tapi tetap dengan cara yang elegan. Gaara merasakannya, dari pilihan kata, intonasi, dan tajamnya tatapan matanya yang beda-beda tipis dengan _style_ para bangsawan.

"Jadi dia yang kamu ceritakan kemarin? Huh, tipikal Gary Stu begitu," komentar Gaara.

"Gary Stu?" ulang Hinata sedikit tak mengerti.

"Cowok dengan penampakan sempurna, yang digilai banyak wanita. Tapi biasanya dapat jodoh cewek biasa, bahkan kadang-kadang di bawah garis rata-rata," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Sepertinya dia berniat mengambil alih Komite Kedisiplinan setelah membaca rekor pelanggaranmu. Dengan kata lain, kurasa Neji-_senpai_ punya kecenderungan untuk menempatkanmu dalam _blacklist-_nya," jelas Hinata.

Hinata mungkin kurang paham. Neji mungkin saja menempatkan Gaara dalam daftar hitam. Bukan saja karena deretan pelanggaran yang dilakukannya, tetapi karena ia menganggap Gaara sebagai sosok yang mengancam. Ya, Gaara bisa merasakan itu dari tatapan Neji—yang semula lembut saat bicara dengan Hinata—yang berubah menajam.

Ini akan menjadi permainan yang seru. Dan Gaara akan memastikan nasib Neji takkan lebih baik dari mantan-mantan pacar Hinata yang telah lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thanks to : ****Ms. Lana****, ****Dae Uchiha****, Anne Garbo, ****Freyja Lawliet****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****La Rikou****, ****hoshinoxxsai****, ****Aikawa Jasumin****, ****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, Noal. Hoshino, NaruNarurin, minatsuki heartnet, ****taintedIris****, ****LawNaria**** ***arigatou ^^ salam kenal, ya***, ****sin naka****, Thi3x Noir, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, ****Vyongeline****, ****Deer Panda****, nurul. wn**** ***Ah, iya. Sebenernya itu keidean dari komik juga. Lupa judulnya. Pokoknya chara-nya namanya Tsubomi. Saya baca itu waktu masih awal-awal SMK**.* ****Hanyou Dark****, ****Gled Chiharu Hime**** ***Salam kenal Gled-san ^^ Bisa kok. Tapi tergantung aplikasi hp-nya juga ^^*,**aideuuie****, ****Yurayuki****, ****Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F****, ****Widyalestari**** ***gomen baru bisa update orz***, **dan **anichajo. naprincepairen**

Chapter 8, semoga masih ada yang ingat jalan ceritanya. Sampai dua chapter ke depan, mereka masih berstatus pelajar SMA. Neji di sini satu tingkat di atas GaaHina. Saya mencoba membuat karakterisasi Neji di sini seperti seorang prince yang rada-rada Gary Stu—seperti kata Gaara. Kalau di chapter-chapter sebelumnya Gaara terlihat tenang dan dewasa, di sini saya malah membuatnya lebih ke arah tipikal penggoda #terinspirasi dari Usui Takumi. Sifat prince-nya yang digandrungi cewek-cewek saya berikan untuk Neji, bagian perverted outer-space allien-nya saya berikan untuk Gaara. Saya harap nggak ada yang nabok saya gara-gara peralihan karakter ini.

Curhat sedikit—diabaikan pun Anda tak rugi—menulis Gaara yang seperti ini bikin saya kangen setengah mati sama F*jr*. Kangen pingin nge-bully :p FYI, F*jr* ini teman saya yang jago skateboarding. Sayangnya ini bocah yang paling sering absen kalau kelompok kami lagi ngumpul-ngumpul. Ngurusin cewek melulu sih :x

Ah, daripada saya kelamaan curhat, mending saya ucapkan selamat membaca dan kalau sempat, minta komennya, ya ^^

Grazie di tutto


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~ **

.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori memerhatikan tingkah polah putra semata wayangnya. Menebak-nebak sarapan makanan macam apa yang sudah ditelan Gaara. _Tumben-tumbenan_ pemuda itu mau masuk gudang, mengambil sepeda tuanya yang sudah berkarat, lalu mengotak-atiknya dengan peralatan seadanya. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura iseng menambahkan hasil eksperimennya sebagai pengganti vetsin ke dalam mangkuk sup anaknya?

_Hush, tidak mungkin._

_Inner_ Sasori membantah kemungkinan paling absurd yang baru saja menghampiri. Gaara anak mereka satu-satunya, _limited edition_, tidak diproduksi lagi. Satu-satunya alasan paling masuk akal adalah Gaara ingin membuat sesuatu dari sepeda ini. Buktinya ada sekotak perkakas berisi mur, baut, dan kunci-kunci yang dibiarkan tergeletak di sisi kiri.

Tapi benda macam apa yang mau dibuat? Bioskop sepeda seperti yang ada di iklan Wis Kuwat?

"Ehm ... ehm...," Sasori berdeham, berusaha menampilkan citra bapak-bapak penuh wibawa, "sepedanya mau kamu apakan, sih?"

Detik itu pula Sasori mati-matian menahan tawa ketika Gaara menoleh sehingga ia melihat bagaimana rupa anaknya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau Gaara marah hanya karena ia tertawa melihat wajah mulus anaknya kini dinodai cairan oli bercampur debu-debu di gudang tua. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menggaruk pipinya sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan papanya.

"Benerin sepeda, Pa. Masih bisa dipakai. Aku hanya ingin mengganti beberapa onderdil dan mengecat ulangnya saja," jawab Gaara.

Sasori bengong.

Anaknya _kesambet_ jin mana sampai-sampai tertarik merekondisi sepeda begitu? Apa ada kegiatan festival sekolah yang mengadakan kompetisi _recycle_ agar membuat barang-barang lama menjadi seperti baru. Kalaupun iya, biasanya Gaara takkan pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti kompetisi semacam itu.

"Naik sepeda berdua, membonceng gadis yang kausuka. Merasakan semilir angin yang mendukung suasana. Sesekali kalian bercanda tawa. Tangannya melingkari erat pinggangmu, antara takut terjatuh dan karena ingin berbagi hangatnya cinta."

Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang, masih dengan jas putihnya. Ibu-ibu berjiwa muda itu melipat tangan di depan dada, menanti reaksi anaknya setelah ia mendeklamasikan sajak yang—menurutnya—cetar membahana. Sakura bisa melihat ada jeda sejenak ketika Gaara mendengar sajaknya sebelum akhirnya berpura-pura meneruskan ucapannya.

"Maksudnya?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Sepeda itu mau dipakai Gaara untuk membonceng Hinata."

Terima kasih Sasori. Karena ketidakpekaanmu, Sakura memperjelas segala-galanya tentang hal yang ingin Gaara kunci rapat-rapat dalam hati. Lagi pula, kenapa mamanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, _sih_?

Walaupun begitu, Gaara masih bisa berlega hati. Mamanya tidak bicara apa-apa pada Hinata tentang rekondisi sepeda ini. Terbukti dari reaksi Hinata keesokan paginya ketika Gaara menjemputnya dengan sepeda BMX yang telah dimodifikasi. Multifungsi, bisa untuk membonceng Hinata sekaligus bisa dipakai atraksi.

"Ayo, naik," tawar Gaara.

Sepeda Gaara memang tidak memiliki tempat duduk untuk pemboncengnya. Tapi ada dua potong besi kokoh yang bisa digunakan sebagai pijakan kaki Hinata. Memang tidak wow _sih_, tapi lumayan ketimbang harus berjalan kaki sampai SMA Konoha. Yang lebih penting lagi, Hinata bisa membonceng Gaara.

"Kemarin kamu bilang ingin naik sepeda. Biar tidak ketinggalan seperti saat aku memakai _skateboard_," ucap Gaara.

"Eh? Kamu dengar ucapanku?" Hinata terkejut, tidak menyangka gumaman tak jelasnya ternyata didengar Gaara.

"Ya dengarlah. Aku kan tidak tuli," jawab Gaara.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu untuk...,"

"Sudah, naik saja. Kalau tidak mau, aku tinggal saja. Mungkin di depan sana ada gadis seseksi Lucy Heartfilia," potong Gaara setengah mengancam.

"Baik," Hinata buru-buru naik, menginjakkan kakinya pada pelat besi dan berpegangan pada pundak Gaara. Untung saja Gaara tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menggodanya gara-gara wajahnya yang sekarang merona.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar tidak rela kalau aku membonceng gadis lain," Gaara mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ti-tidak juga. A-aku ... kan tidak seru kalau aku berangkat sendiri," kilah Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kamu kesepian kalau aku tidak ada," balas Gaara seenaknya.

Gaara bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu mencengkeram erat bahunya. Ia juga berani bertaruh, gadis itu pasti sedang merona. Ah, menyesal Gaara tidak memasang kaca spion di sepedanya. Kalau ada kan lumayan ia bisa mengintip dan memergoki ekspresi malu-malu si gadis Uchiha.

"Aku senang kamu bawa sepeda. Karena itu berarti, kamu tidak akan menyelinap keluar sekolah saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung," kata Hinata.

"Hn..."

"Gaara ... kamu benar-benar membeli sepeda ini karena mendengar ocehan tidak jelasku kemarin?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ini sepeda Papa," jawab Gaara.

"Oh," komentar Hinata, "tapi sampai kamu _bela-belain_ begini."

Detik demi detik berlalu, Gaara tak kunjung bereaksi. Hinata menggigit bibirnya cemas, takut Gaara tersinggung dan merasa usahanya tak dihargai. Oh, sungguh Hinata ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Mestinya ia tak perlu lancang menanyakan alasan yang mungkin saja pribadi. _'Hinata bodoh. Hinata dan mulut besarnya yang bodoh' _gadis itu memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati.

Di saat seperti ini, Hinata tak bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara. Gadis itu semakin canggung, takut membayangkan Gaara akan menurunkannya tiba-tiba. Masih mending kalau cuma begitu, bagaimana kalau sampai Gaara melihatnya sebagai gadis tak tahu diuntung yang hanya bisa membuatnya repot saja.

"Gaara...," _bicaralah._

"Turun," pinta Gaara setelah menghentikan laju sepedanya.

Setengah takut-takut Hinata turun dari boncengannya. Ia mencoba menatap Gaara, mencari tahu emosi macam apa yang tergambar di sana. Tapi menebak isi hati Gaara memang sama sulitnya seperti menebak isi buah manggis yang bagian bawahnya sudah tiada.

"Ga-Gaara ... jangan marah ... padaku." Hinata menahan lengan kiri sahabatnya yang tengah menuntun sepeda.

"Marah kenapa? Masuk kelas dulu sana. Aku kan harus menyimpan sepeda dulu," ucap Gaara.

"Eh?"

Bola mata Hinata menyapu sekilas pemandangan yang ada di sekitar. Ini areal sekolah, pantas saja ia merasa familiar. Astaga ... dari tadi memikirkan Gaara yang mungkin saja marah padanya membuatnya tak sadar. Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara belum juga bereaksi atas ucapannya, apakah dia sengaja menghindar atau memang benar-benar tak mendengar?

Entahlah, mungkin lebih baik Hinata memang tak perlu mempertanyakan lagi masalah itu.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk _bento_-nya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menyusul Gaara ke atap sekolah atau tidak. Begitu mendengar suara dering bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir, pemuda itu tak membuang waktu untuk bergerak. Atap sekolah adalah tujuan pastinya mengingat di tempat itulah Gaara bebas bermain _game _tanpa seorang pun yang membundak. Yah, paling-paling hanya Hinata yang sesekali datang menawari bekalnya dan jelas saja itu sulit ditolak.

Hanya saja kali ini Hinata ragu-ragu. Takut ia akan mengganggu. Toh, biasanya Gaara juga membawa beberapa permen loli di dalam saku. Kalaupun lapar, biasanya ia akan menelepon Hinata, minta dibawakan sesuatu.

"Sendirian?" sapa Neji.

"Ah, iya ... _Senpai,_" Hinata terlihat kikuk, sedikit malu kepergok sedang melamun.

"Biasanya Gaara selalu menemanimu," komentar Neji sembari duduk di sisi Hinata, "bolos sekolah lagi?"

"Err ... kupikir dia sedang ada di suatu tempat. Berkencan dengan konsol _game_-nya dan tidak ingin diganggu," kata Hinata.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Owh ... jadi rumor itu benar. Akasuna no Gaara memang seorang _otaku_."

"Y-ya, kira-kira begitulah," jawab Hinata. Meremas tepian roknya. Sedikit grogi dengan keramahtamahan yang ditujukkan pemuda Hyuuga.

"Kamu takut padaku?" tebak Neji, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah mengambil kesimpulan. Kamu terlihat akrab bahkan dengan anak seperti Gaara. Kupikir kamu juga mudah akrab dengan anak laki-laki."

"Bukan begitu. Aku ... aku ... a-ku selalu merasa gugup di dekat anak laki-laki. Gaara adalah pengecualian. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak merasa takut padanya," jelas Hinata, "maafkan aku, _Senpai_."

"Aku jadi semakin iri padanya," gumam Neji.

Hinata semakin gugup, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghapuskan situasi yang mendadak sunyi. Lagi pula kenapa Neji tidak mengajaknya bicara soal urusan Komite Kedisiplinan, sih? Gadis itu membuka _bento_-nya, menyodorkannya ke arah Neji.

"Ma-mau mencoba bekalku?"

Rona wajah Neji mendadak berseri-seri. Tanpa ragu, ia menganggukkan kepala sebelum mengambil sebuah _onigiri_. Ia menggigitnya, mengunyahnya, kemudian menelannya sampai tak tersisa lagi. Dan terakhir, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya—seolah tak ingin ada rasa yang tersisa—membuatnya terlihat err ... seksi.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara makanku?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya, heran melihat reaksi Hinata.

"_O-onigiri_ itu ... kelihatannya enak," jawab Hinata setengah panik.

Neji tersenyum, "Oh, ya. Aku lupa bilang. _Onigiri_-nya memang sangat enak. Aku jadi lupa mau bilang begitu. Boleh aku minta lagi?"

"Silakan," Hinata menyodorkan bekalnya untuk dinikmati Neji. Gadis itu menunduk, memandangi rerumputan yang tumbuh di bawah bangku yang mereka duduki. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ada orang yang menikmati _onigiri _dengan cara yang sedemikian seksi. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang biasa cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan karena ingin segera melanjutkan _game-_nya kembali.

Atau mungkin ... ini memang pertama kalinya ia memerhatikan cara makan seseorang?

Ponselnya bergetar, membuat Hinata refleks membukanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan. Pengirimnya Gaara, persis seperti dugaan. Mungkin ia merasa kelaparan dan meminta Hinata membawakan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya merah padam, isi pesan Gaara terlalu jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

_**Wow, pakaian dalam yang menarik**_

_**Membuatku ingin memakanmu saja**_

Refleks Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Ia terkesiap, langsung teringat karena udaranya sedikit panas, ia melepaskan jas almamaternya semenjak jam kedua tadi. Normalnya pakaian dalamnya takkan terlihat bila ia tak berkeringat dan berada di bawah sinar matahari. Masalahnya sekarang...

_**Gaara mesum! **_

_**Pakaian dalamku tidak mungkin terlihat. **_

_**Gaara pasti sengaja mengamatinya dengan detail sampai bisa melihatnya.**_

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu membalas pesannya.

_**Kalau begitu, kenapa **_**Senpai **_**di sebelahmu sampai **_**blushing**_** begitu?**_

_**Dia melihatnya sejak tadi. **_

_**Dia tak bilang padamu agar bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi.**_

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin kencang. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Neji-senpai, memastikan apa rona wajah pemuda itu sekarang. Raut wajah ganteng itu merona merah, dengan ekspresi yang sedikit tegang. Sepertinya Gaara memang tak berbohong soal bajunya yang bisa diterawang.

"Hinata, dapat _e-mail_ dari siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Temanku," Hinata mencoba bersikap normal. Menimbang-nimbang untuk meminta tolong pada Gaara untuk mengambilkan jas almamaternya di kelas.

_**Ke koridor sebentar.**_

_**Kubawakan jas almamatermu.**_

Hinata menarik napas lega. Ia bersyukur Gaara memiliki inisiatif untuk menolongnya. Otaknya memutar cepat alasan macam apa yang akan dikatakannya pada pemuda Hyuuga. Apalagi, kelihatannya pemuda itu benar-benar sedang menikmati bekalnya.

"_A-anou, Senpai._ Temanku mencariku. Aku akan ke sana sebentar. Tapi aku akan segera kembali kok," kata Hinata buru-buru mempercepat langkah kaki sebelum Neji sempat bertanya.

Bola mata ungu lembutnya memindai areal sekitar koridor yang disebut Gaara. Tidak ada pemuda Akasuna. Hanya ada siswa-siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Baru saja ia mau melangkah lebih jauh, ada tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata bisa merasakan punggungnya menabrak dada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Melirik ke belakang, ia bisa melihat pelakunya memiliki helaian rambut semerah bata.

"Detak jantungmu berisik sekali. Kamu pasti mau berteriak _'Kyaa~ Gaara-_kun_ memelukku'_." Suara seduktif yang terdengar di telinganya jelas-jelas milik sahabatnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin berteriak konyol seperti itu kok," kilah Hinata, "mana jas almamaterku?"

Tangan Gaara yang lain menyodorkan jas almamater berwarna abu-abu pucat. Gadis itu tak membuang waktu untuk mengambilnya, kemudian memakainya cepat-cepat. Sahabatnya hanya memerhatikan, mengamati dengan tatapan matanya yang entah kenapa begitu memikat.

"Kamu lihat apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Hinata sedikit panik.

"Tidak lihat apa-apa. Lorong ini sempit. Normalnya memang aku akan melihat ke arahmu yang berdiri persis dalam jarak pandangku," gumam Gaara.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, tak berani beradu pandang dengan Gaara. Pipinya terasa memanas, membuatnya semakin tak mau Gaara melihatnya. Ia tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata menggoda yang entah dipelajarinya dari mana.

"Atau kamu marah karena aku kurang memerhatikanmu?" Nada suara Gaara terdengar melunak, "kamu ingin aku selalu melihatmu, selalu memerhatikanmu. Bodohnya aku yang tak menyadari itu."

Entah sudah seberisik apa debar jantung Hinata saat ini. Terlebih ketika Gaara juga ikut-ikutan menunduk, membuat kening mereka bertemu dalam ekuilibrium afeksi. Belum lagi sapuan napas hangat Gaara yang menggelitiki pipi. Ugh, Hinata bisa merasakan lututnya seolah melemas, nyaris seperti _jelly_.

Apakah Gaara memang sudah tahu? Apa akhirnya ia menyadari, ada emosi lain yang sekarang membebat hati Hinata tiap kali mereka bertemu? Dan siapkah pemuda ini membalas perasaan yang dimilikinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu?

"Hinata..."

"_Katakan Gaara ... katakan kau menyukaiku_," batin Hinata, mencoba bersabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Gaara.

"Hinata ... aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi...," ucap Gaara.

"Ka-katakan saja. A-aku si-siap mendengarnya kok. La-lagi pula sepertinya aku juga ... aku juga...," Hinata terbata-bata. Ia bahkan memainkan kedua telunjuk di depan dada demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku lapar."

Hah?

Suara _backsound_ mendadak dangdut dari perut Gaara membuat Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Lapar? Gaara menggodanya habis-habisan hanya karena kelaparan semata? _Kami-sama_ ... bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak gemas melihatnya.

"Eh? Kamu mengharapkan aku mengatakan hal lain?" Gaara berpura-pura bersikap polos. Jauh dalam hati, pemuda ini _coret_menikmati_coret _SANGAT menikmati ekspresi malu bercampur marah ditambah kesal yang muncul di wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Hhah ... kamu kan bisa bilang lapar dengan cara yang lebih normal," Hinata sedikit menggerutu, "berharap saja deh Neji-senpai belum menghabiskan bekalku."

"Hinata?" Baru saja mereka mau melangkahkan kaki menuju taman, Neji sudah menyusulnya. Ia mengernyitkan alis begitu melihat Gaara dan Hinata. "Oh, jadi teman yang kamu maksud adalah Gaara."

Gaara tak menanggapi ucapan Neji. Ia hanya melipat tangan di depan dada, menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Matanya dengan cepat beraversi, melirik _bento_ yang ada di tangan si _senpai_.

"Bekalnya Hinata tidak kauhabiskan, kan?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan supersinisnya.

"Aku baru mau minta maaf. Bekalnya enak sekali. Tanpa sadar aku justru menghabiskannya," kata Neji, "jadi sepertinya aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku...,"

"Baiklah. Kita ke kantin, Hinata," Gaara memberi isyarat agar Hinata mengiyakan ajakannya.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, menerima _bento _yang telah kosong dari tangan _senpai_-nya. Ia membungkukkan badan sekilas sebagai pengganti kata pamit sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah Gaara. Lagi-lagi, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Neji sudah menahan tangannya. Mau tak mau Gaara juga ikut berhenti, menoleh dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih bermakna lepasin-(calon)cewek-gue-Hyuuga.

"Dengarkan dulu," Neji menatap lembut ke arah Hinata—yang berarti mengerikan di mata Gaara, "kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Gaara melebarkan bola matanya, memberikan _death glare_ yang biasanya sanggup _bikin_ meriang. Tapi boro-boro takut, Neji malah berdiri tegak, memberikan tatapan tajam yang menjadi deklarasi perang. Masing-masing tangan mereka mengepal erat, siap melayang.

Hinata sudah mulai tak enak melihat atmosfer horor yang menyelimuti. Dari hari ke hari, semakin terlihat dua pemuda ini semakin membenci. Ia ingin pergi bersama Gaara, tapi tak enak bila terang-terangan menolak kebaikan Neji.

"Kita bisa pergi bertiga kan?" Hinata memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mentraktirnya," sahut Neji cepat.

"Aku tidak minta kautraktir, _Bishounen_," tukas Gaara sengit.

Alis Neji berkedut begitu mendengar kata terakhir yang disebutkan Gaara. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan diri agar tak meladeni ocehan Si Akasuna. Yang penting adalah Hinata, _sebodo_ amat dengan bocah yang hobi mencari gara-gara.

"Ya?" Hinata memastikan sekali lagi.

Dan mau tak mau kedua pemuda itu terpaksa menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

"Habis ini kalian pelajaran apa?" tanya Neji sembari menunggui Hinata menikmati makanannya.

"Kimia," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, Orochimaru-_sensei,_" komentar Neji konklusif.

Gaara mendecih kesal berkali-kali secara tersembunyi. Di tangannya ada sebuah konsol _game_ yang menjadi pusat atensi. Jadi, jika ia mendecih, orang-orang akan mengiranya sebagai ekspresi kesal karena _game _itu tak bisa ia menangi.

Hal yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Gaara menggunakan _game_ itu sebagai alasan agar tak perlu menyimak pembicaraan Neji dan Hinata. Kalau Neji lebih merapat pada Hinata, ia bisa mendecih seolah sedang marah pada konsol _game-_nya. Itu sebabnya tak heran jika beberapa kali Gaara dan Neji beradu _death glare_ yang tak diketahui oleh gadis Uchiha.

"Orochi-_sensei _suka sekali menyuruh muridnya ke depan kelas, mempresentasikan materi-materi yang bahkan baru akan kita pelajari," komentar Neji.

"Ah, iya. Minggu lalu aku yang mendapat giliran itu. Teori asam basa. Deg-degan, tapi untungnya aku pernah belajar dasar-dasarnya dengan Gaara," Hinata menoleh sekilas ke arah sahabatnya. Berharap pemuda itu menoleh atau sekadar menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh, ya? Setidaknya kamu punya pegangan dan tidak sampai _blank_ di depan kelas," komentar Neji, "giliranku waktu itu tentang unsur. Orochimaru-_sensei _memintaku menyebutkan unsur-unsur yang ada secara berurutan sesuai dengan nomor atomnya."

"Semuanya?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Ya tidak," Neji terkekeh pelan, "tidak sampai separuhnya. Sisanya aku tidak begitu ingat dengan urutannya. Tapi bagusnya aku tahu ada istilah yang tepat untuk menyebut seorang gadis. Terutama yang sepertimu."

"Perumpamaan seorang gadis dalam kimia? Misalnya seperti apa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu. Ia belum pernah mendengarnya. Biasanya seorang gadis identik dengan bunga-bunga. Kalaupun menyangkut tentang pelajaran juga tidak akan terlampau jauh dari pelajaran sastra.

"Hinata, aku berani bertaruh kalau tubuhmu tersusun atas unsur kalsium, nitrogen, titanium, dan kalium," kata Neji.

Hinata ingin menyergah ucapan itu, ia tahu unsur-unsur yang mendominasi tubuh manusia bukanlah unsur-unsur tadi. Tapi sepertinya Neji memang ingin Hinata penasaran dan menunggu eksplanasi. Pemuda itu bahkan sengaja menatap intens ke arah Hinata seolah menunggu gadis itu bereaksi.

"Kenapa ... harus begitu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Neji tersenyum, "Tahu lambang unsur kalsium, kan?"

"Ca," jawab Hinata cepat.

Gaara berhenti memencet-mencet konsol _game,_ matanya melirik sangar. Tampaknya ia bisa menebak maksud Neji tanpa perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar. Yang dilirik hanya tersenyum—lebih tepat disebut menyeringai—seolah bendera kemenangan telah berkibar.

"Kalau begitu, urutkan saja lambang-lambang dari unsur yang kusebutkan tadi secara berurutan," kata Neji, "kamu bisa bantu menebaknya, **Akasuna-san**."

Empat sudut siku-siku bermunculan di pelipis Gaara.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Ca, N, kalium kan K. Eh, lambang titanium itu apa, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara mendengus kesal, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Ti."

"Oh, Ti. Kalau begitu diurutkan menjadi Ca-N-Ti-K," kata Hinata.

"Cantik, "ulang Neji, "makanya aku berpikir kalau unsur-unsur pembentuk dirimu adalah kalsium, nitrogen, titanium, dan kalium. Karena kamu...,"

Brakk!

"Maaf, tanganku licin," celetuk Gaara sembari memungut konsol _game _yang beberapa detik lalu meluncur bebas dari tangannya. Ia mengusap-usap benda itu, berharap tak ada _impact_ berarti yang diterima 'nyawa keduanya'.

"Kurasa kamu harus lebih berhati-hati, Gaara," komentar Neji, "kecuali kamu sengaja karena terpesona melihat Hinata merona."

Disebut begitu, rona di wajah Hinata semakin menebal. Dadanya langsung berdegup kencang, berharap ucapan Neji bukanlah tanpa kausal. Apalagi setelah mendengar tudingan Neji yang semakin frontal.

"Atau ... haruskah aku mengatakan, kamu cemburu?"

"_Katakan 'iya', Gaara-_kun_!" _harap Hinata dalam hati.

"Itukah yang kaurasakan? Aku merasa tersanjung, **Hyuuga-senpai**. Kau sampai menganggapku tembok besar yang menghalangi usahamu. Kasihan sekali," tukas Gaara dengan tenang.

"Tinggi sekali rasa percaya dirimu, Tuan Panda," komentar Neji.

Gaara mendelik, kemudian mencibir, "Tuan _Bishounen_."

Hinata pura-pura tak mendengar _psy-war_ mereka. Ia lebih memilih cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neji, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bukan berarti ia tak peduli Gaara dan Neji bertengkar karenanya. Ia hanya tak mau wajahnya semakin memanas lagi dan lagi akibat mendengar ucapan posesif Gaara. Hinata senang, sekaligus juga merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Gaara hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Neji yang bangkunya lebih dekat dengan Hinata langsung tanggap, ia membantu Hinata merangkum gelasnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu agar batuk akibat tersedaknya reda. Berbalut rasa khawatir ia berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja, Hinata."

"Ma-ma ... uhuk ... maaf," sesal Hinata.

"Mau tambah minum lagi?" tawar Neji.

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan gelasnya, "kamu boleh mengambil minumanku. Jangan berbuat konyol seperti itu lagi. Makan cepat-cepat tidak cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Kembali kasih," balas Gaara sembari mengerling penuh makna.

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Ia mencoba untuk tak terlihat konyol di depan sahabat yang diam-diam ia sukai. Merasa kerongkongannya telah lega, ia memilih untuk undur diri.

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, _Senpai_. Maaf, kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Hari ini adalah piketku. Iya, kan, Gaara?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, berharap pemuda itu mau bekerja sama.

"Kamu memang piket setiap hari, kok," komentar Gaara.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Akan kukirim lewat _e-mail_ saja," kata Neji.

"Baiklah. Permisi, _Senpai._..,"

Neji menganggukkan kepala. Matanya tetap mengikuti langkah-langkah Hinata. Sejurus kemudian, ia keheranan melihat Gaara belum juga beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Padahal neji sempat mengira panda satu ini akan terus membuntuti Hinata.

"Kukira kau mau mengikutinya, _Stalking _Panda," komentar Neji.

"Paling-paling dia akan mencari Yamanaka, lalu menggelar sesi curhat dadakan di toilet wanita," ujar Gaara, "dan aku tidak mau pakai wig hanya untuk masuk toilet wanita."

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar hafal _schedule_-nya," gumam Neji, "benar-benar _stalker_ sejati."

"Aku bahkan lebih hafal ekspresi-ekspresi menariknya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain, termasuk kamu," kata Gaara sembari memasang seringai.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Bahkan jika ternyata Hinata menyukaimu, aku tidak akan menyerah," kata Neji, "jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Tsk. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu," Gaara menggerakkan bola matanya dari men-death glare Neji kemudian fokus pada layar konsol _game-_nya.

Sementara yang dilirik juga tak kalah dalam memberikan pandangan sinis. Neji tahu Si Panda Merah itu siap membuatnya terjerungkis. Tetapi bagaimanapun perasaannya pada Hinata juga tak bisa ditepis.

Memang bukan hal yang mudah, tapi Neji takkan menyerah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **Anne Garbo****, ****kirei- neko****, ****Noal.****Hoshino****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****Freyja Lawliet****, ****chiaki arishima****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****Ayuzawa Shia**** ***itu istilah sering nemu kok di website2 humor gitu. Soal Usui sama Edgar, kan saya taunya dari dirimu^^***, ****minatsuki heartnet**** ***nggak lupa kok, itu setting-nya emang di rumah. Mereka lagi ngerjain pe-er bareng LoL. Kalo Hinata yang manggil Mas Ai, kira2 bakal gimana, ya? #plakk***, ****nurul.****wn****, ****Deer Panda****, ****NaruNarurin****, ****Arum Junnie**** ***salam kenal Arum-chan. Iya, chapter 1 Gaara memang masih kecil, tapi umurnya bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter kok**.*, ****siapa aja boleh**** ***mungkin ada baiknya sebelum membaca Anda tidak mengabaikan warningnya atau minimal membaca summary-nya. Saya sudah meletakkan insert SasuNaruSasu baik pada summary maupun pada warning**.*, ****xx**** ***hayo, coba tebak** ^^v*, ****Yurayuki****, ****Thi3x Noir****,dan ****OraRi HinaRa****.**

Seperti biasa, yang login balasnya via PM ^^

Sebetulnya inti dari chapter ini sendiri kurang begitu saya dapatkan. Saya baru mengetik 2 phase ketika menyadari jumlah words-nya sudah 2300. Antara terlalu terlena sampai tidak menjaga batas words atau karena terbiasa membuat fiksi2 yang panjang per phase-nya lebih dari 1000 words. Karena itu, saya buat chapter ini hanya 3 phase saja. Humornya jelas berkurang. Padahal rencananya saya mau masukin bagian Sasu godain Sasori di phase keempat, tapi ya sudahlah. Buat chapter depan saja, ya ^^v

Saya kira saya tidak perlu menjawab GaaHina saling suka atau tidak. Semoga deskripsi saya cukup menjelaskan semuanya ^^

Daripada saya bicara terlalu banyak, lebih baik saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Lebih bersyukur lagi kalau ada yang mau menyisihkan sebagian review-nya di kotak review saya ^^

Molto Grazie


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~ **

.

.

.

"Gaara itu sebenarnya suka beneran _nggak sih_ sama kamu?!"

Boneka panda sebesar lemari milik Hinata jadi sasaran uneg-uneg Ino Yamanaka. Si Pirang ini memang sengaja main ke rumah Hinata setelah gadis Uchiha itu curhat soal sikap Gaara. Ino penganut _love oriented_, itu sebabnya ia selalu gemas menantikan romansa Gaara dan Hinata dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Sayangnya, baik Gaara maupun teman baiknya sama-sama tidak berkeinginan mengucapkan kata cinta.

Hinata sendiri tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan jawaban pasti. Pribadi Gaara memang terlalu sulit dimengerti. Kadang-kadang ia cuek setengah mati, lalu tiba-tiba ia datang dan memperlakukan Hinata bak seorang putri. Yang paling sering adalah melontarkan kata-kata sarat seduksi. Lebih parah lagi jika ia melakukannya disertai tindakan fisik yang biasanya hanya dilakukan pasangan _lovey-dovey._ Seperti kemarin, ketika Gaara memeluk Hinata yang sebelumnya tengah bersama Neji.

Entah Gaara benar-benar suka padanya tapi tak mau bilang atau ia hanya sekadar senang bermain-main, Hinata tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Gaara.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Sikapnya yang kadang-kadang seperti tidak suka kalau Neji-_senpai_ mendekatiku itu membuatku punya harapan lebih. Tapi ... tetap saja tidak ada kepastian begini," tutur Hinata termangu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyuuga-_senpai_ itu ganteng banget, lho. Pintar lagi. Kelihatannya dia juga baik. Kamu yakin _nggak_ mau mempertimbangkan dia?" tanya Ino.

"Neji-_senpai_ tidak pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Surat cinta yang dulu ditulisnya _kan_ sudah belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia mengerti apa yang ditulisnya waktu itu," ujar Hinata.

"Tapi kemarin dia bilang kamu cantik, lho," Ino mencoba mengingatkan Hinata, "kurasa itu bukan pujian kosong. Menurutku, dia juga sedang melakukan upaya penjajakan padamu."

Hinata tak sepenuhnya menolak argumen sahabatnya. Ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang merasa tersanjung dengan cara Neji memperhatikan dirinya. Ia juga cukup peka untuk menilai bahwa perhatian Neji bukan tanpa tujuan apa-apa. Hanya saja, sepanjang Neji tak terang-terangan mengatakan cinta padanya, Hinata bisa bersikap santai dan menganggap Neji sebagai teman biasa.

Lagi pula selama ini Neji juga menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya Hinata tak perlu berjuang melawan rasa deg-degan seperti yang sering terjadi tiap kali ia mendengar kata-kata seduktif yang Gaara ucapkan. Memang terkadang terselip pujian yang membuatnya merona, tapi Neji tak pernah mengodanya terus-terusan.

"_Ya ampun ... sejak kapan aku membandingkan _Senpai _dengan Gaara begini,_" pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Bagaimanapun Neji-_senpai_ itu layak dipertimbangkan, lho," komentar Ino, "aaa~~ pasti menyenangkan sekali ditaksir pemuda se-_perfect_ Hyuuga-senpai. Aku mauu...!"

"Kamu kan sudah punya Sai," seloroh Hinata.

"Sai _nggak_ secetar Hyuuga-_senpai_," kata Ino setengah keceplosan, "eh, tapi dia tetap yang terbaik buatku sih. Jangan bilang-bilang sama Sai, lho, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya. Wajar saja kan kalau kita punya sosok idola."

"Syukurlah...," Ino terlihat lega, "eh, kenapa kamu _nggak_ coba mancing Gaara supaya mengaku? Biar kamu _nggak_ dikasih harapan palsu melulu. Atau kalau perlu, kamu duluan yang bilang kalau kamu suka sama dia. Menyimpan uang di bank _sih_ bisa dapat bunga, tapi menyimpan cinta di dalam hati _sih_ mana bisa bikin kita berbunga-bunga."

"Tapi aku takut," gumam Hinata, "takut kalau ternyata dia menolakku dan hubungan kami tidak bisa kembali seperti semula."

Lagi pula Hinata juga agak sungkan jika harus mengatakannya secara ekspansif. Bisa-bisa ia dituding sebagai anak perempuan yang agresif. Tetapi jika ia memilih cara yang super halus, tindakannya jelas tak akan dihitung impresif.

Pernah Hinata memberikan cokelat _valentine_ pada Gaara. Pemuda itu memang mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi kemudian ia terus-terusan menggoda Hinata. Dari sikapnya, sepertinya Gaara tahu Hinata menyukainya. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tak membahasnya. Dan jika itu benar, berarti Gaara memang tak menginginkan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih istimewa.

Lalu, apa artinya semua perhatian yang selama ini tertuju padanya?

Hinata ingin tahu...

"Menurutku, kalian harus tetap bicara. Daripada kamu di-PHP-_in_ melulu," tukas Ino, "aku sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan Si Panda itu. Dari dulu, kamu _panas-panasin_ dia dengan cara pacaran sama yang lain. Dia _nggak_ bilang apa-apa. Giliran kamu _nggak_ punya pacar, dia _stand by_ di dekatmu, seolah menawarkan diri buat jadi pacar pengganti. Tapi kalo pacar pengganti, kok sampai berkali-kali."

"Itu dia...," gumam Hinata.

"Makanya, kubilang juga kalian harus bicara. Semuanya kan memang ada risikonya. Memangnya sampai kapan kamu mau diam begini saja. Toh, kalaupun Gaara menolakmu, urusanmu tinggal mencari cara untuk _move on_."

Rasanya yang dikatakan Ino masuk akal juga. Semua ada risikonya. Selama ini Hinata takut kalau Gaara memang hanya bermain-main dengannya. Lebih parah lagi kalau ternyata setelah Hinata menyatakan perasaannya, ia justru dijauhi Gaara. Membayangkan harus hidup tanpa Gaara itu bagai taman tak berbunga.

Tapi kalau Hinata tidak mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, sampai kapan ia akan terombang-ambing begini?

.

.

.

"Sasori-_chan_~~ ahh ... kau semakin imut saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Itu yang diucapkan Sasuke begitu Sasori menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang. Pria paruh baya itu tampak begitu girang, apalagi Naruto masih ada di halaman belakang. Sakura tidak perlu ditanya lagi—sedang menikmati suguhan_ boys love_ yang terjadi sekarang. Yang menggerutu cuma Sasori, putranya yang biasanya jadi sekutu malah pura-pura tak peduli ayahnya sedang diserang.

"Sasori-_chan_ ... Sasori-_chan_-ku yang imuutt!" Sasuke mendekati kepala Keluarga Akasuna, terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Sasori merasa perlu menyiapkan proteksi berupa bogem tangan kiri.

"Sasuke-_san_ mau apa?" Sasori mencoba untuk bersikap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat berang. Kalau bukan karena Sakura mengancam akan menghentikan jatah, ia akan jauh lebih memilih tidur di rumah ketimbang harus datang ke acara pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Keluarga Uchiha. Dan yah ... mungkin ia juga ingin tukar pendapat dengan Naruto terkait hubungan anak-anak mereka.

"Sikapmu dingin sekali, Sasori-_chan_," Sasuke memasang wajah sedih, "tidak tahukah dirimu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

Sakura mencubit lengan suaminya, "Kasihan Sasuke-_san_, tuh. Bersikaplah sedikit hangat." Senyum ala _fangirl_-nya mati-matian ditahan meskipun jiwa _fujoshi_-nya tetap terlalu kentara.

"Bukan urusanku," tukas Sasori setengah cemberut.

"Jahatnya ... Sasori-_chan._ Seandainya aku bisa mewujudkan bentuk kerinduanku padamu, aku ingin rasa rindu itu berwujud batu bata yang bisa kulemparkan padamu. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku merindukanmu." Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sasori. _Puppy eyes_ kata anak-anak muda. Buat Sasori sih tatapan Sasuke lebih mirip tatapan _'Kasihani saya, Pak. Sudah seminggu ini saya belum makan Chicken Cordon Bleu.'_

"Naruto-_san_ di mana?" Sasori memilih untuk tak meladeni rayuan gombal Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ngawur.

"Paman, Hinata mana?" Gaara ikut-ikutan bertanya. Matanya masih asyik terfokus pada PSP, tapi telinganya siap mendengarkan apa pun jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

"Naru-_chan_ di belakang, mempersiapkan bahan dan peralatan sama Hina-_chan_. Ada Ino-_chan_ juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Nggak ada yang namanya Hyuuga Neji, kan?" tanya Gaara ingin tahu. Sangat berusaha supaya intonasinya terdengar biasa walau aslinya sedang cemburu.

"Tidak ada. Lagi pula, siapa itu Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"_Brand Ambassador_ shampo unclear," jawab Gaara suka-suka.

Untung saja Sasuke maupun yang lain tak begitu ingin membahasnya. Hanya Sakura yang senyum-senyum karena tahu maksud tersembunyi dari Gaara. Setelah pulang dari acara ini, ia bisa punya bahan untuk menggoda putranya.

"Hinata-_chan_~," Sakura yang lebih dulu bereaksi begitu melihat Hinata. Menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga, ditambah fanatismenya terhadap pasangan _boys love_ membuatnya tak banyak punya teman wanita. Dan tentu saja wanita paruh baya ini juga berharap gadis Uchiha itu segera menjadi menantunya, "Sini, sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Dilarang menggosip," Gaara menahan tangan Hinata.

"Ah, kamu memang tidak bisa mengerti wanita, Gaara_-kun_," kata Sakura.

Gaara mendecih, kemudian melirik sangar ke arah Ino yang tertawa kecil. Sasori hanya melirik sekilas, mencoba memahami putranya yang masih dalam masa-masa juvenil. Sebagai bapak-bapak yang pernah muda, Sasori tahu meskipun Gaara terlihat tak banyak bicara, ada begitu banyak tumpukan emosi dakhil.

"Sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Hinata itu gimana, _sih_?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Gaara tidak menggubris, pura-pura asyik mengambil potongan-potongan daging panggang. Diabaikan begitu, Ino terlihat sedikit berang. Dia benar-benar penasaran ingin menemukan titik terang. Sesusah apa _sih_ bilang _I love you_ _full muach muach _ sampai-sampai Gaara tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan lantang?

"Hyuuga-_senpai_ kayaknya benar-benar naksir Hinata, lho," pancing Ino.

_Terus gue harus bilang wow gitu?_

Bukan, bukan. Gaara cuma menjawab, "Sudah tau," kok.

"Terus? Rela gitu Hinata dipacarin Hyuuga-_senpai_? Hyuuga-_senpai_ ini beda lho sama mantan-mantannya Hinata," Ino kembali memanas-manasi.

"Asalkan Hinata tidak terpaksa saja pacaran sama _bishounen_ itu," jawab Gaara.

"Kalo Hinatanya juga suka sama Hyuuga-_senpai_, _gimana_? Jatuh cinta sama cowok _perfect_ itu _nggak_ sesusah namatin pokemon, lho," imbuh Ino.

Gaara tak membalas lagi. Ia malah mencolek lengan Naruto, menawarkan diri untuk menjaga api. Yang dicolek tentu saja senang, makin mantap menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai bakal calon suami sang putri. Lagi pula Naruto juga tidak perlu tahu kalau Gaara membantunya biar terhindar dari interogasi.

Kalau Gaara sendiri tak berminat bicara terang-terangan pada Hinata, jelas lebih tidak mungkin lagi ia mau bicara jujur di depan Ino. Tidak ada gunanya, salah-salah malah berujung inferno. Kalau begitu, sia-sia saja selama ini ia mempertahankan sikap untuk tidak bertindak sembrono.

"Gaara...," Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Gaara masih berkutat di areal pencucian piring. Begitu gigihnya Gaara menghindar dari Ino sampai-sampai ia memilih bersemedi bersama _spongebob_ dan cairan pencuci piring. "Kukira kamu ke mana." Gadis itu meletakkan peralatan kotor lainnya.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Harusnya sih aku masih bertahan di hatimu," jawab Gaara.

Ucapan sederhana yang terbukti ampuh membuat pipi Hinata bersemu. Mati-matian gadis itu meredam debar jantungnya, mencoba mengingat perbincangannya dengan Ino untuk menuntut satu hal, _'Turunkan harga dirimu dan cepat nyatakan cintamu!'_. Gadis itu menarik napas, mengembuskannya lagi, sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Katakanlah," jawab Gaara sembari menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata.

"Apa ... apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Piring di tangan Gaara nyaris saja merosot kalau pemuda itu tidak dengan sigap mengambil kendali. Pemuda itu meletakkan piringnya dengan hati-hati, mencuci tangannya sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menunggu jawaban pasti. Tetap terlihat begitu tenang walau ada berbagai hal yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menjawabnya, tapi sepertinya ini penting bagimu," Gaara merendahkan nada suaranya hingga entah bagaimana jadi terdengar seksi di telinga Hinata, "aku melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita."

"Wa-wanita yang se-seperti apa?" Hinata dilanda rasa gugup ketika tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu tepat pada meja beton di belakang Hinata. Mengunci gadis itu agar tak lari darinya.

"Kamu _kan_ hanya tinggal bercermin, lihatlah seperti apa dirimu. Aku yakin pendapat kita tak jauh berbeda," jawab Gaara.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa semakin gugup setelah Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya yang menjulang. Ia masih ingin bertanya, tapi otaknya seperti beku untuk sekadar memilih kata, "Ta-tapi di sini tidak ada cermin."

Gaara mendesah pelan. Tangan kanannya merambat naik, meraih dagu Hinata untuk membuatnya terangkat sekaligus membuat mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Suhu di permukaan pipi Hinata kembali naik dan semakin naik demi mendengar kata-kata yang Gaara ucapkan.

"Aku akan meminjamimu sepasang cermin darurat. Mataku. Aku sedang menatapmu, kan? Jadi mendekatlah supaya kamu bisa melihatnya semakin jelas," kata Gaara.

Mata itu adalah mata pemuda yang dicintainya. Berwarna hijau jernih, walau dibingkai oleh sepasang kelopak yang menghitam akibat insomnia. Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata ikut menarik turun leher Gaara, ingin membuktikan bahwa di mata itu memang benar-benar ada refleksi dirinya. Memang terdengar bodoh, ia bahkan telah mempelajarinya ketika belajar materi tentang cahaya. Tetapi tetap saja, mengetahui dan membuktikan sendiri terkadang tidaklah sama.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari bibirnya sudah menghimpit sepasang bibir milik Gaara. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menjauh, karena Gaara kembali menghipnotisnya. Gerakan kelopak mata pemuda itu yang mengatup bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengecup membuat Hinata tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini mungkin takkan masuk dalam kategori ciuman seandainya Gaara tidak kembali berinisiatif memanjakan bibir Hinata. Tak jelas dari mana ia belajar bagaimana cara mengoptimalkan fungsi bibir selain untuk makan dan bicara. Yang jelas teknik dan kelihaiannya sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata terlena.

Dan seorang wanita paruh baya di luar jendela mungkin menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng untuk putranya. Jangan tanya apa komposisi nasi gorengnya, karena yang penting adalah niat utama. Kalau bukan karena keinginannya mendapatkan keterangan langsung, Sakura juga takkan sampai merebut nasi goreng yang seharusnya jadi santapan paginya.

"Mama yang masak?" tanya Gaara.

"Buat anak Mama yang lagi jatuh cinta," Sakura tersenyum-senyum bak ibu-ibu pecinta melodrama.

Gaara tak berminat menggubris. Mungkin mamanya hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi melankolis sebagai _impact_ dari kebanyakan menonton dorama yaoi yang super dramatis. Bodo amat, lebih baik ia menyantap nasi goreng kepiting ini sampai habis.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Iyalah," jawab Gaara.

"Orang jatuh cinta bawaannya apa-apa enak, ya," komentar Sakura, "apalagi kalo makannya sambil membayangkan lagi disuapi Hinata."

Gaara berhenti menyuapkan nasi gorengnya. Kalau dia tidak punya kendali diri yang begitu tinggi, mungkin ia sudah keselek akibat kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. Mamanya memang biasa menggodanya sih, tapi dari tatapannya sepertinya Sakura seperti tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Mama berisik _deh_," Gaara pura-pura cuek sambil memasukkan nasi goreng lagi ke mulutnya.

"_Kan_ Mama sudah terlalu diam waktu kamu_ kisu-kisu_ sama Hinata, masa sekarang nggak boleh berisik," Sakura mengerlingkan bola matanya, "kamu, ya. Memangnya tidak ada tempat yang lebih romantis daripada tempat cuci piring?"

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar tersedak.

"Benarkah?" Sasori ikut nimbrung, ikut membawakan segelas air putih supaya batuk Gaara reda dan Gaara bisa bercerita, "Wow, kamu memang benar-benar pria Akasuna!"

"Mama _nggak_ ada kerjaan banget _deh_, pakai ngintip-ngintip segala. Kayak nggak pernah muda aja," tukas Gaara sedikit sewot.

Sakura kembali mengerling sembari berkata, "Jadi, kalian sudah resmi pacaran?"

"Ra-ha-si-a," sambar Gaara.

"Kok begitu?" Sasori mengernyitkan kening.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. Memilih menghabiskan sarapannya ketimbang harus bercerita sembari tersipu-sipu. Lagi pula memang tak ada hal spesial lagi setelah ciuman itu. Yang ada, mereka malah kembali membisu. Hinata sendiri juga tak berniat menuntaskan apa yang sudah ia mulai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Li-lihat apa, _sih_?" Hinata memprotes—tapi sebetulnya senang—ketika Gaara menjemputnya pagi ini.

Kalau berharap Gaara akan menjawab _'Lihat bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku. Eaa...'_ jelas saja akan percuma. Karena selera gombalisme Gaara hanya menggunakan kata-kata biasa tapi berefek luar binasa. Misalnya seperti, "Tidak lihat apa-apa. Hanya sedang memeriksa, rambutku masih jabrik atau tidak. _Nggak_ apa-apa _kan_ kalau kupinjam matamu sebentar?"

"Ga-Gaara bodoh," Hinata memasang wajah kesal.

"Tertarik memberiku pelajaran tambahan, Hinata-_sensei_? Ah, iya. kalau _Sensei_ tertarik, aku tidak keberatan kok belajar les setiap malam minggu. Tapi aku ini sulit sekali berkonsentrasi, lho. Jadi jangan datang dengan kemeja ketat dan rok mini, ya," goda Gaara.

"Mesum!" tukas Hinata refleks.

Gaara hanya menyeringai, menggerakkan bola matanya sekadar untuk memberi isyarat agar Hinata segera naik. Belum sempat gadis itu membonceng, sebuah seruan terdengar dari dalam sebuah mobil bercat metalik. Tidak usah disebut pun Gaara sudah tahu pemiliknya pasti seorang Hyuuga yang sok eklektik.

"Hinata." Neji turun dari jok belakang mobilnya. Rambut panjangnya disambut angin sepoi-sepoi bak adegan dalam _dorama_. Sayang, Neji tidak memakai kacamata hitam dan wajah super arogan seperti kebanyakan _chara_ pria. Tapi kalau sampai begitu, Gaara justru dengan senang hati menyebutnya Oom-Oom berseragam SMA.

"Neji-_senpai_," Hinata menyahut, mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke boncengan sepeda Gaara.

"Mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku?" tawarnya. Terdengar sopan di telinga Hinata, tapi jelas-jelas membosankan buat Gaara.

"Aku berangkat sama Gaara kok," tolak Hinata halus.

"Pakai sepeda?" Neji mengerutkan alis.

"Naiklah," Gaara memberi isyarat agar Hinata mengabaikan Neji.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Soal Komite Kedisiplinan. Aku sengaja menjemputmu agar kita bisa bicara di mobil. Jadi, begitu sampai sekolah semuanya sudah _fix_," kata Neji.

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara mendahului Hinata yang mau bereaksi.

"Idenya dadakan. Semalam aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_, tapi Hinata tidak membalasnya."

Pipi Hinata merona secara otomatis begitu Neji menyebut kata 'semalam'. Tentu saja yang diingatnya bukan soal _e-mail_ yang dikirim Neji, melainkan momen _kisu-kisu_ yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdentam. Mati-matian ia mencoba menenangkan diri untuk bisa menanggapi omongan Neji terkait soal program.

"Oh, semalam Hinata memang bersamaku, sih. _Barbeque party_. Ada orang tuaku dan orang tua Hinata juga." Ucapan Gaara malah membuat Hinata semakin berdebar-debar. Kalau tidak tahu situasinya, omongan Gaara bisa saja diartikan sebagai pertemuan keluarga besar. Dan konotasinya pasti...,

"Hinata?" Neji menatap gadis itu dengan cemas begitu melihat wajah gadis itu sudah berbeda tipis dengan kepiting rebus, "Kamu sakit? Kalau begitu, ayo, naik mobilku saja."

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku cuma ... aku cuma...," ucapan Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tidak bagaimana? Wajahmu merah begitu," komentar Neji.

Gaara sudah meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata, kemudian turun ke areal pipi. Ia menyeringai, menatap Hinata dengan kadar feromon mencapai titik maksimum, "Aku mengerti. Demam kambuhan. Akan semakin parah jika kamu tetap bersamaku. Atau ... memang itu yang kamu harapkan, Hinata?"

"Apa _sih_," Hinata memukul bahu Gaara, tak berani menatap langsung ke matanya.

Hati Neji memanas. Pemuda berambut merah itu ... bisa-bisanya ia begitu lihai membuat hati gadis yang disukainya babas. Apalagi ia menyaksikan semuanya dengan begitu jelas. Bagaimanapun, ada sepotong hatinya yang masih tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah," suara Neji sedikit parau, "kita bicarakan ini di ruang OSIS saja." Pemuda itu melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya, memberi isyarat pada supir pribadi untuk segera membawanya ketimbang melihat romansa menyesakkan ini lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Kamu benar-benar sudah resmi pacaran sama Gaara?"

Itu kalimat pertama Neji ketika Hinata baru saja datang ke ruang OSIS. Gadis itu bahkan belum sempat duduk, baru meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang membebani lengannya di meja. Tapi rasa penasaran Neji memang tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Ia ingin tahu, apakah loket hati Hinata masih dibuka?

Ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu tak pela membuat Hinata sadar. Semalam mereka memang berciuman, tapi tak ada sepatah kata komitmen pun yang terlontar. Ia terlalu malu sekaligus bahagia sampai lupa mempertegas apa yang seharusnya terandar.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Gaara tidak pernah bilang apa-apa."

Mendengar langsung gadis pujaan hati naksir orang lain itu rasanya kayak _diteriakin_ maling sama orang sekampung, _digebukin rame-rame_, dan masih harus bayar ongkos buat berobat. Oke, tidak ada hubungannya memang. Tapi yang jelas hati Neji sudah terlanjur hancur lebur kayak bubur di pancinya bapak-bapak bertubuh subur makmur.

"Hinata," Neji mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin cakar-cakar dinding, "sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku melihatnya sebagai sosok yang tidak mau berkomitmen. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan mengikatmu dengan serius."

Hinata tertegun, sedikit sesak mendengar pendapat tajam dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Dipikir-pikir benar juga, sih. Terlepas dari Gaara mencintainya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas pemuda itu seperti tidak berniat mengikatnya secara resmi. Atau mungkin memang sejak awal Gaara tidak memperhitungkannya sebagai gadis yang bisa dicintai.

Lalu, apa artinya ciuman kemarin?

Cukup.

Segala perhatian, pelukan, bahkan ciumannya tidak menyiratkan apa-apa dengan hubungan tanpa status begini. Gaara hanya bilang ia melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita—yang mungkin lebih bisa digoda ketimbang _chara-chara_ dua dimensi kesukaannya. Mungkin selama ini ia yang terlalu percaya diri, menganggap dirinya terlalu tinggi dan istimewa untuk seorang Akasuna no Gaara.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_. Kurasa nanti aku akan bicara dengan Gaara," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hey," Neji mengguncang bahunya perlahan, menyusur ke bawah untuk meraih jemari tangan Hinata, "itu hanya pendapatku. Bukan pendapat yang relevan. Bagaimanapun, aku juga seorang laki-laki yang sedih melihat gadis yang dicintainya diberi harapan palsu begitu."

"Eh?"

"Perasaanku padamu yang kutuliskan sejak belasan tahun lalu masih belum berubah, kok," kata Neji, "mungkin dulu aku hanya tertarik padamu karena kamu terlihat manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar memahami, aku memang mencintaimu."

Obito dan Mitsuki di meja seberang tersenyum-senyum penuh makna. Anggota OSIS lain hanya bisa terpana, ruang kerja mereka mendadak berubah jadi _setting_ pernyataan cinta. Sudah begitu, siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Tuan Muda macam Neji yang akan mengucapkannya. Dan lagi, terhadap Hinata yang jelas-jelas punya hubungan akrab dengan Si Tuan Panda.

"_Se-senpai_...,"

"Aku mengerti. Seandainya kamu berniat memulainya denganku, aku akan membantumu melupakan Gaara. Aku akan menerimamu lengkap dengan semua sisa perasaanmu pada Tuan Panda itu. Eh, tapi aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Kamu bebas mengambil keputusan apa pun sekalipun itu akan menghancurkan hatiku," kata Neji.

Hinata semakin gelisah. Sudah hatinya galau soal kejelasan statusnya sama Gaara, sekarang tiba-tiba Neji bilang perasaannya belum berubah. Dengan keadaannya yang begini, mau menolak pun rasanya susah.

Neji pemuda yng baik, ganteng, kaya, tidak sombong, disiplin, berani, dan setia. Kelihatannya ia juga bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya. Jelas mubazir kalo menolaknya. Tapi kalau diterima, Hinata akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, melibatkan pemuda lain dalam kehidupannya sementara hatinya masih disegel Gaara. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata cuma bisa berharap kalau Neji juga tipikal pemuda yang rela menolong dan tabah.

"_Senpai_, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa," kata Hinata, "i-ini mungkin memang sulit juga bagiku. Tapi aku tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi. _Senpai_ ... temukanlah gadis lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Gurat kekecewaan jelas tidak bisa ditutupi Neji. Sudah mendengar langsung kalau Hinata cuma suka sama Gaara, sekarang ditolak mentah-mentah begini. Kalau bukan karena _mikirin_ gengsi, mungkin ia sudah memohon pada Hinata untuk memberinya kesempatan sekaliii ... saja.

Tapi Hinata memang sudah membulatkan tekad, kali ini ia takkan menghindar lagi. Entah apa pun yang Gaara rasakan terhadap dirinya, yang jelas ia tak mau menjadikan Neji sebagai pelarian semata. Ia tak peduli, walaupun nanti semua ini mungkin hanya akan berakhir hanya dengan dirinya yang terluka.

Sementara di atap sekolah, Gaara berbaring dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Konsol _game_ yang biasanya jarang lepas ikut-ikut terbaring di sisi kiri. Pikirannya tengah memainkan sebuah drama—atau sebut saja imajinasi. Dan sebuah kata tampak menyengat pemikirannya.

"Pacaran, huh? Ikatan konyol macam apa itu."

Dan selanjutnya kedua matanya terpejam, dibelai angin sepoi-sepoi dan hangatnya sinar mentari.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thank's to : Anne Garbo, penelopi ***yup. sudah kebiasaan saya sih ^^*_,_** nurul. wn, aideuuie, widya. mikazuki, Yurayuki, chiaki arishima, Azalea Ungu, Freyja Lawliet, Ayuzawa Shia, Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan, Deer Panda, Dae Uchiha, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Mayda Yumeko, Saras SasuSaku-chan, Riz Riz 21, Thi3x Noir, OraRi HinaRa, Hanazono Suzumiya, NaruNarurin, reky-chan ***iya, chapter ini hubungan GaaHina semakin intens kok ^^***, Githa Aikawa, dan minatsuki heartnet ***jumlah words-nya hampir sama, lho. mungkin karena biasanya 4 phase, chapter kemarin cuma 3 phase. nggak kok, hati Hinata cuma milik Akang Gaara.*

Yang login, balasan via PM menyusul, ya.

Oke, saya tau bakalan beberapa orang yang bakal bernapsu ngelemparin saya bata karena sampe chapter ini, GaaHina belum jadian. Atau mungkin mau memaki Gaara terkait kalimat terakhirnya. Well, itu pendapat pribadi saya sih #plakk. Selebihnya, saya jelaskan di chapter depan deh ^^v

Cuma mau bilang itu, saya. Selebihnya, selamat menikmati #berasa kayak bungkus kue

Seandainya tidak merepotkan, boleh minta jejak berupa review atau konkrit di kotak _coret_sumbangan_coret_ review?

Molto Grazie


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~ **

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah pelan.

Bukan, bukan sedang memikirkan kenaikan harga sembako yang bikin ibu-ibu _screaming_ berat. Bukan pula memikirkan kapan ia bisa membeli tas Prada tanpa membuat dompetnya sekarat. Yang berseliweran di otaknya sederhana saja kok, _nggak_ berat-berat amat. Cuma ingin tahu, kenapa Gaara menatapnya begitu intens seperti sedang meneliti preparat.

Masalahnya, salah memilih kata untuk bertanya bisa berakibat fatal. Boro-boro bisa mendapat jawaban, yang ada justru Gaara akan menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat frontal. Atau paling tidak akan terlontar ucapan-ucapan super santai yang kadang tidak masuk akal.

"Ada yang aneh dengan bajuku?" Lama-lama Hinata gatal untuk tak berkomentar. Lima belas menit ditatap Gaara rasanya benar-benar membuatnya super canggung sekaligus bingung. Canggung karena Gaara mentapnya intensif, bingung karena _nggak _tahu maunya apa.

"Kamu merasa kepanasan _nggak_, sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Panas?" ulang Hinata. Benar juga sih. Sekarang ini sudah hampir memasuki musim panas. Suhu udara naik, tapi belum mencapai suhu ekstrim yang sampai membuatnya harus menyeka keringat berkali-kali sambil kipas-kipas. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai di taman, tepat di depan perpustakaan kampus. Lumayan ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus.

"Iya. Kalau kamu kepanasan, buka saja satu atau dua kancing _blouse_-mu. Kayaknya asyik," tukas Gaara.

Pukulan ringan refleks mendarat di bahu Gaara. Berlanjut dengan lontaran kata-kata kesal, mengatai Gaara sebagai pemuda mesum yang pikirannya selalu tertuju ke arah sana. Seperti biasa, bukannya kesakitan—lagi pula lelaki macam apa yang akan kesakitan hanya gara-gara ditimpuk perempuan—Gaara malah akan menyeringai bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata saja memukul dan mengatainya dengan wajah merona.

Lagi pula, kan lebih baik menyeringai bahagia ketimbang terang-terangan mengatakan _'Rona di wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku'_.

Tahun ini usia mereka berada di titik dua puluh. Hubungan mereka masih belum melangkah jauh. Tiap kali Hinata berniat mempertegas di mana letak hubungan mereka—sahabat ataukah cinta—Gaara selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya merasa rikuh. Lalu pada kesempatan yang lain, ia tak segan melontarkan kata-kata manis yang membuatnya luluh.

Beberapa teman Gaara dan Hinata menuding hubungan mereka dengan sebagai _friends with benefits_. Memang bukan tanpa alasan, apalagi kalau mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana Gaara melancarkan seduksi yang sanggup membuat gadis manapun yang melihatnya menggeletis. Hinata sudah berusaha menepis. Biarpun kadang-kadang level mesum Gaara sudah bisa dikatakan pelecehan, tapi tak sekali pun Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat ayah dan papanya menangis.

Yah, kalau cuma pisau dapur yang terangkat atau sekadar talenan yang siap mencium jidat sih wajar-wajar sajalah. Apalagi kalau Gaara memang sengaja memancing emosi dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya di rumah. Paling parah kalau dia sudah berani mengecup bibirnya sebelum berangkat kuliah. Kalau begitu sih, sudah dipastikan tiba-tiba spatula memiliki sayap dan mendarat di kepala dengan indah.

"Menggodaku terus-terusan begitu ... memangnya benar-benar menyenangkan, ya?" gumam Hinata pasrah.

"Memangnya masih kurang jelas?" Gaara malah balik bertanya, "Setiap inci tubuhmu, setiap tutur katamu, dan setiap gerak langkahmu membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu."

"Hahh ... jiwa _otaku_-mu ternyata terbawa sampai ke dunia nyata," keluh Hinata.

"Aku setuju," kata Gaara, "kurasa aku _otaku_ Uchiha Hinata."

"Ka-kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini terus," Hinata kembali menggumam. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, antara merasa grogi dan tak sanggup meneruskan, "kalau kamu begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa _move on_ darimu?"

Tepukan lembut di kepalanya membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Letika ia menoleh, ia melihat tatapan lembut Gaara seiring dengan ucapan, "Aku senang, posisiku belum beranjak dari hatimu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Kata-kata itu lagi...

"Apa itu tidak cukup?" Gaara berucap kembali. Jemarinya menggenggam erat jari jemari milik Hinata. Dan jangan lupakan juga tatapan matanya yang tak pernah gagal membuat jantung Hinata bekerja ekstra.

Tapi di atas segala harapan semu yang diperlihatkan Gaara, pemuda itu juga tak pernah menarik gadis lain dalam hubungan mereka. Gadis-gadis dua dimensi yang menjadi favoritnya tentu tak perlu dipertimbangkan dalam dunia nyata. Secara tak langsung ia telah membuktikan dirinya setia.

"Tidak," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, "aku hanya sedang berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa hidup normal seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya."

"Menjadi manusia rata-rata itu membosankan. Kalau bisa menjadi yang spesial, kenapa jadi yang biasa?" komentar Gaara. Hinata tak bereaksi, cuma sedikit cemberut karena baginya komentar Gaara malah seperti membandingkan isi martabak telur yang ada di depan kampus mereka. Apalagi dengan intonasi datar yang jadi ciri khasnya. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Senang?"

Hinata masih terdiam, mogok bicara—atau entah karena memang tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Gaara ikut-ikutan terdiam, kemudian menoleh ketika Pein melambaikan tangannya dari pelataran gedung sebelah utara. Membalas lambaian tangan si wortel tak berdaun, Hinata tahu Gaara akan segera menghampiri vokalis Lascar Beat itu.

"Kalau memang kamu sekhawatir itu, kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, Hinata," Gaara sedikit berbisik, "kalau aku benar-benar telah mengambil hatimu, suatu hari nanti, ambil saja nama keluargaku. Mengerti?"

Sebuah kecupan ringan berhasil dicuri Gaara sebelum pemuda itu melesat hingga Hinata tak sempat bertanya. Mengambil nama keluarga? Berarti Gaara ingin Hinata menukar nama Uchihanya menjadi Akasuna. Kalau sudah begitu bukankah berarti...

Seulas senyum tak dapat lagi disembunyikan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Pacarmu?"

Gaara cuma mendesah singkat begitu mendengar Pein menanyakan hal itu. Sejak kapan pemuda yang (katanya) anak _punk_ ini ikut-ikutan _kepo_ soal hubungan konyol berjudul pacaran. Kalau toh iya, kenapa? Kalau _nggak_ juga kenapa?

Setengah mengibaskan tangannya, Gaara malah bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Eh, serius. Itu pacarmu apa bukan? Kalau bukan, bisa dong...," Pein menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya, memberi kode supaya Gaara mau mengenalkannya pada Hinata.

"Kenalan sendiri, sana," dengus Gaara.

Pein justru terkekeh, "Santai saja, Gaar. Aku _nggak_ akan setega itu kok colek-colek gadis kesayanganmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, hari Sabtu nanti kamu punya waktu luang? Kalau _nggak_ ada, _sempat-sempatin_, deh."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Bisa _gantiin_ Kisame, kan?" todong Pein tanpa aling-aling.

"_Ngapain_? Jemur ikan asin?" Lagi-lagi Gaara balik bertanya.

"_Nggak_. Cuma nyuci popok bayi," tukas Pein sedikit keki, "ya main drum, dong. Dia lagi sakit tuh. _Ankle_-nya cedera waktu _surfing_. Makanya aku minta tolong sama kamu. Honornya lumayan, kok. Bisa buat beli boneka _lope-lope _buat pacarmu tadi."

Gaara berpikir sepintas. Kalau ia menerima tawaran Pein, berarti ia harus mau agenda malam minggunya bersama Hinata berlalu dengan perasaan ikhlas. Sebagai gantinya, ia bisa membawakan Hinata sesuatu dari hasil kerja keras. Seingatnya Hinata juga tipikal gadis yang menghargai sesuatu dari usahanya, bukan sekadar karena barang yang diberikan termasuk barang-barang yang berkelas.

Membayangkan Hinata akan menerimanya dengan senyum malu-malu plus rona merah di pipinya itu rasanya...

"_Hey_, jawab dulu, Alis Botak!" Pein menyikut lengan Gaara.

"Iya, iya, Kepala Wortel!" balas Gaara.

Pein terkekeh, "Alamat gedungnya akan kukirim lewat _e-mail._ Jam tujuh malam, ok?"

Gaara cuma mengacungkan ibu jari. Hatinya sudah terlanjur berbunga-bunga, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata ketika ia membelikannya sesuatu dari hasil usaha sendiri. Biasanya kalau dapat uang dari hasil kompetisi _skateboarding_, Gaara akan menggunakannya untuk membeli _game-game _yang ia sukai. Kalaupun membelikan sesuatu, paling-paling hanya sebatas mentraktir Hinata sebatang cokelat atau seporsi _sushi._

Gaara ingat, beberapa kali Hinata pernah mencoba bicara tentang hubungan mereka secara serius. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula, gadis itu berniat memperjelas status. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya dia berubah dari gadis super kalem menjadi layaknya gadis super ambisius.

Bukan berarti Gaara tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, tetapi baginya, masih ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang hanya sekadar status.

"Ah, terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_," kata Hinata dengan refleks ketika Gaara membantunya mengambil buku dari rak yang tinggi.

"Masih mengerjakan makalah?" tanya Gaara.

"Umm ... iya. Aku masih harus mencari beberapa bahan referensi lagi," jawab Hinata.

"Masih lama, ya...," gumam Gaara.

Hinata urung membuka lembar-lembar buku tebal yang sudah ada di tangannya. Ia menatap Gaara sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada buku setelah merasa tak enak melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sepertinya kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini mengerjakan makalahnya adalah prioritas utama. Lagi pula Gaara mungkin hanya berniat menggodanya.

Ada sedikit gurat kekecewaan dalam hati Hinata ketika Gaara memilih beranjak pergi. Kenapa pergi? Kenapa tidak di sini? Biarpun terkadang mengganggu, tetapi Hinata jelas lebih memilih Gaara ada di sini ketimbang ia pergi menyendiri.

"Ini," Hinata nyaris tak percaya ketika Gaara kembali lagi. Lengkap dengan dua buah buku tebal yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan makalah yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Kuharap ini bisa membantu. Pakailah dan selesaikanlah makalahmu. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa punya waktu lagi untuk melihatku."

"Terima kasih ... Gaara," senyuman manis tercipta dengan cepat ketika Hinata menerima buku dari Gaara. Detik yang sama, Hinata tahu, tatapan mata yang kini melembut itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya bahagia. Tentu saja tidak termasuk ketika sepasang mata itu juga yang mendorongnya pada perasaan serba bingung dan serba canggung.

"Jadi, boleh kuminta ciuman terima kasihmu?" Gaara mengerling jahil.

"A-apa sih," Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap lantai perpustakaan.

"Aku bercanda, kok," ujar Gaara, "mungkin aku iri pada tugas makalahmu. Aku kesepian, seharian ini perhatianmu hanya habis untuk mencari sumber referensi dan membuat makalah. Makanya, cepatlah selesaikan makalahmu. Jadi kita bisa bermesraan di bawah payung cantik dengan suara gerimis sebagai musik pengiring, _ne_?"

Hinata tak menjawab, malah memeluk buku-buku tebalnya semakin erat sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi kalimat Gaara. Sialnya di saat seperti ini, otaknya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Yang terlontar dari mulutnya justru kata-kata yang kurang mengena.

"I-ini kan musim semi, jarang sekali ada hujan," kilah Hinata.

"Kita bisa membuatnya," sambar Gaara, "dengan selang air yang diarahkan ke atas. Kalau kamu tidak setuju dengan bermesraan di bawah payung, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kita berlarian di padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga plastik yang bermekaran."

Dari membuat Hinata merona, sekarang Gaara membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_ dengan suksesnya. Demi apa, sejak kapan ada fantasi gila yang melibatkan padang rumput dan bunga-bunga plastik di mana-mana. Jangan bilang juga Gaara sampai mereka berlarian sambil sesekali Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa. Belum lagi dengan iringan musik-musik India disisipi lirik _'Inikah ... suratan Illahi ooo...'_

Hinata menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredam tawa akibat ikut-ikutan melanjutkan imajinasi Gaara. Lawan bicaranya menatap penuh arti, ikut merasa senang kalau Hinata bisa tertawa gembira. Karena segala hal yang dilakukannya memang untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam minggu, identik dengan agenda pacaran. Sedikit saja keluar rumah, pasti jalanan akan dihiasi dengan muda-mudi yang saling bergandengan tangan. Atau kalau yang sudah terlalu berani, takkan ragu-ragu lagi untuk berciuman. Terkadang Hinata dan Gaara juga membaur bersama mereka, bergandengan tangan dan menikmati suasana malam yang bertabur keindahan.

Tunggu dulu, memangnya mereka pacaran?

"Tumben Gaara _nggak_ main ke sini," komentar Naruto.

"Apa Gaara punya urusan lain?" timpal Sasuke sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul pinggang Naruto, "Ayah kira kalian mau jalan-jalan keluar. Jadi Ayah sama Papa _nggak_ perlu makan di luar, cukup _berduaan_ saja di rumah."

Plakk!

"Siapa yang sudi _berduaan_ dengan pria mesum sepertimu, Teme!" sergah Naruto.

"Gaara sedang ada urusan dengan teman-teman _band_-nya. Pein, Pain atau entahlah siapa namanya. Lagi pula aku juga sedang mengerjakan makalah. Gaara bilang, sebaiknya aku fokus pada makalahku saja, biar cepat selesai...," Hinata tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedikit malu untuk berbagi lanjutan kalimat Gaara yang menginginkan dia punya waktu lebih untuk menatapnya.

"Eh, Gaara punya _band_? Ayah baru tahu," gumam Sasuke, "apa nama _band_-nya?"

"Lascar Beat. Gaara bilang memang bukan _band_-nya. Dia cuma diminta menggantikan _drummer band_ yang sedang sakit saja," lanjut Hinata.

"Las apa barusan?" ulang Naruto ingin tahu.

"Lascar Beat," ulang Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke kompak saling berpandangan. _Sweatdrop_ berjamaah begitu mendengar nama _band _teman Gaara yang bisa-bisanya memilih jenis bengkel yang plangnya sering berdiri angkuh di tepi jalan. Lagi pula kalau mau membuat nama yang aneh, kenapa tidak pakai nama lokalan. Tambal Band misalnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata, jam delapan nanti kami mau makan di luar. Hina-_chan_ mau ikut?" tawar Naruto. Setidaknya tawaran itu lebih baik ketimbang ia harus membahas nama _band_ teman Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ayah dan Papa saja deh. Kan sudah lama juga kalian tidak pergi kencan."

"Tuh, anak kita saja mengerti, Naru-_chan_," Sasuke mengerling genit, "sepertinya Love Hotel bagus juga untuk disinggahi sebelum pulang."

Bletak!

"Sensor dulu omongan mesummu, Teme!" tukas Naruto sembari menatap galak. Sayang, wajahnya yang merah merona bak udang rebus sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, Hinata juga sudah dewasa walaupun belum ikut _Seijin Shiki,_" tukas Sasuke dengan intonasi datar dan serba santai.

Ah, benar juga. Ia memang telah beranjak dewasa. Ia bukan lagi Hinata cilik yang menangis karena bonekanya rusak gara-gara Gaara. Gaara juga bukan _skater _dan _otaku_ yang dunianya hanya terpaku pada _anime_ saja. Memang sesekali ia masih berkutat dengan hal-hal itu, tapi setidaknya Gaara versi dua puluh tahun jelas lebih bisa membagi waktunya.

Membagi waktu untuk kuliah, juga untuk dirinya.

Masuk ke dunia perkuliahan, Gaara memutuskan untuk masuk ke fakultas kedokteran. Entah karena ingin mengikuti jejak mamanya, entah karena memang bidang itu benar-benar menarik perhatian. Tiap kali Hinata menanyakan alasannya, paling-paling Gaara hanya mengatakan, _"Karena aku tidak ingin ada pria lain yang membuka bajumu kalau kamu sakit,"_ sebagai jawaban.

Ah, sudahlah. Ketimbang memikirkan Gaara, lebih baik ia fokus menyelesaikan makalah. Jika makalah ini cepat selesai, ia akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menikmati segala bentuk perhatian yang tercurah. Mungkin ia akan merasa malu sampai pipinya memerah, tapi tentu saja itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Getaran ponsel membuat Hinata menoleh, sekadar mengecek siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Hyuuga Neji, seorang _senpai_ yang pernah menyatakan perasaan. Mereka memang jarang bertemu—Neji_-senpai_ kuliah di luar kota—tapi masih sering berkirim pesan. Yang paling Hinata syukuri adalah saat ini Neji sudah menemukan gadis lain yang bisa ia jadikan tambatan.

Yah, walaupun di sisi lain ia sedikit merasa kehilangan karena tak ada lagi pemuda yang intens membuat Gaara cemburu sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Gaara sedang apa, ya? Apa barisan _fangirls _sedang berteriak-teriak karena aksi kerennya? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Posisinya adalah sebagai _drummer_, letaknya paling belakang dan tidak begitu mendapat sorotan cahaya. Eh, tapi, bukankah wanita selalu punya radar yang bagus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan pemuda-pemuda tampan seperti Gaara.

Tuh, kan, jadi memikirkan Gaara lagi, deh.

Hinata meraih ponselnya, menekan dengan cepat nomor-nomor yang sudah ia hafal. Tapi sejurus kemudian niatnya batal. Percuma saja dia menelepon kalau Gaara sedang berkonsentrasi total.

Bagaimana kalau mengirim pesan singkat? Supaya Gaara bisa meluangkan waktu untuk meneleponnya ketika ia sudah selesai atau minimal sedang beristirahat. Tapi kalau seperti itu, kesannya...

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak begitu ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan nama pemuda yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ha-halo?" sapa Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, kukira kamu kenapa-kenapa. Habis suaramu terdengar aneh," tukas Gaara, "atau ... jangan-jangan kamu memang menunggu teleponku, ya?"

"Kok ta ... eh? Ti-tidak, kok," kilah Hinata.

"Bohong," cibir Gaara, "bohong itu dosa, lho, Hinata. Kalau kebanyakan dosa, nanti _nggak _bisa masuk surga. Kalau kamu _nggak _masuk surga, terus yang mau jadi bidadariku siapa?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," tukas Hinata sedikit sebal—walaupun sambil merona.

"Memangnya boleh?" pancing Gaara. Ia mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "_Nggak _jadi deh. Nanti aku bisa dihajar Natsu."

"Kamu sudah selesai tampil?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, daripada ia kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas Gaara.

"Masih satu lagu lagi. Ini cuma lagi istirahat dulu. Makanya aku meneleponmu. Kasihan kan _handphone_-mu sampai ketakutan begitu gara-gara kamu lirik berkali-kali," kata Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_~" suara Hinata terdengar setengah merajuk. Kalau Gaara ada didekatnya, mungkin ia sudah memukul bahunya sampai remuk. Atau mungkin cubitan kecil yang disarangkan Hinata sembari menunduk.

"Ya, Sayang?" goda Gaara.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Apa? Baru saja Gaara memanggilnya apa?

"Ya, sayangnya kamu _nggak_ di sini. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah lucumu yang sedang merengut kayak marmut imut-imut begitu," kata Gaara.

"Gaara~ jangan menggodaku lagi!" jerit Hinata gemas.

"_Doki-doki suru, ne_?" tambah Gaara lagi.

"Gaara jahat...," ucap Hinata, "jangan menggodaku lagi. Aku..."

"Baiklah," Gaara menyerah. Ia tahu, wajah Hinata tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini. Kalau ia teruskan, malah akan berakhir dengan Hinata yang pingsan karena pipinya terus-terusan dihajar suhu tinggi. Toh, ia sudah merasa cukup lega, tak membiarkan Hinata melewati malam minggunya seorang diri. _Bodo_ amatlah walaupun ia hanya menggunakan telepon untuk menjembatani distansi. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia ingin memberikan kalimat-kalimat berkesan sebelum telepon itu ia akhiri. "Kalau aku memang jahat, borgol saja diriku. Tentu saja dengan cintamu. Atau kalau kamu mau, penjarakan saja aku di hatimu. Aku akan sangat menunggu kesempatan itu."

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar karena berkali-kali diserang kata-kata seduktif Gaara. Ia meletakkan tangan di kedua pipi, berharap bisa menetralisir tingginya suhu pipinya yang merah membara. Dasar Gaara, bisa-bisanya ia menggodanya dengan membawa-bawa cita-cita Hinata sebagai jaksa. Tapi setidaknya, rasa penasaran tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara sudah sirna.

.

.

.

"Astaga ... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan."

Itu komentar Neji ketika mendapat jawaban tentang perkembangan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Ia tidak habis pikir, seiring tahun-tahun berlalu, hubungan mereka masih begitu-begitu saja. Dan karena ia mendengar ceritanya dari versi Hinata, tentu saja ia ikut-ikutan gemas dengan pemuda yang sekilas mirip panda.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya kok," gumam Hinata, "atau setidaknya mencoba menikmati."

"Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri, Hinata," komentar Neji. Langkah kakinya terhenti, menatap Hinata untuk mendapat kepastian tentang apa yang Hinata simpan dalam hati.

Hari ini Neji memang sedang menikmati waktu libur yang hanya beberapa hari. Ketimbang pergi bersama teman-teman lamanya, ia lebih suka pergi jalan-jalan dengan gadis yang belakangan dianggapnya adik sendiri. Terlebih lagi, mereka juga mengambil jurusan yang sama—meski kuliah di kampus yang berbeda—sehingga Hinata juga bisa menjadi teman diskusi. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan cinta Hinata setelah menolaknya di belakang hari.

Dari cerita Hinata—juga dari pengamatannya selama ini—Nejii bisa melihat Gaara bukanlah sosok iseng yang sembarangan tebar pesona. Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia jika orang lain melihat Gaara sebagai jelmaan panda brutal yang suka menghemat kata. Soal gadis-gadis yang menganggapnya keren, itu sih urusan dan selera mereka menentukan pria macam apa yang menurut mereka layak dipuja. Yang jelas, setahu Neji, Gaara tak pernah menggoda gadis lain kecuali Hinata. Atau lebih jelasnya, Gaara tak pernah tertarik pada gadis lain, selain Hinata.

Neji tahu Gaara dan Hinata saling mencintai. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih mundur teratur dan mencoba mencari pengganti. Karena itu jugalah, ia tak mengerti, mereka menunggu apa lagi? Masa iya, cinta yang sudah disemai sejak mereka masih balita, dipupuk selama bertahun-tahun, tak goyah walau diterpa angin kencang, tapi tak bisa berkembang sempurna hanya karena gengsi? Tidak, tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang besarnya melebihi sebuah ego hingga mereka memilih menahan diri.

Oh, entah sejak kapan Neji ikut klub pendukung GaaHina yang diketuai Ino Yamanaka!

"Dia masih suka menggodamu?" tanya Neji.

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata lirih, "oh, iya. Mana pacar _Senpai_? Namanya Tenten, kan?" Terlihat sekali gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia tidak ikut. Tidak libur kuliah," jawab Neji, "tapi dia tahu kok soal kamu."

"Eh? Apa dia marah?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut.

"Pacarku bukan tipikal pencemburu, kok," kata Neji.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Merasa lega, keberadaannya bukanlah duri dalam daging untuk hubungan mereka. Jika menatap mata _senpai-_nya, Hinata bisa menebak kalau pemuda ini betul-betul jatuh cinta pada gadis _tomboy _yang sekarang jadi pacarnya. Pacar, entah kapan Hinata bisa menyandang status sebagai pacar Gaara.

"Mau membantuku membelikan hadiah untuknya?" tanya Neji.

"Hadiah ... macam apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aksesoris," jawab Neji, "aku tahu sih seleranya. Tapi tetap saja aku butuh pendapatmu sebagai wanita. Bagaimana?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pengganti kata setuju. Yah, walaupun terselip rasa iri dalam hati, kapan Gaara mau memberinya sesuatu? Tidak perlulah aksesoris seperti yang akan dibeli Neji, dikasih bunga liar yang dipetik dari jalanan pun cukup membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Hinata, yang ini dan yang itu. Mana yang menurutmu lebih baik?" Neji menunjuk dua cincin yang ada di tangan kanan dan kiri. Dua-duanya sederhana, tapi tetap punya keunikan tersendiri.

"Coba kulihat," Hinata mengambil cincin yang kiri dari tangan Neji, "kelihatannya yang ini lebih baik."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Neji balik bertanya. Sedikit ragu-ragu, kemudian membandingkannya dengan yang ada di tangan kanan.

"Kalau menurutku ... Ga-Gaara?" Hinata membulatkan matanya begitu mengenali pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depan kasir. Terlihat baru saja akan melenggang pergi.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ada keterkejutan yang tak bisa tertutupi begitu melihat Hinata dan Neji. Terlebih dengan kedua cincin yang tampak mirip sekali. Sekilas tampak seperti cincin pasangan bila tidak dilihat secara terperinci.

Neji menarik Hinata mendekat, sedikit berbisik di telinga si gadis Uchiha, "Dia selalu menggodamu, kan? Manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbalik menggodanya. Aku di belakangmu jika kamu membutuhkanku."

Hinata tak benar-benar paham, tapi ia tahu Neji ingin ia menahan diri untuk tak memberikan reaksi standar. Tentunya bukan tiba-tiba bermesraan dengan Neji dan mengakuinya sebagai pacar. Itu terlalu jauh dan tak seimbang dengan efeknya yang hanya sebentar.

"Mencari sesuatu untuk diberikan pada gadismu, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara membeliakkan matanya. Sedikit tak percaya Hinata bisa setenang itu ketika mengatakannya. Di depan Neji pula. Tadinya Gaara mengira Hinata akan menggandeng Neji, lalu bersikap mesra. Kalau reaksi yang seperti itu sih, Gaara bisa dengan cepat membalikkannya dengan memojokkan Hinata. Malah kalau memang sedang mujur, Gaara bisa memeluk atau mencium Hinata sebagai hukuman atas tindakan bodohnya.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata kembali memanggil Gaara.

"Umm...," Gaara hanya menggumam.

"Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin, kan, Gaara-_kun_ ke sini. Tempat ini hanya menjual aksesoris wanita. Dan setahuku, Gaara-_kun_ tidak suka memakai kalung atau gelang lucu berhiaskan bunga-bunga," tambah Hinata.

Sial! Neji _ngajarin_ apa sih sampai-sampai Hinata jadi pintar bicara begini.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Panda-_kun_," Neji menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi kebingungan Gaara.

"Ya ... begitulah." Cuma jawaban standar itu yang mampu dikatakan Gaara. Ia menghela napas sejenak, menata kalimat yang bertumpuk di kepalanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu sekarang. Tunggu nanti malam atau besok saja."

"Jujur itu memang lebih baik untukmu, Tuan Panda," komentar Neji.

"_Nggak _usah _ikut-ikutan _deh, Tuan Bishounen," sungut Gaara.

"Jelas urusanku," sanggah Neji, "dulu aku ditolak gara-gara kamu. Kalau Hinata sampai sedih gara-gara kamu, aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk menghajarmu."

Gaara melirik Hinata, kemudian menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Dia tidak kelihatan sedih tuh."

"A-apa itu benar-benar untukku?" Hinata menunjuk ragu-ragu kantung kecil yang ada di tangan Gaara.

"Memangnya mau siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" Gaara mengerling mesra, "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak akan memberikannya sekarang."

Neji hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Padahal semula ia mengharapkan bisa melihat adegan Gaara terlihat kikuk dan merona lebih lama. Tapi nyatanya memang Hinata tidak bisa lama-lama berkeras hati di depan Gaara. Lihat saja, sekarang, bagaimana Gaara membalikkan posisi menjadi pemuda yang sukses membuat Hinata merona.

"_Hhah ... dasar pasangan aneh." _

.

.

.

Thank's to : Shen Meileng, Anne Garbo, UQ, Nivellia Yumie, Saras SasuSaku-chan, chiaki arishima, mitsuki ota *#sodorin gulali, iya, mbak, dipinjem namanya bentar ^^v*, aideuuie, minatsuki heartnet *sip, tunggu aja. sabar aja ^^v soal gombal dengan muka datar, entah kenapa abang saya jago banget ngelakuinnya*, kirei- neko, Dae Uchiha, Riz Riz 21, penelopi *maap, maap. kebiasaan pake bahasa aneh-aneh kalau bikin genre lain jadi kebawa-bawa orz*, Freyja Lawliet , thelittlething, Daiyaki Aoi, OraRi HinaRa, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Githa Aikawa, alice9miwa, Yurayuki, Reky-chan *sama, kita hajar Gaara rame-rame yuk #plakk*, Blue Chrysanthemum, Deer Panda, dan Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan.

Seperti biasa, yang login balasan via PM ^^

Chapter pertama di usia GaaHina yang ke-20. Masih belum jadian, tapi udah terarah ke sana. Udah, itu saja. Sisanya saya bingung mau bilang apa. Mau cerita soal 'karma' gara-gara nulis Gaara tukang gombal kok rasanya ragu-ragu. Yang jelas, trnyata saya memang bukan high level gombaler #ketawa getir

Karena itu, saya cuma mau bilang selamat menikmati saja. Kalau nggak repot, berikan sesajen berupa review di tempat yang masih sangat luas itu.

Molto grazie ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~ **

.

.

.

"UUAPA? Jadi kemarin kamu jalan-jalan sama Neji-_senpai _terus ketemu Gaara?!"

Itu reaksi Ino ketika pagi ini Hinata menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Sebagai sahabat Hinata yang sudah menjadi saksi sejarah cinta GaaHina, tentu saja dia heran bisa-bisanya Gaara diam saja saat Hinata pergi dengan pemuda lain. Seingatnya, waktu zaman SMA saja tiap kali ada pemuda yang mencoba mendekati Hinata saja pasti—diam-diam—_digebukin_.

Hinata mendesah pelan, sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar cara Ino memberikan tanggapan. Tidak apa-apa sih kalau mereka sedang berada di kamarnya atau kamar Ino atau tempat lain yang memungkinkan. Masalahnya mereka sedang berada di toko buku dan reaksi Ino membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung lain memberikan tatapan mematikan.

"Hehehe...," Ino hanya bisa _nyengir_ begitu menyadari situasinya. Namun, ia segera menarik tangan sahabatnya—tidak peduli Hinata masih asyik memilah-milah buku yang dibutuhkannya—kemudian menariknya keluar dari toko sambil berkata, "Ayo, kasih cerita lengkapnya. Aku penasaran, tahu. Nanti saja cari bukunya deh. Aku penasaran, nih."

Hinata benar-benar tak punya kesempatan buat menolak. Lagi pula ia tahu, Ino takkan diam sampai ia menceritakan detail kejadian yang sudah membuatnya terbelalak. Bagi Ino Yamanaka, mendengar _update_ kisah cinta GaaHina itu sama wajibnya dengan mengikuti gosip selebritis seperti yang sering dilakukan emak-emak.

Jadilah mereka sekarang di sini. Duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah toko roti. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menceritakan segalanya secara lebih detail kepada Si Gadis Barbie. Apalagi kalau sudah ditatap bak sedang diinterogasi.

"Jadi kemarin Neji-_senpai _meneleponku, bilang butuh teman untuk jalan-jalan. Karena memang tak punya kegiatan apa-apa, ya kujawab iya. Apalagi Gaara sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Lascar Beat...,"

"Oh, iya. Lascar Beat itu _band_-nya Pein-_senpai_ kan, ya?" Ino manggut-manggut seperti boneka yang ada _peer_-nya.

Hinata mengiyakan, "Lalu, _Senpai_ bilang mau membelikan sesuatu untuk pacarnya. Aksesoris. Kami memilih-milih cincin yang sesuai selera pacarnya. Nah, saat itu, aku melihat Gaara sedang membayar sesuatu di kasir."

"Dan dia juga melihatmu?" respon Ino.

Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Neji-_senpai _bilang itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbalik menggodanya. Jadi, aku menggodanya dia membeli kado untuk siapa? Kan tidak mungkin Gaara sendiri yang memakai kalung bunga-bunga."

"Terus, terus Gaara jawab apa? Buat kamu, kan? Kadonya apa? Cincin? Gelang? Kalung? Giwang?" Ino semakin bersemangat, "Kautahu, yang namanya kado itu merepresentasi perasaan kita, lho."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Kadonya sudah dimasukkan dalam kantong kertas," kata Hinata. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan tersipu-sipu, "Tapi Gaara bilang benda itu memang untukku."

"Nah, kan. Kubilang juga apa. Gaara itu _udah_ cinta mati sama kamu. Cuma gengsinya aja yang lebih tinggi dari Tokyo Tower. Tapi kalau dibandingkan sama kemarin-kemarin sih, sikap Gaara yang sekarang mau memberimu kado itu sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa. Coba _deh_ kamu desak lagi. Pakai cara yang lebih ekstrim," celoteh Ino.

Hinata termangu begitu mendengar kata ekstrim yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Dalam benaknya, yang namanya ekstrim itu pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang 'gila'. Misalnya seperti terjun dari lantai lima sambil meneriakkan '_I love you_, Gaara' atau membelenggu Gaara, kemudian menggodanya sampai Gaara mengakui perasaannya. Masalah utamanya, bagaimana caranya dan beranikah Hinata melakukannya?

Ide paling normal mungkin ia harus ber-_cosplay _ala Lucy Heartfilia atau Charlotte Dunois. Lalu, ia akan mendatangi Gaara. Tapi kalau begitu caranya, bisa-bisa Gaara malah akan berbalik meledeknya. Bagaimanapun Gaara terlalu pandai membalikkan kata-kata. Nanti yang ada malah Hinata yang ujung-ujungnya menyatakan cinta.

Bukan maksud Hinata untuk meragukan perasaan Si Rambut Merah. Ia tahu persis, Gaara bicara cinta bukan lewat mulutnya, tetapi lewat setiap gerak langkah. Caranya memperlakukan Hinata, caranya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya membuncah. Hanya saja, sebagai perempuan, tetap saja dia merasa kejelasan status akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Mikir _apaan_, sih?" tanya Ino ingin tahu, "Mikir gimana caranya mendesak Gaara, ya?"

"Aku bingung bagaimana harus mendesaknya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa itu tidak perlu, tapi terkadang aku juga penasaran ingin mendengar langsung dari Gaara," kata Hinata.

"Lho, ya memang harus. Harus, kudu, wajib, _nggak_ boleh _nggak_. Patenkan dong perasaan kalian. Masa cuma _ngomong_ _I love you aja _ribetnya kayak mau _ngurus_ paspor. Bukannya aku meremehkan kekuatan cinta kalian, ya. Tapi, ya ampun, apa sih susahnya _ngomong_?" celoteh Ino super ekspresif bak iklan provider yang akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak ditayangkan lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kuliah satu tiga menit sahabatnya. Ada sepotong hati yang mengatakan, "_Iya, ya. Benar juga,_" dan ada sepotong lagi yang mengatakan, "_Ah, Ino cuma gemas saja. Toh, aku juga tidak apa-apa meski Gaara tidak menyatakan cinta_." Tapi berhubung rasa penasaran itu mengalahkan segala-galanya, maka Hinata lebih mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk mendesak Gaara. Tidak apa-apa deh kalau idenya nanti tergolong gila. Toh, kenyataannya Gaara memang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila.

.

.

.

Gaara punya kebiasaan buruk yang memang nyaris dialami oleh berbagai lapisan usia. Ketika angin berembus sepoi-sepoi, dengan selembar selimut, lengkap dengan sebuah guling—Gaara menamainya dengan Hinata—sulit rasanya untuk segera _move on_ dari ranjang tercinta. Apalagi kalau malam sebelumnya jatah tidur nyaris habis dirampas untuk dotA.

Itu sebabnya sekalipun Hinata meneleponnya sekarang, Gaara menolak untuk berlama-lama bicara. Yah, tentu saja lain urusannya kalau gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan darurat seperti kehabisan napas atau apa. Kalau itu sih, biarpun sedang melototi bintang-bintang JAV pun Gaara rela lompat ke sana.

"Aku masih di jalan. Macet. Nanti saja teleponnya, ya," ia bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk sekadar bilang 'halo'.

Gaara menarik selimutnya lagi. Tangannya memeluk guling dengan sarung warna lavender lembut dengan totol-totol warna indigo yang dengan mudah diidentikkan dengan ciri-ciri fisik gadis yang ia sukai. Untung saja _fangirl _dan teman-temannya tidak tahu soal hal ini. Kalau tahu, habis sudah reputasinya sebagai cowok sangar-tapi-ganteng yang selama ini melekati.

Getaran ponselnya membuat mata Gaara tidak jadi merapat. Setengah menggerutu, ia melihat siapa yang lagi-lagi mengganggunya beristirahat. Begitu melihat nama Hinatalah yang tertera, setengah hati telepon itu diangkat.

"Macet, huh? Di jalan atau di ranjang?"

Gaara nyaris melompat dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Radar macam apa yang dipakai Hinata sampai-sampai gadis itu tahu dirinya masih berniat _bobo ganteng_ untuk beberapa waktu. Pertanyaannya seolah dijawab ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, memunculkan wanita paruh baya diiringi seorang gadis ber-_cardigan_ ungu.

"Hinata-_chan_ ingin bicara padamu," kata Sakura, "Mama tinggal dulu, ya. Awas, pintunya jangan dikunci, lho." Wanita itu mengerling jenaka, setengah bermaksud menggoda putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sebegitunya kamu kangen sama aku. Kan kita masih bisa bertemu besok atau nanti malam," tukas Gaara. Ia masih berbaring malas-malasan layaknya mamalia yang tengah berhibernasi.

Cklek!

Nanti dulu, ini kenapa tiba-tiba ada logam dingin yang seperti membelenggu tangan? Gaara bangkit sembari menoleh ke arah sumber keheranan. Ia lebih terkejut lagi karena mendapati sebuah borgol membelenggu celah-celah kepala ranjang dengan tangan kanan. Aneh, tumben Hinata tertarik main kasar-kasaran.

"Ada apa ini? Tertarik dengan BDSM? Hinata-_chan_ ... kamu benar-benar gadis yang nakal," Gaara berusaha menebak-nebak apa maksud dan tujuan gadisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kamu tidak lari dan menghindar lagi," Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Terlihat mau bicara, tapi kemudian ragu-ragu. Sebentar kemudian pipinya merah, tapi kemudian berangsur normal kembali.

Ini kali pertama Hinata menunjukkan sikap yang begitu impulsif. Biasanya ia hanya 'menyiksa' Gaara dengan cubitan atau pukulan pelan yang tak jarang malah menjadi adiktif. Ini akan menjadi menarik, karena Gaara pun tak tahu sampai sejauh mana Hinata bisa bersikap kompulsif.

Gaara tahu, apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata pastinya bukan hal yang mudah. Terlihat dari setiap gerak-geriknya yang merefleksi rasa gundah. Jika tidak, rasanya sulit membayangkan seorang Hinata yang dikenalnya—coret—sangat dikenalnya bisa tiba-tiba sedemikian berubah.

Tangan kiri Gaara yang terbebas bergerak, menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata yang menjuntai ke belakang telinga. Kemudian jemarinya tergerak membelai kulit lembut di permukaan pipi Hinata. Saraf-saraf sensitif di ujung jarinya bisa menebak, ada peningkatan temperatur di areal yang disentuhnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu datang ke kamarku, memborgolku, lalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Hinata ... kamu memang benar-benar kejam...," gumam Gaara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ... aku hanya...," Hinata kebingungan memilih kata-kata. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan semuanya? Ia tak bisa lagi menundanya. Keberanian semacam ini, mungkin takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kamu bertindak terlalu jauh untuk menghukumku," kata Gaara, "bukan masalah yang besar bagiku jika kamu memborgolku seperti ini. Tapi tolong ... jangan membuat wajah peluk-aku-sekarang-Gaara dalam kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku laki-laki, Hinata. Dan sangat normal bagi seorang laki-laki untuk berkeinginan terlihat keren ketika hendak memeluk seorang gadis."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat-kalimat akhir Gaara. Pemuda ini ... memang punya pilihan kata yang luar biasa. Terdengar sedikit narsis, tetapi masih dalam batasan yang bisa diterima. Sepertinya saran Neji untuk belajar menggodanya balik memang bukan saran kosong tak bermakna.

"Ini semua salahmu. Sejak kita bertemu di toko aksesoris, aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkan pada siapa hadiah itu akan diberikan. Kau memang bilang itu untukku. Tapi ... bukankah aku tidak seistimewa itu? Gadis yang menerima hadiah darimu pasti seorang gadis yang hebat, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Caramu bicara seolah aku tak pernah memberikan apa pun padamu," komentar Gaara.

"Ha-habisnya cokelat, sushi, atau traktiran lain kan tidak sama dengan aksesoris. Kata Ino-_chan_, hadiah seperti aksesoris merepresentasi perasaan kita. Agar kita bisa merasakan keberadaannya meski tak sedang bersama," balas Hinata cepat.

Gaara mengerti, Hinata seperti umumnya gadis lain yang banyak menonton drama atau membaca _shoujo manga_. Secara tak langsung pikirannya telah didogma bahwa seperti itulah seharusnya sikap seorang pemuda. Untuk beberapa hal Gaara setuju, meski ia lebih sering bersikap kontra.

Alih-alih memberikan tanggapan, Gaara justru mengejutkan Hinata dengan sebuah pelukan cepat. Penolakan Hinata menjadi tak berarti karena Gaara memang berlipat-lipat lebih kuat. Terlebih ketika perlahan namun pasti, pelukannya mengerat. Menghadirkan sebuah sensasi hangat yang bukan cuma menyelimuti tubuhnya, tetapi juga segenap perasaan yang tersimpan rapat.

"Jahat..."

Ucapan Hinata terasa tak sinkron dengan sikapnya yang malah berbalik memeluk Gaara. Gadis itu kembali tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini, tak peduli Gaara sungguh-sungguh atau memang sedang kumat ingin menggoda. Lagi pula dalam posisi ini Gaara tak perlu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, bagaimana sorot matanya, bagaimana pipinya kembali memanas dan menghasilkan rona.

"Kamu benar. Aku adalah penjahat dan karena itulah aku diborgol seperti ini," Gaara sedikit tergelak, "karena aku adalah penjahat, bisakah kamu menjatuhkan vonis penjara seumur hidup di dalam hatimu?"

Bicara tentang vonis, Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu. Pada akhirnya, ia memang tak bisa mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dalam kalbu. Tetapi mungkin dengan cara yang tepat, Hinata bisa menyampaikannya tanpa rasa ragu. Ya, cara itu.

.

.

.

_**Yth. Akasuna no Gaara**_

_**Dengan datangnya surat ini, kami ingin menindaklanjuti tindak pidana yang telah Saudara lakukan. Adapun tindakan yang Saudara lakukan adalah berkaitan dengan tindak pidana pencurian hati atas nama Nn. Uchiha Hinata.**_

_**Atas delik yang Saudara lakukan, kami mengajukan hukuman seberat-beratnya berupa pidana kurungan selama-lamanya dalam penjara hati dan/atau denda berupa cinta seluas samudra.**_

_**Atas hukuman tersebut, kami memutuskan untuk tidak menerima banding atau kasasi.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Uchiha Hinata dkk**_

Pertama kali membacanya, Gaara cuma bisa tertegun. Membaca untuk kedua kalinya, sesekali matanya melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang berpura-pura _manyun_. Dan ketika membaca untuk ketiga kalinya, ia menyeringai beruntun.

Ini kali pertama Hinata berinisiatif bersikap ofensif semenjak ia menolak Neji. Kemarin mungkin Neji memprovokasi dan memberinya ide semacam ini. Mereka kuliah di fakultas yang sama, bisa jadi mereka menemukan ide ini ketika sedang membolak-balik halaman kitab undang-undang setebal dosa disisipi sesi curahan hati.

_Well_, Hinata memang tak pernah gagal memberinya kejutan. Baik itu berupa ekspresi malu-malu, tiba-tiba cemberut tanpa alasan, atau bahkan ketika memberinya perhatian. Yang seperti ini pun takkan gagal terselip di antara dokumen kenangan.

"Aku tahu itu memang aneh, tapi aku akan benar-benar meminta Ayah untuk menuntutmu kalau reaksimu hanya menertawakan aku," gumam Hinata.

Gaara mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, kemudian merangkumnya sembari berkata, "Kamu pasti benci mendengarnya, tapi aku harus mengakui kalau aku senang bisa membuatmu begitu depresi sampai-sampai membuat somasi macam begini. Bagiku, rasanya seperti sebuah pembuktian kalau aku benar-benar selalu ada di pikiranmu."

"Kamu terlalu menikmatinya...," gumam Hinata. Ada sejumput kekesalan yang terefleksi dari kedua bola matanya.

"Rasanya terlalu naif kalau aku bilang tidak," kata Gaara, "jadi Nona Jaksa, kapan aku akan diborgol seperti kemarin. Kurasa aku takkan menolak. Apalagi kalau sipir penjaranya secantik dan seseksi Akasuna no Hinata."

Akasuna no Hinata.

Mendengarnya saja Hinata sudah seperti diayun ke awang-awang, kemudian terjatuh akibat gravitasi bumi, dan berakhir dengan gendongan ala _bridal style_ oleh seorang laki-laki tampan. Kemudian dengan gestur bak seorang _gentleman_, laki-laki itu—tentu saja bernama Akasuna no Gaara—menurunkan dirinya, lalu bersama-sama bergandengan tangan. Kemudian entah dari mana muncul dua anak berlainan gender yang merupakan hasil perpaduan. Rambut merah dengan mata lavender atau rambut indigo dengan mata sehijau jumantan. Lalu...,

Stop! Sejak kapan angan-angannya sudah sampai pada angan-angan tentang anak? Dua anak lagi, macam program pemerintah yang bertujuan untuk membuat bumi tidak semakin sesak. Ah, semoga saja segala pikiran _absurd_-nya tadi tidak dapat Gaara tebak.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan sering-sering membuat ekspresi semenggoda itu. Kamu sih, mana pernah tahu betapa sulitnya menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu," kata Gaara setengah mengeluh.

"A-apa, sih? Pikiranmu saja yang selalu mesum," setengah terbata-bata Hinata menanggapinya.

Gaara menyentil kening Hinata, "Padahal aku baru saja memperingatkanmu, tapi kamu sudah mengulanginya lagi. Hah ... gadis yang nakal tidak pantas mendapat hadiah."

Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara. Bukan, bukan karena tak suka. Ia hanya merasa tak tahan dengan situasi yang membuat gerak tubuh dan denyut jantungnya tak lagi bergerak seperti perintah otaknya. Hal yang paling sering dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam, membalas sebisanya, namun selalu berakhir dengan dia yang merona dan Gaara yang memamerkan seringai penuh pesona.

Di masa depan nanti, Hinata akan menjadi pengacara, notaris, atau apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan ranah hukum. Semestinya ia bisa bersikap tegas pada setiap kesempatan, bukan malah membiarkan detak jantungnya terus-menerus berdentum. Tetapi memang sulit rasanya bersikap tenang bila sosok Akasuna no Gaara-lah yang mengancum.

Gaara ... sampai kapan ia akan membiarkan dirinya terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan.

"Gaara, aku...,"

"Kamu memang gadis yang nakal. Tapi kamu adalah gadis yang super sabar. Dan gadis yang sabar itu disayang pacar." Entah bagaimana, jemari Hinata terasa bersentuhan dengan dinginnya logam. Ketika ia menoleh, ada sebuah cincin yang terselip di jari tengah kirinya. Modelnya memang sederhana, tetapi benda itu tetaplah sebuah cincin yang tak pernah disangka akan diterimanya dari Gaara. "Dengar, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali. Hinata, _ik hou van jou_."

"Gaara ... Gaara ... hiks..."

Gaara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar isakan Hinata yang seiring dengan cubitan bertubi-tubi. Benar kata Sasuke, wanita itu makhluk Tuhan yang paling susah dimengerti—mungkin karena itu ia lebih memilih pasangan hidup sesama lelaki. Bukankah pengakuan semacam ini yang selama ini Hinata nanti? Lalu kenapa ketika Gaara mengucapkannya, Hinata malah bereaksi seolah dia adalah pemuda brengsek yang baru saja berbuat keji?

"_Hey_, ada apa? Bukannya selama ini kamu mau mendengarku mengatakan hal itu?" Gaara tak bisa menyimpan rasa herannya.

"Maaf ... karena terlalu bahagia, aku jadi cengeng begini," Hinata mengusap jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "ini bahkan lebih baik daripada yang pernah kubayangkan. Terima kasih, Gaara."

Di antara semua momen kebersamaan mereka, Gaara paling suka ketika Hinata tersenyum seperti ini. Senyuman tulus, diimpor langsung dari dalam hati. Yah, kalau sudah begini sih sudah pasti bisa membuat _klepek-klepek_ setiap lelaki—kecuali yang memang memiliki disorientasi. Gaara sendiri harus berjuang untuk menahan laju semburat kemerahan yang biasanya ditandai dengan meningkatnya suhu rata-rata di permukaan pipi.

Pada intinya, ternyata yang namanya _blushing_ itu memang sebuah sindrom akut yang bisa menular juga. Hanya saja, sebagai lelaki, tentu saja Gaara tidak mau ketahuan Hinata. Harga dirinya bisa turun atau bahkan anjlok dan setara dengan keset _welcome _di depan pintu rumahnya. Karena itu Gaara selalu lebih suka menggoda Hinata supaya gadis itu saja yang merona.

"Cuma ucapan terima kasih?" Gaara pura-pura kecewa, "Setidaknya berikan aku sesuatu yang lebih personal. Aku sudah berusaha, lho. Main drum itu sama sekali tidak mudah dan...,"

Cup!

"I-itu cukup kan?" tanya Hinata usai mengecup pipi Gaara.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Gaara untuk pulih dari ekspresi melongo yang sangat-sangat _un_-Akasuna. Ini memang hanya ciuman di pipi, tapi ini kali pertama Hinata berinisiatif memulainya. Dan sesuatu yang pertama adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Pemuda itu baru tersadar setelah mendengar cekikikan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gaara ternyata bisa juga membuat ekspresi seimut itu."

.

.

.

"Papa senang akhirnya Gaara-_kun_ mau mengambil inisiatif juga."

Naruto ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat putri semata wayangnya terlihat berbinar-binar tiap kali memandangi cincin yang terselip dalam jemari. Sengaja tidak diletakkan di jari manis kiri, karena (kata Gaara) itu adalah tempat untuk cincin pernikahan mereka nanti. Sebagai perempuan, tentu saja benda (dan ucapan sederhana) itu cukup membuat angan Hinata melambung tinggi.

"Hhah ... anak-anak zaman sekarang memang super ekspresif, ya," Sasuke mendesah pelan, "tapi untuk kebahagiaan anak ayah, tidak apa-apa deh. Meski itu berarti Ayah harus besanan sama Sasori-_chan_."

"Kau selalu saja begitu,"sergah Naruto, "dari dulu, kau selalu menganggap semua pria itu _gay_ dan seenaknya mendekati mereka tanpa melihat kalau pria itu bahkan sudah punya pacar atau bahkan istri super _hot_."

"Jangan merusak suasana," kata Sasuke mencoba bersikap bijak—meski sebenarnya dialah yang merasa khawatir karena kalau dilanjutkan, maka akan terjadi tragedi cangkir terbang—kemudian melanjutkan, "putri kita sedang bahagia. Jadi, lebih baik kita ikut berbahagia ketimbang bernostalgila dan membuka aib lama."

"Tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa Gaara mirip dengan Ayah," kata Hinata sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "makanya aku juga jadi penasaran, apa waktu muda dulu sikap Ayah juga seperti Gaara?"

"Wah, bukan mirip lagi, Hina-_chan_. Persis kalau menurut Papa, sih," sambar Naruto dengan semangat, "apalagi soal mesumnya, tukang gombalnya, sama isengnya. Persis _banget_. Makanya Papa sih nggak heran kalau Gaara akrab sama Ayahmu."

"Jangan-jangan...," Hinata melirik ke arah ayahnya. Yang dilirik hanya berpura-pura melempar pandangan ke tempat lain sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Hinata melipat tangan di depan dada, mulai paham dari mana Gaara belajar glosarium pergombalan yang teramat kaya. Jadi ayahnya sendirilah yang menjadi gurunya.

Tapi di sisi lain, kalau Gaara tidak belajar dari ayahnya mungkin pemuda itu cuma bakal jadi pemuda super sengak. Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin persahabatan mereka sudah lama retak. Mungkin di sinilah campur tangan ayahnya untuk membuat agar hubungan mereka jangan sampai rusak.

Lagi pula ayahnya sendiri juga sudah memberi teladan. Mungkin ia memang brengsek—seperti yang berkali-kali diteriakkan papanya—tapi kenyataannya tak sekali pun ayahnya benar-benar selingkuh dengan seorang pria tampan. Malah terkadang Hinata merasa ayahnya hanya mencari perhatian. Buktinya ayahnya selalu berakhir dengan memeluk papanya dan menggodanya habis-habisan.

Teknik yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Gaara.

Hanya saja Gaara sepuluh langkah kurang brengsek. Ah, tapi tidak juga sih. Kalau Sasuke disebut brengsek karena hobi menggoda laki-laki lain, maka brengseknya Gaara sudah dialihkan ke lain aspek. Sudah otaku, mainnya juga sering sama orang-orang yang punya kepribadian jelek.

Biarpun begitu, soal cinta dan perhatian, mereka berdua patut diacungi jempol. Kalau sudah mereka perhatikan, menguaplah segala perilaku mereka yang membuat dongkol. Khusus untuk Gaara, dia adalah sosok pemuda siaga yang akan menemani Hinata walaupun gadis itu cuma sedang butuh teman _ngobrol._

"Yah, setidaknya karena Gaara-_kun_ sudah mengambil inisiatif, Papa jadi bisa bicara lebih serius dengan Sasori-_san,_" Naruto menyeruput tehnya. Mulai menikmati perannya sebagai bapak-bapak setengah tua yang mencoba ikut campur dengan masa depan putrinya.

"Hhahh ... pada akhirnya kami akan kehilanganmu, Hina-_chan_. Perasaan baru kemarin kamu digendong-gendong," Sasuke ikut-ikutan mendesah tak lega, "kamu semakin dewasa, kami semakin menua."

"Ayah...," ucap Hinata tertahan. Agak sedikit tertekan dengan atmosfir yang semula santai badai tiba-tiba berbelok seolah-olah Gaara akan menikahinya besok pagi dan membawanya jauh dari mereka.

"Aku jadi membayangkan, kami akan melihat foto-fotomu berkali-kali. Papamu pasti akan cerewet dan meneleponmu tiap hari. Lalu, kami akan tersenyum sumringah tiap kali kau dan Gaara datang bersama anak-anak kalian."

Naruto melirik sebal ke arah Sasuke seolah mau bilang, _'_Nggak _usah _lebay_, Sas!'_ namun apa daya, suaranya tertahan gara-gara si calon mantu keburu tiba. Dan kalimat pertama yang menjadi sapaannya adalah, "Kalau begitu pastikan saja _Ji-chan_ tidak punya encok yang mengganggu. Anak-anakku pasti akan senang kalau masih bisa main kuda-kudaan sama kakeknya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya tidak apa-apa juga, sih. Toh, nanti ada Naru-_chan_ yang akan setia menggosok pinggangku dengan minyak urut."

"_Nggak_ sudi," sergah Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah, Naru-_chan_...," bujuk Sasuke.

"_Nggak_ mau! Biar saja kau dijadikan kuda-kudaan sama cucu-cucu kita. Hina-_chan_, Gaara-_kun_, nanti anak-anak kalian harus gendut-gendut biar patah sekalian pinggang Si Teme ini," omel Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_...,"

"Ck! Dasar ABG tua," dengus Naruto.

"Aku sih tidak berniat pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Hinata putri tunggal kalian, aku juga anak tunggal kedua orang tuaku. Pasti akan sulit kalau kami tinggal di luar kota," Gaara menarik kursi kosong yang tersisa, "Mamaku sendiri pasti akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat kami tetap tinggal di kota ini."

"Gaara...," Hinata semakin kehilangan kata-kata begitu Gaara juga ikut meladeni pembicaraan yang makin lama makin menggila. Memilih menjadi pendengar yang setia, Hinata tak berbicara apa-apa. Bahkan ketika menyajikan teh untuk Gaara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Naruto terlihat lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kapan masuknya, sih?" selidik Sasuke. Jangan-jangan calon menantunya ini punya kemampuan teleport.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil kalian beberapa kali. Karena tidak ada jawaban, tapi ada suara orang mengobrol dari dalam. Jadi, aku langsung masuk saja," jelas Gaara.

"Mau main PES sama Ayah, kan?" tebak Hinata, setengah berharap Gaara bilang tidak.

"Main hati sama kamu saja, boleh kan?" goda Gaara.

"A-apa, sih?" Hinata mencubit lengan Gaara sembari setengah melirik kedua orang tuanya. Hendak memberi kode pada Gaara untuk tidak menggodanya di depan ayah dan papanya.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa senyum-senyum penuh makna melihat putrinya mulai memerah gara-gara digoda pemuda Akasuna. Yah, kalau sudah begini, makin mantap saja menjadikan Gaara sebagai calon menantu mereka.

.

.

**Thanks to : ****Shen Meileng****, ****UQ****, ****Jambu biji**** ***udah saya update kok ^^***, ****Star-Patrick**** ***Gaara emang anak nakal, makanya pantes dijeblosin ke penjara cintanya Hinata XD***, ****Nivellia Yumie****, ****chiaki arishima****, ****kirei- neko****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****wahyu.****cryosohc****, ****Rosecchy****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****Diane Ungu**** ***untuk ukuran cewek mungkin saya masuk yang jagonya, ya #plakk #narsis kumat. Tapi di dunyat selalu saya yang berakhir dengan nabok dan blushing tiap kali battle sama teman2 saya***, ****Yurayuki****, ****crazed apple****, ****Riz Riz 21****, ****Freyja Lawliet****, ****Widylestari15yahoo.****co.****id**** ***udah saya update kok ^^***, ****jaeryssa****, ****Vyongeline****, ****MinatsukiHeartne****t ***Aishh ... kalo dokternya seganteng Gaara sih yakin kliniknya rame dan rata2 pasien datang dengan diagnosis jantung cenut-cenut tiap kali melihatmu~~ #inget seseboiben***, ****Githa Aikawa****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, ****Daollyod**** ***Mungkin Sakura yang duluan deketin Sasori karena ngira dia ukenya Deidara kali, ya #plakk. Sayang, saya nggak kepikiran bikin side story-nya orz***, ****Deer Panda****, ****Saras SasuSaku-chan****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****rosalialuce****, ****NaruNarurin****, ****Hanazono Shimizuka****, ****Azalea Ungu****, ****thelittlething****, ****Arum Junnie**** ***Sumonggo**~*, ****Daiyaki Aoi****, ****Kaze no Nachi**** *Yup, anak angkat*, ****akasuna no hataruno teng tong****, ****Ayuzawa Shia****, ****Vipris****, ****Violeta 'Rei Rain****, ****Ethel Star****, ****Pichi**** ***Gomen ne baru saya update orz***, ****Just Reader**** ***Siapa dulu dong gurunya~~ #lirik Sasu***, ****creativeactive**** ***Err ... sebenarnya kalimat berima sudah banyak saya gunakan sejak chapter pertama kok. Gomen kalo bikin janggal orz***, ****a weird review**** ***Arigatou ne, Yonaki-san. Sampai dibuatkan review yang menggelitik begini. Sudah saya update kok***, **dan **Ryu Masshirona****.**

Yang login, balasan via PM, ya ^^

Chapter kedua belas dan mereka baru 'resmi' jadian. Kalau ditanya prediksi sampai chapter berapa, mungkin bakal sampai chapter 17 kali, ya. Tapi entahlah kalau di tengah jalan saya stuck.

Soal surat Hinata, itu asal-asalan saja. Aslinya yang bikin teman saya, buat lucu-lucuan saja sih. Tapi kemarin pas saya mau nyari kertasnya, itu kertas mendadak lenyap. Jadilah saya menulis apa yang saya ingat ditambah dengan sedikit modifikasi.

Well, karena chapter ini sudah sangat puanjang, saya tidak mau menambah panjang lagi dengan curcol gaje. Selamat menikmati dan semoga berkenan meninggalkan jejak ^^

Grazie di tutto ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, sho-ai detected, informal style**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasoSaku, SasuNaruSasu**

**Happy reading minna~~ **

.

.

.

"Hinata~ aaa~ ya, ampun. Akhirnya kamu resmi pacaran juga sama dia. Terima kasih Tuhan ... sahabatku ini akhirnya bisa pacaran sama orang yang dia sukai. Walaupun pacarnya menyebalkan setengah mati, tapi aku legaaa...," kata Ino berapi-api. Ia memeluk erat sahabatnya. Ino melirik galak ke arah Gaara, "_Hey_, kalau kamu tidak segera memacarinya, serius, aku akan akan mendesak Sasuke-_ji_ untuk menuntutmu, tahu!"

"Che, suaramu itu benar-benar polusi suara, tahu," tukas Gaara, "lakukan saja. Paling-paling Sasuke-_ji_ hanya akan memberiku surat izin menikahi Hinata."

"UAAPA? Masa? Serius? Iya gitu?" Ino gelagapan, kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut atas pernyataan Gaara yang terlalu frontal.

"Umm ... Ino-_chan,_ tahu, Ayahlah yang selama ini menjadi konsultan Gaara," kata Hinata.

Bola mata Ino melebar, tak percaya bahwa Gaara ternyata kongkalikong dengan ayah Hinata sendiri. Ia memijat pelipisnya, menyadari betapa malang nasib sahabatnya yang tertekan sekian lama hanya karena sebuah konspirasi. Lagi pula untuk apa sih Sasuke-_ji_ membagi teknik yang justru merugikan Sang Putri? Beginilah akibatnya kalau punya orang tua yang memiliki disorientasi. Mana dia paham kalau wanita ingin dimengerti.

Di atas semua itu, Ino tetap bersyukur. Apalagi kalau melihat mata pucat Hinata yang dihiasi binar-binar yang tersimbur. Juga dari bagaimana cara sahabatnya bertutur. Seolah mendapatkan Gaara membuat dirinya menjadi seorang gadis yang paling mujur.

"Gah, pantas saja Gaara jadi seenaknya sendiri," gerutu Ino, "padahal apa susahnya sih bilang _'Hinata, aku mencintaimu'._ Toh, menyatakan perasaanmu sendiri juga tidak membuatmu dirugikan. Untung saja hati manusia itu buatan Tuhan. Kalau produk Cina, huh, entahlah."

"Tsk, merepotkan." Lelaki berambut nanas di sebelah Ino mendecih. Pemuda itu tampak geregetan ingin mengatakan, jika hati manusia dibuat oleh Cina, apa susahnya membeli lagi yang baru? Toh, produk-produk buatan negara itu biasanya lebih terjangkau oleh masyarakat. Tetapi tentu saja Shikamaru tahu, komentar semacam itu jelas tidak terdengar humanis. Karena itu ia malah berkata, "Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengerti perempuan. Selalu saja menerapkan standar ganda."

"_Hey!_" Ino melotot tak suka. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Dasar! Kamu membela Gaara karena dia juga sama sepertimu. Ugh, di mana-mana laki-laki sama saja!"

Shikamaru—pacar Ino—bertatapan sejenak dengan Gaara. Tanpa dikomando, mereka mendesah bersama-sama. Beginilah repotnya ketika berdebat dengan seorang wanita. Selalu saja membawa-bawa kalimat _'Di mana-mana laki-laki itu sama'_. Ingin rasanya mereka menyanggah, lelaki itu tidaklah sama. Ada yang ganteng, ada yang jelek, ada yang baik, ada yang brengsek, ada yang normal, yang homo dan biseksual pun ada. Tapi kalau mereka menjelaskan begitu, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka yang diam karena urusan _twisting words_, wanitalah jagonya.

Beruntung bagi Gaara karena Hinata tidaklah segigih si gadis pirang. Ia tidak pernah meneriakkan keberatannya dengan lantang. Hanya saja, senyum getir yang terkadang menghiasi bibirnya sudah cukup membuat Gaara pusing bukan kepalang. Merasa bersalah, sekaligus bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghapus senyum getir itu dengan senyuman pertanda senang.

"Aku tahu Gaara tak bermaksud menyakitiku, kok. Dia memikirkanku, selalu. Jika aku merasa tak cukup, itu hanya bagian dari instingku yang selalu ingin merasa disayangi lebih dan lebih lagi. Terkadang, aku merasa serakah." Pandangan matanya nyata-nyata ditujukan untuk Gaara. Hanya sesaat, karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya demi menghindari tatapan Gaara yang menggodanya.

"Bodoh," tukas Gaara, "berapa lama lagi kamu berniat membuatku merasa malu begini. Bagaimana bisa aku menghafalkan anatomi tubuh manusia kalau pikiranku isinya kamu, kamu, dan kamu terus."

Hinata tahu, tujuan Gaara sebenarnya adalah membuatnya lebih malu-malu. Pemuda itu memang selalu ingin membuatnya tersipu-sipu. Terlihat nyata dari bagaimana caranya menatap Hinata, seolah dalam hatinya sedang menghitung satuan waktu.

Hinata sendiri sudah mulai bisa menikmati. Ia mencoba untuk meng-_counter_ setiap gombalan Gaara, mengikuti saran Neji. Tidak masalah bila pada akhirnya dia tetap kalah, yang penting tak mudah bagi Gaara untuk mendapatkan reaksi yang ia kehendaki. Di sisi lain, Gaara pasti akan melontarkan gombalan-gombalan yang lebih sadis lagi.

"Na-nah, kan? Ino-_chan_ dengar sendiri, Gaara memang selalu memikirkanku," Hinata mencoba membalas kata-kata super gombal yang dilontarkan Gaara.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah sifat dasar manusia untuk mengingat yang indah-indah," tukas Gaara santai.

Ino ikut-ikutan terkikik geli. Mengamati perilaku pasangan baru ini memang sudah menjadi suatu hobi. Tapi cara Hinata menanggapi Gaara kali ini memang benar-benar sebuah improvisasi. Secara khusus, ia menyukai perubahan ini. Asyik juga melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba berani dan Gaara yang terlihat serius berpikir—meski sejenak—untuk membalas tanggapan di luar ekspektasi.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Gaara setelah melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipis Hinata.

"Na-nanti langsung pulang saja. Istirahatlah. Semalam tidurmu kurang sekali," kata Hinata. Ia tahu, semalam Gaara pulang dari rumahnya sekitar pukul dua dini hari. Papanyalah yang memberi tahu, setelah mendapati Ayahnya masih tertidur pulas meski sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Ternyata kamu juga begitu memikirkanku." Mata hijau pupus Gaara mengerlip, seiring dengan otot-otot wajah yang membentuk seringai. "Ne, Ibu Calon Jaksa, kalau aku menjadi tahanan yang baik, berjanjilah untuk memberi _reward_ untukku." Bicara begini, Gaara menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai helaian rambut di sisi wajah Hinata.

"A-apa sih. Berangkatlah. Na-nanti kamu terlambat," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tangannya sedikit mendorong Gaara untuk menjauh. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sekali lagi Gaara memasang seringai iblis. Merasa puas sudah berhasil membuat Hinata kembang kempis. Ia mengacak poni kekasihnya sejenak sebelum mengetis.

Yang ditinggal hanya bisa menggerakkan sudut mata. Memastikan Gaara benar-benar pergi, bukan sekadar menggodanya. Sejenak senyumnya mengembang, merasa lega. Tangannya tanpa sadar meraba pelipisnya yang dikecup Gaara.

Romantisme masih kuat bertahan. Status sudah didapatkan. Lampu hijau dari orang tua juga sudah diamankan. Semoga dalam menjalani kehidupan ke depan benar-benar tidak ada gangguan.

.

.

.

Gaara mengusap-usap tengkuknya, memijatnya untuk meringankan rasa nyeri yang mendera. Kegiatan praktik sudah selesai, ia hanya perlu pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat seperti yang dikatakan Hinata.

Kalau boleh jujur, ketimbang pulang ke rumahnya, ia lebih suka pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Uchiha. Gaara ingin meminjam gadis itu untuk mereduksi bebannya. Kalau boleh sih menjadikannya sebagai guling hidup sambil mengendus-endus aroma _lavender_ yang jarang absen dari tubuh Hinata. Selain merelaksasi pikiran, kan lumayan juga ia tak perlu memasang obat nyamuk yang kadang-kadang mengganggu lelap tidurnya.

Tetapi mengingat Naruto selalu siap siaga dengan talenannya, Gaara tak mau berharap banyak. Cukuplah ia meminjam paha Hinata sebagai pengganti bantal, bonus jemari Hinata yang membuat helaian rambutnya diacak-acak. Kalau sudah begini sih dijamin tidurnya akan super nyenyak. Tentu saja asalkan Sasuke tidak menjewer telinganya lalu menendangnya keluar sembari membentak-bentak.

Yah, yang namanya hidup memang takkan pernah semulus paha member-member AK-47.

Gaara meraih ponselnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang ini, ia ingin sedikit mengerjai Hinata. Walaupun tidak bertemu muka, yang penting komunikasi tetap lancar maju jaya. Biar Alexander Graham Bell tidak menangis dan berguling-guling di kuburnya karena inovasi dari penemuannya tidak dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

_**Hinata, sedang apa?**_

Pertanyaan klasik, tapi entah kenapa selalu efektif. Yang jelas bagi Gaara, pertanyaan semacam ini bisa menjadi pembukaan untuk gombalan-gombalan atraktif. Karena biasanya Hinata akan mengira ia hanya akan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar yang biasa dijawab dengan komunikatif.

_**Bernapas dong.**_

Gaara mengernyitkan kening. Gaara tahu semenjak Neji datang ke Konoha, mantan saingannya itu sudah melakukan _brainwashing._ Hinata jadi sosok yang proaktif, bukan cuma diam menerima gombalannya sembari _blushing._ Tapi cara menjawab seperti ini rasanya terlalu jauh, seolah mau mengajaknya bertanding.

Apa ponselnya dibajak Yamanaka? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Seberisik-berisiknya Yamanaka, gadis itu tak pernah benar-benar berani merelakan diri untuk meng-_counter_ berondongan kata-kata manis darinya.

_**Kukira kamu mau menjawab **_**'Sedang memikirkanmu, Gaara.'**

_**Bukankah itu yang diajarkan **_**bishounen**_** itu?**_

Gaara mengetik pesan itu, kemudian menunggu balasan macam apa yang akan diberikan Hinata. Ia makin terperanjat begitu mendapati betapa frontalnya kata-kata Hinata.

_**Aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya terang-terangan, kan? **_

_**Kamu sendiri sudah tahu, mencintaimu sudah seperti bernapas untukku**_

Gaara menutup ponselnya. Sudah cukup, ponsel Hinata pasti sedang dibajak walau entah oleh siapa. Mungkin oleh Neji, tapi pemuda itu sedang tak berada di Konoha. Mungkin oleh Sasuke, tapi Gaara sangsi apakah Ayah Hinata itu sudah kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya. Skenario terbaiknya adalah Hinata sendirilah yang mengirimkannya walaupun sambil _googling_ dan mencari jurus penangkal gombalan di sana.

Tetapi kalau mengingat kecepatan Hinata membalas gombalannya, apakah itu mungkin?

Gaara membuka ponselnya lagi, mengetikkan kata-kata yang bisa menjadi jebakan _batman_ untuk pengirim pesan ini. Normalnya Hinata akan ngambek kalau ia membicarakan gadis-gadis seksi. Kalaupun pengirimnya benar-benar Hinata, ia tinggal mencari-cari alasan atau bahkan menyetirnya menjadi gombalan yang mendebarkan hati.

_**Wah? Masa? **_**No pic = hoax**_**, Gaar. Kalo bisa, sekalian sama alamat **_**e-mail **_**dan nomor ponselnya.**_

Kalau cara menjawabnya begitu, sudah pasti pelakunya memang bukan Hinata. Juga bukan kedua calon mertuanya, apalagi si cerewet Yamanaka. Yang mengetik _e-mail_ seperti sudah pasti laki-laki normal yang cukup akrab dengan Hinata.

Tapi siapa? Mantan-mantannya? Sepertinya Hinata takkan seceroboh itu pergi dengan seorang pemuda pada jam-jam dinasnya para _okama_. Terlebih mereka belum lama jadian, masa iya Hinata sengaja memancing Gaara untuk menjatuhkan talak tiga.

Gaara tak mau ambil pusing. Besok saja ia bertanya pada Hinata tentang siapa oknum usil yang membajak ponselnya dengan memberikan balasan _e-mail_ yang tidak penting. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa balas mengerjainya sampai orang itu pontang-panting.

Sepertinya Gaara memang tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengetahui identitas si pembalas _e-mail _berkedok Hinata. Esok siangnya gadis itu sendiri yang menemuinya, lengkap dengan memasang ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya. Cara bicaranya pun persis seperti hendak mengakui dosa.

"Ma-maaf, Gaara. Semalam a-aku tidur lebih awal. Itachi-_nii_ bilang kau mengirim pesan. Ma-maaf, aku tidak sempat membalasnya."

Oh ... jadi biang keroknya adalah Itachi. Gaara jarang bertemu atau berurusan dengan sepupu Hinata itu, tetapi sekalinya berurusan ya tidak pernah jauh dari hal-hal begini. Mengingat pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu adalah keponakan Sasuke—yang berarti mereka punya jalur genetis yang sama—tidak heran juga sih kalau Itachi juga punya kosa kata gombal yang mumpuni.

"Gaara?" Hinata mengguncang lengannya.

"Hn..." balas Gaara tanpa sadar, masih asyik memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai balik Itachi.

"Kamu ... marah?" Suara Hinata terdengar semakin cemas.

"Hn...," sahut Gaara.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi respon Gaara. Apa semalam Itachi mengirimkan _e-mail_ yang tidak-tidak padanya? Seperti ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan atau foto-foto yang menyakiti mata? Kalaupun iya, Hinata ingin Gaara bicara dan menunjukkan _e-mail _itu sehingga ia bisa menjelaskannya.

"Itachi-_nii_ tidak mengirim pesan yang aneh-aneh, kan? Kalau seandainya iya, tolong tunjukkan padaku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," kali ini Hinata benar-benar mendesak Gaara. Ia bahkan merangkum wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya, "Mau kan mendengarkanku?"

Terima kasih kepada gengsi setinggi langit Gaara yang menghalangi pemuda itu untuk tidak berkata '_hah_'? Jelmaan panda satu ini tidak seratus persen _connect_ dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hinata. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah Hinata yang tiba-tiba punya keberanian untuk membingkai wajahnya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah takut Gaara akan murka.

Sejurus kemudian ia baru menemukan korelasi antara ucapan Hinata dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu positif salah paham, Gaara bahkan yakin Hinata tidak tahu apa yang telah dikirimkan Itachi. Pantas saja ia mendadak berani, daripada ancaman talak tiga yang menanti?

"Jadi itu memang salahmu...," Gaara menggumam, setengah menggantung kalimatnya, "sejak awal aku sudah menebak begitu, kok."

"Apanya yang begitu? Itachi-_nii _mengirimimu apa?" desak Hinata penasaran.

"Lupakan saja," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya, menepis tangan Hinata secara tak langsung.

"Kamu ... membenciku?" Mata Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca.

Perlu perjuangan ekstra bagi Gaara untuk menekan gerak refleksnya yang berniat memberi pelukan erat. Bola mata besar milik Hinata yang berair itu ... bibirnya yang mengerucut itu ... entah kenapa menampakkan kesan seksi yang begitu kuat. Tak ada yang dilakukan Gaara, kecuali membalas tatapan Hinata dengan hangat.

"Jika memang iya, setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskannya, Gaara," pinta Hinata.

"Kamu benar-benar kejam," kata Gaara sembari menghela napas, seolah yang namanya oksigen adalah barang mahal yang dijual kalengan, "kamu tidak tahu betapa kata-katamu mampu menjadi katalis dalam akselerasi denyut arteriku. Dan baru saja kita bertemu, kamu tiba-tiba mengoreksi, bilang kalau Itachilah yang mengirimkannya. Kamu tidak tahu betapa kalimat _'Mencintaimu sudah seperti bernapas untukku' _yang semalam kuterima itu sangat memengaruhiku."

"Ha-hanya itu?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang ketika menerimanya. Dan penjelasanmu merusak se...," ada jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali mengatakan, "_well,_ seperti yang kubilang tadi. Lupakan saja."

Hinata menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia mendesak Itachi saja, supaya ia tak perlu merasa gundah. Semula ia mengira sepupunya takkan seiseng itu, sampai-sampai menimbulkan masalah. Kalau sudah begini, ia sendiri juga yang susah.

Diam-diam Gaara menyeringai, menimbang-nimbang dalam hati kapan ia akan meminta kompensasi atas _'sakit hatinya'_. Mungkin gadis itu akan ngambek dan berbalik memukulinya. Tapi yah ... itu memang sudah menjadi salah satu candu untuk Gaara.

"Jika kamu memang merasa begitu bersalah," Gaara melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Hinata, mencegah kemungkinan gadis itu untuk kabur jika ia sudah menyadarinya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan kalimat yang menjad klu untuk kekasihnya, "Kuterima permintaan maafmu dengan ciuman mesra darimu."

Hinata terbelalak, terlebih ketika melihat seringai jahil Gaara. Refleks tangannya memukul bahu kekasihnya. Antara gemas, tetapi juga lega karena Gaara ternyata tidak marah padanya.

Meski begitu, gadis itu juga tak menolak ketika Gaara mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah sinergi. Hinata menikmati, ketika sepasang bibir lembut Gaara membelainya, mengirimkan impuls yang membuat hatinya bergejolak dalam sebuah letupan kebahagiaan tak terperi. Tubuhnya terasa tergelitik, bergerak sendiri, seolah menyiapkan antisipasi.

Hinata tak bergeming ketika sesuatu menelusup di antara kedua bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Gaara membangunkan insting-insting liar yang hanya diketahui pemuda Akasuna. Semula responnya malu-malu, tapi kemudian terbawa alur yang diciptakan Gaara.

Gaara membelai lembut pipi Hinata ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Ia terkekeh pelan begitu melihat pipi Hinata yang sudah sangat merah. Kekehannya memberikan dua dampak, rona merah itu menebal dan dadanya yang dipukul oleh gadis yang kini hanya berani memandang ke bawah. Dan lagi-lagi...

"Aku tidak ingin Gaara membenciku."

... sulit untuk tidak minta tambah.

.

.

.

"Apa. Yang. Kaulihat. Gaara-_kun_?"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu bertopang dagu, menoleh bolak-balik ke arah Gaara dan sepupunya. Ia penasaran, kenapa dari tadi mata Gaara tidak terlepas dari Hinata. Mulai dari Hinata mempersilakannya masuk, sampai ia membawakan minumannya, bahkan sampai ketika Hinata menatap _laptop_-nya dan meringkas apa yang tertera di sana.

"Itu sudah biasa, Itachi-_kun_," komentar Naruto yang tampak santai dengan korannya. Ini hari libur, wajar kalau ia tak pergi bekerja. "Kautahu, Gaara bisa melakukannya sampai berjam-jam. Sampai Hinata protes dan menyuruhnya berhenti."

"Hanya menikmati apa yang bisa kunikmati dengan mataku," jawab Gaara diplomatis.

Hinata berusaha untuk tak menggubris. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau ia menanggapi Gaara yang terus-terusan mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Apalagi kalau diucapkan dengan pandangan mata yang begitu menghipnotis.

Meski begitu, tanpa sadar ekor matanya bergerak. Mengintip apakah di seberang sana Gaara masih mempertahankan sorot mata yang membuatnya merasa terdesak. Bola mata Gaara berwarna hijau, sehijau padang rumput yang sejuk di mana ia bisa berbaring dengan nyaman dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara bersih yang tak membuatnya sesak.

Dan bola mata itu mengerjap, menciptakan kilatan yang jika diperbesar pasti akan menampilkan sosok gadis pemalu. Ya, gadis pemalu yang semakin malu-malu setelah Gaara memergoki ke mana arah lirikan mata ametis itu.

"Hah ... kalau observasimu seintens itu, aku tidak heran kalau caramu merayu sudah selancar minum susu cokelat," Itachi mengangkat cangkirnya, sedikit menyesali kenapa yang di dalam situ bukanlah minuman yang baru saja disebutkannya. "Ditambah dengan kursus dari Sasuke-_ji_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bera...,"

"Nah, itu," Naruto memotong cepat. Ia melipat korannya sembari berkata, "Itulah kurang ajarnya Pamanmu. Calon menantunya sendiri diajari yang tidak-tidak. Dan kau juga bukannya menolak malah antusias menyimaknya." Bola mata Naruto sedikit gusar ketika menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Putrimu menikmatinya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku masih bisa percaya padamu," kata Naruto, "aku tahu dari dulu kau sungguh-sungguh dengan putriku. Yah, setidaknya cerita-cerita Sakura dan Sasori tentang isi kamar dan kebiasaanmu di rumah cukup membuatku tahu. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini juga kaulakukan di rumahmu. Bedanya kalau di sini kerjamu menatap Hinata melulu, kalau di rumah yang kamu tatap adalah segala hal yang memberimu memento tentang putriku."

Ada rona tersamar di kedua pipi Gaara. Sangat-sangat tersamar, sampai dibutuhkan kejelian esktra untuk tahu kalau di sana sudah terjadi gradasi warna. Gaara hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, berharap ibunya tidak sampai bercerita sebuah guling bernama Hinata.

"Pa-papa ... berniat mempermalukanku, ya?" Hinata yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tak acuh, akhirnya bersuara juga.

Gaara menoleh padanya, "Aku tak keberatan melihatmu malu-malu. Toh, kamu lebih manis dalam mode begitu."

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata, kemudian kembali melirik Gaara. Sudah cukup lama ia tahu kalau keduanya saling suka. Dan kemarin ia juga sudah mendengar dari Naruto tentang kenaikan status mereka. Hanya saja fakta ini membuatnya semakin merana. Kenapa ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana _lovey-dovey_-nya Gaara dan Hinata di kala ia baru saja putus cinta?

Mungkin kalau ia tak terlambat memakai produk _anti-aging_, ia tak perlu begini. Tidak ada sejarahnya seorang Itachi menjadi jomblo _ngenes_ hanya gara-gara penuaan dini. Atau mungkin ini karma karena ia terlalu sering menertawai Sasuke yang kerap menggosok-gosokkan buah tomat di permukaan pipi?

_Oh, pacarku pergi diambil orang. Apakah karena wajahku yang kurang tampan, Sayang?_

"Gaara, temani aku main PES, yuk," ajak Itachi. Daripada pusing memikirkan kekasih hati yang dicuri, lebih baik ia mencari korban pelampiasan untuk di-_bully_. Apalagi kalau sambil main PES, komentar-komentar keki pun bisa dianggap ekspresi diri.

Wajah Hinata ikut berseri-seri. Gaara yang main PES jauh lebih baik ketimbang hanya duduk bertopang dagu sembari mengobservasi. Lagi pula kalau fokus Gaara teralih pada layar digital kan ia bisa mencuri-curi pandang tanpa _kepergok_ dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Ia semakin bersorak dalam hati ketika Gaara mengiyakan ajakan Itachi.

"Kayaknya seneng banget," Gaara berhenti menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Kamus suka iseng, sih," jawab Hinata pura-pura cuek. Ia mengambil sepotong _cake_ yang tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan." Ucapan Gaara membuat Hinata urung memakan _cake_-nya.

Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba melarangnya begini? Biasanya juga dia santai-santai. Kadang malah dengan santainya menyebut tubuhnya seksi. Apa mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlihat terlalu berisi? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah ia mulai terlihat gendut dengan timbunan lemak di sana-sini?

"Nanti perutmu gendut."

Nah, kan? Sebagai anak kedokteran, mungkin Gaara sudah jeli melihat perubahan fisik apabila terjadi kenaikan berat badan. Yah, biarpun ia terlihat jauh lebih santai ketimbang anak kedokteran pada umumnya, tetap saja ia mempelajari baik-baik setiap ilmu yang diajarkan. Yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah sindiran yang didasarkan pada fakta lapangan.

Pola makan carut-marut. Hasilnya jadi gendut. Lama-lama nanti jadi buntelan kentut.

Setengah menyeringai, Gaara berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Kalau perutmu gendut, memangnya kamu mau ditanya, '_Anaknya Gaara sudah berapa bulan_?'"

"Gaara!" Nyaris saja Hinata memukul pemuda itu kalau Gaara tak cepat-cepat menghindar. "Ka-kapan kita melakukannya?! Gaara bodoh!"

"Maunya kapan?" Gaara memainkan alis(imajiner)nya.

"Su-sudah, main dulu sana. Ada PES baru," kata Hinata setengah mengusir.

Kekehan puas Gaara mengiringi langkahnya menyusul Itachi. Bahagia rasanya melihat ekspresi manis gadis itu ketika marah-marah tadi. Sebaliknya, ia mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk V kepada calon mertuanya yang sudah bersiap melemparkan bantal imut berbentuk kyuubi.

Yah, biarpun kadang-kadang galak begitu, Naruto tetaplah calon mertuanya yang harus dihormati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thanks to : Rosecchy, Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan, Jambu biji ***gomen ne baru bisa update orz***, Riz Riz 21, Ms. KuDet, Kaze no Nachi, chiaki arishima, Freyja Lawliet, Shen Meileng, daollyod, kirei- neko, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Githa Aikawa, Rizu E09-Zu, mai chan ***udah saya update nih. gomen lama. anw, jangan manggil Senpai ah. Saya bukan sorang Senpai kok ^^***, Hanazono Shimizuka, Ryu Masshirona, wahyu. cryosohc, firuri ryuusuke, Minatsuki Heartnet ***ga ada konflik kok. males mikir yang berat2. Kalo niat bikin konflik mah sekalian yang berat n bikin mumet***, Nyanmaru ***penname-mu mengingkatkan saya sama Tenpouin Yuuki #guling2. Eh? Kosa kata Jepang yang mana? Kalau yang Ik hou van je kemarin itu bahasa Belanda. Karena Hinata ceritanya kuliah di fakultas hukum—yang biasanya banyak kosa kata Belandanya.*** thelittlething, Malfoy1409, Ayam Berbulu Pink, Blue Chrysanthemum, Kyuu-chan ***salam kenal Kyuu-chan ^^ fufufu~~ kalo kesel sama Gaara yang gengsinya selangit, gebukin aja calon ayah mertuanya #plakk***, amertafuu, aiko ***iya, rata-rata juga bilang begitu. Karena major pairing-nya straight, yang slash buat bumbu (?) aja deh***, Los Azulgrana, Azalea Ungu ***Mbuh, ga ngecek2 saya. Kan udah saya bilang, di fic ini mah saya masa bodoh sama EyD dan tata bahasa XD***, Reky-chan ***hahayy~~ maaf, maaf. Biarpun aktivitas dunmay tinggi, kerjaan saya nggak jauh2 dari blogwalking/webwalking/SR-an di forum2 orz. Soalnya selain punya tanggungan fic super santai begini, saya juga punya tanggungan fic yang menuntut referensi. Kan malu kalo bikin fic serius tapi sisi logisnya nggak ada #malah curcol***, NaruNarurin, Guest ***Cuma gombalan lewat kata-kata. Di dunia nyata, gombalan via mata dan gesture lebih sulit diantisipasi orz***, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Daiyaki Aoi, Widy awesowme ***maklum, saya masih susah bagi waktu orz***, cueejogler ***ini saya kasih update-annya orz***, Aihaibara88, Ayuzawa Shia, dan Ethel Star**

Komplain pertama yang akan saya terima pasti 'Kok pendek, sih?' Fufufu ... ya memang. Saya bingung harus menulis apa lagi di phase keempatnya. Lagi pula ini memang paruh terakhir di usia 20. Komplain kedua mungkin soal porsi humor. Mempertimbangkan soal umur, bercandanya juga saya batasi. Di sisi lain, kalau saya terlalu mengeksplorasi sisi dewasanya, ceritanya jadi kurang fun. Toh, tujuan utama fic ini adalah buat bersenang-senang #ngeles

Tanggal 1 Juni nanti ada yang mau ikut gathering di J-Fest ITB? Ada Daiyaki Aoi, La Rikou, Rossechy, fuyu-yuki-shiro, Azzalea Ungu, dan saya #ini urutannya kenapa berasa dari yang termuda coba.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Boleh minta setetes review untuk melegakan rasa haus saya? #plakk. Boleh berupa tabokan, cubitan, jeweran, dan pujian (kalo ada).

Grazie di tutto


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't any material profit from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, OCs, typos, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nggak_ mau."

Kalau ada yang mengira itu jawaban Hinata atas lamaran Gaara, maka orang itu harus siap-siap kecewa. Biarpun pose Gaara sekarang ini beda-beda tipis sama pangeran ganteng yang lagi berlutut sambil membawa cincin permata, benda segiempat di tangannya jelas lebih mirip _tablet pc_ ketimbang penanda cinta. Lagi pula kalau memang benar Gaara melamarnya, pastilah Hinata dengan refleks akan menerimanya.

Yang membuat Hinata sewot adalah cara Gaara memilih pakaian. Oh, tentu saja ini bukan tentang _lingerie_ merah muda atau bikini bermotif bunga-bungaan. Kalaupun mau, semestinya Gaara memberi masukan tentang _dress_ yang akan ia pakai ke pesta pernikahan. Bukan pesta mereka tentunya, karena jelas-jelas Itachi takkan rela kalau mereka menikah duluan.

"Tapi ini bagus," ucap Gaara masih bersikeras.

Jawaban itu tentu saja memberikan efek migrain akut. Bagaimana coba cara Hinata menjelaskan pada Gaara bahwa memakai _hakama_—tapi dengan rok mini—_legging_ hitam, dan _scarf _berornamen kupu-kupu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut. Yang jelas ber_-cosplay_ ria di pesta pernikahan pasti akan membuat si empunya acara cemberut.

"Hinata, kamu mau, kan?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum manis—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seringai iblis, "Kamu cocok, lho, jadi Shirakiin Ririchiyo."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia yakin Gaara bukannya tidak paham. Tetapi jiwa _otaku _yang masih tersisa di umur 25 membuat _fetish_-nya masih susah diredam. Biasanya Hinata tidak akan segigih ini menyuarakan keberatan, tetapi kali ini ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Gaara ... menurutmu apa kata Itachi-_nii _kalau aku datang ke resepsi pernikahannya dengan baju seperti itu?" tanya Hinata setengah gemas.

Yang ditanya refleks menjawab, "_Kawaii_."

_Kami-sama_ ... Hinata benar-benar butuh aspirin sekarang.

Maunya sih Hinata memukul-mukul lengan atau dadanya, mengata-ngatai Gaara sebagai pria paling bodoh sedunia, mengomelinya untuk tidak ikut campur urusan busananya. Kalau perlu, ia ingin mendorong Gaara ke ranjang—demi Tuhan, bukan untuk urusan mesum—lalu mengajaknya perang bantal sampai Gaara menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata memilih pakaiannya. Tapi begitu melihat mata hijau jernihnya, segala kegilaan dan ke-_out of character_-an di kepalanya sirna seketika.

Sepasang mata sejernih dan sepolos itu seharusnya milik seekor bayi panda, bukan milik dokter tampan yang sudah lima tahun menjadi pacarnya. Celakanya, kalau Gaara sudah memberikan tatapan _supercute-oh-so-kawaii_ begitu, mana tega Hinata memukulnya. Reaksi paling _mainstream _yang Hinata berikan paling-paling hanya...

"Sudah, ah. Pokoknya aku mau _little black dress_ saja."

... bicara begitu sambil tersipu-sipu dan menghindari tatapan Gaara.

"Uh, okelah. Apa saja sih. Yang penting memberiku akses lebih buat _ngapa-ngapain_ kamu," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Yang jelas Hinata tidak perlu merinci lagi apa arti kalimat 'ngapa-ngapain kamu'. Gaara punya lebih dari seribu definisi bila disuruh menjelaskan makna kalimat itu. Kadang kala ia menunjukkannya dengan melakukan hal yang membuatnya menggerutu. Misalnya cukup dengan menatapnya selama belasan menit sampai Hinata tersipu-sipu atau bisa saja langsung mencumbunya tanpa ragu. Atau bahkan ia cuma mencomot _quote-quote_ dangdut untuk merayu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara, istirahatmu sampai jam berapa?" tanya Hinata seraya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Harusnya sebentar lagi," jawab Gaara, "tapi aku masih mau di sini."

"Atasanmu tidak marah?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau mengusirku?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu," Hinata buru-buru mengoreksi, takut Gaara tersinggung lalu ujung-ujungnya pundung. "Aku hanya tidak ingin atasanmu marah gara-gara kamu keasyikan pacaran."

"Pacaran emang asyik kok. Apalagi kalo ceweknya gampang dibikin tersipu-sipu kayak yang lagi duduk di depanku," komentar Gaara.

Cubitan kecil bersarang di lengan Gaara sejalan dengan lirikan Hinata yang menyimpan berbagai arti. Yang dicubit hanya bisa menyeringai, apalagi ketika tanpa sadar Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Yah, biarpun sudah beranjak dewasa, kebiasaan-kebiasaan semacam itu masih belum sepenuhnya lekang dari kehidupan sehari-hati.

"Pipimu kenapa? Gusimu bengkak? Atau gigimu berlubang? Kamu sih kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis." Pernyataan sok polos itu meluncur begitu saja. Efeknya jelas saja meningkatkan level cubitan Hinata.

"U-uh ... Gaara ... kan tadi kita membahas soal atasanmu. Kok jadi berubah begini?" protes Hinata, "Aku serius. Kudengar dari mamamu, kepala divisimu lumayan galak."

"Nah, makanya. Lebih enak membahas gadis muda yang lebih cantik dan seksi kan daripada nenek-nenek tua yang super galak?" sahut Gaara sembari menatap lurus ke arah Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Gaara," ucap Hinata setengah merajuk.

"Habis kamu gampang tersipu-sipu dan kamu jelas kelihatan lebih manis dengan itu," ucap Gaara, "ah, ngomong-ngomong soal manis, kamu punya utang ongkos konsultasi jasa dokter Kabuto padaku." Ia menyebutkan seorang internis di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kamu sakit?" Pertanyaan itu langsung muncul ke permukaan meski _inner_ Hinata ingin lebih dulu bertanya _'Kenapa aku yang harus bayar jasa konsultasinya?'_

Anggukan kepala Gaara membuat Hinata terlihat cemas. Gaara memang seorang dokter, tapi bukan spesialisasinya untuk mengurusi penyakit ganas. Lelaki itu bahkan baru memantapkan hati untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang kardiologi sembari menimbang segalanya dengan jelas.

"Kamu sakit apa?" Kali ini Hinata sedikit memaksa. _Kami-sama_ ... jangan bilang Gaara sakit keras dan hanya punya waktu beberapa bulan saja untuk tetap eksis di dunia. Tidak ... mereka bahkan belum menikah, belum punya anak, belum membina keluarga. Masa Gaara mau mati begitu saja.

"Gula darahku naik."

Diam-diam Hinata mengambil napas lega. Setidaknya penyakit Gaara tidak seseram yang dibayangkannya. Tetapi kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena ia segera mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Gaara menyebutkan penyakit yang membuatnya merana.

"Dokter Kabuto bilang, sepertinya ini gara-gara kamu," kata Gaara.

"Kok bisa? Kan yang makan _cake_ cuma aku. Gaara kan tidak suka makanan manis," tanya Hinata, masih belum sepenuhnya paham pembicaraan Gaara.

"Aku suka yang manis-manis, asal bukan untuk dimakan atau diminum," kata Gaara, "Dokter Kabuto bilang, memperhatikan dengan saksama raut wajah yang manis juga bisa berpengaruh pada kadar glukosa dalam darah. Dan kamu tahu kan seberapa sering aku memperhatikanmu."

Semburat tipis di pipi Hinata berubah menjadi merah merona bersinar. Akhirnya ia memahami ada gombalan yang terselip dari ucapan yang terlontar. "A-asal, deh. Mana mungkin Dokter Kabuto bilang begitu."

Hinata benar, dokter seserius Dokter Kabuto memang takkan mungkin bicara begitu. Gaara memang sekadar mencomot namanya untuk bisa merayu. Toh, cara itu tidaklah sia-sia karena Hinata tetap saja tersipu-sipu.

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak nyuruh Hinata pakai baju yang aneh-aneh ke pestaku, kan?"

Itu yang ditanyakan Itachi ketika ia dan pacar Hinata berjumpa. Entah ada urusan apa sampai-sampai ia tersasar ke ruangan Gaara. Si empunya sendiri terlihat tak begitu senang menyambut tamu dadakannya. Uchiha satu ini, bisa tidak sih tidak usah datang pada jam kerja?

"Aku maunya dia pakai baju _yokai_ ala Shirakiin Ririchiyo, tapi dia tidak mau," tukas Gaara tanpa melepaskan mata dari lembar hasil laboratorium di tangannya.

"_Yokai_?" Dalam benak Itachi, terbayang sosok-sosok culas yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan si adik sepupu. Mana ia tahu, _yokai_ yang dimaksud Gaara punya wajah yang unyu-unyu? Karena itu, ia langsung menyambar, "_Nggak_ boleh. Yang _cakepan_ dikit. Baju kurungan ayam atau apalah itu. Biar kayak putri-putri di abad sembilan belas."

"Aku nggak suka. Susah dibuka. Bikin repot saja."

Itachi mendelik mendengar komentar Gaara yang super datar. Maunya sih, dia bisa mempertegas lagi soal kata-kata Gaara yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan mengingat belum tentu ia siap mendengar jawaban macam apa yang akan terlontar. Mengingat yang diajaknya bicara adalah Gaara, siapa tahu jawabannya malah menyerempet hal-hal yang lebih vulgar. Dan kalau saja Sasuke atau Naruto mendengar, mungkin si rambut merah ini sudah habis ditampar.

Belum tentu juga sih, apa lagi kalau mengingat betapa bangganya Sasuke dan Naruto pada si calon menantu—yang entah kapan akan naik pangkat menjadi menantu. Itachi ingat betapa sumringahnya mereka waktu berfoto bersama di acara wisuda Gaara hampir dua tahun lalu. Bahkan Naruto—yang terkadang masih suka melempar spatula—juga akan dengan bangga memperkenalkan Gaara pada setiap relasinya, "Ini calon menantuku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu _nggak_ ke sini cuma buat memastikan baju Hinata, kan?" tanya Gaara. Pertanyaan retorik sebenarnya, karena keberadaan Itachi di sini jelas bukan tanpa alasan. Tetapi andaikata memang begitu, mungkin Gaara perlu menyuntiknya dengan anestetik dosis tinggi supaya Uchiha satu itu tidak kurang kerjaan.

"Jasmine sedang menemui dokternya. Biasanya memang ia datang ke klinik kecantikannya. Tapi karena dokter itu sedang bertugas di sini dan Jasmine memang perlu bertemu dengannya, ya, di sinilah aku sekarang," jelas Itachi.

"Oh," komentar Gaara singkat, "kamu nggak ikut? Calon istrimu sibuk mempercantik diri agar terlihat sempurna di hari pernikahanmu. Kukira kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya program menjaga ketampanan sendiri kok."

Gaara hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar judul program yang terdengar agak sinting. (Calon) ayah mertuanya, Sasuke, juga kerap mengatakan bahwa bagi seorang Uchiha, menjaga ketampanan atau kecantikan sangatlah penting. Hal itu juga menjelaskan mengapa kebanyakan Uchiha, walaupun sudah paruh baya, tetap saja memiliki kulit yang begitu cling.

Kecuali Itachi yang mungkin perlu melakukan revisi agar programnya berjalan lebih baik lagi. Yah, walaupun program itu tidak sepenuhnya gagal juga mengingat buktinya Itachi bisa menggaet bule Skotlandia sebagai calon istri. Kecuali kalau ternyata ada unsur magis semacam pelet yang terlibat di sini.

"Dokter Akasuna," dari arah pintu, muncul seorang perawat. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Itachi, "Ah, maaf. Saya tidak tahu kalau ada pasien Anda yang datang."

"Masuklah, Tayuya. Orang ini tidak datang sebagai pasienku." Jawaban Gaara jelas-jelas membuat kening Itachi mengerut. Kesannya seolah-olah ia hanya datang sebagai pengganggu.

Kerutan di keningnya bertambah setelah ia mengamati baik-baik bagaimana gestur Tayuya. Mau dilihat pakai mata telanjang atau pakai ujung sedotan sekalipun, perawat satu ini tidak datang semata-mata karena kertas yang entah-isinya-apa. Kentara sekali Si Tayuya ini juga sedang mencari-cari perhatian Gaara.

Penampilannya memang biasa saja. Tidak _seducing _atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, ada beberapa kali ketika Itachi merasa perempuan itu seolah sengaja menyentuh Gaara. Dan nada bicaranya ... terdengar dibuat-buat lebih manis menyerupai Hinata. Dan pipinya, Itachi yakin ada sentuhan _blush on_ ikut andil dalam membuat pipinya merona. Singkatnya, perawat ini mencoba menjadi Hinata _wannabe _agar dilirik Gaara.

"Dia selalu begitu?" tanya Itachi ketika Tayuya sudah pergi.

"Siapa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Perawat itu. Namanya Tayuya, ya?" kejar Itachi.

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Fake_," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Oh," komentar Gaara, "dulu dia tidak begitu. Kesannya malah jauh lebih liar dari yang baru saja kamu lihat. Tapi belakangan ini dia terlihat lebih kalem. Mungkin seseorang sudah berhasil men_-settle down_ sisi liarnya."

"Belakangan itu, apa sejak Hinata sering datang ke sini?" kejar Itachi.

Gaara terlihat mengingat-ingat, "Kayaknya sih. Bagus deh kalau pacarku bisa menginspirasi mereka."

"_Iya, terinspirasi buat merebutmu dari Hinata,"_ gerutu Itachi dalam hati. Ia berani bertaruh, Tayuya bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang haus perhatian Gaara. Sayangnya, Gaara juga bukan tipikal lelaki yang cukup peka. Ia tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan wanita kecuali wanita itu adalah Hinata atau tokoh dua dimensi kesayangannya. Dan dalam hal ini, Itachi tidak tahu apakah ia patut bersyukur atau malah harus menghajar pacar adik sepupunya.

"Hati-hati saja. Bisa repot kalau Hinata tahu dan dia cemburu," komentar Itachi.

"Huh? Kadang-kadang sih. Kadang dia cemberut kalau menurutnya aku terlalu dekat dengan perawat, rekan sesama dokter, atau bahkan pasienku," tukas Gaara.

"Dan tipe dangduters kayak kamu pasti langsung bilang _'Biarpun banyak kembang di sekeliling Abang, cinta Abang cuma buat Eneng seorang'_. Iya kan?" cibir Itachi.

Gaara setengah mendelik setengah berpikir dialog opera sabun macam apa yang sudah dicomot Itachi. Atau mungkin kakak sepupu Hinata satu ini salah memilih sarapan pagi. Karena tidak biasanya kaum Uchiha berkomentar nyinyir kayak tante-tante begini. Atau jangan-jangan, ini efek samping dari _cold feet_ yang dirasakannya menjelang pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Tak tahan dengan ejekan dari ekor mata Itachi, Gaara buru-buru menjawab, "Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu. Aku cuma bilang, _'Ngapain khawatir? Kan kunci hatiku kamu yang pegang.'"_

Kali ini Itachi mati-matian menahan tawa. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bisa mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa sebegitunya mencintai Gaara. Tidak sia-sia Sasuke berbagi ilmu dengannya. Karena kenyataannya, kemampuan merayu Gaara sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan para Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Tadi Itachi-_nii_ ke rumah sakit," ucap Gaara—setengah mengadu—pada Hinata. Ia melonggarkan simpul dasinya sembari menengok apa yang sedang dimasak Hinata. Senyumnya terpampang singkat ketika tahu gadis itu memasak salah satu menu favoritnya.

"Itachi-_nii_ sakit?" Gadis itu sedikit merengut ketika Gaara tahu-tahu sudah mencomot sepotong daging yang masih ia tumis. Dagingnya memang sudah matang karena sudah digoreng terlebih dahulu. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata lebih suka kalau Gaara menanti dengan tenang sambil duduk manis.

Yang dicemberuti malah menyeringai sembari berkata, "Kamu kelihatan makin cantik kalau lagi cemberut begitu. Pengganti senam wajah, huh?"

"Serius, Gaara. Itachi-_nii_ sakit apa? Cuma pilek atau semacamnya saja, kan?" Hinata mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Gaara. Lagi pula kalau diladeni, pastinya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak di pihaknya.

"Malarindu tropikangen," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Ia buru-buru mengoreksi ketika Hinata sudah bersiap hendak menyergah, "Nggak sih. Cuma menemani calon istrinya menemui dermatolog. Mungkin dia bosan, makanya mencariku."

"Syukurlah," ucap Hinata. Ia membawa masakan yang baru saja ia selesaikan ke meja makan. Ia tahu, setelah seharian bekerja—bahkan ditambah lembur—Gaara pasti kelaparan. Barangkali sekarang perutnya juga sudah mulai dangdutan.

Hampir setahun yang lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mulanya Gaara tinggal sendirian, menempati apartemen yang relatif lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia memberanikan diri meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya. Biarpun tindakannya terbilang lumrah untuk ukuran anak muda Konoha, tetap saja agak sulit baginya mendapatkan ijin dari kedua orang tua Hinata. Terlebih dari Papa Naruto dengan talenan terbangnya.

_Yeah_, talenan terbang. Sampai sekarang, Gaara tidak pernah paham mengapa alat dapur satu itu yang selalu jadi senjata pamungkas Naruto untuk menyerang. Walaupun memang kalau dilihat dari densitas dan massanya, digeplak dengan talenan jelas lebih mantap ketimbang sekadar dilempari bongkahan arang.

Bila orang tua Hinata mengonfrontasi habis-habisan niatnya, lain halnya dengan Mama Sakura dan Papa Sasori. Kedua orang tua Gaara itu—terutama Sakura—malah bersuka cita begitu tahu Gaara takkan tinggal sendirian lagi. Lupakan saja deh soal ceramah panjang mereka soal betapa malangnya Gaara yang sebelumnya tiap makan harus sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, bahkan tidur pun sendiri.

"Lusa aku pulang ke tempat Ayah dan Papa, ya," ujar Hinata dengan tiba-tiba.

Gaara berhenti menyuapkan makanannya. Ia mengernyitkan kening sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ayah ingin kami sekeluarga bisa pergi bersama-sama ke pernikahan Itachi-_nii_. Di luar urusan itu, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan juga dengan ayah soal salah satu klienku," jelas Hinata.

"Kalau untuk urusan pekerjaan, kamu kan selalu bertemu dengan Paman Sasuke di kantor. Bilang saja, Paman Naruto kan yang memintamu pulang?" komentar Gaara.

Hinata memperhatikan lekat-lekat ekspresi Gaara ketika mengucapkannya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Ternyata kamu bisa menebaknya. _Nggak_ apa-apa, kan?"

"Hmm...," gumam Gaara setengah hati.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu, di dalam hatinya Gaara sedang menggerutu tak rela ditinggal sendiri. Gaara tak pernah suka ditinggal pergi. Namun, ia juga selalu berusaha menghargai apa pun keputusan dan pilihan yang telah Hinata pertimbangkan dengan teliti. Paling-paling kalau jahilnya sedang kumat, Gaara akan meminta kompensasi.

Dan kalau Gaara diam saja seperti ini, biasanya Hinata akan memberanikan diri untuk mempraktikkan saran dari Neji.

"Kalau aku nggak ada, kamu kan bisa tidur sama Hinata-_chan. Dutch wife_-mu itu masih ada kok di lemari," ujar Hinata.

Gaara nyaris tersedak potongan paprika ketika mendengar Hinata menyebut frasa _'dutch wife' _dan Hinata_-chan_. Demi apa, Hinata akhirnya memang tahu soal sebuah guling sebesar orang dengan sarung _lavender_ dengan totol-totol indigo yang selalu ia peluk-peluk tiap kali merasa kesepian. Mama Sakura mungkin juga sudah membocorkan soal nama guling kesayangan. Tapi mendengar Hinata menyebutnya sendiri ditambah dengan menyebutnya _dutch wife_—bukan guling—rasanya cukup memberinya efek kejutan.

"Gulingku memang empuk, tapi tidak hangat dan harum sepertimu," kata Gaara setengah memelas.

"Umm ... ada minyak kayu putih di laci mejaku. Ambil saja, balurkan ke tubuhmu biar rasanya hangat dan aromanya harum," jawab Hinata agak ragu-ragu.

Oh, kalau saja ia tahu pelipis Gaara sudah memasang sudut siku-siku. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan karena Gaara sama sekali tak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Maunya Gaara, gadisnya akan merespon dengan malu-malu, sekurang-kurangnya tersipu-sipu. Tetapi di sisi lain, Hinata yang begini memang akan membawa pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih seru.

"Tapi kan gulingku tidak bisa diajak mengobrol," kilah Gaara.

"Kamu kan bisa memeluknya sambil meneleponku," jawab Hinata kalem.

"Nggak bisa. Nanti cintaku berat di pulsa," Gaara masih mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Umm ... err ... jadi kamu lebih sayang pulsa dari pada sayang pada ... pada ... ku?"

Biarpun Hinata menyematkan intonasi pura-pura ngambek, tetap saja keragu-raguannya merupakan bukti valid kalau ia hanya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana harus membalas Gaara. Bukan hal yang sia-sia, mengingat ada sekitar lima detik di mana Gaara terlihat begitu terpana. Kitab undang-undang macam apa yang dibaca Hinata sampai ia sebegini jagonya? Apakah sekarang KUH Perdata juga sudah mengatur tentang perikatan hati antara mereka?

"Ehm, bukan begitu," ujar Gaara setengah mencoba menyelamatkan harga diri—dan rekor selalu menang—dari Hinata. Jarang-jarang mendapat _'serangan tajam'_ dari Hinata membuat dirinya tak siap juga.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Gaara yang salah tingkah. Sesekali, Gaara harus merasakan bagaimana efek dari kata-kata manis yang membuat pipinya memerah. Ia suka, selalu suka tiap kali melihat Gaara menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk tidak kalah. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba Gaara terlihat _stuck_ lalu untuk sejenak ia memalingkan wajah.

Gaara yang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat manis sekaligus terlihat seksi di saat yang sama.

.

.

.

"Dokter Akasuna, akhir-akhir ini saya sering merasa pusing. Mata berkunang-kunang. Rasanya seperti mau pingsan. Terus..."

Biasanya Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa saja pasien Gaara yang datang. Apalagi kalau yang datang benar-benar sedang meriang. Namun, jelas lain urusannya kalau yang datang malah seorang gadis centil berpenampilan ala tante girang. Sudah jelas, tipe-tipe begini tidak mendatangi Gaara karena sakit, tapi cuma karena mau dipegang-pegang.

Gaara memang belum berniat membuka klinik sendiri—mengingat pengalaman dan jam terbangnya yang belum seberapa tinggi—tetapi kadang ia juga didatangi pasien. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah yang berdomisili di sekitar komplek apartemen. Ada yang datang karena memang merasa kurang sehat, ada pula berpura-pura tak enak badan sebagai kedok sifat asli mereka yang ganjen.

Seperti gadis muda satu ini. Apa pula maksudnya menggunakan intonasi dan nada suara yang sok seksi?Kalau dia memang sakit, lantas pasien macam apa yang mendatangi seorang dokter dengan memakai rok mini?

"Pola makanmu bagaimana?" Gaara bersikap seperti biasa, mempertahankan profesionalisme yang menjadi kode etik profesinya.

"Teratur sih, tapi...," gadis itu menjawab ragu-ragu sembari memilin-milin ujung rambutnya, "tolong diperiksa saja deh, Dok."

Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tak peduli. Telinganya sudah jenuh mendengarkan rengekan manja dari seorang gadis yang tak tahu diri. Dan sikap tenang Gaara—yang sebetulnya tak bisa disalahkan juga—semakin membuatnya tak tenang hati. Ia percaya pada Gaara, tapi tidak dengan gadis yang sedang ia eksaminasi.

"Ga-Gaara...," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia menengok ke arah Gaara dan pasien (gadungan)nya di ruangan sebelah. Ruang tersebut merupakan bagian dari ruang tengah yang kemudian disekat dan dijadikan tempat bila Gaara kedatangan pasien atau Hinata kedatangan klien. "Kamu lihat di mana stopmap biruku?"

"Di mejamu. Ada di dekat berkas klienmu," jawab Gaara setengah menahan senyum. Ia tahu Hinata tak benar-benar sedang mencari stopmap biru. Gaara tahu, Hinata bertanya begitu karena dia sedang cemburu.

"Oh, OK," respon Hinata. terlihat kurang puas karena Gaara dinilainya kurang peka.

"Tadi itu ... adik dokter, ya?"

Entah gadis itu buta, atau memang sengaja membutakan diri. Memangnya bagian mana dari diri Hinata dan Gaara yang menunjukkan kesamaan ciri? Dan kalaupun ada, kalau Hinata hanya adik Gaara, untuk apa dia repot-repot menginterupsi.

"Berbaringlah," Gaara sengaja menggantungkan jawaban. Bukan cuma biar pasiennya penasaran, tetapi juga karena ia tahu di luar sana Hinata sedang mengepalkan tangan. "Coba kulihat kelopak matamu. Ohh ... sepertinya ada tanda-tanda anemia. Fujikawa-_san_, apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mimisan kalau melihat pria tampan?"

Wajah pasiennya memerah, seolah mengerti kalau niat aslinya sudah tertangkap basah.

"Aku khawatir kadar eritrositmu sudah turun drastis. Kusarankan kau mengeceknya di laboratorium. Mereka akan mengecek sampel darahmu untuk mengetahui kepastiannya. Tapi kalau kau bersedia, aku bisa mengambil sampel darahmu sekarang," Gaara menunjukkan jarum yang berukuran agak besar.

Bila tadi wajah pasiennya memerah, kali ini malah berganti menjadi pucat pasi.

"Fujikawa-_san_?"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanyanya mulai was-was.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bisa gegabah memberimu resep obat ataupun menuliskan apa saja yang bisa kaumakan dan yang tidak. Jadi, Fujikawa-_san_, apa pilihanmu?"

"Do-Dokter Akasuna, kurasa akau akan ke laboratorium sendiri saja," kata Fujikawa memilih untuk menyerah.

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara, "kaubisa menemuiku lagi kalau sudah membawa hasil lab-nya. Di rumah sakit." Ia menekankan intonasinya pada frasa 'rumah sakit'.

"Baik, Dok," Fujikawa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap Gaara.

"Setelah ini kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Gaara, "Kaubisa ikut kami kalau rumahmu searah dengan rumah mertuaku."

"Mertua?" Fujikawa refleks menatap Gaara dengan segala keterkejutan yang terlihat di matanya, "Dokter Akasuna sudah...,"

"Wanita yang kaulihat tadi," Gaara mengambil jeda sejenak, "adalah istriku."

Fujikawa tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia hanya menggunakan gestur untuk pamit undur diri. Bola matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata ketika 'istri Gaara' itu sedang mencermati sejumlah lembaran dengan teliti. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Hinata juga sempat menoleh tapi tak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa karena Fujikawa keburu pergi.

Sebagai gantinya, sosok Gaaralah yang sekarang mendapat perhatian penuh. Gadis itu masih tak bicara apa-apa, tapi tatapan matanya seolah berkata _'Apa kau sudah selesai berselingkuh?'_ Menyadari arti tatapan Hinata, Gaara hanya meminimalisir jarak mereka lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh.

"Mau ngambek?" tanya Gaara setengah menggoda.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Biarpun rasa tidak sukanya sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk, tetap saja ia tak ingin Gaara bisa mengetahuinya dalam waktu singkat. Karena dengan begitu, ia seperti merasa memberikan Gaara sebuah kemenangan kilat.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika jemari Gaara menyusuri garis pipi, membelainya dengan hati-hati. Ketika menatap bola mata kehijauan milik Gaara, tersimpan semacam gumpalan afeksi. Cara Gaara memandangnya memang tak pernah berubah meski tahun telah berganti. Ia selalu begini, tepat ketika intuisinya mengatakan bahwa Hinata—dirinya—butuh ditemani.

Tatapan Gaara mengingatkannya pada momen-momen di mana dirinya masih menjadi kurir surat cinta. Ia menahan perasaannya, menerima sebuah amplop dari seorang fans Gaara untuk diteruskan pada Si Jelmaan Panda. Ia tak pernah bisa menolaknya, tidak juga bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hinata cemburu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikannya.

Lagi pula Gaara juga selalu mengerti tanpa ia harus repot-repot bicara. Kadang ia menggoda Hinata, kadang pula menatapnya begini tanpa bicara apa-apa. Yang jelas Gaara ingin Hinata tahu bahwa hatinya takkan lari ke mana-mana.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah Ayah dan Papa. Tapi melihat pasienmu tadi ... aku jadi agak khawatir," ujar Hinata lirih, "ah, jangan salah paham, Gaara. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi pasienmu...,"

Gaara memperhatikan cerita Hinata dengan saksama, memilih untuk mendengarkannya secara lengkap ketimbang buru-buru memberikan tanggapan.

"Aku yakin kautahu, beberapa pasienmu hanyalah ... pemburu pria-pria tampan," Hinata melirik kekasihnya, memastikan pria itu tak sedang menyeringai begitu ia menyebut pria tampan. "A-aku tahu ini sudah menjadi risikoku punya pacar sepertimu. Aku juga tahu ini mungkin bodoh, kekanak-kanakan atau apa pun itu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku begini?"

Gaara mendekapnya, "Bodoh, kalau aku tidak tampan, mana mungkin aku punya kepercayaan diri untuk berada di sisimu? Kau kan cantik. Dan lagi, menurutmu, bagaimana hatiku ketika klienmu adalah eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang karismatik dan berdompet tebal?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Jadi...,"

"Tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Kurasa ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar," potong Gaara.

Kali ini Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada rasa syukur yang tak terucapkan begitu mengetahui Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lebih bersyukur lagi karena ia merasa telah membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Gaara. Ah, pokoknya...

"_Hey_," Gaara berbisik, "kalau kamu memang sebegitu khawatirnya dengan pasien-pasienku, _nggak_ usah jadi pulang saja bagaimana? Biar ada yang menemaniku tidur."

Refleks Hinata memukul pelan bahunya. Padahal baru saja ia menjadi sosok Gaara yang mesra—tanpa gombalan noraknya. Kenapa cepat sekali berubah menjadi Gaara yang hobi menggoda dirinya. Berpura-pura merasa jengkel, Hinata melepas pelukan Gaara dan dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, ia berkata kepada Gaara.

"Ti-tidur sama _dutch wife_-mu saja sana!"

.

.

.

Thank's to : **diane ungu***gomen baru update orz*, **Hanazono Shimizuka****, ****Ms. KuDet****, ****kyuakira28****, ****firuri ryuusuke****, ****kirei- neko****, ****Riz Riz 21****, ****Lavender Bhi-chan****, ****Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan****, ****Yeonra Gekikara****, ****yon aki***yup. lama-lama agak jenuh juga kan kalau Hinatanya terlalu pasrah*,**chiaki arishima****, ****Lorren****, ****mayu masamune****, ****aiko***jangaan~~ Gaara sama Hinata. dirimu kalau mau sama Itachi aja***, ****Sabaku no SasuHina****, ****Kaze no Nachi****, ****Minatsuki Heartnet****, ****Guest****, ****Guest****, ****Guest****, ****Githa Aikawa****, ****Nyanmaru***animenya. Manganya bacanya lompat-lompat *plakk***, ****Freyja Lawliet****, ****NaruNarurin****, ****sabaku elf***hari ini *digeplak gara2 kelamaan***, ****Moofstar****, ****Zecka S. B. Fujioka****, ****nazuka hanami****, ****goonerette**** ***aish ... dirimu sih ga ngeliat tumbuh kembangnya GaaHina di sini :/ Mei Matsuri? Banyak yang cosu dong? *udah telat nanyanya hoi***, ****tamu***di kepercayaan saya, kalo talak tiga itu berarti diceraikan*, **Kyuubee-chan****, ****amerta rosella****, ****Reky-chan***gpp, santai aja. GaaHina nikah? Ntar kalo Itachi udah***, ****Oran Echigoya****, ****Shen Meileng****, ****onpu azuka***SasuHina, ya? hmm ... request yang sulit karena udah lama banget saya nggak ngerjain pair itu orz***, ****crazed apple****, ****Guest***lol. makanya bacanya jangan sampe ketahuan orang. kasian mamamu tuh sampe harus datengin ustad segala *plakk*,**Karin Ryodai****, ****Sunny-nn****, ****Widy awesowme***sabar aja. orang sabar disayang pacar, lho ^^v*,**Noira Hikari****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, ****Diaz the empress of neverland****, ****Azumi Nafis****, **dan** Diane Ungu**

**Yang login balasannya via PM, ya, walo mungkin bakal rada-rada telat.**

Chapter 14 dengan segala keamburadulan yang ada. Mood saya lagi fluktuatif. Ga niat-niat banget update kalo nggak denger istilah 'program menjaga ketampanan' di tempat kerja. Detailnya? Tadinya mau saya jabarin tapi ragu-ragu LoL

Tadinya saya mau bikin ada sedikit konflik di mana Gaara atau Hinata merasa jenuh sama hubungan mereka, tapi kok nanti ujung-ujungnya bakal jadi drama. Jadinya hanya saya sisipkan sedikit konflik lewat pasien Gaara. Dan di sini, Hinata sudah mulai bisa mengimbangi gombalan Gaara. Semoga ini jadi perubahan yang disukai semuanya

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic yang oh-very-absurd ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa jadi pereda stress atau sekadar jadi bacaan selewat saja. Kalau sempat, tinggalkan jejak, ya.

Molto grazie


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, highly OOC, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok telat, Gaar?"

Itachi mengamati pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bajunya memang _nggak _salah kostum—Itachi sudah takut Gaara akan datang dengan ber-_cosplay_ ria—tapi nggak bisa juga dibilang rapi. Wajar sih, karena kalau dari caranya menghela napas, sepertinya sehabis memarkirkan mobil dia lari-lari ke sini. Karena itu, Itachi penasaran _kepingin _tahu alasan macam apa yang bikin Gaara sampai begini. Apalagi jelas-jelas Hinata yang memang ditugasi menjadi _Maid of Honor_ sudah duluan ada di sini.

"Ada pasien," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Pasiennya cewek, ya?" Komentar refleks Itachi langsung membuat penglihatan Hinata menajam. Ekspresinya yang semula bahagia juga berubah muram. Tidak usah jauh-jauh menebak juga ketahuan kalau gadis itu lagi membayangkan pasien Gaara adalah gadis supercantik dengan kulit sehalus pualam. Merasa tak enak hati, Itachi buru-buru menggumam, "Iya deh. Aku tahu kok Pak Dokter lagi sibuk."

"Cewek sih, tapi bedaknya pake yang merk rosbren begitu," jawab Gaara supersantai, matanya melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu sempat juga melirik ke arah Jasmine yang malah terkikik geli. "Makanya aku buru-buru ke sini. Mau cari yang segar-segar."

"Kalau haus, ambil minumnya di sebelah sana, Gaar," Jasmine menunjuk ke arah _bar counter_ yang memang telah disediakan. Biarpun sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana sifat Gaara dari Itachi, Jasmine memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu maksud Gaara yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalian sudah tidak membutuhkannya untuk membawakan cincin, kan?" Sembari menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata, tangan Gaara yang bebas menunjuk cincin di jari manis Itachi dan Jasmine, "Berarti _Maid of Honor_-nya boleh kuculik dong."

"Wah, teganya dirimu, Gaar. Sudah datang terlambat, _nggak_ ngasih ucapan selamat, sekarang _Maid of Honor_-nya juga mau diembat," seloroh Itachi.

"Oke. Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan…," bola mata Gaara terlihat ragu-ragu ketika melihat busana Itachi dari pinggang ke bawah, "semoga lekas sembuh. _Sorry_, aku nggak tahu kalau acara pernikahanmu juga jadi acara sunatanmu."

Jasmine mendelik, sementara Itachi merasa harga dirinya dicabik-cabik. Seketika itu juga terlontar pembelaan dari Sang Uchiha, "Ini namanya tartan, Gaar. Tartan. Pakaian khas Skotlandia, bukan sarung yang dipakai waktu sunatan."

"Oh,"

"Umm … _gomen_, Itachi-nii. Gomen Jasmine-san. Gaara tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Dia hanya tidak tahu soal tartan saja." Bicara begitu, tangan Hinata yang tak digenggam Gaara mencubit pinggang kekasihnya dengan gemas. Kalau hanya dengan Itachi sih, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Gaara bicara semaunya. Tapi berhubung ada Jasmine, ia jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Pacarmu itu pasti sengaja deh," tukas Itachi, "udah tinggalkan saja. Yang lebih ganteng kan banyak. Temanku Pein, kayaknya suka deh sama Hinata-chan."

"Pein-san bukannya…," telunjuk di depan bibir Itachi adalah isyarat agar istrinya tak perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia mengirimkan isyarat lanjutan agar Jasmine memperhatikan saja bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Gaara.

Gaara tak bicara apa-apa. Tapi ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata. Itachi sudah bisa menebak, sebentar lagi Gaara pasti akan benar-benar menculik adik sepupunya. Setelah itu, ia pasti akan langsung bertanya-tanya Pein itu siapa dan hubungan macam apa yang mereka punya.

"Gaara."

Suara Sakura membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mengurungkan niat. Sama seperti Itachi, wanita paruh baya itu juga sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Gaara yang kurang moderat. Itu sebabnya, dari jarak mereka sekarang ia melangkah cepat-cepat. Dan bisa dipastikan meluncur berderet-deret kalimat begitu mereka dekat.

"Ya ampun Gaara, kamu habis lari-lari, ya? Biasanya kamu nggak pernah begini. Aduuhh...," ujarnya setengah frustrasi.

"Biasanya kan ada yang ngurus, Ba-san," celetuk Itachi.

"Seminggu kemarin aku menginap di rumah Ayah dan Papa, Ba-san. Jadi...,"

"Ya ampuunn~ aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Hinata," potong Sakura dengan cepat, "tapi sepertinya Gaara memang sudah sangat tergantung padamu. Aku juga heran kenapa dia tidak cepat-cepat melamarmu saja. Biar kalian cepat menyusul mereka. Iya kan, Itachi? Iya, kan, Jasmine?"

"Mama berisik deh," tukas Gaara keberatan.

Kalau Mama Gaara bukanlah wanita seperti Sakura, bisa jadi pemuda itu sudah dikutuk jadi batu. Tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, Sakura juga mengerti kalau diam-diam putranya ini memang punya—atau bisa juga karena tertular Hinata—sifat pemalu. Karena itu, sebagai _booster_-nya, ia sering menanyakan pada Gaara, kapan Hinata akan resmi menjadi menantu. Kalau perlu, kapan mereka bisa memberinya cucu?

Kalau sudah begini, inner Sakura mulai membayangkan seorang balita berambut spikey indigo yang sedang digendong Gaara. Lalu Hinata berdiri di sisi mereka dengan perut besar berisi calon cucu keduanya. Ah, semoga saja cucu keduanya itu berambut indigo juga. Biar Keluarga Akasuna nggak melulu berambut merah bata—atau bahkan merah muda.

"Tahu nih, Ba-san. Aku jadi mulai curiga jangan-jangan Gaara memang tidak mau menikahi adikku," Itachi ikut-ikutan memancing reaksi.

"Lho, aku kan menunggumu menikah dulu. Katanya kau merasa terhina kalau sampai kami duluan. Bukannya kau sendiri yang _nggak_ mau jadi perjaka tu...,"

"Berarti benar, ya. Habis kami langsung kalian," potong Jasmine mem-_back up_ Itachi, sekaligus mencegah agar suaminya tidak dibilang perjaka tua.

Hinata mengeratkan tautan jemari. Matanya mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera undur diri. Dari pada mereka dipojokkan begini, lebih baik mereka memperbaiki penampilan Gaara yang harus dbenahi. Lagi pula dengan begitu mereka bisa mengobrol dengan suasana yang lebih menjaga _privacy._

"Oke, Tuan Putri. Jadi kita mau pacaran di mana?"

"_D-dressing room_," ujar Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Hn? _Nggak_ bermaksud mendandaniku dengan _lipstick_ dan _wig_ kan?" komentar Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata cepat.

Gaara menyeringai. Tentu saja dia tahu Hinata takkan mungkin mendandaninya seperti banci. Paling-paling gadis itu hanya akan menggunakan gel agar rambutnya jadi lebih berdiri atau sekadar membenahi dasinya agar terlihat rapi. Sisanya mereka akan mengobrol, dengan sedikit sentuhan di sana-sini.

Mau bagaimana lagi, coba? Sudah seminggu ini dia tak bertemu Hinata. Dibandingkan dengan Hinata, tentu saja Hinata-chan—_dutch wife_-nya—tak berarti apa-apa. Hinata-chan kan tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa blushing, apalagi merespon kata-kata dan tindakannya. Mau menyusul ke rumahnya, Gaara masih punya beberapa urusan yang menuntut perhatiannya.

Jadi, sah-sah saja kan kalau sekarang mereka mencuri waktu untuk pacaran?

.

.

.

Berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi Gaara dan Hinata sepertinya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Khususnya buat Hinata yang tak tahan dengan tatapan Gaara yang misterius. Dalam, penuh makna, sekaligus terus menerus. Dan jika ini dibiarkan terus berlanjut, bukan tak mungkin Hinata akan terbius.

"Itachi saja menyediakan _welcome drink_. Kamu _nggak_ mau menyediakan _welcome kiss_? Minimal _welcome hug_ deh." Ucapan Gaara memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak lima menit lalu, "Aku kangen."

"Pasiennya cantik?" Hinata tak menahan diri lagi untuk bertanya. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan Gaara. Bola matanya malah asyik membuka tasnya, mencari-cari di mana sisir berada.

Menanggapi penolakan terselubung Hinata, Gaara tak berkecil hati. Lengannya mengembang terlebih dahulu, mendekap gadisnya dari belakang sembari menatap lurus ke arah kaca yang menampilkan refleksi. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga kiri.

"Cari apa sih? Kok kayaknya lebih penting ketimbang pacarmu."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap wajah Gaara melalui kaca. Biarpun hatinya empet tak karuan, tapi ketulusan di mata Gaara tak pernah gagal membuatnya luluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi, sepotong hatinya kembali berbisik bahwa ini semua memang bukan salah Gaara.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata lirih, "aku terlalu terbawa perasaan dan kekhawatiranku sendiri."

"Kalau berat ke mana-mana bawa perasaan, titipkan saja perasaanmu padaku," kata Gaara.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan pelukan Gaara untuk berbalik dan bertatapan dengannya tanpa perantara. Jemarinya tergerak naik, menyisir helaian rambut milik sang dokter muda. Helaian merah bata itu terasa jauh lebih lembut ketimbang kelihatannya.

"Mau pakai gel rambut?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak seperti ayahmu," tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Gaara menyebut dosa sang (calon) mertua, "lagi pula katanya kamu tidak begitu suka kalau rambutku dibikin jabrik."

"Bukan _nggak_ suka," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "soalnya kamu lebih ganteng dengan model rambut begitu..."

"Masa?" goda Gaara.

"Y-ya makanya aku khawatir. Nanti makin banyak yang suka...," jawab Hinata, setengah berusaha menghindar dari wajah Gaara yang mendekat.

"Hn ... jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, asalkan aku pergi denganmu, maka berpenampilan superganteng juga tidak masalah, begitu?" Gaara makin semangat menggoda gadisnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, memancing Gaara untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang memberinya keuntungan, "Aku mengerti. Jadi, mana _welcome kiss_-ku, Sayang?"

Menekan habis-habisan rasa malunya, Hinata menarik leher Gaara. Sepertinya sebuah kecupan singkat tak buruk juga. Setidaknya agar Gaara tak bolak-balik bicara soal _welcome kiss _yang didapatkannya. Tapi sepertinya Gaara memang belum cukup beruntung karena...

"Hinata-chan, apa kau di sini?"

... (calon) Papa Mertua keburu tiba.

... dan matanya langsung melotot pertanda marah.

"Pa-Papa," Hinata menarik diri dengan wajah yang super-amat-sangat merah.

"Ehm!" Naruto berdeham, menahan diri untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan utamanya mencari Hinata. "Ayah mencarimu. Katanya ada klien kalian dari Aburame Enterprise. Putra sulungnya bilang ia mengenalmu."

Kali ini alis (imajiner) Gaara yang berjengit. Sedikit keberatan, ia berkata, "Kan Paman bisa meneleponnya," _dengan begitu welcome kiss-ku tak perlu tertunda._

"Putriku mana bisa fokus untuk mengecek ponselnya sendiri kalau sedang bersamamu, Gaar," seloroh Naruto. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu menatap putrinya, "Sudah, temui Ayah dan klienmu dulu saja sebentar. Gaara biar Papa saja yang urus."

"Oke," Gaara mengecup pelipis Hinata, "ini saja dulu."

"Sampai nanti, Gaara," ujar Hinata sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Gaara cuma bisa mendesah tak lega. Apes banget, seminggu tak bertemu begitu bertemu malah diinterupsi sama klien dari tempat kerja. Mana yang menginterupsinya juga pernah punya sejarah dengan Hinata pula. Dan lagi, Papa Naruto juga memilih untuk tutup mata. Ugh, orang tua Hinata ini seperti tak pernah muda saja.

"_Hey_, sudah. Tidak perlu cemberut begitu, Menantuku," kata Naruto. Berusaha agar tak menertawakan muka eksotik Gaara ketika ada yang tak berkenan di hati, "Putriku tidak akan kecantol pria lain kok. Biarpun Supermen datang jauh-jauh dari Planet Krypton untuk melamarnya. Dia pasti akan tetap memilihmu."

"Pastinya. Supermen kan tidak pintar merayu. Louis Lane saja sampai disambar orang begitu," tukas Gaara.

Memang harus diakui, kemampuan merayu Gaara sudah selevel dengan para Uchiha. Apalagi dengan Sasuke sebagai guru besarnya. Naruto bertaruh, _seme_—coret—_uke_-nya itu bahkan sudah mengizinkan Gaara untuk mengintip isi kitab rahasia. Memang sisi bagusnya Hinata jadi berbunga-bunga, tapi jeleknya ya begini, tingkat kepercayaan diri Gaara seakan-akan sudah di level dewa.

"Terus kenapa kamu kayaknya khawatir begitu?" tanya Naruto, "Kan Supermen saja lewat. Apalagi cuma putra Aburame itu."

"Aku tidak khawatir, Paman. Aku cuma kesal. Putrimu masih utang _welcome kiss_ padaku," seloroh Gaara.

Naruto mendelik, sikap protektifnya kembali naik, "Kamu ini. Yang dipikirkan cuma hal-hal mesum melulu. Kapan bisa serius sama Hinata? Aku ini sudah tua, lho, Gaar. Sudah kepingin menimang cucu. Pamanmu yang satu lagi itu bahkan bolak-balik ngomong _pingin_ lihat ada Uchiha yang warna mata dan warna rambutnya _nggak_ gelap-gelapan melulu."

Oh, okay. Sekarang Gaara jadi tahu kenapa Itachi jauh-jauh cari jodoh bule Skotlandia. Jangan-jangan alasan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke rela membiarkan dirinya membuka kitab rahasia Uchiha biar hubungannya dengan Hinata langgeng selamanya. Semua itu karena masalah genetika. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Gaara harus nyekar ke makam leluhurnya yang telah berbaik hati mewariskan gen mata hijau dan rambut merah bata.

Dan artinya, Aburame Shino—putra sulung Aburame—yang pernah jadi pacar Hinata waktu gadis itu masih SMP takkan masuk hitungan. Sasuke tak berkhianat, obrolan mereka dengan Aburame Enterprise memang murni urusan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Hinata masih terihat mengobrol dengan pria Aburame. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang hanya bisa mengamati lalu lalang tamu-tamu perlente. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas kecil berisi cairan bening dengan potongan _lime_. Ekspresinya sama asamnya dengan perasan lime, sementara otaknya berputar-putar mencari ide.

"Kalau memang tak suka, bergabung saja dengan mereka. Kurasa mereka sudah takkan membicarakan kasus lagi kok," ujar Sasuke mendukung penuh calon menantunya.

Sasuke benar. Tidak mungkin mereka membicarakan soal kasus wanprestasi yang dilakukan mitra bisnis Aburame Enterprise kalau wajah Hinata saja terlihat begitu berbinar-binar. Mungkin Aburame sedang memuji pesonanya yang semakin bersinar. Atau jangan-jangan mereka malah sedang menggali memori lama yang selama ini mengendap dalam lubuk hati yang paling dasar.

Gaara menghirup gimlet-nya, membiarkan cairan itu melancarkan jalan pikirannya. Mencoba berpikir realistis, bahwa Hinata adalah sosok yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Tak ada gunanya cemburu buta. Toh, seperti kata Sasuke, andaikata rasa cemasnya memang tak tertahankan, ia hanya tinggal menghampiri mereka. Dengan begitu, ia bisa tahu hal-hal macam apa yang menjadi objek cerita.

"Makanya, kalau _nggak_ mau Hinata diambil orang, cepat-cepat diikat dong, Gaara," Sasori setengah memanas-manasi putranya. Berharap setelah ini Gaara akan mempertimbangkan niatnya untuk melamar Hinata.

"Hinata _nggak_ suka BDSM. Mana mau main ikat-ikatan," celetuk Gaara.

Sasuke mendelik, tak menyangka Gaara akan memaknai kata-kata ayahnya dengan begitu frontal. Ia tahu, Gaara mungkin sedang kesal. Tapi tetap saja, pilihan kata Gaara itu membuatnya ingin menghajar putra Sasori itu sampai terpental.

Ah, putra Sasori sekarang sudah besar ... sudah akan menjadi menantunya bila ia mau bersabar.

Sasori bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres setiap kali ekspresi Sasuke begitu cepat berganti. Dari wajah antagonis ala opera sabun di TV-TV sekarang berubah bak malaikat yang sedang menikmati cuti. Huh, pria Uchiha satu ini memang tua-tua keladi.

"Kau pasti tahu, maksud Papa bukan begitu," berniat menjadi papa yang baik, Sasori tetap mendukung putranya, apa pun yang terjadi.

"Aku takkan memaksamu menikahi Hinata secepatnya. Aku hanya memintamu untuk memberikan sedikit ruang untuk memikirkannya. Kautahu, wanita itu menyukai dan memang membutuhkan kepastian," ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk pundak Gaara.

Kata-kata bijak Sasuke sedikit membuat Sasori terkesima. Wuidih ... bisa juga Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memang diharapkan keluar dari seorang calon mertua. Sayang, frekuensinya masih sangat jarang ketimbang frekuensinya mengobral kata-kata cinta. Yah, walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasori agak mempertanyakan kebenarannya mengingat ia tak yakin Sasuke pernah mengencani wanita.

"Papa sependapat dengan Sasuke-san," kata Sasori. Sebagai lelaki normal yang punya selera sangat normal, tentunya ia tak mau kalah dalam hal memahami wanita, "Papa tahu kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk. Hinata mungkin akan mendukung pilihanmu dalam karir maupun studimu. Tapi pikirkan juga perasaannya. Jangan biarkan pria lain mengambil keuntungan dari situasi kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah begitu mendengar persetujuan Sasori—efek berlainan tentu menimpa si lelaki berambut merah. Kata-katanya didukung penuh oleh mantan incaran yang statusnya adalah besannya jika kelak Gaara dan Hinata menikah. Dan pikiran gilanya mulai membayangkan dari pernikahan mereka nanti akan muncul generasi Uchiha-Uchiha berambut dan bermata indah. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri—walaupun bukan putri biologisnya—juga sudah memiliki warna rambut dan warna mata yang cerah. Tapi tentu saja, cucu-cucunya nanti harus lebih maju walaupun hanya selangkah.

"Gaara, cucu-cucuku nanti...,"

"Sudah, hampiri saja kalau kau memang ingin ke sana," potong Sasori sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat yang dipastikan akan lebih mem-brainwash putranya.

Gaara tak menjawab, hanya menghirup kembali gimlet-nya. Bola matanya kembali tertuju pada sosok Aburame dan Hinata. Menanti waktu yang terbaik untuk menyela. Tentu tidak mungkin begitu datang ia langsung meninju Aburame Shino tepat di wajahnya. Hmm ... mungkin lebih baik ia menghampiri meja berisi kudapan khas Skotlandia yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan begitu, Gaara akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyela.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini," tegur Gaara sembari melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Hinata dan Aburame.

"Ah, kau pasti Akasuna-san," tebak Aburame seketika, "masih ingat aku?"

"Aburame Shino," Gaara menyebut nama lawan bicaranya.

Diam-diam Hinata menghela napas penuh kelegaan. Kalau dari cara menghampiri mereka dan berbicara dengan Shino sih, sepertinya takkan ada sesi jotos-jotosan. Lagi pula, tentunya Gaara tak ingin membuat Itachi menangis karena pesta pernikahannya diwarnai keributan.

Yeah, walaupun ada satu sudut di hati Hinata yang agak kecewa juga sih. Hinata tak mengharapkan Gaara berkelahi, tapi mungkin akan sedikit romantis kalau Gaara juga beraksi. Seperti misalnya tiba-tiba mencium pipinya atau menyebutnya sebagai calon istri.

Kami-sama ... sepertinya Hinata juga sudah ikut tertular virus Gaara.

"Aku agak terkejut saat pertama kali tahu kalian masih bersama-sama. Tadinya kupikir kau bukan tipikal pria yang bisa _settle down_ dengan satu wanita saja, Akasuna-san," ujar Shino, "jadi, kapan kalian akan menyusul Itachi-san?"

Tadinya Gaara sudah akan berseloroh, _'Enak saja. Aku ini setia, tahu!'_ jika Shino tak menyinggung soal pernikahan Itachi. Ia cukup terkejut pertanyaan semacam itu keluar dari mulut si sulung Aburame ini. Dan lagi, dari caranya bicara sepertinya Shino sudah cukup tahu bagaimana ia dan Hinata terus membangun relasi. Tidak heran juga sih. Dengan status Shino sebagai klien Hinata, tentu saja lelaki itu telah bertemu Hinata berkali-kali.

"Masih ada yang ingin kami kejar, Shino-kun," timpal Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Begitukah?" Shino terdengar kurang percaya.

"Tunggu saja undangan dari kami," ujar Gaara menambahkan.

Intonasinya cukup tenang tapi cukup membuat Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan soal pernikahan dan _'nanti'_ adalah keputusan yang mereka ambil tanpa sedikit pun rasa bimbang. Jadi, apa maksud Gaara tiba-tiba mengatakan seolah pernikahan mereka sudah menjelang?

Tatapan Shino terlihat menajam, menyadari ketidakkompakan dari pasangan ini. Terutama ketika ia menyadari jemari Hinata terlihat mencubit pinggang sang lelaki. Melihat tipikalnya, jangan-jangan Gaara memang cuma mau memanas-manasi.

Lelaki Aburame itu baru hendak menyahut ketika dari kejauhan ayahnya melambaikan tangan. Di sebelahnya ada Uchiha Fugaku—ayah Itachi—dan sang besan. Relasi bisnis ayahnya dan karena itulah ia diminta memberi salam penghormatan. Shino memberi isyarat mengiyakan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia masih sempat menyampaikan ucapan, "Kalau begitu, kutunggu saja undangan kalian. Mudah-mudahan tanggalnya tidak bentrok dengan acara pertunanganku."

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang dibuat terbengong-bengong.

.

.

.

"Bulan depan Shino-kun akan bertunangan. Calonnya masih kuliah di Inggris. Itu sebabnya mereka hanya memutuskan untuk bertunangan dulu. Shino-kun bilang mungkin mereka baru akan menikah setelah calonnya lulus."

Tanpa diminta, Hinata berbaik hati menjelaskan situasi meski di sisi lain ia juga ingin sedikit menertawakan Gaara yang begitu naif. Seenaknya menyebut seolah mereka akan menikah besok pagi hanya untuk menutupi sifatnya yang posesif. Hinata bisa menebak, kekasihnya ini sepertinya membayangkan ia dan Shino bernostalgia bersama setiap memori yang evokatif.

Dalam hati, Gaara hanya bisa menggerutu. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Aburame sudah punya calon tunangan kalau ia tak hadir bersama wanita itu. Apalagi ia malah terlihat asyik berbincang dengan mantan kekasihnya kendati yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah kenangan di masa lalu. Dan lagi, siapa yang menyangka keposesifannya bisa sejauh itu.

"Kamu ... tidak berpikir kami sedang mengenang kembali masa lalu, kan?" tanya Hinata. Dari ekspresinya, ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya, Tapi tetap saja ia ingin mendengar jawaban versi Gaara.

Gaara hampir saja tersedak. Dukun mana yang jadi guru Hinata sampai ia sebegitu jago menebak. Atau jangan-jangan kecemburuannya sudah sedemikian jelasnya Akasuna ini mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Mencoba mencari alasan untuk berkata tidak.

Tapi tatapn konstan Hinata membuatnya menyerah. Gaara tahu gadis itu hanya menginginkan kata 'ya' yang sayangnya tak bisa terucap dengan mudah. Senjata utamanya memaksa Gaara adalah kesetiaannya menunggu, dengan tatapan yang dalam dan lebih terkesan seperti sedang berpasrah. Tapi detik demi detik yang terlewati membuktikan bahwa itu hanyalah teknik Hinata untuk membuat Gaara yang harus menyerah.

Gaara menghela napas, kemudian merangkul gadisnya dan berbisik, "Ok. Kamu memang. Mau reward-nya sekarang?"

"Ja-jangan di sini," tolak Hinata cepat-cepat, "terlalu ramai."

Kali ini Gaaralah yang menyeringai penuh arti. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia berhasil membalikkan posisi. Bagaimanapun Hinata terlalu amatir untuk menghindari jebakan betmen-nya yang mumpuni. Dari caranya menjawab, Gaara yakin Hinata menerjemahkan reward-nya nyerempet-nyerempet soal ecchi.

"Memangnya kamu tahu reward-nya seperti apa?" pancing Gaara.

Hinata membeliakkan matanya. Sadar sepenuhnya posisinya sekarang sekaligus terkejut karena perubahannya yang tiba-tiba. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Gaara punya segudang kosa kata yang bisa menjabarkan arti reward yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Mayoritas terwujud dalam tindakan yang bisa membuatnya merona. Tapi kalau ia terang-terangan menyebutnya di awal, biasanya Gaara akan menyebutkan hal lain dan mengatakan dirinyalah yang punya ide untuk ber-ecchi ria.

"Ma-mana kutahu," Hinata merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Apalagi ketika matanya mendapati seringai iblis-tapi-seksi Gaara, "Aku kan belum tamat membaca kamus istilahmu."

"Terus kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kan biasanya kamu tersipu-sipu kalau membayangkan ha-hal yang ... ehm," Gaara pura-pura terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan, "ecchi."

Rona di pipi Hinata kian menebal, "Ka-kata siapa coba?"

"Kataku barusan," jawab Gaara kalem.

Hinata meremas tepian roknya dengan gelisah. Kelabakan mencari alasan untuk sekadar menjadi penyeimbang agar ia tak cepat kalah. Tapi boro-boro menemukan kalimat yang cocok, wajahnya malah bertambah merah.

"Kamu sih...," gumamnya pelan, tak berani memandang wajah kekasihnya.

Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya. Cukup merasa puas sekaligus menahan diri agar tak langsung memeluk Hinata. Biarpun usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi kepolosan Hinata yang seperti ini selalu mengingatkan Gaara pada Hinata versi remaja.

"Rileks. Aku nggak mungkin menyerangmu di tempat begini kok," kata Gaara. Kemudian telunjuknya terarah pada stand berisi kudapan khas Skotlandia, "Caramel shortcake. Kelihatan enak. Mau mencobanya?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Gaara sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Ia mengambil beberapa potong shortcake tanpa ragu-ragu. Hal yang sejujurnya membuat Hinata merasa aneh karena seingatnya Gaara tak sesemangat itu. Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan reward setelah Gaara mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu?

"Rasanya tidak buruk juga," komentar Gaara setelah mencicipi sepotong cake.

"Gaara ... bukan begitu cara memuji makanan," komentar Hinata. Ia hendak meraih potongan cake itu ketika Gaara menahannya.

"Jangan, nanti tanganmu kotor. Tunggu sebentar."

Semula Hinata mengira Gaara akan menyuapinya dengan garpu yang ada di tangannya. Atau kalau tidak, ia akan kembali ke meja dan mengambil garpu lain dari sana. Tapi yang didapatkannya sangatlah berbeda. Karena Gaara menyuapinya langsung dari mulutnya.

Shortcake itu seharusnya manis dan lembut, tapi tidak demikian ketika Gaara yang membawanya. Memang bukan ke arah yang buruk, justru Hinata takut ia akan terbawa suasana. Apalagi ketika tangan Gaara bergerak naik dan meremas rambutnya. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari pinggang Hinata demi menopang tubuh gadis itu agar tetap pada tempatnya. Hinata baru hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes ketika Gaara justru memanfaatkannya untuk menyerangnya lebih ganas dari semula.

Bagian mana dari 'Aku tidak akan menyerangmu di sini, Hinata' coba. Mencoba menghentikan Gaara, Hinata mendorong dadanya. Hal yang justru menjadi bumerang karena otot-otot tegap milik Gaara justru bereaksi di bawah sentuhannya. Lebih celaka lagi karena hal itulah yang membuat Hinata sendiri tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Beruntung radar 'hati-hati talenan melayang' Gaara masih berfungsi dengan baik dan benar. Yeah, meski ia pura-pura mengabaikan tatapan super tajam Naruto karena lebih tertarik pada keindahan yang tak terbayar. Apalagi kalau bukan Apalagi kalau bukan Hinata dengan rona wajahnya yang sulit tersamar.

"Kamu benar. Cake-nya enak. Banget malah," ujar Gaara. Jemarinya membelai pipi Hinata yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Katamu, kamu tidak akan menyerangku," lirih Hinata.

"Ekspresimu menggoda iman begitu. Siapa yang tahan coba," kilah Gaara.

Ia merangkul gadis itu dan mengecup keningnya perlahan. Siapa yang peduli kalau aksinya membuat mereka—untuk sejenak—jadi tontonan. Pokoknya ia sudah bisa sedikit membalas hari-hari ketika ia dan Hinata berjauhan. Yeah, walau yang dilakukannya tadi juga berpotensi menimbulkan pesoalan. Misalnya seperti...

"Gaara! Awas kau nanti!"

... (calon) papa mertua dan talenan terbangnya.

.

.

.

Thanks to : **Riz Riz 21****, ****Ayuzawa Shia****, Zecka S. B. Fujioka****, ****,****Sunny-nn****, Shen Meileng****, ****yonaki**** ***wew, saya malah membayangkan kalau Gaara benar-benar punya dutch wife seperti yang yonaki-san bilang. asyik sih, tapi kalau saya deskripsikan kayaknya saya jadi tergoda buat menuliskan kalimat-kalimat yang menjurus rate M lagi. soal anestetik, maaf karena saya tidak memberikan perhatian penuh soal itu. maksud saya di situ hanya ingin menggambarkan kalau Gaara lagi jengkel sama Itachi. tapi malah tanpa sadar menuliskan penyesatan begitu. Kalau soal segiempat dan memperhatikan, begitulah yang saya simpulkan pasca membaca KBBI 4 (tertulis di sana contonya segitiga, sedangkan kata dasar perhati sudah tak tercantum lagi di KBBI 4 tersebut sehingga bentuk gabungannya menjadi memper+hati+kan. hahaha ... sebagian alasan itu juga karena saya yang kurang pandai meramu drama-drama nonmainstream. dan di atas semua itu, saya pun kurang telaten mencari bahan referensi untuk hal yang satu ini* **, ****hyunkjh****, ****Akasuna Sakurai****, ****mum****u ***ga masalah kok. wajar-wajar saya kalau memang belum tau ^^ ini sudah saya update kok. silakan dinikmati ^^***, ****minatsuki heartnet***pujangga dangdut ... *ROFL* sumpah, kejam banget bahasamu Dhinie-chan. tapi ga apa-apalah. Bosen juga kan Hinata-nya pasif melulu. Lagian udah diajarin Neji + pastinya udah ketularan Gaara. Dutch wife Gaara? Saingan dulu sama Hinata-chan n Hinata XD***, ****Yano Akiga****, novianaruto. uchihagaara****, flowers lavender****, ****Fuchsia Harumi****, Sana Uchiga****, Azumi Nafis****, ****uchiha feltson****, ****GaaHina Lover***arigatou *kedip2***, ****Yamaguchi Akane****, Noira Hikari****, ****Malfoy1409****, ****Freyja Lawliet****, ****White Rabbit**** ***saya juga pemalu+gugupan kok. apalagi kalau di depan cowok superkece yang saya taksir *gaploked. yeah, karena menghadapi kehidupan pribadi dengan profesionalisme kerjaan kadang-kadang beda ya saya rasa tak ada salahnya juga kalau Hinata jadi pengacara***,ichi ***oke*** , Diane Ungu** *mau yang iya-iya atau yg engga2 ? Abisnya kalo d irumah Uchiha terus digangguin papa naruto, kalo di rumah Akasuna digangguin mama sakura***, ****nazuka hanami***nunggu ada yg nyumbang buat beli cincinnya***, ****Widy awesowme***yup ^^*,** sannn ***ketiban duren gitu sakit nggak? kalo bagi-bagi duren sih asik apalagi duda keren #ehh*,**JustViolet****, ****alien-chan***fufufu~ andaikata alien-chan tahu gimana terbata-batanya saya tiap kali adu flirting sama teman, mungkin pendapatnya beda lagi kali, ya. sip, arigatou ^^* dan**orange girls**

Chapter 15, rasanya makin nggak beraturan. Akhir-akhir ini saya sering dapat inspirasi di lingkungan kerja. Tapi begitu mau menuangkannya dalam kata-kata, kok rasanya stuck dan hasilnya kurang seperti yang saya mau orz. Chapter ini pun sudah saya romba sampai 3 kali tapi hasilnya ya begini begini saja *hajared. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha menuntaskannya kok. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir umur 25 dan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter spesial sekaligus chapter terakhir ^^

Special request dari Ayuzawa Shia, sudah saya penuhi tuh. Dan terima kasih juga buat Azzalea Ungu yang udah bantuin saya ngedit + nyantumin nama reviewer-tachi.

Yosh, terima kasih atas waktu luangnya. Tinggalkan jejak jika sempat ya ^^

Molto grazie


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.

Warning : AU, highly OOC, semi informal style, typos, etc

.

.

.

Sebentuk cincin cantik merepresentasi sebuah janji suci. Yang membawanya juga tak kalah cantik, malah—di mata Gaara—terlihat lebih menawan hati. Dan sosok pembawa cincin itulah yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat atensi. Bedanya kalau sosok di layar digitalnya mengenakan _dress,_ maka sosok 3D-nya mengenakan _blouse _dan rok yang melewati lutut sepanjang satu inci.

Untungnya sosok yang asli tak punya waktu untuk menghitung berapa kali Gaara mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Lebih untung lagi, Gaara juga cukup menghargai Hinata yang tengah bekerja. Alih-alih menggodanya sampai merona, Gaara lebih suka mengamatinya dalam diam dan menikmati keseriusan Hinata. Nyatanya kekasihnya tetap terlihat menawan meski rona dipipinya lenyap, digantikan tatapan penuh determinasi yang terpancar dari mata pucatnya.

"Kau sudah mulai memikirkannya?" Suara Sasuke di belakangnya membuat Gaara refleks menoleh.

"_Yeah_," balas Gaara singkat.

Ia tak perlu memperjelas maksud _'memikirkannya'_ yang dilontarkan. Jelas-jelas Sasuke memergokinya menatap foto-foto Hinata di acara pernikahan. Belum lagi bolak-balik matanya juga menyorot sosok Hinata yang asli, bohong _banget_ kalau tidak ada yang Gaara pikirkan.

Akasuna no Hinata, tak perlu _double check_ untuk memastikan nama itu cocok untuknya. Kalaupun ada yang bilang tak cocok, Gaara akan dengan senang hati menghajarnya. Akasuna, itu (calon) nama barunya. Bukan Aburame, Yatogami, Munakata, Suou, apalagi Hyuuga!

Bicara soal Hyuuga, rasanya Hinata pernah bercerita kalau lelaki gondrong itu sudah menikah dengan gadis keturunan Tionghoa. Aburame juga sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain yang ia puja. Yatogami, Munakata, Suou, entah sekarang di mana rimbanya.

"Paman juga lembur?" Gaara mengalihkan fokus pikirannya. Mencoba berpijak kembali pada realita. Tak biasanya Sasuke masih berada di kantor sampai jam segini.

"Aku baru mau pulang waktu ada yang bilang pacar Hinata datang," jawab Sasuke. Lelaki itu menurunkan nada suaranya, "Ajak Hinata pulang sebelum jam sembilan."

"Aku memang berniat mengajaknya pulang sebelum _shift_ malamku," balas Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda puas dengan jawaban sang (calon) menantu. Kalau Gaara sudah berkata begitu, lenyaplah semua rasa ragu. Setidaknya putrinya takkan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan sampai pukul delapan berlalu. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia menghampiri tim putrinya yang masih berjibaku. Entah apa yang dikatakannya pada Hinata, tetapi ada sekilas lirikan mata Hinata mengarah pada kekasihnya yang setia menunggu.

"Santai saja. Kaupunya waktu hampir dua jam untuk menduakanku," ucap Gaara tak lama setelah Sasuke berlalu.

Ucapan santai Gaara mengundang siulan dan ucapan _'ciee ... ciee'_ dari rekan-rekannya. Yang semula super serius menjadi sedikit santai, meski dengan dokumen setebal dosa. Seorang gadis berambut merah bahkan bolak-balik menyikut Hinata. Disadari atau tidak, beberapa kali Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara, lalu buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau kau terlalu baik begitu, aku malah khawatir dengan kompensasinya," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "apa yang kaurencanakan?"

"Yakin mau tahu?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati rekan-rekan Hinata yang menatap penuh antisipasi. Dan inilah yang menekan alarm tanda bahaya di kepala gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pacari. Semestinya Hinata tahu, definisi rencana dalam kamus Gaara mungkin takkan lolos oleh lembaga sensor kota ini.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kurasa tidak," cepat-cepat Hinata merespon. Berusaha mencegah Gaara untuk tidak menyebut ide yang lebih parah dari _bunny girl_ atau _cosplay_ Neko-nya K-Project.

"Hiee~ kenapa begitu. Aku kan mau tahu," Si Rambut Merah berkacamata mendesah kecewa, "rencana Gaara-san sepertinya seru."

"_Candle light dinner_?" tebak Si Rambut Jingga.

"Ya ampun. Kayaknya bukan itu deh," timpal Si Rambut Perak, "kalau aku jadi Gaara-san. Kayaknya aku lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan penuh kehangatan dan gai..."

"Ka-kapan matriksnya bisa selesai kalau kalian ngobrol terus," potong Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. Dengan ekspresi yang dipaksakan galak—yang di mata Gaara justru terlihat menggemaskan—ia mendekat beberapa langkah ke arah Gaara. "Ka-kalau kau berniat memberiku waktu dua jam. Kuharap kau benar-benar memberikannya untukku."

"_Sorry_," Gaara memasang wajah memelas, "_I mean what I said, _Hun_. I just couldn't help my self. It's kinda natural for ogling you. Since you looks so adorable and beautiful and cute and gorgeous and hot and...,"_

"_I get it_," potong Hinata. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memotong ucapan orang hari ini. Apa boleh buat, daripada ia pingsan berdiri karena digombali. "Jadi duduk manislah dan aku akan mengerjakan apa yang bisa kukerjakan."

"... _and I'm just kidding_," lanjut Gaara, setengah mengundang alat tulis dan laporan untuk beterbangan. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya akan duduk manis seperti yang sudah kulakukan sejak tadi."

Hinata menelan ludah, tak jadi marah. Toh, ia tak bisa membantah. Memang benar, tadi Gaara datang membawakannya makan malam agar ia tak sampai sakit maag. Dan sejak itu, ia hanya duduk manis tanpa sedikit pun terlihat jengah. Ia bahkan tak bicara apa-apa selain kepadanya dan sang ayah.

Yang jelas Hinata juga tak bisa bilang, tatapan Gaara pada setiap gerak langkahnya membuatnya merasa ditelanjangi. Bilang blak-blakan begitu sih sama saja bunuh diri. Kalau Hinata nekat menyuarakannya, respon Gaara takkan jauh-jauh dari seperti ini.

"_Kalau kamu menyadari aku terus menerus memandangimu, berarti kamu juga terus-terusan melihat ke arahku dong. Katanya mau kerja lembur, kok jadi liatin aku sih?"_

"Tapi sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi kalau diperhatikan lelaki paling ganteng nomer dua di bumi seintens ini," balas Hinata. Berharap kalimatnya akan menuai reaksi seperti yang ia kehendaki.

Apa? Lelaki paling ganteng nomor dua katanya? Nomor DUA? Bukankah seharusnya Gaara menjadi yang pertama? Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Setengah tidak terima, setengahnya lagi ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi nomor satunya. Ayahnya? Papanya? Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya Gaara yang ketiga.

"Siapa nomor satunya?" Mati-matian Gaara mengatur nada suaranya agar tak terdengar cemburu.

Bingo!

Tak salah Hinata mengeluarkan jurus itu. Meski tersamar, ia bisa menangkap adanya isyarat cemburu. Dugaan terparahnya, mungkin Gaara sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghajar lelaki itu di lain waktu. Ekspresi Gaara seperti inilah yang sering membuat Hinata rindu.

"Nomor satunya pacarku, kalau lagi cemburu."

Kalimat singkat Hinata menuai siulan dari orang-orang di sekitar. Skak mat untuk Gaara karena ia hanya bisa terpanar. Pipinya terasa memanas, hampir seperti terbakar. Beginilah tidak enaknya kalau pacarnya dididik oleh keluarga yang punya kitab asrar. Gaara memang membaca kitab gombal para Uchiha, tapi sebagai Uchiha kemungkinan besar Hinata juga pernah ikut belajar.

Yah, meskipun jarang ia praktikkan. Bagaimanapun gombal adalah disiplin ilmu milik kaum adam, meski belum dipatenkan. Esensi gombal akan berkurang bila diucapkan wanita, begitu yang Sasuke katakan. Entah memang benar begitu atau memang supaya (calon) menantu kesayangan (dan satu-satunya) tidak punya saingan.

.

.

.

Hinata menuangkan sirup maple di atas _pancake_ yang baru jadi. Matanya melirik jam dinding untuk kesekian kali. Pukul delapan pagi, berarti sebentar lagi Gaara kembali. Air hangat sudah ia siapkan jika Gaara ingin langsung mandi.

Memiliki kekasih seorang dokter membuat Hinata harus merelakan Gaara berbagi waktu dengan pekerjaan. Terutama ketika Gaara harus masuk _shift_ malam tepat sebelum akhir pekan. Mau tak mau kebersamaan mereka disunat oleh waktu istirahat Gaara untuk memulihkan kelelahan. Dan kalaupun Gaara berkata lain, Hinata lebih suka menemaninya di peraduan.

Bicara soal peraduan, semalam Hinata menemukan _leaflet_ beberapa perumahan di _side table_ Gaara. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, kecuali jika selama ini Gaara hanya akan membiarkan _leaflet_ semacam itu begitu saja. Dilirik pun tidak, bahkan sampai Hinata yang membereskannya. Dan seingatnya jika Gaara sudah meletakkan sesuatu di _side table_-nya, sekurang-kurangnya Gaara sudah mempertimbangkan itu sebagai hal yang patut dicoba.

Hhah ... lelaki itu seharusnya memikirkan studi kardiologinya saja. Karena hal itulah yang mereka sepakati sebagai prioritas utama. Hinata bahkan sudah rela namanya tetap Uchiha sampai saat yang tepat tiba. Ia bahkan enggan membahasnya meski orang tuanya dan orang tua Gaara kerap memancing-mancing ke arah sana.

"_Tadaima_..."

Suara bariton Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. (Calon) Nyonya Akasuna ini meninggalkan _pancake_-nya untuk bergegas menyambut. Senyum penuh pengertian diberikannya ketika mendapati Gaara yang tampak kusut.

"_Okaeri,_" ucapnya.

"_Pancake_?" tebak Gaara sembari melepas sepatu.

"Ya. Dengan sirup maple. Kamu mau?" Hinata meraih briefcase Gaara, bermaksud menyimpannya ke kamar.

"Aku maunya kamu." Jawaban singkat Gaara membuat langkah Hinata seperti direm mendadak.

"Ja-jangan bercanda ah. Ma-masa aku disamakan dengan menu sarapanmu," ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Hmm ... seingatku tadi aku hanya bilang mau kamu, bukan menjadikanmu menu sarapanku." Langkah Gaara dipercepat untuk mendekati Hinata demi berbisik, "Atau kamu memang ingin aku _memakanmu_?"

Hinata refleks mendorong Gaara untuk menjauh, "Sudah, ah. Air hangatnya keburu dingin kalau kamu nggak cepat-cepat mandi."

"Kan ada kamu yang bisa menghangatkan...," Gaara menyeringai begitu Hinata terlihat panik dan ingin memukulnya, "... airnya lagi. Kamu mikir apa sih?"

"Mi-mikir apa mikir apa. Ya mikirin kamulah...," balas Hinata, "mikirin kapan gombal kronismu sembuh."

"Nanti, tunggu Taj Mahal ganti nama jadi Taj Murah," jawab Gaara asal.

Lagi-lagi hanya ada tanggapan Gaara terdengar supersantai. Tapi sesantai-santainya perkataan Gaara, tetap saja bisa membuat Hinata _doki-doki_. Ia tak pernah kebal dengan ucapan Gaara meski sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Bisa jadi karena Gaara selalu mengucapkannya sepenuh hati. Atau jangan-jangan Hinatalah yang memang dibutakan oleh cinta mati.

Seandainya memang begitu pun, Hinata tak keberatan. Siapa yang peduli, toh kini mereka hidup dalam kedamaian. Yang kurang dari mereka hanyalah ketidakpastian. Tetapi mengingat ketidakpastian adalah masalah setiap orang, rasanya Hinata pun tak ingin terlampau memikirkan. Usia mereka masih dua puluh lima, masih banyak yang harus mereka pikirkan. Dan lagi, mereka memang sepakat untuk memikirkannya dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Gaara, tidurmu bisa terganggu kalau kamu cuma berbaring di sini," komentar Hinata ketika melihat Gaara berbaring santai di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Gaara.

Hinata memandanginya, penuh keingintahuan. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Gaara sampai-sampai ia berbaring di sofa alih-alih menuju ranjang yang nyaman. Sorot matanya merefleksi sebuah penyesalan. Dan Hinata tahu itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam?" selidik Hinata.

"_Yeah_," jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata menyisir helaian rambut milik kekasihnya. Mengusap sebentar guratan 'ai' di pelipisnya, kemudian menatap matanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus benar-benar beristirahat. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

"Kuharap menjadi bantal atau gulingku termasuk dalam definisi menemaniku sampai aku tertidur," ucap Gaara sembari menyunggingkan seringai samarnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok asal itu bisa membuatmu beristirahat dengan tenang," Hinata sedikit tersipu, "dalam arti sebenarnya."

"Gah, kau membuatku terdengar seperti mau mati saja," sedikit menggerutu, Gaara bangkit dari posisinya. Ia merangkul Hinata, mengajaknya pindah ke ranjang yang nyaman, "Ayo."

Hinata mengiyakan, merasa sangat bersyukur ia tak perlu bersusah-susah membujuk Gaara. Sepertinya Gaara benar-benar lelah, baik secara pikiran maupun fisiknya. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja menjalani _shift_ malam dengan tuntutan konsentrasi yang prima. Tiap kali melihat Gaara seperti ini, Hinata jadi teringat (calon) ibu mertuanya. Terutama bagian kenapa-Papa Sasori-yang-selalu-memasak-untuk-Gaara.

Terkadang memang terselip rasa kecewa. Dengan jadwal pekerjaan mereka yang padat, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Akhir pekan selalu menjadi hari yang dinanti untuk kencan atau kegiatan _lovey-dovey_ lainnya. Sekarang pun sebenarnya bisa. Hinata hanya tinggal meminta, maka Gaara akan menelan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya terjaga. Tapi tentu saja opsi sengawur itu takkan pernah dipilih Hinata.

"Kau menyesalinya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Pilihanku menjadi dokter," jelas Gaara.

"Ah, itu," kata Hinata, "Aku selalu berpikir kamu adalah laki-laki yang hebat. Dengan kemampuanmu, kamu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Dokter adalah tempat menggantungkan harapan para pasien."

"Semalam aku gagal ... menyelamatkan anak itu...," gumam Gaara lirih.

Sentuhan lembut tangan Hinata membelai pipi Gaara, "Kau hebat, Gaara. Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras, itulah yang membuatmu hebat. Menjadi seorang yang hebat bukan berarti kamu bisa melangkahi takdir Tuhan, kan?"

"_Yeah_," Gaara menangkap tangan Hinata yang masih membelai wajahnya, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi lelaki hebat yang bisa mengimbangimu. Minggu depan mau kan melihat-lihat perumahan di Konoha Utara?"

Hinata langsung teringat _leaflet_ perumahan di _side table_ Gaara. Ternyata Gaara memang serius mempertimbangkannya. Hanya saja, Hinata tak melihat ada urgensi yang membuat Gaara harus membeli rumah secepatnya.

"Kata Papa, lelaki hebat itu harus memikirkan untuk membeli rumah. Besar dan kecilnya tidak jadi masalah. Yang penting punya," ujar Gaara seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata, "apartemen bukan pilihan yang asyik kalau nanti kita punya bayi."

Wajah Hinata memerah begitu mendengar kata bayi. Mereka bahkan mengesampingkan rencana menikah agar Gaara bisa fokus belajar kardiologi. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide tentang kehadiran seorang bayi?

Rumah, bayi, nanti entah apa lagi. Hinata tak memungkiri dirinya bahagia dengan pemikiran-pemikiran Gaara ini. Gaara memikirkan mereka, masa depan mereka nanti. Tapi takkan ada masa depan untuk mereka jika Gaara belum menyelesaikan _study_. Atau setidaknya Hinata ingin sebelum mereka menikah, cita-cita Gaara sudah tercapai.

"Ga-Gaara, aku...," ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat mata Gaara sudah terpejam. Suara dengkur halus menjadi bukti lelaki itu sudah dibuai mimpi.

Yah, mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ketika Gaara sudah terbangun dan segar kembali.

.

.

.

"Kauhamil?"

Tebakan ngawur Naruto bukan hanya membuat wajah putrinya memucat. Menggeser pusat atensi ke sebelah kiri, seme coret uke coret tercintanya sampai tersedak jus tomat. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau itu respon sang papa ketika Hinata baru memulai curhat. Ia malah dituding sedang berbadan dua alih-alih diberi wejangan dan nasihat.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Apa aku terlihat gendut sampai Papa menyangka aku sedang hamil?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terkejut. Menyadari blunder yang dibuatnya bisa berujung maut. Biarpun buta soal psikologis wanita, Naruto cukup tahu bagi mereka sangatlah terlarang untuk menyebut gendut. Jangankan gendut, kata-kata yang_ related_ saja sudah sanggup bikin sewot akut.

Gah, kenapa pula kata hamil langsung muncul di kepala begitu Hinata menyebut keinginan Gaara untuk membeli rumah. Ah, ini salah Hinata juga kenapa sampai menyebut-nyebut kata bayi sebagai alasan Gaara ingin membeli rumah. Sasori juga ikut terlibat di sini mengingat tempo hari ia sempat menyebut keinginan Gaara untuk menikah.

"Hinata tidak perlu hamil dulu hanya agar mereka membeli rumah, Dobe," komentar Sasuke setelah pulih pasca tersedak jus. Menampilkan wajah Akulah-Ayah-Berwibawa, ia kembali berucap, "Itu hanya penyederhanaan. Kurasa Gaara ingin mewujudkan keinginannya satu per satu. Rumah adalah salah satu keinginannya. Ah, pendidikan memang salah satu keinginannya. Gaara tahu itu. Tapi ia juga tahu untuk mewujudkannya perlu waktu. Saat ini, ketika ia punya sejumlah uang di tangan, lalu kenapa keinginan lain tak boleh maju?" Tiga kalimat terakhirnya disampaikan ketika Hinata terlihat hendak menyela.

Hinata terdiam, menelan semua protes dan argumen yang semula hendak dilontarkannya. Bicara sampai satu paragraf—di luar urusan kerja—bukanlah cerminan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya mau repot-repot begitu, Hinata tahu letak poinnya. Dirinyalah yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna kata-kata Gaara.

"Tapi tak biasanya Gaara begini," lirih Hinata.

"Yah, memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Seingatku ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengambil inisiatif untuk mengikat diri dengan Hina-chan. Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit ia mendapatkan naluri itu. Naluri untuk menjadi seorang papa yang baik untuk cucuku. Ambil positifnya saja, Hina-chan," timpal Naruto.

"Pa-Papa, kenapa sejak tadi Papa membawa-bawa soal cucu melulu," protes Hinata, mencoba menghindarkan diri dari rasa malu.

"Gah, cucu. Aku masih ingat ada seseorang di rumah ini yang langsung mengambil pisau dan talenan sewaktu Gaara meminta Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya," tukas Sasuke.

"Hhah? Memangnya siapa yang begitu?" sergah Naruto, "Ya ... ya ... waktu itu kan aku memang lagi mau mengiris daging. Sudahlah Teme, jangan kauungkit-ungkit lagi masa lalu. Saatnya _move on_. Lagi pula bukan aku saja yang kepingin punya cucu. Sasori-san, Sakura-san, bahkan kau juga kepingin, kan?"

"_Yeah_," jawab Sasuke, "aku optimis Gaara bisa bikin Hinata hamil dalam trimester pertama pernikahan mereka."

Sasuke memang tak bisa blak-blakan seperti _'istrinya'_. Tapi tentu saja ia dan Naruto punya keinginan yang sama. Putri mereka semakin dewasa dan tentunya mereka semakin menua. Meski pada prinsipnya ia mendukung apa pun pilihan putrinya, tapi harapan tentang kehadiran cucu akan selalu ada.

"Ne, Teme. Perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlalu membela Gaara?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sedikit menyelidik, membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Tentu saja ia dan Papanya sama-sama tahu bahwa Gaara memang lebih akrab dengan ayahnya. Selain karena urusan game, Sasuke jugalah yang meminjaminya buku keramat milik Uchiha. Tapi yang jelas mereka sangat-sangat percaya kalau Sasuke takkan menulari Gaara dengan virus yaranaika.

Jadi, kenapa Naruto harus separanoid itu?

"Kau mulai tertarik mendekati daun muda?" Kali ini Naruto sudah mulai menuduh. Punya feeling kuat kalau penyakit lama Sasuke mulai kambuh.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Ah, itu mengingatkanku. Tahun ini umurmu lima puluh kan, Dobe?"

"Ya terus?" Jika Naruto seorang wanita, mungkin ia sudah akan berlari dan mencakar-cakar dinding.

"Berarti pas. Bisa kutukar dengan dua limaan dua."

"Kau ... Teme! Maksudmu apa? Jadi benar kau mulai mendekati daun muda? Kau bla bla bla..."

Hinata memilih tak mendengarkan lagi sisanya. Apa pun yang diucapkan Naruto, lebih dari setengahnya pasti kena gunting Lembaga Sensor Konoha. Lagi pula ayahnya juga sih yang cari gara-gara. Terlalu kreatif dalam mencari perhatian papanya. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi pasti keluar ucapan-ucapan manis pamungkasnya.

"_Ojamashimasu_."

Tak perlu _double check_ untuk melihat siapa yang muncul dari ambang pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si (calon) menantu. Keningnya mengerut begitu melihat Naruto yang cemberut tapi wajahnya bersemu. Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi, tengah sibuk merayu.

"Ah_,_ Gaara-kun."

Bagus, sekarang Gaaralah yang menjadi pelarian dari (calon) papa mertuanya. Dari jauh, Sasuke sudah memberi sinyal _'Tidak usah ikut campur, Gaara'._ Sebaliknya, Naruto juga sudah mengirim kode bantuan untuk _'menghabisi'_ sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Ne, Gaara. Apa kau punya obat pembasmi berondong tua?"

Tuh, benar kan?

"Selingkuh balik sama daun muda saja, Paman. Dijamin berondong tua yang Paman maksud akan merasa gelisah, galau, dan merana." Komentar santai Gaara otomatis bukan hanya mengundang _death glare_ dari Sasuke, tetapi juga tatapan tak percaya dari Hinata.

"Hmm ... boleh juga, ya?" Naruto masuk dengan cepat ke dalam skenario akal-akalan Gaara, "ne, Gaa-kun. Apa kaupunya seseorang yang bisa kaukenalkan padaku?"

Sasuke mendelik, "Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Kita ini sudah tua. Daripada mencari daun muda, lebih baik kita memikirkan masa depan anak kita saja. Iya, kan, Hinata?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah putrinya, mengharapkan bala bantuan.

Kalau saja yang bicara begitu bukanlah ayahnya sendiri, mungkin Hinata akan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Memelas, bak _side character_ tertindas dalam dorama Ganteng-Ganteng Seringgalau yang tiap hari tayang. Kemungkinan besar hati papanya akan luluh, sedangkan antara Sasuke dan Gaara akan pecah perang. Karena itu opsi terbaik Hinata adalah membuat ayahnya tenang sekaligus senang.

"Kenapa Ayah harus takut? Papa kan nggak suka daun muda. Papa kan bukan herbivora sejati," ucap Hinata menekankan penggunaan frasa daun muda dan kata herbivora.

Merasa mendapatkan dukungan, seketika Sasuke bangkit dan menimpali, "Yeah. Papamu memang terlalu menggairahkan sekaligus liar untuk sekadar menjadi herbivora."

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Tak setuju akan pilihan kata vulgar Sasuke di hadapan anak dan calon menantunya. _Yeah_, berapa pun usia mereka, di mata Naruto mereka tetap saja anak-anak.

"Ehem," Gaara berdeham, "aku datang ke sini untuk menjemput Hinata. Lanjutkan saja perang kalian, kami pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Sasuke.

Gaara mengernyitkan kening, tak menyangka Sasuke sebegitu dendamnya sampai tak membiarkan mereka pergi. Kecewakah Sasuke karena kali ini Gaara tak mau bersinergi?

Lelaki paruh baya itu berpandangan sejenak dengan pasangannya. Entah telepati model bagaimana yang mereka gunakan hingga kemudian Naruto menarik kursi yang paling dekat dengannya. Isyarat sederhana untuk mengundang Gaara duduk sehingga mereka bisa bicara. Pembicaraan yang serius, kelihatannya.

Dan detik itu pula Gaara menyadari, ini bukan lagi tentang usulan soal daun muda.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berempat, duduk bersama untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang belum Gaara ketahui. Yang jelas, ia tahu ketika kedua orang tua Hinata begini maka pembicaraan mereka bisa lebih sensitif ketimbang kenaikan gaji. Sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Gaara menduga keduanya hendak membicarakan masa depannya nanti.

Dan kali ini Gaara takkan lari. Bahkan ketika nanti mereka bertanya kapan ia akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai seorang istri.

"Kudengar kauingin membeli rumah di Konoha Utara," Sasuke—selaku kepala keluarga—membuka meeting tak resmi mereka.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kami perlu rumah tapak. Apartemen bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali selamanya."

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Sasuke.

"Sebentar," sela Naruto, "dari tadi aku kepingin nanya masalah alasanmu beli rumah adalah perkiraanmu soal kehadiran bayi. Kurasa ide soal bayi itu bertolak belakang dengan rencana kalian menunda pernikahan. Jadi Gaara, bisakah kaujelaskan pada kami tentang hal itu?"

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Sedikit banyak ia sudah menduga sewaktu-waktu ia akan diminta memberikan penjelasan secara gamblang. Ia juga tahu, membawa seorang bayi sebelum ia dan Hinata menikah takkan membuat pasangan gay ini senang. Satu-satunya penjelasan logis adalah apa yang hendak disampaikannya sekarang.

"Paman, ijinkan aku menikahi Hinata di tahun ini."

Naruto melongo. Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan cengo.

Yang baru ngomong itu Gaara, kan? Pemuda yang bertahun-tahun mem-PHP putrinya, lalu baru mulai memacari anaknya setelah mereka duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto memang tahu, sewaktu-waktu akan terlontar permintaan ijin pernikahan. Tapi mereka tidak menduga hal itu terjadi sekarang, tepat ketika baru membicarakan soal perumahan.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Hinata speechless, setengah tak percaya Gaara memilih melamarnya langsung di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata. Melihat pernikahan Itachi, mendengar Aburame-san sudah bertunangan, itu semua membuatku iri. Aku adalah laki-laki yang gagal bila tak kunjung bisa mengatakan pada Tuhan bahwa aku telah menemukan tulang rusukku yang hilang," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Gaara. Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin menikah," respon Naruto, "bukankah selama ini kalian sudah tinggal bersama dan...,"

"Gaara menyebut Tuhan, Dobe," sela Sasuke, "artinya ia menginginkan sebuah pemberkatan."

Gaara menganggukkan kepala, mensyukuri pengertian Sasuke yang sebenarnya bisa dipertanyakan. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya mengingat ia sendiri juga jarang membawa-bawa nama Tuhan. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Hinata, mencoba menerjemahkan ekspresi gadisnya yang diliputi keterkejutan.

"Kami memang bisa tinggal bersama-sama selamanya. Aku percaya Hinata akan setia bersamaku, begitu pun denganku. Hanya saja, kami perlu menikah," jelas Gaara lagi.

"Lalu kuliahmu?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. Teringat bahwa alasan inilah yang membuat putrinya meragu.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku tak bisa melanjutkan _study_-ku setelah menikah, kan? Memang tidak akan mudah, tapi dengan Hinata yang selalu mendukungku, aku yakin akan bisa melewatinya," jawab Gaara.

"_So, you put me ahead before your study_...," gumam Hinata.

"_Yes_, Hun_. Definitely_," jawab Gaara lirih, _"the other reason is, when we're gaining a number, our parents get older too."_

"_That could offend them a lot_," Hinata tertawa kecil.

Tawa itu menular, membawa seulas senyuman di wajah pemuda Akasuna, "Uchiha Hinata, _please marry me."_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menatap keseriusan Gaara dengan kegugupan yang melanda. Tentu saja ia tak bisa berkata tidak untuk permintaan Gaara. Tapi ini terlalu cepat, lebih cepat dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terus terang saja hatinya tidak siap mendengar lamaran Gaara yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"A-apa tidak ada bunga, cincin atau sejenisnya?" Malah kalimat konyol itu yang pertama terlontar dari Hinata.

"Ya, ya, ya. Seharusnya kau membawa cincin, Gaara-kun," imbuh Naruto setuju, "bukankah biasanya memang begitu? Kau memang tidak romantis. Serius nggak sih sama putriku. Jangan-jangan ini memang ide dadakanmu, lalu bisa kaubatalkan seenaknya keesokan hari."

"Mereka bisa memilihnya bersama-sama. Nanti, ketika Hinata memang benar-benar bersedia. Dulu kita juga begitu, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

Satu catatan untuk Gaara, ia harus rajin-rajin memberikan upeti pada (calon) ayah mertuanya!

"Tapi Gaara, setidaknya kau kan bisa membawakan sebuket bunga untuk Hinata," ucap Sasuke, "kecuali kalau sebenarnya kau terpaksa mempercepat lamaranmu karena desakan kami."

"Yeah. Tadinya aku memang belum akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tak punya alasan lain terkait soal rencana kami membeli rumah," kata Gaara. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Aku bisa memesan sebuket tulip sekarang jika kau memang menginginkannya, Hinata. Tapi aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu."

"Di bukti penerimaannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan," Gaara tersenyum, "di buku nikah kita."

Pukulan kecil menghujani bahu Gaara secara bertubi-tubi. Yang dipukuli hanya membiarkannya, sesekali tertawa kecil atas keberhasilannya menjahili. Baru setelah beberapa saat, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian menatapnya penuh arti.

"_Please_...,"

"_Try harder_," mati-matian Hinata menahan diri untuk tak mengangguk ataupun berkata 'ya' saat itu juga.

"Kamu nggak mau?" tanya Gaara setengah memelas.

"Bu-bukan begitu," jawab Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Jadi kamu mau kan menikah denganku?" pinta Gaara.

Hinata tahu, ia sudah tak mungkin mengelak lagi. Dengan kesungguhan Gaara ini, ia harus membalasnya dengan sebuah jawaban pasti. Meski selama ini ia berusaha mengerti situasi, pemintaan Gaara yang satu ini juga selalu ia nanti-nanti.

"Ya."

Adalah jawaban sederhana darinya.

Sebuah pelukan dengan segera menyambutnya. Hinata tak sempat melihat bagaimana wajah Gaara saat mendengarnya. Tapi ia bisa menebak, lelaki yang dicintainya ini pasti memperlihatkan binar-binar bahagia. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia rasakan dari cara Gaara menciumi rambutnya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara. Selalu," balas Hinata, "terima kasih untuk tidak membuatku menunggu lebih lama dari ini."

"Yeah."

Sasuke dan Naruto memandangi mereka, menyunggingkan senyum penanda ikut berbahagia. Gaara memang bukan lelaki yang sempurna, tapi ia selalu menjadi lelaki yang ideal untuk Hinata. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa bersamanya hingga keduanya menemukan apa yang disebut dengan cinta. Itulah yang mereka percayai, sejak dulu hingga kini, ketika Gaara meminta Hinata menjadi istrinya.

.

.

.

Thanks to : Shen Meileng, UQ, michiko rei, Hanyou Dark, flowers lavender, aizy. evilkyu, Fuchsia Harumi, hyunkjh, Minatsuki Heartnet, Katsumi, Yamaguchi Akane, Diane Ungu, Sunny-nn, Ayuzawa Shia, Kazahana Hime, novianaruto. uchihagaara, White Rabbit, nazuka hanami, JustViolet, Akasuna Sakurai, yonaki, lullu, Zecka Fujioka, KuDet, Freyja Lawliet, Azalea Ungu, Kim Hunnie, any yashifun, Stacie Kaniko, Kingy Evergreen, Nivellia Neil, helga rara kadita, Uchiha Ryuuki, dan Mrs Sasori

Oke ini chapter terakhir dan saya pribadi nggak ngerti benda macam apa yang saya tulis dari awal sampai akhir ini. Menulis chapter ini lebih banyak didorong oleh rasa tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan fic ini ketimbang passion seorang author. Salahkan kerjaan saya yang belakangan membuat saya tergila-gila. Jadi mohon maaf kalau hasilnya tidak/kurang sesuai ekspektasi. Jangan marahi saya, ya. Saya sudah kenyang kok diomeli senior gara-gara keasyikan kerja *curcol

Gombalan di atas, beberapa saya ambil dari klub gombal di sebuah forum internal instansi tempat saya bekerja. Gomen kalau saya menggunakan English lebih banyak dari biasanya. Karena kalau diterjemahkan, rasanya jadi kurang mengena.

Terakhir, saya berencana membuat satu chapter lagi sebagai bonus. Kalau ada yang pernah baca X milik saya, bonusnya kurang lebih sama seperti chapter ketiga belasnya. Bisa dibaca sebagai oneshoot, bisa pula disambungkan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini. Tabokan, cubitan, pujian (kalau ada) saya terima dengan senang hati.

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
